


Blades and Quirks/Drivers and Heroes (Discontinued)

by Cruxis54



Category: Tales of Graces, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Izuku will not have Deku as Hero Name, Midoriya Izuku Becomes a Driver, Midoriya Izuku Has Three Blades, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, OC is same age as Izuku, OC trains Izuku, OP Izuku, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Sibling Relationship with Eri, So does his sister, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 104,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruxis54/pseuds/Cruxis54
Summary: Bullied for being Quirkless, an entity shows up in Izuku Midoriya's dream and shows that he has the aptitude to become something greater. Join him, his sister, Izumi Midoriya and best friend, Yuri Takahashi, as the trio go through their journey in U.A High. As Drivers.





	1. The Power of the Few

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of My Hero Academia content nor Xenoblade Chronicles 2 content. All rights go towards their developers.

In a world where 80% of mankind has super powers known as quirks, the dream of fantasy became a reality and that dream was to be a hero. But what some people don't know is that some dreams can end up crushed and for one boy, that dream was crushed. We open to a room where we see a 4-year-old boy with green and black hair, freckles, and green eyes crying in his bed. This is Izuku Midoriya, a boy who was just designated "quirkless" due to a checkup at the doctor's office a week ago. With this new discovery, his life was turned upside down. His classmates mocked him, his first friend abandoned him, and his mother wished that she could've given him a quirk and his sister, Izumi, taking the heat for defending him when she has a quirk. Now, he was left without a friend in the world and sunk into a state of depression. 

All he wanted to do was be alone, to shut out the world and sink into nothingness. But as he was crying, he started to drift to sleep and when he did, Izuku found himself floating in a pitch-black void. He looked around to see if there was anything else but there wasn't until he started hear a new voice. 

"Hello, Izuku." 

Izuku was frightened and looks around for the source, saying, "Who-who's there?" 

"A friend, one who has felt the same pain as you." says the voice. 

"Yo-you have?" said Izuku. 

The voice continued, "Yes, the pain of being betrayed, the pain of the world destroying your spirit and your dreams. I have been there before and I wish to help you." 

Izuku was crying, not out of fear but happiness to know that someone could relate to him. He was taken out of this when out of the darkness, a bright turquoise star glowed in front of him. 

"My friend, I have and I would like to offer you comfort and give you a power greater than that of quirks. A power that only 0.01% of the population have." said the light. 

Izuku was shocked by this but mustered, "Re-really?" 

"Yes, but this is your choice. Do you wish to remain the way you are or do you wish to accept the gift of the Core Crystal Quirk?" 

Izuku was thrown off by the name but thought back over the past week, all the torment he suffered from the world and the sight of his own mother crying made the choice clear as he shed his tears and shouted, 

"Yes!" He then stares directly into the giant eyes. "I ACCEPT IT!" 

The light then replied, "Very well, now I give to you the power to wield Core Crystal Weapons and the many gifts that come with it." 

Izuku feels a sudden wind swirl around him and feels it enter his body. Making him feel greater that he ever has but unknown to Izuku, his hair and eyes change as well. 

"You have now been bestowed the power of the Blades. How does it feel, Izuku?" said the light. 

Izuku looks at his right hand as a blue light starts to rise from it, he smiled darkly and replied, "It feels amazing." He then closes his hand and the blue light dissipates. 

"I am glad and now it is time for me to go.", the eyes said as they begin to fade away. "But before that, I will leave you with this." 

"What?" Izuku asked. 

"Use this power to prove to the world that nothing it can do will deter you and know that it was the gift of Ontos. I shall also send another who wields the same powers as you to train you." he said as faded away into darkness. 

Izuku closes his eyes and opens them to see that it's morning, an hour before he was to get ready for school to be exact. 

"Thank you, Ontos. I promise not to let this gift go to waste," said Izuku. 

And thus, our story and our "protagonist" is born.


	2. The Awakened

6 years later since Izuku discovered the power Ontos left him. He has since kept it a secret from everyone, so of course, he was still considered “quirkless” and thus, was bullied continuously. However, everyone, especially Bakugo and Izumi, noticed that he did not even react to them anymore. Bakugo tried to do everything he could to scare him and remind him of his place, but Izuku merely ignored him time after time, much to his anger. Izumi often asked her brother what was going on and his change of personality, and he usually responded with a smile, signifying that he was fine.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Before he could leave however, a boy his age with silver hair and golden eyes came by and left a note on his desk. He immediately picked up the note and read it.

'Meet me at Dagobah Beach after school.'

2 hours later after successfully avoiding Bakugo and his lackeys and telling his mom and Izumi that he will be at Dagobah Beach, Izuku finally made it to the garbage heap that is Dagobah Beach and saw the boy was waiting for him.

“Why did you call me here?” Izuku questioned.

“I assume Ontos informed you that I would be showing up soon, correct?” the boy finally spoke after a few minutes of no response.

This shocked Izuku to know that someone knew Ontos. “Are you the person that Ontos mentioned? The one who has the same power as me?”

The boy turned to him with a serious look that made Izuku flinch inwardly before speaking again.

“My name is Yuri Takahashi. You hold the aptitude and the resolve to bond with a Core Crystal and awaken the power of the Blade. Are you prepared to accept the power that is, your Blade?” the boy, now named Yuri asked.

Izuku did not even hesitate. “Yes! I gladly accept!”

Yuri smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blue glowing crystal and held it out to Izuku.

“Now, grasp his crystal close to your heart.”

Izuku slowly took the crystal from his hand and immediately, the crystal began to react. He held it to his chest as light started pouring out of the crystal and towards Izuku. He kept his eyes closed as the crystal finally rematerialized into something else. A Megalance that has a top-heavy white, gold, and blue three-pronged ornate spear with a grey handle. He grasped the lance with both hands as the light came out of it and materialized into a person that stood before him.

A dark-skinned warrior woman with blue eyes, white back-length hair that glows light blue at the tips, and is tied into a ponytail by a head dress which resembles a tiara that reaches up to the back of her head, and is partially visible through her bangs. This head dress gives her the appearence of wearing white hair sticks, which vaguely resemble icicles. She is tall, slim and has a curvy figure. She wears a white and blue form-fitting short dress with four tail-like cloths flowing out the back. She wears long white gloves which are covered by blue bracers decorated with gold rings, with matching thigh-high socks and armored leggings. Her hexagonal Core Crystal is visible on her sternum, from which gold rings loop around her shoulders.

“I am Perun!” the woman introduced herself as she swung her arm out. The Megalance that was in Izuku’s hands transferred from him to her left hand as she swung the lance horizontally, causing a trail of ice to encase the sand before twirling the lance in her hands and thrusting the hilt of the lance to the ice. “I swear this: I will uphold virtue, wherever our path leads us!” she speaks before shattering the ice encased floor with her lance by swinging it down.

Izuku was in awe. He did not expect his quirk to be like this. Perun walked towards him and handed the lance to him.

“You are my Driver correct? I look forward to working with you, as you are one of the rarities. A human, born with the Core Crystal Quirk.”

Yuri, who was silent the entire time decided to speak up.

“Well done. You are indeed very lucky. Very few who resonate with a core immediately acquire a Rare Blade on their first try.”

“U-Uh. Th-thank you!”

Yuri smiled before reaching his hand behind his back. A Nodachi with a blue diamond crystal in its hilt materialized on his back as he called out his Blade’s name.

“Jin! Come forth!”

A man with silver hair and the same blue diamond crystal on his forehead and wearing light silver armor materialized. Yuri held the Nodachi with both hands in a fighting stance as Izuku looked at them with wide eyes.

“Now, let the training commence.”


	3. The New Izuku

The morning following Izuku's training with Yuri was an interesting one. His mother, Inko, and his sister, Izumi, were surprised by Izuku's new appearance, nearly dropping their breakfast on the ground. 

Izuku now sports long white hair with blue eyes. His hair was now tied into a ponytail in order to give himself more of a samurai look.

Inko asked about his look, wondering what happened between now and last night that caused this new form. Izuku, not wanting to tell her about the void, Ontos, and Yuri, simply said that it was a side effect of his "quirk" and then proceeded to form the Megalance in his hand. Inko and Izumi were shocked once again but at the same time happy that her son/brother could make his dream come true.

Perun also materialized once more and introduced herself to Inko and Izumi, nearly causing Inko to faint at the appearance of a woman in their house as well as startling Izumi. Izuku explained that she is a part of his quirk as Perun demonstrated by diving into his lance in light form. Inko was even more happy that Izuku had a guardian of sorts to watch his back when he became a hero and Izumi was also glad that he grew up to stand for himself.

After breakfast, Izuku's new look turned even more heads when he got to school. Every student is his class couldn't stop staring at his new white hair that was tied in a ponytail, new, spine chilling blue eyes and his strangely calm expression. Explanations were wanted and Izuku, already tired of the attention, simply let the Megalance materialize in his left hand and letting frost emanate from it, showing people his "quirk.", without showing Perun of course. The school day went by in a flash and Izuku was now in a playground, gazing upon the sunset with Perun and Izumi.

"First day with my new powers and training?" Izuku asked as he stares down to his right hand and closes it. "Not bad."

“Indeed. You are a fast learner. You and I make an excellent team, my Driver.”

“Thanks, Perun. I’m glad you’re my Blade.”

“Yeah, thanks for watching over my brother, Perun. Also, Izuku, you have to introduce me to your trainer sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe another time.”

Izuku was taken out of his thought by a familiar sight, a quirkless boy being bullied. The leader was the friend who betrayed him no more than a few years ago, a spikey, ash blonde boy by the name of Bakugo Katsuki. The boy was on the ground crying and begging Bakugo to stop but the blonde didn't listen. In that instant, an image flashed before Izuku's eyes, an image of himself where the quirkless boy was laying and it infuriated him.

Perun and his lance dematerialized as he stood up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled.

Bakugo, the victim, and his lackeys turn to see a white-haired Izuku marching towards them and placing himself in front of the boy on the ground. He turned himself to Bakugo and his lackeys and glared at them with an inferno of rage. They stayed silent like this for what seemed like eons until Bakugo broke the tension while glaring at Izuku.

"What do you think you're doing, Deku?! I was just about to teach this kid a lesson about bumping into me!" he said.

"You call ganging up on him and beating him up a lesson?" Izuku coldly replied. 

"Yeah! It's called putting this side character in his place! Now get out of the way before I teach you a lesson as well!" Bakugo threatened.

Izuku smirks at the threat and replies, "Hm. Go ahead and try it!" 

Bakugo growls in anger then savagely smirks before slamming his hand into his fist, creating a small explosion, "Suit yourself! Get him!" he said.

Bakugo and his two lackeys charged at Izuku with intent to harm but Izuku didn't even flinch. Izuku held out his right hand, summoned his Megalance into his hand, and fired icicles with his lance pointed at them that blasted Bakugo and his lackeys onto the ground with a few bruises. Izuku lowers his lance and walked to the downed boys, staring at them with cold eyes.

"Leave. Now." he said. 

At first chance, the lackeys bolted away in fear while Bakugo got up and glared at Izuku with so much hatred. Izuku raises his Megalance again but before he could attack Bakugo simply walked away muttering something about "stupid deku" and "getting even." Izuku payed it no mind and turned back to the down boy with a smile.

"Don't let anyone but yourself decide your worth, quirk or not. Because no matter what, you are worth something." he said, not losing his smile. 

The boy stares at Izuku in shock from the kind words from someone so strong, and before he could reply, Izuku starts to walk away towards his home with a feeling a great accomplishment and Izumi following behind, feeling great pride in her brother becoming so powerful due to having an extremely rare quirk.


	4. The Rescued

We open our scene to a black void and within it, lies a 5-year-old girl in a short sleeve dress with bandages on her arms and legs. Her features include a small horn out of the top right side of her head and long, white hair. She opens her eyes to reveal they are red and looks around in the nothingness. She should feel scared but for some reason, instead of feeling scared, she felt safe. Suddenly, an enormous pair of silver eyes opened and looked directly at her.

"Hello, young one. I am Ontos, and I am here to help you." they said.

"Help me?" asked Eri.

"Yes, for you see, I know of your life. The pain you have experienced and the way you are treated. It is a sad sight when a child is used in such a way." said Ontos. 

Eri starts to cry from her horrible life, "I-I know!" she said while sobbing loudly. 

"But fear not, for I can take you away from here." said Ontos. 

Eri sobbing lessens, "Yo-you c-can?" 

Ontos continued, "Yes, I will make you a way out and place you near someone who will care for you. Someone who will make sure the bad man will never find you again." 

Eri then gains a surprised look and stops crying, "Really?" 

"Yes, and when you find him, say my name and he will understand." said Ontos. "Now for his appearance." 

Ontos then focuses his energy and makes an image appear, it is a 14 year old boy with white hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes behind his white bangs. And next to him is a woman with dark skin and white hair.

"Seek this boy and woman out and they shall protect you." he said.

Eri starts crying again but this time with tears of joy while saying, "Y-y-yes. Thank you!" 

"Think nothing of it, now all you must do now is awaken." says Ontos as he starts to fade away. 

Eri was confused by this. "Awaken?" she said. 

Eri blinks and suddenly she is in a familiar room she was always sent to, she looks around and was starting to think it was just a dream until a mesh of blue light formed 3 feet from her bed. Eri jumped in fear but then gained a feeling, the same feeling she had in her dream with Ontos. She stepped out of her bed and walked to the portal, wanted to find the one from her dream and gain a better life. As she was about to step in, the room's door opened and in came a man with black hair, a brown jacket, and a beak like mask on his face. When he saw the portal and Eri, he was not happy. 

"Eri, what are you doing?!" he shouted. Eri just shook in fear, not knowing what to do until she heard a voice in her head. 

"Seek the boy and woman out and they shall protect you." 

Eri then lost her fear and shouted at the man. 

"I'M GETTING AWAY FROM YOU, YOU MONSTER!" she then ran into portal, leaving her current location.

The beak man stared in shock from the little girls sudden courage and didn't move until the portal closed. The man returned to his wits and started shaking, not in fear but in rage. He was so consumed by rage he didn't see a man in a suit come up to him. 

"Is everything all right, Mr. Chisaki? I heard you yell and came as fast-" said the man but was cut off by Chisaki placing his hand on his face. 

In that instant, the suited man's head exploded and his bits scattered around the walls. The body falls to the ground as Chisaki calms down. 

"I don't know how you got out, Eri but I swear, I will find you again." Chisaki said as he clenches his hand before continuing, "And I will teach you a lesson you will never forget." He then starts to walk away from the mess he made. "But first, to find someone to clean this up."


	5. The Driver and Girl

We open our scene to our hero with an extremely rare quirk, Izuku, now at the age of 14 years old with his white hair tied up into a ponytail. He is walking home with Perun and Izumi after a rather boring yet eventful day of school. The eventful part being the moment in his classroom when the teacher was talking about the student's futures.

(Flashback to the class) 

The class was cheering about their teacher proclaiming that they'd all be heroes. Alas, the buzz was killed by a familiar ash blonde by the name of Bakugo Katsuki, claiming to be above his class and calling them side characters. The fuss from the class was quick due to the teacher saying that Bakugo applied for the toughest hero school in the country, U.A. Bakugo further pushed his ego by standing up and proclaiming,

"I'm gonna be the next top hero and knock All Might into the history books!"

The class said nothing and just stared as Bakugo talked like a crazy person until the teacher said, 

"Ah, speaking of which, didn't you both apply as well, Midoriya Izuku and Midoriya Izumi?" 

The classroom fell silent once again as everyone turned to their white-haired bookworm, who was busy writing inside his 13th hero book. 

"Yes, we did. And?" Izuku said without looking up. 

The teacher couldn't get his response in due to Bakugo's outburst. 

"DEKU! NIGOU!" he shouted as he reared his right hand back.

The explosive attitude teen was about to slam into Izuku's desk until the white haired boy caught Bakugo's wrist with his left hand, giving it a tight squeeze. 

Izuku looked up from his book and ask, "Really?" He then stands up from desk before continuing, "You really think I'd let you do that?" 

Izuku then proceeded pull Bakugo over his shoulder and into the air, delivering a swift and hard kick that shot Bakugo to the wall. Bakugo feel flat on his face after his back bounced off the wall. 

"Let me make one thing clear, you're not as strong as you think. So, lose the cocky attitude, you won't get far in U.A. if you don't." said Izuku as he proceeds to sit back down.

Bakugo getting up with his hands smoking and an angry look before shouting, "Deku!" 

"That's enough! Sit down now before someone get a trip to the principal's office!" says the teacher. 

Bakugo then reluctantly sat down, still fuming from what Izuku did and said. Izumi, having already cut her ties with Bakugo all those years ago, cheered inwardly towards Izuku for putting him in his place. While she was exceptionally kind, she had her limits for those who insulted her family. After that, the rest of the day was pretty mundane.

(Flashback end)

Izuku is laughing at the memory as he, Izumi and Perun nears the apartment home he shared with their mother. He was a few feet from the stairwell until he felt something, something similar to his and Yuri’s own power. He turned to his right into an alleyway to see a small portal of light and out came a little girl, Eri. The little girl was breathing heavily and rose her head to see the people Ontos told her about, the people he said would protect her.

"It's you." she whispered. 

Izuku was curious to what she said and asked, "What did you say?" 

Eri starts crying and ran to Izuku and Perun. "It's you!" she said as she hugs him. 

Izuku was now confused from the sudden hug from the girl he met but felt something, that this was meant to happen. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her with Izumi bending down to support him.

"There, there, it's alright." he said as he pats her head.

"It's you! He told me to find you both and you'd protect me!" she said while still sobbing.

Izuku pulls her away and looks in her eyes while asking, "Who did?" 

She said one name that knew could convince him, "Ontos."

Izumi looked confused at the name. “Ontos? Who’s that? And how does she know you, brother?”

Izuku, in that moment, understood. The one who gave him his power must've saved this girl from whatever hell she was in and sent her to Izuku. He was about to say something until he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. 

"Look into her mind." 

Izuku flinches from this and thought, "What?" 

"Use your power to look into her mind, to see the horrible darkness she has experienced. Place your hand on her head and see." Ontos said. 

Izuku nods and places his hand on Eri's head. He did the same to Izumi. 

Eri, confused by this, says, "What are you-" 

Izumi just as confused, replies, “Brother what-”

In that moment, Izuku, Izumi and Eri flashed back to all that she had been through went she unlocked her quirk, the reason for her pain, the power of rewind. Izuku saw every horrible thing done to her up until the moment Ontos helped her. When it was all done, Izuku was searing with rage, Izumi had black fire in her hands, gripped in rage, and Eri was about to breakdown from the horrible memories until Izuku and Izumi pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's alright, Eri, I'm here. And I promise, I'll never let that horrible man or any of his minions every hurt you again." Izuku said as rubs the back of her head. 

“I agree. That man will never harm you again, so long as my Driver and I stand living,” Perun added.

“Yes, you can trust us. We won’t let them hurt you again,” Izumi continued. 

Eri was sobbing hard in to his uniform, "Thank you!" she said while clenches his shirt. "Thank you all so much!" 

They stayed in the position for several minutes until Eri was done crying. 

Izuku then picks her up, "Come on, let's get inside." he said with a smile. "I'll introduce you to the kindest woman in the world." 

Eri was slightly frightened by this but asked, "Wh-who?" 

"Our mom." Izuku said while walking up the steps. 

Izuku with Eri in arms reached his front door and walked in. Inko (still thin) heard the door open and went to welcome Izuku, Izumi, and Perun until she saw the bandaged covered girl in his arms.

"Oh, my goodness!" Inko shouted as she runs to them and check on Eri. "What happened?!" 

"I'll explain later, mom. But right, I say we have dinner." said Izuku as he turned to Eri. "You must be hungry from all that, aren't you?" 

Eri was about to say something until her stomach growls loudly, causing her to blush. Izuku and Inko giggled at this. 

"I'll set another plate for-oh. I never caught your name." Inko stated and asked. 

Eri was nervous to say until Izuku gave her a smile and looked into her eyes. The horned girl gained the greatest sense of comfort in her life she had experience, even more than when she first met Ontos.

"Eri. My name is Eri." she said while turning to Inko. 

Inko smiled at the little girl and said, "Well, Eri, welcome to our home." 

The five then had a pleasant dinner, washed up, and went to bed, where Eri sleep with Izuku due to refusing to leave his embrace. Izuku looked down to the girl that had been brought into his life and thought back to her memories, he pulled her closer as she snuggled into his chest. 

"If I ever meet the monster who did those things to you," Izuku whispered as he leaks light in a steam like appearance, "I'll make him pay." 

Izuku was taken out of his thought by Eri, who make a little squeak and steered a bit. He stopped the light and loosened his hold. Eri then stop her steering and smiled, causing Izuku to gain a smile before falling asleep himself.


	6. The Family of Five

The morning sun rises on a new day as Eri awaken from the light in her eyes. She looks around and sees the room she's in is different than where she was before. She was wondering if it was all a dream but to see it that she is here, in the room of the one who was said would protect her was a dream come true. Tears of joy slowly leaked from her face as she turned to her new friend, who was just waking up himself and catches Eri smiling and tearing up.

Izuku smiles and gets up as well, "Morning, Eri." he said while patting her head. 

Eri wipes away her tears and hugs him, "Morning, Izuku." 

Izuku laughs a bit and gets out of bed, "Come on, let’s get ready for the day." he said while stretching. 

Eri held her arms out, asking, "Carry me?" 

Izuku was about to say no until he saw the look she was giving him. He tried to resist but he submitted to her. He also noticed the bandages on her arms and legs, making him concerned.

Izuku sighed and said, "Alright but let's take care of those first." He points to her arms. 

Izuku summons some green light in his right pointer finger and gently touches each of her limbs. Green light covers them and disappears in 3 seconds, letting Izuku remove them to show her arms and legs free of any marks. 

Izuku cracks a small smile as he picks her up, "There we go." 

Eri sees her limbs and doesn't believe it. Her wounds are gone and they feel good as new. She was about to cry with joy until Izuku wipe a tear away. 

"No more of that, okay? You’re safe with us and don't worry about your quirk. I'll help you learn control it this weekend, alright?" He said. 

Eri wiped away the rest of the tears and nods to him, "Okay."

"Now, I'll take you to mom so she can get you cleaned up and then we'll all have breakfast, okay?" said Izuku. 

"Okay but why can't you?" asked Eri. 

Izuku blushes from the girl’s obliviousness to the question and says, "Because, it wouldn't be right for me to see you that way." 

Eri tilts her head in the cutest way possible and asks, "But why?" 

Izuku chuckles at her innocence and makes his way to the door, "I'll tell you when you're older." 

Eri puffed her checks at this but accepted the answer as Izuku brought her to the kitchen where Inko, Izumi and Perun were about to make breakfast with a bright smile on their faces. When they were in Inko’s sight, she turned to them and said, "Good morning, you two." 

Perun turned and greeted them as well. “Good morning my Driver and Eri.”

"Morning, mom. Morning, Perun. Morning, sis," Izuku said, "Mom, do you think you could clean Eri up and find her some clothes?" 

Inko nods and walks to them, "Of course, son. After you two went sleep, I ran to the store to get her some new clothes and shoes." she said as she takes Eri from Izuku. "Now, let's get you a nice, hot bath."

Eri would've said something but after meeting her last night, she felt a great kindness from her and submitted to her embrace.

"I'll see you in a while, Eri." Izuku said as he waved to her. 

"Okay." said Eri as she waved back. 

Izuku, Izumi and Inko went their separate way to their bathroom to wash up and seize the day. 

After Izuku got washed, in his school uniform, and sitting at the table, Perun, right next to him, Inko and Eri came out with the horned girl where a pink t-shirt with a sleeveless, blue hoodie over it, a blue skirt, white stockings, and pink shoes. The sight warmed Izuku's heart as the three of them sat and had breakfast while bringing up some important subject. 

"I called my boss and said I'm taking a few days off. (turns to Eri) I'm going to take Eri down to the police station and see if we can help her." Inko said. 

This made Izuku flinch and go up to his mom. He places a finger on her forehead and showed her Eri's past minus the part about Ontos. Inko was about to cry but held back due to the sight of the same white-haired girl that suffered so much wearing a bright smile on her face as she ate breakfast. It warmed Inko's heart as Izuku whispered into her ear. 

"We can't let this go public. Just see if you can get the city to let us adopt her." 

Inko nods and says, "Okay."

After breakfast had ended, the Midoriyas with Eri came out of their home and went their separate ways. Izuku and Izumi turned back and waved one last time to Eri, giving her a reassuring smile saying that everything will be alright. Eri smiled back as she donned her hood to hide her horn and hair. She and walked down the street to the town hall with Inko holding her hand. 

The day passed by in a flash with only a bit of excitement with meeting number 1 hero, All Might, as he caught a slime villain and jumped away. Izuku was walking home with a bored look on his face with Perun, Izumi and Yuri, who said that he was also attempting to get into U.A and wants to train Izuku for the exam, which he and Izumi agreed to, the latter only agreeing if she watched them, which Yuri had no problems with, until he saw what appeared to be a villain on a rampage but not just any villain. It was the exact same slime villain that All Might caught but it appeared it was holding someone hostage. Izuku pushed through the crowd to the front where he saw that the person held captive was Bakugo and he wore a look of fright on his face. Though they weren't friends, Izuku couldn't just leave him like this. 

Yuri put his hand on his shoulder and said, “If you believe in compassion, then do what your heart tells you to.” Izumi had stars in her eyes after hearing those words, knowing Yuri is an amazing friend for helping her brother.

So, Izuku and Perun dashed past the heroes who were trying to contain the crowd and ran towards the slime, much to Izumi’s delight.

Death Arms saw this and yells, "Hey, stop!" 

Izuku didn't listen and he blue light in his right hand and his Megalance materializes once more. Perun held her hands out and a line of golden light formed between the two. He proceeds to swing his Megalance horizontally, causing ice to hit the slime’s weak spot. Izuku then coated his hand in blue light as he reached for Bakugo, grabbing his hair and saying,

"Hang on."

Before Bakugo or the slime could process his words, Izuku gave a mighty pull that separated the bully from the villain and throwing him to the wood hero, Kamui Woods, who caught him. Izuku turn back to the villain and back flipped three time before reeling his lance back.

“Perun!”

He tossed his Megalance to Perun as she caught it and prepared her Art.

“Extinction Icicle!” Perun shouted as she created a giant ice lance and charged at the slime. 

The Art made struck the slime and caused him to freeze from the Art. Izuku, satisfied with his and Perun’s work, turned to the shocked crowd and heroes, simply walking to them, with Perun once again materializing into his Megalance, with in turn, dematerialized. When the new crews that were covering the epidemic came to, they tried to crowd Izuku until he ran into a nearby alley and summoned a portal to take him home. Unknown to him, that a few girls and a skeleton of a man gained a sudden interest in him.

As Izuku stepped out of the portal, he made his way to his home and opened the door. He was then greeted by the sight of Eri and Inko playing a board game. 

"Hey." Said Izuku as he came in. 

Eri looks up to Izuku and runs to him with a smile, "Izuku!" she yells as she hugs his legs. 

Izuku pats her head and says, "Good to see you happy, Eri." 

Inko approaches them, saying, "She’s been overjoyed ever since we left the station." 

Izuku was confused by this and soon got his answer. 

"They said that they already had records on her, saying that she was an orphan that ran away about a year ago," said Inko. 

"Really?" pondered Izuku, who also thought, in his mind, "Ontos must have made fake records for her." 

Inko continued, "Yes and they said that we could adopt her as long as she was okay with it." Inko looks down towards Eri and picks her up. "Eri was overjoyed and said yes. So, Izuku, Izumi, meet your new sister, Eri Midoriya!" 

This caused Izuku to smile brightly as the newest addition to their family was reaching out to Izuku. 

"Big brother! Big sis!" 

Izuku gladly took her from Inko, "Hey, little sis!" 

Izumi joined in, hugging Eri as well, “Welcome to the family little sis!”

Eri snuggles into his shoulder, happy with the way her life is turning around.

Inko, warmed by the scene, says "Alright, you three. Let's get ready for dinner. We're having your favorite Izuku. Perun, please join us, you are part of the family too after all." 

Izuku and Izumi smiled brighter as he carried Eri to the table. Perun reappeared in front of them with a smile on her face, now having a family to protect and care for. The future for the new family of five was looking bright. 

Yuri, who was watching the family of five, smiled at the sight and left towards Dagobah Beach, training until Izuku would come once more with Izumi as a witness.


	7. The Rewind Training

Three weeks have passed since Eri had become a Midoriya and she couldn't be happier. Izuku, Izumi and Inko welcomed her into their lives and made many grand memories for her. Perun also promised to protect her and the entire family as her duty as Izuku’s Blade and that made her happier. When Izuku had promised to train her in controlling her quirk, things didn't go as smoothly as he wanted them to be but it worked out. Every time she tried using Rewind, it nothing happened until, Izuku finally came up with solution to her control issue. We now see Izuku, Perun and Eri walking home, all three remembering what the simple words that she would always remember.

Flashback 

Izuku (wearing a black t-shirt, red sleeveless and open hoodie, dark blue jeans, and brown boots shoes) and Eri (wearing a white sweater, yellow skirt, and white shoes with a heart locket around her neck) were in the forest, where she had been practicing trying to use her quirk. She tried and tried for hours but nothing happened. We now see Eri sitting on the ground as Izuku and Perun sat next to her, holding the bento lunches Inko had made for them. She reached up and took her lunch as both ate in silence until Izuku thought of a way to solve her problem.

"Hey, Eri. I think I know a way for you to control your power." he said with a smile. 

Eri looks to him about this, "You do?" 

Izuku nods and continues. "Yes. I want you to think of something calming, something you hold dear to your heart. Something that you would never wish to go away." He then holds his right hand over his heart before continuing, "Cherish that something and you will always be in control." 

"Really?" asked Eri. 

"Really." Izuku said as he moves hand away. "Now, think. What is it you hold dear to your heart?" 

Eri closes her eyes and thinks over her life, she had been through so much and was finding it hard to find something until she came upon the memory of Izuku and Perun finding her and inviting her into his home. The kindness and the love she felt that day made her heart flutter as she had a new, wonderful family that cares for her as if she was always with them. More memories came after the day she was adopted by Inko, of them going to the park and playing, having a picnic, them going to the movies, Izumi, baking her various treats with her fire, Perun, always making snowflakes and ice to entertain her, and Izuku treating Eri to her first ice cream. Those loving, wonderful memories bloomed worth as a smile came on her face and a tear came down her eye. Eri opened her eyes, looked down to her locket, and opened it, revealing a family picture of her in Inko's arms with Izuku, Izumi and Perun standing next to them, all smiling. She turned to Izuku and was ready to give her answer.

"You." Eri says as she wipes tear away. "You, big sis, Perun, and mom. You four are what I hold dear to my heart and wish to never go away." She closes the locket and places left hand over her heart. "My family is the reason I want to control my quirk!"

Izuku smiles and pulls her into a hug, saying, "That's a wonderful thing to hold dear, Eri. And I feel the exact same way." Izuku breaks the hug before finishing, "Now remember this feeling and try using your quirk again."

Eri nodded as she finished her food and stood up to head towards a tree, placing her right hand on it. Eri closed her eyes and remembered all of the wonderful time she spent with her new brother and mother as she opened her eyes and activated her quirk. Her horn light up as lightning danced around her body, the tree she had been touching was starting to change and revert back to a previous state. After 3 seconds, she moved her hand away and deactivated her quirk. The mighty, thick tree that graced the forest in this winter season once stood before her had been reduced to a tree you would see in the fall with multiple colored leaves. Eri turned to her brother who had a smile on his face from the achievement she just did.

"I did it." Eri said before running to her brother and jumps into a hug. "I did it, Izuku!"

Izuku chuckles and said "I saw and I'm proud of you, Eri." He then puts her down before continuing, "Come on, let's go show mom!"

“Indeed, Inko must know of your achievements. I’m proud of you as well Eri.” Perun chimed in.

Izuku, Perun and Eri picked up their trash as they walked back home, feeling wondrous of the new control Eri had.

Flashback End

Izuku, Perun and Eri had arrived at their home as the sun was setting in the horizon. They unlocked the door and entered their home but grew worried when they heard their mother scream in pain. They quickly ran inside and to the kitchen, where Inko was holding a bleeding hand and Izumi treating her.

"MOM!" Izuku and Eri shouted.

“Mrs. Midoriya!” Perun shouted.

Inko looks at them and tries puts on a strong face, "It's fine, sweeties. Just a little accident when I was making dinner." she said. 

Izuku went to his mother and examined her hand, seeing a large cut on her palm. Izuku then turned back to Eri and showed her the cut. 

"Hey, Eri, do you think you do something about this?" Izuku asked. 

Eri flinched at the cut but nodded to her brother as she approached her. She focused on what she learned today and activated her quirk as Izuku stepped back. Eri took her mother hand as the cut was reverting, the blood could be seen returning to her cut. After two seconds, Eri stopped her power and Inko's hand was as good as new. Inko took her hand back as she looked from it to her daughter.

"Are you okay, mom?" asked a worried Eri. 

Inko looked at Eri as a soft smile grew on her face. "I'm wonderful, Eri." Inko says as she pulls Eri into a hug. "Thank you." Inko then kisses her forehead. 

Eri, Perun, Izumi and Izuku were glad that Inko was alright as Eri hugged back and Izuku, Izumi and Perun watched as the love his family had shined brightly.


	8. The Entrance Exam

Today was the day, the day of the exam that would get Izuku and Izumi into the school of their dreams. They stood proud in front of building, remembering the start of this day that would decide his future. 

Flashback 

Izuku had woken up to his alarm clock and looked to his right where Eri was in her own bed, that Inko had gotten her about 3 months ago, snuggling with a stuffed bear Izuku got her the day she got the bed. The sight brought a smile to his face as he got out of bed and got ready to take on the day. He entered the bathroom silently so to not wake his sister and got cleaned up, when he exited, he saw Eri was no longer in bed and the door was open. Izuku was curious of this all while he was getting dressed, when he went to the kitchen, he saw that Eri was helping Inko, Izumi and Perun set the table for breakfast until she turned to Izuku.

"Good morning, Izuku!" she said with a bright smile. 

"Morning, Eri." Izuku said as he patted her head. 

Inko watched with a smile at her three children and called them for breakfast. The family gladly ate the delicious breakfast and cleaned the table. As Izuku was about to walk out the door to head to U.A. for the exam, he felt 2 pairs of arms giving him a hug. He turned his head slightly to see his mother and little sister do this as he corrected himself to hug them properly. After 5 seconds, the hug broke. 

"Good luck, Izuku. You too, Izumi and Perun," said a smiling Inko. 

"They don’t need it, Izuku will pass for sure with Perun at his side! Izumi too!" shouted Eri with her arms in the air. 

"Thank you both, I'll be sure to pass." said Izuku as he turned to the door and walked to U.A.

“And I’ll make sure of that, my Driver,” Perun added as she materialized into his Megalance.

“Same here. I will pass.” Izumi agreed.

Flashback Ends.

Izuku smiled at the memory of this morning as he and Izumi made their way inside but were stopped by a new voice. 

"Hey, it's you!" 

Izuku and Izumi turned their heads to see a girl with a round face and chestnut hair walking towards him. 

"Uh, do I know you?" asked Izuku. 

"No, but I know you! You were that kid that stopped that sludge villain with a woman last year!" she said as she balled her fists. "That was amazing, your quirk and teamwork are so amazing!" she finished with a smile. 

Izuku chuckles at her excitability and says, "Thanks but I still didn't get your name." 

"OH! Sorry, I was just excited to see you again!" the girl said with a blush. "My name is Ochako Uraraka." 

"Well, Ochako, my name is Izuku Midoriya and this is my sister, Izumi Midoriya, and it's nice to meet you." 

“Nice to meet you, Ochako!” Izumi exclaimed holding her hands together.

Ochako smiled at this and nods as they make their way inside the building but fail to notice to staring eyes of a girl with pink hair and skin, a girl with her hair tied with a blank face, and a girl with a bob cut and long, dangling earlobes.

“Oh, by the way, where’s the woman who helped you? I noticed she disappeared after the fight.”

Izuku chuckled and said, “You’ll see her again, very soon.” 

Izumi smiled innocently, knowing when they would see Perun again.

“Ah, Izuku, Izumi, you’re both here.”

Izuku turned to see Yuri walking up to them.

“Hey, Yuri. Ready for the exam?”

“Indeed, who is this?”

Izuku introduced Ochako to Yuri and vice versa. He also added that Yuri was the one who trained him and his quirk as they both have extremely similar quirks. Ochako understood and greeted Yuri, who in turn, shook her hand.

The three entered the auditorium for the explanation for the exam and sat next to each other, Izuku and Ochako paying attention and whispering their opinions back and forth. Yuri and Izumi sat behind them and held each other’s hands, intertwining their fingers. They had become much closer after she was grateful to him for looking out for her brother and awakening his quirk. Many would consider them a couple, but they decided to take the time to get to know each other first. Everything was going smoothly until a teen with glass stood up to ask a question about a typo and call them out. 

"You two! You have been whispering to each other through the entire presentation! If you are planning something to sabotage everyone here, then you have no right to be here!" he said.

Though Ochako blushed in embarrassment, Izuku had other ideas. 

"We were just talking, taking a bit of pressure off ourselves so we can be relaxed and focused for the exam. I know that's impossible for a living rule book like you but it's not my place to judge." Izuku said with a smirk before finishing, "Now get off your high horse and sit down!" 

The four-eyed teen was taken back from this as surrounding people laughed at this. After the explanation in the auditorium and the written portion was completed, Izuku and Ochako were outside the gates at their designated area for the physical portion of the entrance exam. Izuku looked around and say everyone getting ready by either stretching or doing breathing exercises to calm themselves. He turned his head to Ochako and saw she was doing the same until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I know you'll do great." he said with a smile. 

Ochako had a light blush from this but kept her cool, "Thanks, you will too." she said back. 

Their conversation would've continued if not for the gates of the replica city opening. Izuku knew what this meant and grabbed Ochako's shoulder to get her attention. 

"Let's go!" he said as he ran in with Ochako only a few seconds behind. 

The rest of the didn't move an inch until the speaker from the introduction, Present Mic, said "There's no countdown in a real hero situation! Get in gear, folks!" And with that aid every one of the examines ran in at high speeds.

Back with Izuku, he had separated from Ochako and was face to face with 5 three pointers surrounding him. 

“Perun!”

Perun materialized and his Megalance appeared in his hands as the robots attacked. Izuku duck a swing from one and jumped back as another followed, he sliced them both once he landed and destroyed them as the last three charged at him. One threw its arm to hit him until Izuku froze it with his lance and shattered it. He then spun his lance over his head before using it to bash and destroy all the rest of the robots.

"That's 15 points." he said as he ran off to continue the exam alongside Perun.

Meanwhile in a secret room where viewers were watching the exam with interest over the applicants, with a man with red eyes and messy black hair was keeping an eye on Izuku as he destroyed 2 more robots with a Megalance, alongside Perun. He noticed a golden line formed between the two and proceeded to keep an eye on them. Someone then proceeded to push a button for the final obstacle of the exam but it was not going to be an easy one.

Back to the exam, many applicants had gained many points with Izuku with 73 points as the ground started to shake and everyone turned their attention towards a giant robot, the 0 pointer, destroying the buildings and making its way towards everyone as they started running. Izuku was about to do the same until he heard a cry, resulting in him turning his head to see his friend, Ochako, under a piece a rubble. He saw that the 0 pointer was getting closer to her and he thought it was a perfect chance to use the technique he and Perun perfected during his training with Yuri and Jin.

“Perun! Now’s your chance!” he shouted as he tossed his Megalance to Perun, who in turn, proceeded to catch it.

“I will have the final word! Snowflake of Judgement!”

She performed a series of trifling cuts with the Megalance and finished it with a giant pillar of ice, encasing the 0 pointer. She then tossed the Megalance back to Izuku and he proceeded to shatter the ice and the robot along with it with a single horizontal swing of his lance.

"TIMES UP!" shouted Present Mic.

The girl stared at them in surprise and slight fear while Izuku and Perun lifted the rubble and threw it to the side. He then turned to Ochako and saw her leg was bleeding, he then coated his hand in green light before bending down and grabbing her leg. After 3 seconds, the light receded and Izuku stood up.

"Good as new." he said with a smile. 

Ochako was confused until she focused on her leg before realizing it was good as new. She let go her leg before smiling at Izuku, saying, "Thank you!" 

"No problem." he said before helping her up and leading her out of the area.

The day of the entrance exam was an eventful one. Izuku had a great start with his family, made a new friend, and used Snowflake of Judgement on an actual opponent for the very first time. What else lies in waiting for our white-haired hero and his Blade?


	9. The Heartless Judge

After the exam was done and the applicants told they would be receiving their results in a week, Izuku is now walking out UA, where the test was being administered, with his new friend, Ochako, his sister, Izumi and his best friend, Yuri. They had been talking since they met at the end of the exam and getting antiquated rather well, talking about their lives before meeting, their quirks, and their families. It went so well that they even exchanging phone numbers and emails to keep in contact until they all met up again when the U.A. school year started. They are now standing outside the school gates, talking a bit before heading to their homes. 

"It was nice meeting you, even if it was in less than normal circumstances." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his white-headed hair. 

"Well, it was great talking to you and being rescued by you. I hope we all get into U.A." Ochako said with a smile. 

"I know we will." Izuku said as he turned to walk home. "I'll see you later."

“Agreed, we will meet again,” Yuri added.

“Bye Ochako!” Izumi exclaimed.

Izuku, Izumi and Yuri then walked towards the subway as they all went their separate ways. The exam was only the beginning of their journey to becoming hero and this journey had no end in sight, but what would happen down that road would not be easy, for any of them.

“Izuku, remember to meet at Dagobah Beach later. You do remember the promise I made correct?”

Izuku turned and nodded at Yuri. “Of course. I’ll meet you there after dinner.”

Yuri then turned towards Izumi and held her hand, “Bye Izumi. If you could be there as well, that would be phenomenal.”

“Of course, Yuri! See you then!” Izumi clutched his hand tightly.

Yuri nodded and they went their separate ways.

As Izuku was making his way towards the subway, his eye caught the glimpse of someone entering the subway, someone who had a strong darkness within them. He couldn't help but feel he had seen that person somewhere before. Izuku carefully followed him into the subway and use the crowd to stay hidden and once he was waiting in line at a ticket booth, he got a clear view of the guy and in that instant, Izuku knew who he was. The man he saw was one of the men who made his little sister suffer, he remembered from one of Eri's memories of one of them taking their mask off while she was under a daze from their experimenting. Izuku couldn't forget his appearance for his hair stood out from all of their due to it having several triangle arrows made of his hair. Izuku's blood began to boil as he clenched his fists in anger, here was one of the monsters that hurt Eri, walking around like he didn't have one drop of blood on his hands and never committed a crime in his life. Izuku wanted nothing more than to attack him and pay him tenfold of what he put Eri through, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Even if his power isn't a quirk, in this quirk filled society, his power had the appearance of a quirk and that meant he would be breaking the law if he was seen using his powers in a public place like this but he had to do something! Izuku took a deep breath and released as he saw the arrow haired man walk away, Izuku had to think fast if he didn't want to lose the man. He committed his appearance to memory in order to give the appearance to Perun later.

The Driver opened his eyes as Perun was there holding his hand and the train had approached their stop, exiting and heading home to their family, who were just as curious of the result of the U.A. exam as he was but they would no doubt celebrate, even if they had to wait for the official results or the fact that Izuku made some friends but knowing how mother can be, he'll leave out the part about them being female friends. He will talk about Yuri as to show he didn’t need Bakugo anymore. Izuku walked for 30 minutes until approaching his home, opening the door and walking in to the sight of his little sister and mother welcoming him with smiles on their faces.

"Well, how did it go?" Inko asked. 

"Did you pass? Did you pass?!" Eri said as she jumped up and down with her horn, that shrank down to a nub, sparking a bit of reversing lightning. 

"The results won't be released until a week's passed but I think I did pretty well." Izuku said. 

“Same here!” Izumi added.

"Of course, you did, you both passed for sure! Izuku and Perun are an unstoppable team! And Izumi is just as powerful!" Eri said with a smile.

"Thanks, Eri, but not only that, I made a new friend." Izuku finished. 

"Really?!" Inko shouted in surprise, Izuku wasn't one to have to have that many friends but to hear he made some at the exam made her extremely happy that he did become antisocial. 

"Yeah. Though we talked for a little while, we got each other's contact information so we can talk some more before U.A. starts." Izuku said with a smile. 

"That's great, Izuku!" Inko said as she and Eri pulled Izuku and Perun into a family hug, that they were happy to return.

After the hug and dinner, Izuku told his mom and Eri that he would be meeting his friend at Dagobah beach with Izumi. Inko immediately approved and assured him that she would take care of Eri in the meantime. 

He immediately met Yuri upon reaching the beach and he was sitting there with Jin, watching the sunset.

“Hello, Yuri. Evening, Jin.”

Yuri and Jin turned around and faced Izuku, Izumi and Perun with a smile on their faces.

“Evening you two. Now as promised, do you remember what I said about Drivers? How Drivers with the Core Crystal Quirk are capable of wielding three Blades?” Yuri elaborated and Izuku nodded in return as he continued, “Due to your exceptional teamwork with Perun and excellent performance at the entrance exam, I will grant you a second Blade. Do you accept?”

Izuku widened his eyes and looked towards Perun and Izumi, who in turn, both nodded.

“Think of it as a comrade I can fight with. This Blade can also be a training partner of sorts as well, should you wish it.”

“And it means our family will definitely be safe! Plus, it means we have a bigger family!” Izumi exclaimed.

With Perun’s approval, he turned back towards Yuri and Jin. “I accept.”

Yuri smiled and held out a Core Crystal towards Izuku, who grasped it to his heart once more. Light engulfed the area, just like last time, and another Blade appeared in front of him.

This Blade appeared as a demon-like humanoid, with dark eyes with yellow pupils, an iron lower jaw, and a red helmet that has flames spilling at the top during battle. He wears black, red and purple battle armor. His shoulders are wrapped with ropes, and red battle signs pop out of his back during battle. On his hip is a flask that he drinks from. Upon his chest is an X-shaped blue core crystal.

“My name is Perceval!” he introduced himself as he readied his Chroma Katana. His Chroma Katana’s sheath appeared red with purple flames. He unsheathed his blade and sliced horizontally, causing a trail of darkness to follow. His Chroma Katana had a blade made of purple crystal. He pointed his blade down before saying, “None can stand against me!”

Perceval then handed the blade to Izuku, who looked at awe of a Blade with a completely different appearance than he expected. Yuri clapped his hands in amusement as this happened.

“You are very lucky indeed. It is one thing to bond with a Rare Blade at the start, but it is another to bond with two Rare Blades in succession. You will be a formidable Driver in the future.”

Izuku smiled and introduced himself and Perun to Perceval. Perceval bowed and introduced himself as something that Izuku needed to hear.

“I am also known to humans as the ‘Heartless Judge’. All villains deserve to spend the rest of their lives in prison as this is a more merciless punishment than death.”

Izuku agreed and then looked at the Chroma Katana in his hands. Only one thought came to him and Yuri knew what that is and interrupted him.

“It is getting late; we will train another time. The techniques are relatively the same. The only difference would be the weapon you use. Knowing that, you will be fine.”

Izuku nodded and they bowed to each other before going their separate ways. Boldly, Izumi gave Yuri and kiss on the cheek, breaking his stoic mask for a moment before returning to it. Izumi blushed and ran to follow her brother.

He gave Perceval information on the appearance of Overhaul and the activities their group was conducting. He then asked Perceval to teach them a lesson they will never forget for hurting Eri. Perceval understood and disappeared in the darkness.

After sending Perceval off, Izuku and Eri were in Izuku's room and in bed but while Eri was asleep in her bed with her teddy bear by her side, Izuku was both sleeping and focusing on his second Blade, who was allowing him to see what Perceval was seeing. The man from before had come to the base of his boss and put on a white cloak with a hood and a crow mask that covered his face. He proceeded to walk down a hall and enter an office room with a standard desk and rolling chair where his boss, Overhaul, was sitting and not looking happy. Overhaul looked up to the man from his desk and said,

"Anything on Eri's whereabouts, Chronostasis?"

The man now known as Chronostasis replied, "No sir, nothing. I checked with all of our moles inside the nearby hero companies and none of them have reported their hero rescuing her but her quirk was registered."

Overhaul stood up in shock, "What?! By who?!" 

"I couldn't get that part but I know the name that was given to it and its power. It was labeled "Rewind" and its power is to reverse organic matter back to any previous state the user chooses. If she were to be trained to control it, it would cause an uproar in the world." replied Chronostasis. 

Overhaul just sighed in frustration and said, "I know but maybe this new information can help us. Head down to the lab and tell the boys, they just finished a few prototypes of the Quirk Destroying Bullets and this information could aid them but tell them not to do anything foolish. Without Eri, our supply of her blood is limited and we can't afford to have it all used up."

Chronostasis nodded in agreement and said, "Understood sir." 

As Chronostasis was heading down towards the lab, both he and Overhaul were unaware that Izuku was listening to their entire conversation and the boy was livid with this information. The nerves on his were bulging all over his arms, ready to just bust a blood vessel with how made he is. He almost lost the connection but he maintained focus to come up with a plan of action, a plan to stop their horrible scheme dead in its track. The white hooded man arrived at the lab and saw 3 scientists working on something as Izuku sent the command to Perceval. 

'Destroy it all! Draw from the darkness in their hearts, and destroy every last prototype and piece of information they have on Eri! Quickly!'

Perceval nodded his head as he summoned multiple pillars of shadows to destroy the lab. The shadows shredded papers, crushed beakers of Eri's blood that had been stored there, and destroyed the prototype bullets by disintegrating them. This carried on for a minute until a scientist pulled a lever and sounded an alarm that rang throughout the building but it didn't even distract Perceval as he was on a mission. Overhaul heard this and came running to the lab and burst through the double doors to see the total destruction of the lab and drawing the attention of Perceval, who in turn stared at him, Chroma Katana in hand.

Overhaul started to breath heavily as he looked around the room, his life's work and ambition was in confetti sized pieces, the remained blood was contaminated by the floor, and the prototype that took WEEKS to produce had been rendered useless. His entire body was shaking with rage as Perceval continued to stare and whispered one statement,

“Be grateful that I decided to be merciful, for you have committed horrible sins towards my Driver’s sister.”

That was the last straw as Overhaul launched himself at Perceval, intended on destroying him, but before he could even grasp him, he turned into a black mist and faded into the air. His attack just ended up creating a crater in the floor as he was even more infuriated that the demon that destroyed all his supplies was gone. As the crow beaked man yelled in absolute fury, Perceval came from behind a corner near the entrance and saw him, letting Izuku see his reaction to his plans going up in (literal) smoke. It brought a smile to the white-haired boy as Perceval warped to him and dematerialized before resting his mind and getting some sleep, feeling wonderful for protecting not only his sister but the world from a crazed monster's insane plan. Even if the methods were a bit unorthodox and extreme.


	10. The Journey Begins

A few weeks had passed since Izuku's justified destruction of Overhaul's property and things had become rather peaceful for the Midoriya family during the summer break. Izuku had been kept in contact with Ochako and of course, Yuri over text messages, whether it be about their results of the entrance exam they all passed or just the simple things like their hobbies, families, and other things. It was nice and it made Izuku happy that he had some friends to talk to, even if his mother would freak out a bit when she found out one of them was a young woman his own age and a young man Izumi’s age. He had also introduced Perceval to his family and while he scared Eri quite a bit, he was eventually accepted into the family as a second guardian along with Perun. From time to time, he would find Perun and Perceval sparring with each other similarly to Yuri and Izuku. Eri had finally become a normal child in just one year of living with Izuku, Izumi, Perun and Inko for a year of without a doubt was the best of her life, she had been home school in a way whenever Izuku or Inko were home and she had a wonderful time just being with her family, who was currently having a wonderful pancake breakfast. 

"Delicious breakfast, mom." Izuku said as he took another bit of his pancake, wearing a crisp and neat U.A, uniform since it was his first day of his new school. 

“Indeed, my thanks Mrs. Midoriya.”

“You have my gratitude, Mrs. Midoriya.”

“Thanks, mom!”

"MMMM!" Eri said as she had a mouth full and puffed cheeks of pancakes. 

Inko let out a small laugh as her son and daughter enjoyed the breakfast she made, it brought a bright glow to her day and made her glad to have such wonderful children and guardians in her life. 

"Thank you, Izuku, Izumi and Eri. You two as well, Perun and Perceval. I do my best." She said as gave them a smile to match her mood. "So, anything planned for today after school? It's been a while since the entrance exam and ever since, you've both hardly done anything on your own."

Izuku swallowed his last bit of breakfast and thought on the subject, it had been some time since Izuku did something on his own, approximately the time when Eri moved in and became his adoptive little sister. He hasn't really done anything besides train his Core Crystal Quirk along with Yuri, text his friends, have family outings, and help Eri understand her quirk. Yuri and Izumi have texted far more frequently than Izuku expected out of someone as stoic as Yuri was, but knowing their relationship, this was to be expected. In short, having a social life hasn't really been on their radar but maybe they could fix that today.

"I may ask my friends if they're busy today, if not then we could probably hang out. We can't always talk on the phone." he said as he brought his plate and silverware to the kitchen sink. 

Inko smiled at that and said, "That's great, Izuku but can you tell me more about your friends? You haven't told me a thing about them except the fact that you've talked with them over the phone and you meet them at the entrance exam, dear." 

Izuku's breath seemed to hitch at this, since he didn't know how his mother and sister would react to him having a female friend and another friend who practically gave him Perun and Perceval. 

'Should I tell her or should I try and avoid the subject?' Izuku thought as he walked to the fridge for a drink. 

"Well, they’re really nice and have great personalities. Even if we've only known each other for a few days, I feel like we're going to be friends for a long time." he said as he grabbed a carton of orange juice before closing the fridge. 

"They sound nice, but can you give me some names? You don't need to be embarrassed about me knowing their names." she said as she wiped Eri's mouth of crumbs after she swallowed her bites of pancake.

"It's not their names I'm worried about." Izuku mumbled before going to a cabinet and reaching for a glass.

Izumi grew worried as well about her mother finding out about her relationship with one of their ‘friends’.

As he closed the cabinet, his phone started to vibrate signaling that he got a text message. He placed his glass on the kitchen counter before pulling out his phone and reading the text he got from Ochako. 

"Hey, Izuku. Feeling pumped for our first day of class. Do you want us to wait for you at the front gate so we can all walk in together?" 

Izuku smiled at this, seeing his friends had an idea to see each other and talk a bit before going in to U.A. He poured himself a nice glass full of juice before replying to his friend. 

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Izuku." Inko said as she gained his attention, seeing her and Eri staring at him with curiosity. "You didn't answer me before."

"Oh, sorry mom. I was just texting my friends, they said they wanted to meet in front of the school so we can all talk and walk in together." Izuku said as he took a sip of his juice. "Speaking of school, I should get going. Don't want to be late. Perun? Perceval?"

“Of course,” they said in unison before dematerializing and went to his heart.

Inko and Eri watched as Izuku chugged the rest of his juice in a hurry before walking to the door and grabbing his yellow backpack. He opened the door and was about to walk out before Eri said something. 

"Izuku?" she said, causing Izuku to turn towards her. 

"Yes, Eri?" he asked, giving a kind smile as the wind from the door opening blew through his white hair. 

This sight amazed Eri as it made her big brother look like what he was training to be and already was to her, a hero. 

"You look really cool! And you look so pretty Izumi!" she said, giving him a bright, warm smile. 

"You really do, Izuku. Same to you Izumi." his mother said giving the same type of smile. 

It felt as if Izuku's and Izumi’s hearts were going to explode with all the happiness that was swelling inside their chests. This moment with their family is one they would always treasure and would always want to protect, because how can a hero protect the public if they can't protect their family.

"Thanks, guys. See you after school." Izuku said as he went out the door before popping his head back in to say, "Love you, both!"

“Thank you, guys. I’ll see you then!” Izumi exclaimed as she followed her brother.

The white-haired teen and his green-haired sister then made their way towards the train station, where they boarded the proper train that would take him to meet their friends and the school to mold their future, U.A. High.

-One train ride later-  
The ride on the train was rather calm, and the young hero to be exited the train and made his way to the prestigious school where he saw the one friend they made at the entrance exam waiting for him in the same uniform as Izumi. He also saw his best friend and his sister’s love interest waiting for him and wearing the same uniform as him.

"Oh, Izuku, Izumi! Hey!" Ochako said as she saw him, giving him a wave as the others turn to him as well. 

"Hey, guys. Good to see you." Izuku said as he stopped in front of the two. "Nice to see you both waited for me, even though you didn't need to go through the trouble." 

“It is better for us to not just spar and text you know.” Yuri deadpanned with a smirk.

Izuku and Izumi smiled at this and turned to the school building with a smile on their faces.

"Yeah, you're right." He said before he turned back to them. "Now how about we go in and start on journey to be heroes?" 

Izumi, Yuri and Ochako nodded before they all started walking into the building with only a few more things being said. 

When the group entered to school, they found it to be just as impressive as the outside with huge hallways and big doors for each classroom to accommodate people with big bodies because of their quirks. The group made their way to the classroom where their first day begins, 1A, and stand before the door, impressed by the size of it up close. 

"Well, here we go." Izuku said as he turned his head to his friends and sister, giving a smile of hope, determination, and friendship. "Let's become heroes." 

The 3 nodded in agreement as Izuku turned his head back and pushed to door open but what greeting them was something that would make the start of this day unforgettable. 

"Remove your feet from that desk this instant!" said a teen with blue hair, glasses, and a stiff composure. 

"Make me, four eyes!" said a boy with blond spiky hair and red eyes. 

Izuku mentally sighed at this while Izumi nearly screamed, with a person like Katsuki Bakugo in the same class as them, this was definitely NOT going to be a forgettable experience.


	11. The First Day

The good mood Izuku was in instantly disappeared as he, his sister and his friends, Ochako and Yuri, walked into their class room and were met with the sight of his old school mate being yelled at by the same person that tried to call him out and embarrass him at the assembly before the entrance exam. It didn't need to be said that this was going to be a long day and Izuku had to do everything in his power to survive it.

'Just ignore them, just ignore them.' Izuku thought as he walked in to find a good seat. 

Izumi, Ochako and Yuri caught this and went to follow his lead but were talking in pairs as they found good seats. The plan seemed to work for them until Bakugo caught the sight of long white hair and long green hair. Something he had to deal with for all of his life and now had to deal with even more.

"DEKU! NIGOU!" he shouted, getting up from his seat and turning away from the glasses wearing boy that was yelling at him. 

This shout got the attention of everyone currently in the classroom, to a boy with small purple balls for hair to a girl who was completely invisible. Everyone was watching with curiosity as Bakugo approached the white-haired boy and green-haired girl, both of which just sighed and the former placed his bag on a desk that he thought would be a good place for him.

"Good morning, Bakugo. I was confident you'd pass the entrance exam but I didn't think we'd be in the same class room once again." Izuku said in a calm voice, not intimidated by Bakugo's glare. 

"Feelings mutual, lance boy! Now get lost! You too, fire girl!" the spikey hot head replied, as it seemed like he didn't hear Izuku and Izumi from earlier. 

"That's not an option, I'm in this class too." he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the room form. "Hero course, class 1A. I'm in the right place. My sister as well." 

"Bullshit!" Bakugo grumbled before reaching for the paper, only for Izuku to pull it back. "I can't believe this!" 

As Bakugo continued to glare at Izuku, his classmates were currently discussing among themselves.

"He really knows that guy?" Ashido asked Jiro, who instantly didn't like Bakugo's aggressive attitude. 

"Yeah but it seems like they have bad history." Jiro commented as Asui and Ochako moved over to join the conversation. 

"It kinda seems one sided, like he just doesn't like Izuku in general." Asui commented with a finger on her bottom lip. 

"Maybe they had a falling out some time ago?" Ochako questioned, wondering why this guy hated Izuku, who was a kind person. 

“It’s quite complicated,” Yuri elaborated vaguely.

As that line was said, a sudden voice stopped all conversation with its authoritative yet lazy tone. 

"If you're going to start a fight, then just get out. Anyone who wants to pick a fight on the first day, shouldn't be here." the voice said as everyone turned to the door to see a yellow slug with a poorly/rarely groomed human face. "Now take your seats."

Nobody argued with the strange slug man and got in whatever seat they chose. Once finished, the slug man shed his yellow body to reveal a normal made in black clothing with what looked like several blue scarfs around his neck. The man walked to the center of the front of the class room and pulled out a stop watch.

"1st, my name is Shota Aizawa, I'll be your homeroom teacher from this point on. 2nd,", Aizawa paused before looking down at the stop watch and looking back up, "9 seconds, shameful. If you all are going to be future heroes, you need to be quicker than that." the man said before putting away the stop watch. "With a time frame of only three years, you will be expected to give a hundred percent more than you already give, meaning you will have to put in more effort in this course than anything else in your lives. Any questions?"

Nearly every hand went into the air but that was ignored as the man went back to his slug body, which was actually a sleeping bag, and pulled out a blue set of gym clothes.

"Now change into these provided gym clothes and met me in the school field. Today, you're going to skip orientation and get down to business. Your future heroes, so your time is precious. Remember that." Aizawa told them before leaving the room, heading to the field while everyone got changed quickly. 

Once everyone in class had gotten a uniform and changed in the appropriate locker rooms, Aizawa was now standing before them with the same stop watch out. 

"You all did better than I thought, good. Seems my pep talk in class got through to you." Aizawa said before putting the watch away and gazing at the class. 

It was then a hand was raised and caused him to stop at a girl with brown hair and a permanent blush. 

"Yes?" Aizawa asked. 

"Um, Sensei, what exactly are we going to be doing here?" Ochako asked, not liking that they were forced to skip orientation.

"What you all will be doing is the same fitness tests you did back in Junior High/ Only this time, you'll be using your quirks and seeing what the limit of both your body and your quirk are, so you'll have something or somethings to improve upon." Aizawa said as he pulled out a baseball, turning to a small circle on the ground. "The first test will be the ball throw, where you will be using your quirk to get as much distance with the ball as you can. Midoriya, Takahashi, step forward."

Izuku and Yuri nodded to him and stepped out of the class crowd, moving towards their homeroom teacher.

"Since you both scored 1st in the entrance exam, you both will set the example of what your classmates should strive to achieve." he said as he handed Izuku the ball. "Stand in the circle and throw the ball as far as you can without holding back. If I see any form of resistance, I will not hesitant to punish you as U.A.'s policy allows me to teach class as I see fit."

Izuku nodded before stepping into the circle, stretching his arms a bit as he got ready to throw the ball. 

"Hey, do you guys think he's going to use that thing he did at the exam?" Ochako asked as she moved closer to Asui, Ashido, and Jiro. 

"Maybe, he could use some other aspect of his quirk." Jiro commented as they watch him finish stretching and hold his hand out and his Megalance as well as Perun appeared, shocking everyone present. 

"Let's do this." Izuku whispered as he and Perun held the lance together and tossed the ball in the air.

With a mighty swing, Izuku launched the ball into the air with a huge pillar of ice and let it fly much to the shock of everyone.

"Whoa!" the class let out, all but a few impressed by Izuku's strength.

As Izuku twirled his Megalance a few times before stopping and held it next to him, Aizawa had pulled out a device to let him know how far the ball flew. 

"This is the starting line for all of you and the example I expect all of you to strive for." he said before showing the device to his students, the number, 900 meters.

"Whoa, he really launched it that far?" asked a guy with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt in it, Denki Kaminari. 

"That was very impressive but I think it could've been flashier." said a guy with a french accent, blonde hair, and sparkles around him, Yuga Aoyama. 

"Flashy or not, that was awesome!" said a guy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth, Eijiro Kirishima. 

"Enough talk, it time for all of you to show what you've got and, as a little incentive, the one who ends up in last place, will be expel from my class." Aizawa said. "Now, it's time to show you’re what your made of. Like the motto of U.A. states, go beyond. Plus Ultra. Takahashi, it’s your turn. Hurry up."

Yuri nodded as he got in position. He held his hands out and dual swords with black blades known as Archetype Ralzes materialized in both of his hands, shocking everyone. The Blade that appeared was a woman with bangless, shoulder-length white hair and a tanned complexion. Her initial armor consists of red Grenada Galactic Group Light Wear with a purple, black, and white under suit. Her eyes are light blue.

He tossed the ball into the air, similarly to Izuku and swung his Archetype Ralzes in a cross formation, causing the ball to fly off with a trail of darkness. Aizawa held up his score and it shocked everyone. 2 kilometers

“He’s really that strong!?” Everyone except Izuku and Izumi shouted. Izuku and Izumi merely smiled as they expected nothing less from their friend/love interest.

From that point on, all 22 of the students in class 1A pushed themselves to their limits and did the exercises while using their quirks as creatively as they could in each test. Izuku knew he could've just used his Driver powers on all of them but he didn't want to seem like he was arrogant or crippling himself by always using his whole body, so he used his power of his Blades in a different yet effective way and only when he needed it. 

In the 50-meter dash, Izuku came in second place at 2.48 seconds by launching himself off a pillar of ice to increase his speed while the guy who was yelling Bakugo earlier, Tenya Iida, coming in third with a time of 3.04 seconds. Yuri came in first place by covering himself in Jin’s particles and dashed at near light speed, getting 0.03 seconds, shocking everyone. Izumi came in fourth place, having her flames boost her speed getting a score of 3.07 seconds, thanks to Yuri’s training. In grip strength, Izuku used his normal strength and got a score of 100kg. It was fine in Izuku opinion but it seemed insignificant to a classmate with six arms and wearing a mask, Shoji Mezo. 

"Holy crap! You must be an animal!" complimented a flat faced guy with round elbows, Sero Hanta.

"In a way, yes." Mezo Shoji replied, making a mouth with one of his extra arms somehow.

Yuri coated his hand in particles that allowed him to get a score of 400kg, while Izumi got a score of 67kg.

In the standard long jump, Izuku tied with Aoyama, Izumi and Yuri in distance and tied for first in the side to side step ahead of the purple ball haired student, Mineta Minoru and Yuri again. The rest of the tests were things Izuku could do without using his powers, sit up, seated toe touch, and the long-distance run. When the results were displayed, it showed Izuku had gotten second place alongside a guy with white and red hair, Shoto Todoroki, with Izumi in fourth place and Yuri in first place as last place was held by Mineta. A soul shattering sorrow was building up inside the small boy as he prepared himself for Aizawa's harsh expulsion but it never came, since he said it was just a ruse to get them to give it their all. Safe to say, the class was not ecstatic about it while one girl with long black hair in a spiky ponytail, Momo Yaoyorozu.

"You all didn't know that? It’s quite simple if you think about it." Yaoyorozu said, causing everyone to look at her.

Aizawa was on his way to the teachers’ lounge when he ran into All Might who was secretly watching the test. 

"Aizawa you trickster," All Might said as he caught his attention. 

"Oh, All Might it's you. Were you watching the whole thing?" Aizawa asked. 

"Yes, I was. I'm surprised you didn't expel anyone this time. After all you expelled an entire class last year because you deemed, they had zero potential, so why did you keep this one around?" All Might asked. 

"I keep them because this year is different. They have potential simply as that, but out of all of them those two were the ones that caught my eyes" Aizawa said as he looked at All Might. "When I said I was going to expel someone they didn't even flinch, they took it as a challenge, out of all of them here they way more potential than the rest. Not only that, two of them have the extremely rare quirks that many deemed to not have existed. The Core Crystal Quirks," Aizawa said. 

"You're talking about the young Midoriyas and young Takahashi, aren't you? I guess we can finally agree on something and that is their raw potentials," All Might said as Aizawa walked away towards the lounge.


	12. The Combat Training

After bidding his mother and Eri farewell once more and heading off to school with his Blades and sister, Izuku stares up to the sky to reminisce the conversation he had with his family when he went home after the quirk assessment test.

Flashback:

“Hi mom! Hi sis!” Izuku called out once he reached his house.

“Izuku! Izumi! Perun! Perceval!” Eri waved happily and jumped to give Izuku a hug, which he returned.

“Welcome home dears. How was school?” Inko asked.

“We had to do a quirk assessment test and I managed to get second place on it. My best friend, Yuri, was the one to get first.”

“Not surprising, if what you told me about him is true.”

“I also saw Bakugo again. He’s in the same class as me as well.”

“Oh? And, how was he?”

“Loud and abrasive as usual. He complained about me being in the same class as him. Though as usual, I’m not surprised.”

“I see, anything else?”

“Well…”

Flashback End

Izuku practically kept both of them up for a while with that explanation. He made his way to the front gate of U.A. where his friends were waiting for them. They greeted each other before making their way to their classroom.

Aizawa told his class that today was going to be the most challenging day of their time here which got a few of them anxious for what was in store for them. 

Izuku, Izumi, Ochako, and Yuri were talking about what they were expecting today to bring. Although Izuku didn't care what was going to happen as he was prepared to come out on top and one day, surpass Yuri. 

Bakugo was sitting on his desk and looking at the ceiling with a scowl on his face as he thought about yesterday with Izuku coming out on top which pissed him off. He was waiting for today's challenge so he could beat Izuku and show him that his place was beneath him once and for all. The rest of the class were busy doing their own thing as some of them were listening to Izuku and Yuri talk with the others before Izuku and Yuri felt Aizawa approaching.

"Guys, sensei is coming," Izuku said as the class began to get themselves ready as the door opened with Aizawa slipping in as the noise went away before he closed the door and went to his desk.

"Hm... it took you all three seconds to quiet down today, good it looks like you're all finally learning common sense," Aizawa said dryly causing everyone to sweat drop from his words. "Now you have fifteen minutes left before your classes begin, good Luck, respect your teachers and don't do anything embarrassing, it'll reflect badly on me if you did" Aizawa said as he walked out of the class.

The rest of the morning went by with them having English class with Present Mic and modern literature under the hero known as Cementoss. After their completely normal classes, noon arrived as all the students gathered in the mess for lunch prepared by the hero Lunch Rush.

After lunch they went back to their class to wait for the teacher of their next class, but little did they know that everyone except Izuku and Yuri were going to be surprised at who was teaching them for their Foundational Hero Studies.

In class 1A the students everyone was settling down before they heard and iconic laugh that they recognized. 

"Hahahahahahahahaaa!" 

When they heard it, everyone perked up except Izuku who rolled his eyes "Seriously does he have to do anything over the top," Izuku muttered in exasperation as the door opened. 

"I AM..." Toshinori Yagi or All Might appeared wearing a skintight costume with a red top and blue pants with yellow gloves and boots of white accents, with a blue cape with red inner side, as he stood in the class with his chest sticking out as his cape billowing forward due to a nonexistent breeze. "... coming through the door like a normal person!".

‘How does slamming open the door and leaning at an exact angle of 45 degrees ‘normal’?’ was the thought running through Yuri and Izuku’s mind. However…

“It’s All Might! Incredible! He’s really gonna teach us!”

“That’s his silver age costume! Seeing it with my own eyes is giving me goosebumps!”

…such were the reactions of their classmates.

All Might stood in front of his desk and struck a flexing position as he addressed the class. "Welcome to foundational hero studies. For this class we will be building up your foundation through various trials and challenges! This class is one of your most important class, so be prepared," All Might said as she turned to face them as he saw the look of excitement on their faces. "With that being said... let's move on to the trial of battle!”

‘Finally, this is going to be good,’ Izuku thought as he grinned followed by Bakugo who shared his excitement.

"Indeed, and to go with your first battle..." All Might said as he pushed a button in the small device he held in his hand which led to several compartments hidden in the wall to come out revealing metal suitcases for each of the students. "We have prepared the gear we had you send and requested to match your quirks".

"This is so cool, our battle gear!" Exclaimed Sero. 

"I know it's awesome!" Kirishima said. 

"Alright, go and get changed and we'll be ready to go. We will be heading to training ground beta and remember what you bring into the battle field is important so know that once you step into it you are officially heroes" All Might said as he and the students walked out of the as he led them to the training ground as they began to change to their costumes.

A FEW MINUTES LATER 

All Might stood in front of the control building as he waited for his students to come out with their costumes. Even though he looked calm on the outside, he was very nervous seeing as this was the first time he was teaching others besides Izuku who he trained with for nine months. 'I'll just make sure to teach them everything I know to the best of my abilities. Everything I learned from my master and Gran-Torino, although I'll tone it down a little in the old mans case seeing as he beat the living crap out of me just to make a point' All Might thought as he shivered a bit in remembrance which quickly turned into a smile as he saw his students coming out with their costumes (everyone's costumes is still the same besides Izuku).

Izuku was wearing a futuristic-looking white and green armor that encases most of his body with green crystals making up some of it. His right arm is free and has anchor to shoot his grappling hook out of (Rex’s Master Driver outfit from XC2).

Yuri’s costume consists of light, golden armor that encases most of his body, with white golden gauntlets and boots. (Resembles Zanza’s First Form from XC).

Izumi’s hero costume consisted of a revealing red and green crop top that boosted her cleavage and similar red and green shorts accompanied by thigh high boots of the same color. The look was completed by a crimson red cape flowing carelessly behind her and a red headband that held most of her long bangs back.

All Might looked around and noticed the students’ reaction to Izuku's and Yuri’s look especially the girls as they were eyeing his new look while the boys looked towards Izumi. 'Ah, to be young and full of hormones, this takes me back' All Might thought as he chuckled a bit. 

After a few moments All Might finished with his discreet inspection of all their costumes as his grin widened before calling their attention. "Alright, I have to say everyone is looking really cool and stylish. Now let's see what you zygotes are made of in the trial of battle," All Might said as he gave them a thumbs up.

“Wow Izuku, your armor looks top of the notch! How did you manage to get it to look so futuristic?” Ochako asked excitedly.

“This armor is actually part of my quirk, similarly to Yuri. It practically represents me as one who wields an extremely rare quirk.”

“Ahh. Well the support company didn’t really design mine correctly so I’m stuck with this skin-tight body suit,” Ochako said while blushing.

“If you wish it so, I could redesign your suit to make something more desirable.” Yuri chimed in.

“That’ll be great! Thanks guys! Wow Izumi, I didn’t expect you to where something so, revealing,” Ochako said, causing Izumi to blush heavily.

“Um, my quirk allows me to light up certain parts of my body with flames at varying temperatures. So, I have to expose skin in order to make sure the fabric doesn’t burn away as well,” Izumi elaborated, covering her cheeks.

Yuri comforted her by pulling her into an embrace, “It is alright, Izumi. If you do not like it, I do in fact have a remedy for you after school,” Yuri said as he gave Izuku a look. 

Izuku knew what he was talking about and proceeded to nod his head in approval. Izumi returned his embrace and nodded in his chest. Though she was confused about what remedy Yuri had for her, she trusted him to reveal that after school at the place where she, her brother, and he meet up for training.

"Well, it’s official, hero course is the best," Mineta said as he looked at all the girls with small blood dripping from his nose.

As everyone were getting ready a hand shot up to ask a question. "Sensei! Isn't this the same training ground we used in the entrance exam?" Iida asked as he raised his hand in a robotic fashion.

"While we will be using one of the urban training grounds in which the practical portion of the entrance examination took place, the setting will be different. This will be an indoor battle trial!" All Might said as he cupped his chin. "Imprisonment… house arrest… the black market. In this quirk saturated society full of government backed heroes, any villain with a modicum of intelligence lurks in the shadows! With that in mind, for this test, you will be separated into 'Heroes' and 'Villains' for two-on-two team battles!" All Might said as he saw the look of surprise on their faces. 

"But what about foundation training?" Asui asked. 

"THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING!" Exclaimed All Might while tightening his left fist in front of his face. "This time there won't be just robots it'd be okay to just destroy!" 

"So how do we determine who wins and who loses?" Momo asked. 

All Might pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading which made Izuku chuckle in amusement. 'Really, a script, well I can't really blame him since this is his first time teaching this many people,' Izuku thought. 

"Ahem. For this training we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The 'heroes' must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it is too late! If the 'heroes' capture the 'villains' or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the 'villains' managed to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win!" 

'That sounds like golden age super hero stuff,' thought Izuku as he committed the characteristics of the exercise to memory. 

All Might then pulled out a lottery box from… somewhere… and presented it to everyone. "Your teammates and opponents will be chosen at random!" 

"Is that really how we'll do it?!" Asked Iida.

Despite not seeing his facial expression, Izuku could tell that Iida had an incredulous expression going by the tone of his voice. He got Iida's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Remember that Pro-Heroes are often to form impromptu with other heroes they have never worked with before, Iida, so this is more than likely to get us ready for when we have to face a situation like that in the future," he explained, loud enough for everyone else to hear in case they had the same doubts as Iida. 

Iida's eyes expressed his understanding. "Ah, I see… Always with our eyes on the future, are we…" He trailed off before sharply turning towards All Might and robotically bowing exactly ninety degrees. "I apologize for my ignorance!"

All Might looked a bit uncomfortable, much to Izuku's, Izumi’s, and Yuri’s amusement, with Iida's stiff diligence and formality as he turned around epically. "A-anyways! Let us begin!"

These were the teams that were made at random,   
Team A- Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka   
Team B- Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji   
Team C- Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta   
Team D- Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida   
Team E- Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama   
Team F- Rikido Sato and Koji Koda   
Team G- Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro   
Team H- Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui   
Team I- Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure   
Team J- Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero  
Team K- Izumi Midoriya and Yuri Takahashi

"Wow, Izuku, we're on the same team! It must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Ochako said cheerfully as she was excited over the fact that she and Izuku will be working together. 

Izuku smirked and gave her a thumbs up, "We will win this, Ochako."

Yuri went over to Izumi, who smiled and hugged him excitedly. He returned her embrace and said, “This must be fate for us to team up for this exercise. Let us win this, Izumi.”

Izumi tightened her embrace as she exclaimed, “Yeah! We’ll win this!”

All Might clarified something before reaching his hands in the two boxes. “Now since we have an odd number of teams, one team will be fighting twice! I will pick that time randomly as I’m doing now!” All Might placed his hands in two boxes, a white one labeled 'HERO' and a black one labeled 'VILLAIN'. "The first teams to fight will be… " All Might dramatically took his hands out and in his hands appeared a black ball labeled 'D' and a white ball labeled 'A', "... these guys! Team A will be the Heroes, and Team D will be the Villains!"

Izuku said nothing as he looked calmly towards Bakugo, who in turn looked ready to murder him and Ochako. He merely looked away focused on what All Might had to say next, much to Bakugo’s anger.

"Everyone else, head toward the monitor room." 

“Understood,” Yuri responded.

"Yes, sir!" The rest of the class responded.

“Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the Hero team will break in, and the battle will start!”

"Yes, sir!" The students minus Bakugo said as the Villain team began to make their way into the building. 

"Young Iida, Young Bakugo, learn to think from the perspective of the Villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt."

“Yes, sir!” Iida replied

"If things go too far, I will stop it."

All the while, Bakugo looked towards Izuku who was doing warm-up stretches getting ready for the battle that will commence in five minutes. Just looking at Deku, made Kaachan growl in anger.

When the Villain team made it to the floor where the fake nuclear weapon was located, Iida began to speak, "Even if this is training, it pains me to become a Villain. So, our job is to protect this?" He proceeded to knock on the fake weapon, "It's paper-mâché." 

"Hey!" 

Iida turned around to see that Bakugo had his back turned towards him, "Deku has pretty strong quirk, doesn't he?" 

"Well yeah, you saw that extraordinary strength, his lance and that woman that materialized, didn't you? You seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya… " 

Bakugo was shaking in anger and left the room.

Meanwhile, the Hero team was still outside discussing battle strategies.

"Once the match starts, we go inside the building and I'll let Bakugo find me, once he does, he will immediately fight with me. While I deal with Bakugo you find the bomb and radio me once you do. Iida will be guarding it, but do not engage him yet, stay hidden and radio which floor the bomb is on and I'll come to you and then the both of us will take him down. With the both of us working together Iida won't have a chance and Bakugo won't have an enough time to get back but I'm pretty sure I'd have beaten him by then. But if Iida spots you then do your best to take him down, if you can't just stall until I'm there to back you up," Izuku told Ochako and she was surprised at well Izuku had formed a plan.

"You got it, Izuku!" Ochako said to Izuku. 'Izuku had thought of all that so quickly. He's determined to win the match. I can't let him down,' Ochako said to herself as the match was about to start.

"Students the match will officially begin in 10 seconds" All Might through the speakers. The alarm had gone off to alert the teams that the match as officially begun. Izuku and Ochako went into the building and split up as they entered, he told her to go ahead as he waited for Bakugo to find him as he stood in the hallway with his eyes closed. A few seconds passed and Izuku opened his eyes and saw Bakugo grinning at him savagely.

"So, you were expecting me huh, Deku?!" He shouted as he held his palms at his side as he leaned forward a bit, making the show of igniting a few repetitive, small explosions from his hands. “You can try to trap me with your stupid lance and ice and I’ll just blast it away nerd!”

Izuku looked up to him and smirked. “Who said I’ll be using Perun for this?”

Bakugo snarled savagely before thrusting his arms back and producing a series of explosions that propelled him at speeds towards Izuku. "Don't fucking look down on me you fucking nerd!" Bakugo shouted as he used his right hand to try and punch Izuku.

Izuku responded by spinning past the hand and grabbed it before elbowing Bakugo in his face as he hit the wall.

'Did he fucking read me?!' That was the only thing that went through Bakugo's mind in that moment. Bakugo looked at Izuku and saw that his expression hadn't changed, he snarled and launched himself at Izuku again as he used his explosions to propel himself as he did a left roundhouse kick at Izuku who rolled under it and punched Bakugo in the back, as he fell on the ground in pain.

"Fuck!" Snarled Bakugo as he pushed himself towards his feet and turned around to faze Izuku with an enraged expression on his face. "Why aren't you using your quirk, you shit?! Do you think you are fucking better than me, huh?!"

Izuku who still had his calm look smiled a bit and did a 'bring it' gesture at Bakugo before he took his fighting stance. A moment later Izuku exploded into action as he jumped while spinning around himself clockwise and sent a reverse roundhouse left kick towards Bakugo’s head. Bakugo grinned as he leaned to evade the kick but the expression was wiped from his face when Izuku, while still in the air from his first motion, sent a snap kick with his right leg that caught Bakugo right across the face.

Bakugo held his nose as he stumbled back with his eyes strained in pain and to prevent the reflexing tears from falling down. He shook the pain away as he saw Izuku jumping back to his feet after falling on his back to the floor due to the adjustment he had done to his body in order to get that las hit. His anger grew even more, if it was possible, when he saw the unchanging expression on Izuku's eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that god fucking damnit! I'm above you!" He snarled before he used his explosions to shot himself towards Izuku at even greater speeds than before and reached him in a blink. Bakugo lashed out with his left hand and when Izuku reacted to evade and counter, Bakugo twisted his hand suddenly so it was facing downwards and released an explosion that changed his trajectory so he flew above Izuku in an arc. 'Read this you fuck!' He thought with triumph the moment he was behind Izuku and he lashed out to release a point-blank explosion to his back.

Bakugo, however, became shocked when his hand found nothing but air. 'What?!' He thought frantically as Izuku seemingly disappeared from his sight only for his eyes to bulge out as his out was forced open with spit flying out from his mouth.

Izuku had ducked down under his attack and while he was still crouching down, almost directly beneath Bakugo and his form being covered from Bakugo's sight due to his grenade-like gauntlets, he turned around and leaned back, supporting his body with his flexed right leg and right hand. Then he pushed himself using his right leg and right arm to deliver a rising kick right to Bakugo's upper abdomen as he was sent flying up and away from Izuku. Izuku got up and pushed his earpiece to check on Ochako.

"Hey Ochako, have you located the bomb yet?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, it’s in the sixth floor, but I got spotted by Iida, sorry," Ochako said through her own earpiece.

"Don't worry about it keep him busy, I'll be there soon," Izuku said. 

"Roger that, over," Ochako said before Izuku cut off his communication to her. 

Bakugo, who heard Izuku speaking into his communicator, felt like his entire circulatory system was filled with the nitroglycerin like substance he used to create his explosions and he gave a snarl/scream as he jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing coming from the places he had taken damage and he put his left arm forward pointing directly towards Izuku. "DON'T YOU FUCKING KEEP LOOKING DOWN ON ME, DEKU! YOU ARE JUST A STEPPING STONE TO ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MAKE YOU DIE, YOU STUPID NERD!" 

He reached for the safety pin that hung from the distal end of what acted as the safety lever of the grenade design of his gauntlet. 

For the first time since the fight started, Izuku's expression changed and his eyes narrowed.

“Perceval, get ready,” Izuku whispered under his breath.

OBSERVATION ROOM

In the room the students gathered to watch the two teams duke it out as All Might told them to take notes on any mistakes they make, as the trial began they saw Ochako and Izuku splitting up. 

"Look, they're splitting up, is that a good idea," Momo said as she saw both of them going in different ways. 

"It seems like they predicted how Iida and Bakugo would act," commented Kyoka as another screen showing Iida staying in one of the floors of the top floor while Bakugo barely waited before the start of the exercise was announced before he began to make his way down. 

"Wow, you're right and look Midoriya is just standing there. It's like he's waiting for Bakugo to show up," Kaminari said as they saw Izuku standing there with his eyes closed. 

"Look! Bakugo reached Midoriya! They are about to get it on!" Exclaimed Kirishima with a grin. 

They all watched how the first exchange between them ended with Bakugo getting elbowed by Izuku into the wall. 

"Whoa, that was cool did you see how he reacted to that" Mina said in awe. 

"Indeed, he waits for Bakugo to get close before he countered, looks like Midoriya might be a professional martial artist," Ojiro said as he looked at the exchange. 

Then they watched the second exchange in which Bakugo attempted to kick Izuku on the head only to be denied solidly before Izuku hit Bakugo with a punch of his own as he rolled under his kick. 

"Damn!" Exclaimed Kirishima, Denki, Sero, Mina and Kyoka when they saw that.

"The level of athleticism, body control and reflexes required to pull off something like that has to be insane," commented Tokoyami with an impressed tone of voice. 

They watched their third exchange in which they were impressed by Bakugo using his explosions to suddenly change direction, showing that he had an impressive control of his quirk, but it paled in comparison to what they felt when they saw Izuku ducking down and evading Bakugo's attack without looking before countering with a rising kick directly from the floor that sent Bakugo flying away. 

"What the hell…" muttered Mineta in disbelief. 

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Kirishima. 

"Um, do you guys are noticing the same thing as me, right? Midoriya…" trailed off Aoyama in somewhat of shock. 

"… has yet to use his quirk," finished saying Todoroki his arms crossed.

"So, you've noticed," All Might said drawing their attention to him. "From the assessment test Aizawa gave you, you saw how powerful and destructive young Midoriya's power is, he could have ended this since it began but he wanted to see what the others can do, that's why. Plus, from what I can tell it looks like both of them have history together and Midoriya is showing young Bakugo that he's yet to reach his level," All Might explained as the students as they looked back at Izuku and Bakugo.

"From what I can tell I don't think they get along very much, with Bakugo's attitude and all, but still to take on some like him and not use his quirk yet says that he probably worked hard to reach this level," Kirishima said.

"Absolutely, it'll be fun to see how I measured up to him," Kaminari said as the others nodded in agreement.

“Takahashi, you have the same quirk as him, right? What do you think?” Shoji asked, directing everyone’s attention to him.

Yuri pushed his glasses up as he responded, “The moment Izuku unleashes one of his Blades, Bakugo will fall shortly. As of this moment, if Bakugo even has the slightest trouble against Izuku without the use of his Blades, then he will not even stand a chance against him at full strength.”

Everyone, with the exception of Izumi, widened their eyes. Izumi merely smiled that he thought so highly of her brother.

“You must have a lot of faith in him,” Todoroki said with a cold look.

“Of course, I was the one who trained him and allowed him to awaken his Blades after all,” Yuri said with his arms crossed.

“WHAAAT!?” everyone exclaimed.

All Might shifted his view back to the screen, though he made a note to talk to Yuri later, and, hearing what Bakugo was saying, grew a bit alarmed. "I can't believe young Bakugo will go that far against one his fellow students in a situation like this!"

"Huh?" That was what was expressed by more than one when they heard All Might's words.

"As your Foundational Hero Studies teacher, I know the specifications of each and every one of your costumes! young Bakugo's gauntlets allow him to store a great amount of his nitroglycerin-like palm sweat, increasing the range and force of his explosions exponentially. In such a closed space, the power of the explosion is also greatly enhanced further!"

The eyes of everyone widened when they heard this. 

"All Might-sensei! This is just a lesson! You must stop this before Midori is seriously hurt or worse!" Cried Ashido with wide eyes, most of the other students nodding in agreement with her. 

All Might shocked everyone when he just grinned. "Ah, there's no need for that. While I am shocked about the lengths that young Bakugo will go when his pride is wounded, I'm not worried about young Midoriya one bit! HAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahaaaa!" He even laughed epically at the end. 

"What do you mean by that, All Might?!" Asked Kirishima incredulously. 

All Might just chuckled and turned his attention to the screen, prompting everyone else to do the same. “You'll see.”

Izumi grew promptly worried for her brother and hugged Yuri’s arm, asking, “Will Izuku be all right?”

Yuri placed his hand on her arm and smiled, “He won’t even have a scratch on him.”

With Izuku

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" 

With that shout, Bakugo pulled the safety pin with a crazed expression on his face and an explosion of gigantic proportions was produced by his gauntlet that completely covered the entire hallway with its blast. It was so strong that all the windows from that side of the building and some of the windows of the same side of the adjacent buildings exploded. Also, the power of the explosion was enough to destroy the walls of the hallway.

Bakugo laughed almost manically as he looked at the lingering flames of his explosion. "Do you still believe you are better than me?! Think again, Deku! Use your fucking quirk! I want to break you at your full strength, asshole!" He snarled, ignoring the frantic questioning from Iida that resounded from his communicator.

As the flames began to die down Bakugo could see a bright yellow light, that could only be Izuku, that was slowly becoming more distinct and his smile died down when he noticed that he was standing in the same exact spot he was before he released his explosion. Not only that, he saw that a hexagonal barrier stood in front of Izuku with a Blade that Bakugo had never seen Izuku use before. Izuku was holding a Chroma Katana that had purple flames surrounding its sheath and Perceval standing next to him.

Bakugo was speechless as he saw Izuku had stopped his attack and was looking at him with his eyes narrowed intensely.

The explosion had scorched the floor but starting from where Izuku stood, in a triangularly spreading manner, the floor was from scorch damage and where the intact floor met the walls of the hallways there was also lacking destruction. From that point the hallway was perfectly intact.

"Bakugo…" trailed off Izuku seriously, speaking for the first time since the start of his fight with Bakugo, as he put his hand on the hilt of his Chroma Katana. "You seriously tried to kill me right now, didn't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Bakugo growled with anger and hate. "Oh yes I fucking did! Otherwise you wouldn't have used your quirk! You would've kept looking down on me!" 

Izuku's eyes narrowed even further. "I see. Congratulations then. You managed to make me use my power before I stopped your trump card without effort. I told you I wouldn’t even need to summon Perun against you. Perceval can deal with you just as easily," he said with any kind of infliction of anything other than stating a fact in his voice.

"Are still fucking mocking me?!" Bakugo almost screeched in hatred as he raised his right arm this time and aimed it towards Izuku ready to pull out the pin and cause another similar explosion.

“Perceval!” Izuku shouted as he tossed the Chroma Katana to him.

Perceval caught the blade and adopted a quick draw pose. “Grim Moon!” he shouted before he sliced horizontally, slicing so quickly that if one blinked, they would not have seen it coming, other than the trail of darkness that followed.

The Art completely shattered Bakugo’s gauntlet and he screamed in pain. Izuku then rushed to him in blinding speed and struck his abdomen with the Chroma Katana’s sheath before kicking him away before he reappeared before him and tied Bakugo up with the white tape, eliminating him.

"Katsuki Bakugo has been eliminated!" All Might's voice rang as Bakugo looked at Izuku in shock.

Izuku ignored his look and tapped his earpiece to check on Ochako. "Hey it's me, is something wrong?" Izuku said.

"Oh my god, Izuku you're okay. I heard that large explosion and you weren't answering, I thought you had been hurt bad," Ochako said as she hid behind a pillar to talk to him.

"Yeah I'm okay, Bakugo is out so I'm on my way to your position, if you can take him down before then we'll win, see you soon," Izuku said before he walked away but he stopped and turned to Bakugo. "This was to show you that you aren't all that you claim to be, this was to show you that there will always be someone better than you, no matter what your pride tells you. And that you have to stop letting something as pathetic as a wounded pride to cloud your judgement because if you allow it to happen in the future, the consequences will be far worse than just a failed training exercise," finished Izuku before he turned around and began to walk away from the downed Bakugo. "I hope you’ve learned your lesson."

Still unable to form words, the still shell shocked Bakugo could only stare at Izuku's suddenly abnormally wide back and the cape belonging to his Blade as they both walked away.

Meanwhile, Ochako is still trying to use her quirk to lay her hands on the bomb, but Iida’s quick speed was stopping her from doing so.

"I knew you would come here alone the instant Bakugo ran off by himself. Your Quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived! Now you cannot play your little tricks! You have blundered, Hero!" Iida proceeded to laugh maniacally as he knew he had cornered her.

"He's starting to look… like a Villain…!"

Iida continued laughing until the door blew open, causing him to stop and look with wide eyes.

There stood Izuku and Perceval, both in their battle stances.

“Izuku! Thank god!”

Iida proceeded to laugh as he addressed the white-haired Driver.

“Hahahaha! My partner may be out, but that won’t make a difference her-!” Iida started before was cut off by a blast of darkness striking him hard in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

Izuku sheathed his Chroma Katana and immediately proceeded to capture Iida with the capture tape.

“Ochako, you know what to do.”

Ochako was shocked for a moment, but nodded her head and touched the bomb.

“Tenya Iida has been captured! Hero Team wins!” All Might announced.

"Looks like you had fun, thanks for the save. How did it go with Bakugo?" Ochako asked seeing that he had small dirt on him. 

"He didn't stand a chance. Anyways let's untie them and heard to the observation room," Izuku said as they went to release both of them.

OBSERVATION ROOM

When the four students got to observation room, they...well Izuku was bombarded with compliments. "That was awesome way you pulled that demon out and had a katana, man it was like you were a samurai!" Kaminari said. 

"Yeah, and the manliest part was how you and Bakugo went at each other like real men!" This time Kirishima who spoke. 

"It was dazzling, but not like mine when I go," said Aoyama. 

"Yeah the fight was awesome especially the when you threw a slash that basically destroyed the entire building." Sero spoke with excitement. Izuku was getting complimented from all over the place and he didn't really know how to take it.

"Uhh... thank guys, but I couldn't win without Ochako. She was able to grab the bomb which really helped us win. Anything I did would have been meaningless if we didn't win the match. So, I have her to thank, plus she trusted my plans and judgement. So, in my book it was a team effort." Izuku giving Ochako the gratitude that some of classmates weren't. 

"Thanks, Izuku." Ochako said to Izuku, still blushing. All Might decided to speak next and tell the class his evaluation.

"Yes, well said Young Midoriya. You and Young Uraraka used excellent team work to win the match. Now, that the match is over who can tell me who the MVP of match is," All Might asked class.

"The MVP is Midoriya, All Might." The voice of Momo came and gave the number one hero an explanation on why Izuku was the MVP.

"Midoriya seem to have developed a plan to take on Bakugo and Iida. When he was battling Bakugo, he saw that the hallway was being damaged and moved the fight elsewhere. Heroes need to be aware of collateral damages and so that civilians don't get hurt. When Midoriya found himself battling Bakugo in storage room he was put in a tough situation, but he stayed calm and found a way out of it. Finally, when time was running out Izuku displayed his power, and he was careful and used his quirk to neutralize the damage to his surroundings. When Bakugo was about to use the same attack to destroy the building again, he and his quirk sought to quickly subdue him before he can. Though Iida was taking the role of the villain seriously, his monologue ended up costing him the exercise as Midoriya was pressed for time as it is," Momo said as she gave All Might her evaluation of the match.

All Might and everyone else sweat dropped at Momo evaluation. 'She said everything that I was going to say.' The number one hero thought being one upped by his student.

"Well done on the evaluation, Yaoyorozu. You have all the information correct. Izuku said smiling towards her and Yaoyorozu tried not to blush, but failed.

"Yes... very good young Yaoyorozu. Now onto the next team and good luck." All Might said as the hero team consisting of Todoroki and Shoji and they were up against the villain team made of Toru and Ojiro. As they were heading out Todoroki took one long look at Izuku who looked at him before he redirected that look towards Izumi and Yuri, then left with Shoji.

Izumi took this chance to hug Izuku while Yuri put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you didn’t get hurt, brother. I knew you were powerful, but it’s hard not to worry.”

Izuku smiled and hugged her back. “It’s okay Izumi, and thank you. Sorry for not really using my Blade against Bakugo, Yuri.”

Yuri smiled before patting his shoulder. “The fact that you weren’t over reliant on Perun or Perceval against an opponent like Bakugo speaks volumes for your strength. I look forward to seeing how far you go in the future.”

The second match had begun and it was quick. Everyone except Izuku watched with wide eyes as Todoroki used his ice to freeze everyone except his teammate in place. Todoroki then walked in to the building with no one stopping him and defrosted the bomb. Izuku eyed this fight curiously. 

'He has half ice and half hot. So why didn't he use his fire? Why does he cover his left side with the ice? Also, he didn't use the fire in the assessment... not even once.' Izuku thought as he was looking at the screen with image of Todoroki defrosting the bomb. After the test Todoroki was declared the MVP of match and the matches came in went with different MVP's.

When it came time for Yuri and Izumi’s match, All Might drew a team letter at random as promised. When it came up, Todoroki and Shoji were chosen to go up against them with Team B as the villains and Team K as the Heroes. Todoroki had one thing to say to them before leaving with Shoji.

“I will defeat you both. And you, Midoriya? I despise the look of your quirk.”

Todoroki left without waiting for a response, leaving Izumi shocked and quite angry at how he talked down on them and insulted her for her quirk.

“Do not listen to him Izumi. He won’t stand a chance against us. And your quirk doesn’t define you. I love you for you, remember that.”

Izumi blushed and hugged him, knowing that she can count on him to cheer her up lights her heart similarly to her flames. 

“Hero Team! Begin!” All Might exclaimed.

“Elma!” Yuri called. And the same white-haired women appeared. “Please scan the building and locate the other team and the makeshift bomb.”

Elma scanned the building with her visors and located the bomb. “Floor 2 in the center room,” she responded.

“Thank you.”

Within seconds, Izumi and Yuri were outside the room that held the bomb and the other team. Todoroki and Shoji were waiting for them.

“Ready?” Izumi asked.

“On my signal, alright?” Yuri responded, receiving a nod from Izumi.

He kicked the door open and held his hand to his back, holding his Nodachi. “You have one chance to surrender, villains.”

Todoroki just smirked as he held his hand out, ready to create ice. “And why would we do that?”

“Wrong answer. Jin!” Yuri called before both Driver and Blade suddenly moved near the speed of light, seemingly disappearing from sight. Yuri and Jin unleashed a flurry of slashes quicker than the eye can see. Both Todoroki and Shoji ended up collapsing from multiple slash wounds sustained in less than a millisecond.

“I-I can still win!” Todoroki croaked out before attempting to put his right hand on the floor, attempting to freeze it. However…

“Izumi, now!” Yuri called, and out came Izumi with her flames and stopped the ice that was about to come out of Todoroki’s hand. Yuri proceeds to hit him with the hilt of his Nodachi to knock him out, while Izumi captured Shoji with the tape. They both smiled at each other before walking up to touch the bomb together.

“Hero Team Wins!” All Might announced.

The med bots proceeded to carry out the villain team while Izumi and Yuri walked out to the Observation Room, where everyone except Izuku was shocked at what happened.

“Y-You took out one of our best fighters, i-in less than an instant!” Kaminari shouted.

“T-Teach us please! You trained the Midoriyas right? Please!” Ashido pleaded.

“I think not. I hardly know any of you to begin with compared to myself knowing the Midoriyas ever since elementary school. You must learn to better yourselves on your own,” Yuri said coolly. 

Of course, Yuri was deemed the MVP of the match due to subduing the villains in less than an instant and planning ahead for a sneak attack with the use of Izumi’s quirk.

The day had ended and Izuku was smiling as he and Ochako walked out with Yuri and Izumi. "Well this was fun, I finally got to smack Bakugo around and that made my day," Izuku said as Ochako and Izumi giggled a bit.

"Hopefully this will curb his attitude a bit," Ochako said. 

"Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow," Izuku said as he, Izumi and Yuri proceeded to walk towards Dagobah beach for Izumi’s remedy.

ELSEWHERE 

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" A voice said. 

"Yes." Another voice came answering the previous one. 

"Good, come the tomorrow the symbol of peace will die." The voice said as the sound was turning into a sick laughter echo through the building.


	13. The Sixth Family Member

Izuku, Izumi, and Yuri arrived at Dagobah Beach after a few hours of walking and convincing Inko and Eri, mostly the latter, that they will be fine and hopefully it would be quick.

“Yuri? What’s this remedy that you have for my costume?” Izumi asked, curious to what this was about.

Yuri turned towards her with a serious look.

“I have told Izuku of this already, and I was quite frightened to tell you as I did not know how you would react,” Yuri said as he closed his eyes.

“W-What is it?” Izumi asked desperately.

“Izumi. You have the potential, to wield the Core Crystal Quirk. You can become a Driver.”

To say that Izumi was shocked would be an understatement. She widened her eyes and stayed silent for what seemed like forever before speaking again.

“I-I have the aptitude? D-Does this mean I c-can-” Izumi started before being cut off.

“It is your choice if you wish to wield a Blade, same as myself and Izuku. I do in fact, have a quirk, which is the ability to manipulate particles around me, allowing me to move at near light speed and dispelling attacks. Now, do you accept becoming a Driver?”

Izumi’s eyes had tears coming out of them before nodding, knowing she would not only gain the power to protect her family the same way Izuku and Yuri did, but also not have to wear such a ridiculous and revealing hero outfit ever again.

“Y-Yes! Please!” Izumi responded instantly.

Yuri smiled as he held out a Core Crystal. “Grasp it, and hold it close to your heart.”

Izumi did what she was told and light started enveloping her frame.

Soon a figure appeared in front of them. A woman with short turquoise hair, green eyes, and has holes in her stomach, shins and ankles, inside which green light particles can be seen. She has a big book attached to a brace around her neck. Her outfit is made of pages of books and leather straps, and she wears gauntlets made of bronze.

She has her back turned towards them, reading her huge book, before turning towards them. “I’m Adenine. I aim to fulfill my intellectual needs through mediums other than books,” the Blade, now known as Adenine introduced herself before summoning a small tornado around herself and twin rings around her hands, blowing sand and pages of a book into the air before tossing the rings into the air and Knuckle Claws resembling books, from where she casts spells, materialized and landed in her hands. “Time to travel the great wide world and stimulate the synapses!”

She deactivates the Knuckle Claws and hands them to Izumi, who stood in shock at what she just saw. She finally broke out of her stupor and proceeded to ask, “Are you my Blade?” 

Adenine responded, “Yes, and you are my Driver. I hope to learn more about this world with you. Do not hesitate to call upon me when you have a question that needs to be answered, for there is very little I do not know. Even the names of every human here in this world.”

Izuku and Izumi were shocked to have such a knowledgeable Blade at their side while Yuri simply chuckled. 

“A Healer-Type Wind Blade. And a knowledgeable one at that. You are just as lucky as your brother Izumi,” Yuri remarked, earning a blush from Izumi. “Enough about that, are you prepared to train with your new Blade?” Yuri asked as he summoned his Archetype Ralzes.

Izumi didn’t hesitate and pulled out her Knuckle Claws. “Yeah, train me as hard as you would train Izuku. You too, Izuku, join us!”

Izuku laughed and readied his Megalance and Perun. “Don’t have to tell me twice sis.”

“Pardon me.” A voice called.

All three of them turned to see a skeletal looking man with a yellow suit and black eyes with blue pupils walking towards them.

“Am I correct in assuming that you three have Core Crystal Quirks and you three cleaned up the beach here?”

“Yes, to both. We indeed have Core Crystal Quirks, though Izumi had only just awakened hers and we did clean up this beach,” Izuku replied.

“Also, you do not need to pretend around us. I know that is you, All Might,” Yuri responded, shocking the skeletal man. He proceeded to puff up to his muscular self.

“HAHAHAHA! It is indeed me! You figured that out quickly Young Takahashi! Let’s cut to the chase then. You three have very rare quirks long to have believed to have gone extinct. Does that mean that anyone can use them?” All Might asked.

“No, only those who are truly pure of heart with compassion can wield them, as we have demonstrated. Those who don’t and touch the Core Crystal will explode in a heap,” Yuri said nonchalantly, shocking All Might again.

“That’s well, disturbing. Now I’m pretty sure you three know this, but the entire class looks up to you three now. And I trust you can use that power responsibly and for others.”

“Of course, you have our word, All Might,” Yuri replied.

“Very good. And now I must take my leave! Carolina Dash!” All Might proceeded to dash out of there, kicking up sand.

“Now, where were we? Oh, of course.” Yuri said before getting into battle stance with Elma, signifying the other two and their Blades as well. 

They trained for a long time before going their separate ways, not before Izumi kissed Yuri on the cheek. Inko and Eri were surprised to see Adenine and more so when they found out that she was bound to Izumi rather than Izuku, but were proud to not only someone who is likely the smartest being in the universe, but another guardian, in which Adenine swore to protect the Midoriyas for as long as she’s standing. Eri was so ecstatic to know that her family is growing and she couldn’t be happier.


	14. The USJ

"Hey, you! How are All Might's classes?" A female news reporter asked Izuku, Izumi and Yuri as she and the rest of the media came up to him with a bunch of cameras and microphones. Izuku was really uncomfortable since they were all up in his personal space though he didn’t show it while Izumi was annoyed and Yuri merely stared blankly. He thought about making an excuse of saying that he needed to go to the nurse's office but decided against seeing as the people did deserve a little info about All Might as a teacher. 

"Well, he's a really good inspiration and motivator and he has taught me quite a bit in regards of how to become a Hero." Izuku said calmly. As soon as he said that, he used a small portion of green light to quickly run inside the school building faster than the average human eye can blink. Yuri carried Izumi in bridal carry, much to her dismay, and used his particles to run at the same time with Izuku. Before they could even ask Izuku or ask Yuri or Izumi another question, they were already gone out of their sight. 

"Woah, where did they go?" the news reporter asked but before she could question any further, she saw Ochako walking up to the school's entrance. 

The entire news report media immediately ran towards her to ask her a question, "Will you tell us about the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?" 

Ochako was a little taken aback by the question, "Wh-What he's like? Um… He's very muscular!" Ochako exclaimed as she flexed both her arms doing her best imitation of All Might. 

They then saw Iida walking to the school's entrance and they immediately ran up to him to ask some questions. "What do you think of All Might as a teacher?" 

"He made me recognize anew that I attend an educational institution that is the best of the best. Of course, his dignity and character go without saying, but we students are constantly able to see his humorous side. It is a unique opportunity to learn about being a top Hero directly from one!" Iida said with his usual serious and dramatic fashion. Unfortunately, it caused the reporters to get bored as they didn't expect a teenager to be so professional about having All Might as a teacher. They thought he would be more typical about but they were dead wrong as there is nothing typical about Tenya Iida. 

"Excuse me! Can you tell me about All Migh- Oh? You're the one who was caught by the Sludge Villain..." the reporter said when they recognized Bakugo. 

Bakugo got visibly irritated and annoyed when she brought up the Sludge Villain. He would like to forget about that whole incident and whenever someone reminded him about it, it really struck a nerve. 

Bakugo growled at the reporters, "Leave me alone you Extras!" Bakugo continued on to the school entrance. 

"Um, about All Might… Wow, you're scruffy… What's your deal?" the female news reporter asked with a grimace as Aizawa stood in front of the media. 

"He's not on duty today. You are disturbing the classes. Please leave." Aizawa said as he turned around and went through the front entrance. 

"Wait! I would like to speak directly with All Might!" 

Aizawa sighed and shook his head as he kept walking, "I can't believe All Might was able to work as a Hero with all this." 

The news reporter began to get a little frustrated, "Hey! Just a little time is fine! Just let me see All Might!" she said before she began to attempt to walk past the front entrance but abruptly stopped when a buzzer went off and metal gates were activated as they came down to block the front entrance. 

"Wh-What the…?!" 

"It's the U.A. Barrier. If someone tries to get in without a Student ID or a pass to enter, the security system kicks in. Apparently, there are sensors all over the school." 

"What the heck? They think they're so high and mighty. They could at least give a brief comment." 

"Seriously, we've been here for two days, and they still won't say anything!" 

The news that All might had been hired as a teacher at U.A. surprised the nation, and the media descended on the school and caused a commotion for days. Everyone knew about it…

Far behind the media and news reporters, a mysterious figure could be seen standing ominously as the wind blew around him and illuminated his persona. It wasn't just some random bystander tho…. No, it is somebody with…. Ill intent….

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results." Aizawa stated as Class 1-A was seated and ready to begin class. He looked towards Bakugo and said, "Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid. Be mature and accept your losses and learn from them."

Bakugo responded with an annoyed grunt.

"Midoriya Izuku, you did a good job in helping your team win the match. You took advantage of Bakugo's emotions and used it to bring victory, keep it up but don't let it go to head remember anyone can be beaten," Aizawa said to Izuku who nodded. “Takahashi, you have displayed an extreme amount of potential. Well done, but do not let it go to your head. Like I said with Midoriya, anyone can be beaten.”

“Understood, sensei.” Yuri responded.

Aizawa then turned his attention towards the whole class, "Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you… " 

The students began anticipating on what their teacher was about to say next… 

'... take another special test?!' were the thoughts of numerous students of Class 1-A but what Aizawa said next was something that they were not expecting. 

"...decide on a class representative." 

'It's actually a normal school activity!' The class thought in relief.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Kirishima yelled out. 

"Me too!" Kaminari followed suit by shouting his desire to also be class rep. 

"I want to do it, too!" Jiro said as she raised her hand up. 

"It's a job made for m-" 

"I'll be the leader!" Mina shouted as she interrupted Aoyama once again. Poor Aoyama. 

'In a normal class, students might feel like they're just taking on daily duties, and this wouldn't happen, but here in the Hero Course, it's a role that allows one to practice being a top Hero by leading a group.' Izuku thought in his head as he observed the chaos that ensued in his classroom. 

A lot of students were shouting out weird stuff like Mineta who said that is manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimeters above the knee! Even Bakugo wanted to be class rep as he yellled to let him do it.

Izuku didn't know what he wanted to do. While it sounded nice to be class rep, he also didn't know if he personally was cut out for the job. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that leadership role yet. But he understood that if he wanted to be the next Symbol of Peace, it might be necessary for him to get some practice in this form. At the same time, he believed that Yuri would be a better leader due to his training with him ever since they were kids. He looked to the side and caught Izumi’s gaze and she gave him a nod, signifying that she agreed with him.

"Silence, please!"

Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard Iida yell so that he could have their attention. 

"It's a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." 

"YOUR HAND IS RAISED THE HIGHEST!" Class 1-A responded as Iida stood there with his hand raised up high showing that he too wanted to be class rep. 

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asked in confusion. 

"We have not known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Asui said with her finger placed on her chin. 

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima began to say.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person? What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida asked as he hoped the homeroom teacher would accept his proposal. 

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over. And don't make too much noise." Aizawa responded as he fell down to the floor in his yellow sleeping bag to prepare for a nap. 

"Thank you very much!"

A couple of minutes later… 

Election Results 

Yuri Takahashi – 5 votes

Izuku Midoriya- 3 Votes 

Momo Yaoyorozu- 2 votes

"Alright your class deputy rep is Midoriya... and the class president is Takahashi." Aizawa finished making Izuku widen his eyes.

"What?" Izuku said in shocked that he won the vote. "You had the second most votes in class." Aizawa told him. "Who the hell voted for Deku!" Bakugo screamed in outrage that he lost again to Izuku. 

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Sero commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Meanwhile Ochako was whistling innocently and nonchalantly as she looked the other way trying to look as normal as possible, 'Yeah, it's best if I just keep my mouth shut,' she said in her head. 

"I give up! I give up! Zero votes… I knew that would happen… That is only to be expected of a person's calling," Iida said as he was filled with an aura of misery of not even getting a single vote. 

"You voted for someone else, huh?" Yaoyorozu said in a sympathetic tone. 

"But you wanted to be class rep too. What are you trying to do, Iida?" Sato asked as he couldn't get why Iida wouldn't vote for himself if he truly wanted to be class rep.

"Well, I didn't expect to come in second, but I'll do the best that I can." Izuku said calmly. He was a little nervous but it might be a good learning experience for him. He does want to be the Number One Hero, so this could be a good step in the right direction.

“I will do my utmost to meet all of your expectations as the class representative,” Yuri said with a calm voice.

"Hey you know what, this might not be too bad." Asui commented as she approved of the class rep and deputy class rep. 

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway. He's a guy I wouldn't mind being deputy rep. And Yuri is so cool! He’s super strong and can decimate a fight in less than a second! He also trained the deputy rep and his family!" Kirishima stated as he also liked the idea of having Yuri as their class rep. 

As everyone discussed the outcome of the election, it was quiet for Iida as he just sat there taking in the fact that he didn't get a single vote.

Lunchroom

Everyone was now at lunch now and Izuku was sitting with his friends and sister at the table. The table consisted of Iida, Ochako, Izumi and Yuri. 

"So Izuku what’s it like being deputy rep? You too, Yuri, what’s it like?" Ochako asked Izuku after geeking out from seeing a pro hero at the cafeteria. 

"I guess it's alright. I really didn't want the position, so I'm more surprised that I won second to begin with." Izuku said shocking the rest at the table the he didn't want the position. "I don't even feel like I'm the right guy for the job." Izuku continued on but Iida stopped him. 

"You're selling yourself short, Izuku. I think you have what it takes and you meet the necessary requirements to be a class president. Besides Ochako told me of how you developed a plan to beat Bakugo and I in the match. We never had a chance to begin with, you have the leadership skill and I believe in you. That's why I voted for you." Tenya told Izuku which really didn't surprise him.

"Wow Iida, you voted for Izuku, I thought that you voted for yourself. I mean… you kind have a ‘follow the rule’ vibe to you and the glasses is adds to it also," Ochako said which made the occupants of the table sweat dropped.

'Ochako always says the first thing the comes to her mind.' Izuku thought when he heard Ochako.

"You have that leadership skill too, I can see it, you must get it from your brother." When Izuku said the word brother Iida’s eyes became as large as dinner plates.

"How do you know about my brother?" Iida asked still in shock.

"Wait Iida, you have a brother?" Ochako said just as shocked. 

"Yes, Iida does a have a brother and it's the pro hero Ingenium. As for how I know well, I tend to do my research on people. When I saw your quirk at the entrance exam, seeing you use it at the assessment I kind of put the pieces together after that, plus you basically look like the guy, and there is the fact that your costume looks like an exact replica of Ingenium costume." Izuku told the table and they were shocked with his skill, but Izuku wasn't done yet.

"W-Well that is quite impressive of you Izuku to know all of that and yes Ochako my brother is Ingenium. You see the lida family has always been a family of heroes. I look up to my brother even though he is not a high hero on the charts, people also see him has a role model. Ingenium is an honest hero who follows the rules and is a leader of the people in Hosu where he is stationed at. I aim to be just like him and make him proud." Iida said as the table could see that Iida idolized his brother.

“By the way, Yuri, I voted for you. As my trainer and the one who awakened my quirk, you definitely showed far more leadership and maturity than any of us here,” Izuku pointed out.

“Agreed, I voted for you for that reason Yuri,” Izumi added.

“My thanks, though I voted for you, Izuku, knowing that this would be an opportunity for you to develop your leadership skills. Though I suppose this was inevitable knowing that the students found out who had been training the both of you,” Yuri remarked with a blank expression.

"Yeah I guess it was inspi-" Izuku didn't get to finish his sentence as the school went off around the building.

The alarm was sounding all over the place and students were panicking fearing what could be going on. "What's going on!?" Ochako said getting shoved around by the students who were trying to get to exit. 

"Everyone form a single-" Iida didn't finish as he was trampled over and Bakugo was cursing everybody out with Kirishima trying to calm him down. 

"Everyone please calm down," Ochako said but they didn't listen as they were still panicking. 

Izuku, Yuri and Izumi were still in the same spot as they looked at the other students trampling one another. 'These are supposed to be future heroes. This is honestly disappointing,' all three of them thought before Izuku finally got up as his face became serious.

"ENOUGH!" Izuku screamed his voice boomed making it sound almost like All Might and bringing everyone to a halting stop. 

The students look up at Izuku to see the white-haired teen and what they saw was not a happy face. No Izuku had his warrior face on and was looking down on the students as they were misbehaving children. Once Izuku saw that he had their attention he narrowed his eyes at all of them and began to speak.

"Are you kidding me! You're supposed to be future heroes and yet here you all are acting like 4-year-old children who just heard a fire drill for the first time. If you all calm down, stop screaming, and take a look outside you see it's just the reporters." Izuku said hotly to the students who recoiled from his harsh language from the normally calm teen, but it was the truth. They were all supposed to be future heroes and yet they were acting like children. Izuku next statement made them feel even worse.

"If this was a real attack everyone single of you would be dead. Now get your act together and start acting like heroes and not children!" Izuku yelled the last statement and made everyone looked down in shame. "If you're done with lunch, then get back to class," Izuku said as he walked out of the lunchroom.

"Everyone, please form orderly lines and have your IDs out. Yuri, Izumi, Ochako, and I will check them and then you can proceed to the nearest exit." Iida said to the students as they began forming lines.

‘Well done, Izuku. Though I could’ve interfered, I held back to judge you myself. This is the first step to becoming a leader.’ Yuri thought while smiling at Izuku’s retreating form.

CLASS 1A

It only took a few minutes for everyone to compose themselves in the lunchroom. After they were done Izuku and the others who were directing the other students went back to their classroom. As Izuku entered the class he was bombarded by his classmates on how he handled the situation at the lunchroom. 

"Midoriya, I heard you took charge when the alarm went off," Hagakure said next. 

"Took charge is not even the word. Izuku basically became the leader, it was like watching veteran hero." Kirishima said after Hagakure. 

"Dude, the way you chewed out the other was a bit harsh, but regarding the situation it was totally understandable," Kaminari said. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. The way they were acting just angered me. I have other emotions as well, you know," Izuku said. 

"Bro, I speak for everyone here when I say what you did was uber manly. You just took charge and got everyone to calm down," Kirishima said. 

"Yes, we made and excellent choice in making you our deputy rep and today showed that," Iida said as the others nodded in agreement.

“Indeed, you have taken the first step in demonstrating the qualities of a hero, Izuku,” Yuri proudly said.

After Izuku and Yuri got the class to settle down, Aizawa decided to show up and told the students to get their costumes.

"Get changed into your costumes we're going on a field trip." Aizawa said and the class got excited on where they were going.

"Sensei we are we going? *Ribbit*" Asui asked and Aizawa answered.

"We are going to be starting the next phase in your hero training, which is rescue. So the class will be taking a trip to UA rescue training facility." Aizawa told the frog girl as she nodded and grabbed her costume.

Yuri gestured for Izumi to come over to talk for a second.

“I assume you know how to activate your remedy,” Yuri reminded.

“Yes. I love the new look. Thank you for this, Yuri,” Izumi responded with a smile.

Yuri nodded as they went into their separate changing rooms.

Everyone had finished changing into their costumes and were standing outside in front of a bus, but before taking a glance at Izumi’s new costume.

“Whoa, Midoriya Izumi! What happened to your revealing costume!?” Ashido practically shouted, catching the attention of everyone.

Izumi now wears a long white, blue and golden dress that is very high slit, showing off her upper thighs. The dress is adorned with many golden ornaments and symbols. On her legs are armored, thigh high heels. Blue halos surround her wrists, ankles, and neck. Her green hair is down, extending to her back. (Resembles Vess from XC2).

Izumi took a deep breath before explaining, “Yuri made me a new costume that is completely immune to even my black flames, the hottest flames in existence. Not only that, the flames phase through this costume, allowing me to use my quirk without any fear of the flames burning my costume off. This costume is just so much better, and more mobile than you think. I have tested this costume multiple times in my training with Yuri and Izuku. The blue halos erect barriers that can absorb damage, making this optimal for defense too.”

“You look so pretty! Like you’re a goddess! Takahashi did an amazing job!” Hagakure shouted excitedly.

“Such expensive materials! How much did you spend on that!?” Momo yelled.

Meanwhile, Mineta’s face turned red from rage.

‘Damn you Takahashi!’

Izumi blushed and giggled a bit before responding, “Thanks, guys.”

"Midoriya, shouldn't you make everyone get in single lines when getting on the bus?" Iida asked doing his robotic hand motion. 'What is with Iida his hand motion thing. Does he love karate chopping that much?' Izuku thought with a sweat drop seeing his friend do his hand motion. 

"No Iida, I think everyone will be fine, besides the bus has plenty of room to move around in." Izuku told Iida as he got on and Iida dropped to ground in not realizing the bus had a lot of space. Once everyone was on the bus Aizawa got on and began to head to the training facility.  
During the bus ride to USJ the students were all conversing and doing their own thing. Basically, they were doing the same thing in homeroom just on a bus. Izuku was in a middle of a conversation with Yuri and Izumi before Asui called his attention.

"Midoriya?" Asui called and Izuku took out an ear bud to speak to the frog girl. 

"Huh...yeah, Asui?" Izuku answered back stopping his conversation. 

"You look like you’re having a lively conversation and call me Tsu," Asui said as she looked at Izuku. 

"Yeah, just thinking about some things, along with Yuri and Izumi," Izuku said. 

"We were discussing our quirks Izuku and how they will be used in rescue efforts," Asui told him and Izuku became interested in the conversation. 

"Well, I have to say that most of us have better quirks suited to rescue more than combat," Izuku told Asui. 

"Yeah I notice that especially when it comes to you three, Bakugo, and Todoroki," Asui said.

"Yeah Izuku, you five have the best quirks out of all of us," Ochako jumped in the conversation.

"I don't know about that…I kind of like yours Ochako and I don't think any of our quirks are useless. Now some may not be as 'flashy' as the rest but they're still good quirks" Izuku said making Ochako blush saying that he liked her quirk.

"C'mon Midoriya stop being modest, you already know that you and Takahashi have the best quirks out all of us," Kirishima voice coming behind Izuku seat. "You destroyed a freaking giant robot with a super cool technique with that lance!" Kirishima said.

"You're strong and fast which is a good combination," Asui said.

"And we saw you pull out another Blade during the fight," Kaminari said joining the conversation.

"My point exactly you and Takahashi have the best quirks and all I can do is harden my skin," Kirishima said displaying his quirk to Izuku.

"Stop talking bad about your quirk Kirishima. It's not useless, I see a lot of advantages in harden skin. You could take more damage than and still be in fight, you just have to learn how to control it more," Izuku told cheering Kirishima up.

"Thanks, Midoriya but I'm still going to say that you have the best quirk in class," Kirishima said which made Izuku sigh, but the next statement made him worry a bit.

"Well I'd say Midoriya and Takahashi are the strongest ones in the class and when they go pro they’re going to be very popular," Kaminari said.

"Bakugo is always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu said which struck a nerve within Bakugo as it caused him to react. 

"What did you say!? I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo yelled as he stood up from his seat 

"See?" Tsuyu said as she pointed at Bakugo who just proved her point. 

"We have not known each other for that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Kaminari said. 

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!"

"What a vulgar conversation," Momo said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Agreed, though, having knowledge on Bakugo, I should not even be surprised,” Yuri replied.

“Yeah, expect a conversation to get out of hand when he gets involved,” Izumi added.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa stated as the bus stopped. 

"Yes, sir!"

When the class got off the bus, they were greeted by an interesting sight.

Once inside the students got inside, they saw the pro hero Thirteen which caused Ochako to go full fan mode. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! It's the space hero Thirteen" Ochako was nerding out beyond levels and Izuku laughed.

'She reminds me of old self when it comes to pro heroes,' Izuku thought when he saw Ochako reaction to Thirteen. "Ochako, you must be a big Thirteen fan huh," Izuku said.

"Yeah he my favorite hero after All Might. I inspired to be a rescue hero because of Thirteen," Ochako said to Izuku as Thirteen and Aizawa greeted each other.

"Hey Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked as he saw All Might wasn't present. 

"He pushed himself too hard today so he resting," Thirteen whispered to Aizawa. 

"Seriously, that guy really has a penchant for going overboard. We'll continue without him," Aizawa said.

"Alright listen up, Thirteen here is going to help supervise over your rescue training. You all will be put in different scenarios will a natural disaster will hit and you must rescue the civilian. USJ is divided is into Flood Zone, Ruins Zone, Mountain Zone, Fire Zone, and Ice Zone. Each one of these will put you in touch situations so think before you act," Aizawa said. 

As Izuku was listening he felt something coming as his attention turned towards where a portal was opening which Kirishima called on. 

"Sensei what is that over there?" Kirishima asked as he pointed to the direction where a portal opened. Aizawa and Thirteen made their way to the stairs to see a purple portal open up. 

"Sensei, I think we got trouble coming," Izuku said as he felt a demonic aura as the portal opened up with a man with hands all over his body had appeared with a bunch of more people. 

Aizawa, Thirteen, Yuri, Izumi and Izuku began to tense and realized the situation that they are in right now. 

"Uhh…Aizawa sensei are those guys a part of the training?" Kirishima asked in worried tone as he and everyone else began to worry.

"No those are-" 

"Villains," Izuku finished for Aizawa as he brushed his hair back, ready for the coming battle. 

"Thirteen, protect the students" Aizawa said as he got his yellow goggles on and Thirteen nodded. 

"Sensei, you cannot think of fighting all them by yourself. You need back up," Iida told him. 

"You can't be a pro and be a one trick pony Iida. Listen to me all you, you all stay here with Thirteen. And try and call for back up now," Aizawa said as he ran towards the stairs. 

"It seems All Might is not here, Tomura Shigaraki," The mist man spoke to the hand man now named Tomura. 

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too… All Might… The Symbol of Peace… I can't believe he's not here. I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?" Tomura Shigaraki, the man with the fake hands all around his body, said with absolute malice in his tone as he was annoyed All Might wasn't present. And it wouldn't beyond him if he were to kill innocent students to bait the Symbol of Peace as he barely had regard for human life.

"I'm leaving it to you Thirteen!" Aizawa said as Thirteen nodded his head. 

He then jumped down the stairs and thrust himself towards the mob of Villains. 

"Shooting squad, let's go." One Villain with holes in his fingertips said as they observed Aizawa descending towards them. 

"Didn't our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?" A female Villain with long grey hair floating upwards stated as she and the rest of the goons underestimated Eraserhead. 

"I don't know! But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself… then he's a huge idiot!" Another Villain stated as they got ready to kill Eraserhead. 

Eraserhead responded by activating his Quirk as his eyes turned blood red and stared at all the Villains in his line of sight. 

One of the Villains tried to shoot from his fingertips but was confused as to why his Quirk wasn't working, "Huh? My Quirk… The bullets won't come out?!"

The other two Villains experienced the same as their Quirks weren't responding either. 

Eraserhead used this opportunity to grab all three of them with his scarf and throw them against each other, effectively knocking them out cold. 

"Idiot, he's Eraserhead! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!" 

"Erase? Are you gonna erase the Quirks of heteromorphic-type Villains like us, too?" A large Villain with multiple arms around his body said as he charged Eraserhead. 

"No, I can't." Eraserhead said as he dodged his strike and punched him square in the face. 

"But the skills of guys like you... " 

Eraserhead wrapped his scarf around the Villain's leg as he dodged another punch from another Villain and countered it with a kick. 

"... are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat… " 

Eraserhead threw the Villain that he wrapped around his scarf to a crowd of goons and made him collapse on them, which took all of them out swiftly.

"... so I've taken measures against that." Eraserhead said confidently as he easily manhandled the cannon fodder minions. 

"He's also strong in hand-to-hand combat, and since he's hiding his eyes with goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together." Tomura stated as he observed Eraserhead manhandling his goons. He understood that a Pro at his level completely outclassed these low tier Villains that he brought along. 

"I see. I hate Pro Heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them." Tomura said annoyingly as he scratched his neck.

"Interesting. Mr. Aizawa's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?" Izuku said in a calming tone as usual as he watched his homeroom teacher handle the mob of Villains. It made him excited as he too wanted to get a crack at fighting some Villains.

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and come back to the group!" Iida yelled towards Izuku who nodded and ran back to where the rest of the students were heading.

As they neared the exit, a purple mist appeared in front of them as it grew in size. 

"I won't let you all get away." Kurogiri said as he blocked their path. 

'Damn it! I just blinked once and the guy who looks like the most trouble got away… ' Aizawa thought as he got surrounded by the mob of Villains preventing him to go anywhere else. 

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of Heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." Kurogiri said revealing to them their motives for being here.

Izuku narrowed his eyebrows, "So you want to kill All Might huh? Hmph, good luck with that." 

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." Kurogiri sated as he prepared to take out Thirteen and the students.

Thirteen was about to use his Black Whole Quirk but stopped as out of nowhere, both Kirishima and Bakugo were in front of him as they charged Kurogiri head on. Bakugo blasted him in the face with a loud explosion. 

"What in the hell are those two idiots doing?!" Izuku said as he wiped the smoke away from his face. 

"Did you consider that you'd got beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima yelled as he taunted Kurogiri. 

"Oh dear, that's dangerous… "

When the smoke completely cleared, Kurogiri was shown to not have a single scratch on him 

"That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." Kurogiri said as he praised the young and talented students.

"No! Move away, you two!" Thirteen said as he tried to warn Kirishima and Bakugo. 

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" Kurogiri yelled as he enveloped the entire class with his purple mist. It created a big circular shield around them made of smoke. 

"What's going on?! Damn it, I can't move!" Izuku yelled as he tried to jump away and take the others with him to safety, but the mist was just too much. “Izumi! Yuri!” 

“Izuku!” Izumi called out, but couldn’t reach him. Yuri as well.

The purple smoke created a portal which forced Izuku to go through whether he wanted to or not and completely separated him from the group…

Shipwreck Zone….

Izuku came out of the purple portal as he descended towards the water. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was underwater. He deduced that he landed in the Shipwreck Zone. 'A warp? Is that his Quirk? They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on?'

Izuku thought as he began to swim back up to the surface. However, he noticed an energy signature with ill intent coming towards him. He saw that it was a Villain with shark like features which was probably due to a fish mutant type Quirk. 

He was heading straight for Izuku at high speeds, not slowing down at all, "Here I come! I don't have anything against you, but see ya!"

'Is that so?' Izuku thought before preparing to summon his Megalance and Perun to strike him down.

But right before either could deal their blow, Asui came at the last second and kicked the Shark Villain away as she held Mineta in her arms. 

"Midoriya! Ribbit!" Asui said as she wrapped Izuku with her long tongue and dragged him out of the water. 

Asui placed Izuku on the boat carefully as Mineta said groggily, "For a frog, your boobs are pretty big."

This caused the frog like girl to blush in embarrassment as she threw Mineta on top of the boat roughly as he landed on the floor hard, very much unlike she did with Izuku. 

As Asui was climbing up the boat, Izuku said, "Thanks for getting us on the boat, Asui." 

"I told you to call me Tsu." She replied as she made it on the boat. 

"Oh, sorry again. Thanks, Tsu." Izuku said as he smiled.

"This has turned into a bad situation though," Tsuyu said referring to the fact that the entire class was split up in groups. 

"Yeah, they planned this right from the start. They split us up and separated us from the teachers so it would be easier to get rid of us. They were waiting to pounce, just as Todoroki said." Izuku told them as he assessed their current predicament and had to admit that it was a pretty clever plan.

"But, but- It's not like they can actually kill All Might right? Once All Might comes, he'll pound those guys to the ground!" Mineta said confidently as he tried to lighten the mood. 

"Mineta. Don't you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him? Guys that strong just told us they are going to torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll be able to even survive until All Might arrives… Even if All Might comes, I wonder if we will all make it out in one piece… " Tsuyu said as she herself didn't know if they were going to even to stay alive through all of this. 

Mineta began to sweat as he absorbed Tsuyu's words, "M-M-Midoriya! What the heck is that?" Mineta pointed towards the water. 

"Ribbit!" 

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" The same Shark Villain from earlier shouted as this time he brought a couple of his friends along with him. Mineta screamed in horror, "There's a ton of them!"

"If these Villains have a way to defeat All Might, then right now, we must put a stop to what it is they're planning. By fighting and winning." Izuku said with courage and determination.

"What do you mean, fight? Are you stupid?! These guys might be able to kill All Might, the Number One Hero for crying out loud, and you expect us to be able to fight them? You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya! The best plan would be to sit tight and wait for the U.A. Heroes to come save us, of course!" Mineta cried out as he feared for his life and didn't want to fight when he knew that these Villains could possibly kill All Might. 

"We don't have time to be sitting around and doing nothing. As we speak, our classmates are fighting for their lives against these Villains. Now is not the time to be a coward, Mineta. Man up and face your fears or else it could cost you your life. We can't allow them to win and get away with it. We have to put our lives on the line and do the best we can so that we can live to see tomorrow and put a stop to their evil plans. That is part of what it means to be a Hero!" Izuku replied with absolute seriousness. As he was saying that, he sensed everybody's energy signature and came to the conclusion that most of these Villains are just low tier cannon fodder. Students like himself, Todoroki, and Bakugo should be able to handle all of them by themselves no problem, while the rest of the class can beat them as long as they have a partner or two that can help fend them off.

Mineta accepted the fact that they did indeed have to fight so he sucked it up and asked, "Okay, so what do you think we should? What's your plan?" 

"Mineta, those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water. They are just floating there doing nothing. They are waiting for us to make the first move." Izuku said as they observed the Villains below them in the water.

"Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?" Tsuyu asked. "Exactly. For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange. They sent you, Asu-" 

"Ribbit?" 

"-I mean Tsu- to the Shipwreck Zone. This means, in other words, the Villains probably don't know what our Quirks are." Izuku finished. 

"Ribbit. That's true. If they knew that I was a frog, then they probably would have thrown me into that fire zone over there."

Izuku nodded, "They probably separated us because they didn't know our Quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers. We have inferior number and less experience. Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our Quirks are! The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis! But that probably means they aren't underestimating us, either." Izuku said.

"I'll tell you more about my Quirk. I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to about 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus that actually just stings a little. The last two are practically useless, so you can probably forget about them." Tsuyu said as she finished explaining all of the abilities that her Quirk gives here.

"My Quirk creates balls on my head that grow as fast as I can pull them. They stick super tight. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day. But if I pull off too many balls, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me. They just bounce off." 

"... " 

Silence followed Mineta's explanation of his Quirk as both Izuku and Tsuyu just stared at him, not uttering a word. 

Mineta's eyes began to water as he cried out, "That's why I said we should just wait quietly! My Quirk is totally unfit for battle!"

But right as he said that, one of the Villain used his Quirk to manipulate the water in such a way, so that it can become sharper than a sword, and used the water to slice through the ship the three students were on, cleanly in half.

"I'm getting impatient. Let's end this quickly!"

"The boat will sink in less than a minute. Once they get into the water, we're sure to win," A Villain said as they prepared to end the three students' lives as soon as the ship sunk. 

"Oh no, they're right!" Mineta said as tears were still present on his face. 

"Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a Hero?" Tsuyu asked blatantly as his cowardly attitude was kind of pathetic in her opinion and not fitting of a student who wanted to be a Hero. 

"Shut up! It's weirder to not be scared right now! We were only in junior high until a little while ago! Who would've thought that we would be almost killed right after starting school?! Oh, man I'm going to die before I could have at least touched Yaoyorozu's and Midoriya Izumi’s boobs first!" Mineta yelled as he cowardly accepted the fact that he was going to die before he even reached the age of 18.

Izuku’s blue eyes narrowed as he got into battle stance.

“Fine then, you will regret attacking my classmates to begin with,” Izuku said as he summoned his Megalance. “Perun!” he called out and Perun materializes next to him.

“Ribbit. Midoriya, what are you-” Tsuyu started, but was cut off when Izuku and Perun jumped high into the air.

“Wh-What is that kid doing!? Do they want to die!?”

Izuku and Perun readied their attack as they descended to the water. 

“Perun, now!” Izuku shouted as he threw his lance towards Perun, which she caught of course. 

“Punishment Strike!” Perun shouted as she twirled her lance above her head, causing the lake to freeze the villains in it.

“Wh-What th-the!” the villains shouted, half-frozen in the now frozen lake.

Izuku and Perun landed on the frozen lake as they turned towards the other two students present.

"Well looks like we cleared the Shipwreck Zone. You are amazing!" Tsu said as she was grateful that she had a classmate as strong and courageous as him.

Mineta tightened his fists, 'Damn it! What the heck, Midoriya?! Why are you so brave? Even though we're probably in the worst situation possible… you still jump and act. You don't back down and you don't give up no matter what! How did you become so strong? I'm nothing but a coward… ' Mineta thought as he gripped a purple ball on his head.

Landslide Zone

Yuri landed in the Landslide Zone on his feet along with Izumi when he started speaking.

“Alright, it appears we have landed in the Landslide Zone. I assume you know we need to head back to the others?” Yuri asked Izumi.

Izumi simply nodded before responding, “Yeah, I know Izuku can handle villains on his own with his Blades.”

Yuri nodded before hearing another voice.

“Are you two alright?” a cold voice asked.

Todoroki started walking towards them. The sight of him made Izumi flinch a little in anger. Yuri realized this and spoke first.

“We’re alright. We simply need to focus on the objective.”

Yuri had just finished when the three were now surrounded by villains.

"Check this out fellas, we’ve got kids trying to be heroes." A villain said mocking the three and making the others around him laugh. Todoroki, Yuri and Izumi remained stoic and glared at the villains.

Yuri disappeared from sight and unleashed a flurry of slashes, similar to what he had done during the battle trial, except a new technique was performed using Izumi’s flames to augment them. All of the villains that surrounded were immediately downed and then frozen by Todoroki.

The ice/fire hero walked to one of the villains and defrosted his mouth to ask him a question. "Why are you here? Todoroki asked him coldly and the villain responded.

"W-We are here t-to kill All Might. When h-he didn't show, the boss decided to k-kill you kids." The villain said stuttering on his words thanks to the cold ice covering his body. Todoroki got his answers; however, Yuri and Izumi were already gone by the time the villain had finished speaking.

Mountain Zone

Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari all appeared in the mountain zone. 

"Ow!" Kaminari shouted as he landing hard on his butt. 

"You two alright?" Momo asked as she was getting up from the dirt. 

"Yeah, I'll live." Jiro said as she got up as well. "Do you think that Izuku could have done with that guy said?" Jiro said aloud, getting straight to the point. Momo and Kaminari grew quiet, Momo then saw that villains were making their way to them. 

"No time to think about that now, we have company. Prepare yourselves." Momo said as he created a bow-staff. 

"Look like these kids will be easy pickings, ain't that right boys." One of the villains said as they all nodded. Seeing that they were in trouble the trio got in battle stances, Jiro grabbed a pipe that Momo produced. 

"Get them boys!" The villain shouted as they all charged at the group of friends. Momo having lessons in combat was able to defend herself very well, Jiro was doing fine as well, but she had to protect Denki from getting killed as he was getting in the way. 

"Oi, Sparky can you…oh I don't know electrocute them or something." Jiro said as she bashed another villain in the face. 

"If I do that then you two will be taking out." Kaminari said as he hid behind Jiro. 

"Fine...then I'll use you as taser!" Jiro said as she got behind Kaminari and kicked him into villain shocking the villain. 

"Huh… it worked." When Momo saw that she that devised a plan. 

"Jiro cover me while I create something." Momo said to ear jack girl in which she nodded. 

Momo got behind Jiro and kneeled down to channel her energy to create an insulator sheet. Jiro saw big sheet appear from Momo back and Momo told her to get underneath it. 

"Denki, go head and fire out your electricity!" Momo shouted and Kaminari was confused. 

"Didn't you hear me, if I do that you girls will be taken out." 

"That's why I created this sheet that will protect us from your electricity," Momo said in which Kaminari smiled. 

“Ok punks eat this…1,300,000 VOLTS!” Kaminari shouted, let losing all the electricity that he was able to produce. All the villains were being shocked into unconsciousness. 

"Is everything alright out there." Jiro asked not noticing that Momo clothing was ripped, mainly the part where her breasts are located. Jiro blushed when she saw Momo chest, jealous that Momo has bigger boobs than her. 

'No wonder the guys look at her chest… it's not fair.' Jiro thought sadly. 

"Uhh…Momo your costume…" Jiro didn't finished as she just pointed towards the damage. 

"Oh it's ok, I can make an another one." Momo said as she opened the sheet. Jiro saw that Kaminari was walking towards and knowing how perverted he is, this scene will not doubt kill him. 

"Kaminari, look away!" Jiro shouted as she covered Momo chest by pulling into her a hug, but Kaminari never looked. What Jiro saw next will be engraved in her mind forever. 

Kaminari was currently walking around with two thumbs up and repeating the word 'whey' over and over. As powerful as Kaminari’s move is, there is a drawback. The drawback being him short circuiting his brain and making him…well making him basically retarded. When Jiro saw this, she bursted into laughter wishing she had camera to take pictures. The laughed though was short lived as Momo grabbed Kaminari by his arm and began to walk him with her. 

"Momo, where are we going?" Jiro asked as she began walking behind Momo. 

"We are going to the entrance, that's where Thirteen is." Momo told the earjack girl. 

"You do know that in order to get to the entrance, we have to cross the area that Aizawa-sensei is at and he is in the heart of the battle." Jiro told Momo and she nodded. 

"I know, but hopefully that we can sneak across without being noticed." Momo told her and Jiro nodded followed behind her, as she continued to drag Kaminari in his retarded state.

Central Plaza

"Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, right?" Mineta asked nervously as he, Tsu, Perun and Izuku were came out of the Shipwreck Zone and into the main plaza where Aizawa was dealing with the huge mob of Villains. Earlier after dealing with the goons in the Shipwreck Zone, Izuku suggested that the three of them go check up on Aizawa. Mineta was hesitant at first as he didn't think it was a good idea. But Izuku was worried for his teacher as he believed that he may have taken up too big of a load. He decided that he was going to go help Aizawa. However, he reassured Mineta and Tsu, that if things got too dangerous or out of hand, then they would leave immediately.

"Yes, don't worry. We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous. I wouldn't intentionally put you guys in harm's way." Izuku replied as they hid away from the Villain's sights and observed the battle that was transpiring.

Aizawa gasped as he turned his head to see the huge black colored Villain with an exposed brain right behind. He moved so fast that Aizawa never even heard him make a sound. 

"That Quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it? Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right? Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?" Tomura said as he taunted Aizawa who was able to take care of the other Villains who tried to ambush him even with one arm. He readied his scarf as he stared at Shigaraki, ready to fight him head on. 

"You're so cool… You're so cool…! By the way, Hero… I'm not the final boss."

"His name is Nomu. And he's the one you really need to worry about. Not me." Shigaraki said as Nomu brought his claws down towards Aizawa.

He tried to erase Nomu's Quirk, but it didn't seem to have any effect as Nomu still brought his hand down and pushed the Erasure Hero to the ground and smashed his head. He broke Aizawa's arm as he scremed in pain. Nomu's level of strength is absurd. How could somebody have this much power? 

"You can erase Quirks. That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive in the face of overwhelming power. You might as well be Quirkless." Shigaraki said as he smiled in delight seeing the scene of his toy man handling the Erasure Hero. 

Aizawa's eyes turned red as he activated his Quirk again and stared straight at Nomu, attempting to erase his Quirk again. But just like last time, Nomu was completely unaffected and snapped Aizawa's other arm as he grunted in pain. 

'It's like he's breaking a stick… I'm sure I erased his Quirk. That means he is just that powerful naturally. He's as strong as All Might!' Aizawa thought in his mind as Nomu picked his head up and smashed it through the ground created cracks in the concrete, inflicting even more damage to the Erasure Hero as the battle was completely one sided.

Mineta grimaced as he tried to cover his face, "M.. M… Midoriya, I can't take it anymore. I can't watch, it's too much! We gotta get out of here before we get hurt!" 

"Ribbit… " Tsu said as she too was having trouble watching the gory scene in front of her. There was just so much blood. She didn't expect a Villain to be so strong that, he was able to completely destroy their Homeroom Teacher, like it wasn't even a warm up.

Izuku grit his teeth hard as he clenched his Megalance. He looked on in absolute rage as his teacher was getting pummeled to the ground. It sickened him to no end. He restrained himself from jumping in and trying to save Aizawa because Tsu and Mineta were with him, and he didn't want to endanger their lives. However, his patience was running EXTREMELY thin. Any second now, he was about to snap and destroy the Villains that dared laid their hands on his sensei.

At that moment, Izuku widened his eyes as he felt a familiar energy signature enter the area. 

A purple mist appeared as Kurogiri stepped out of a portal. 

"Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri spoke getting said man's attention. 

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?"

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away." Kurogiri stated referring to Tenya who was able to escape the USJ and call for help from the Pros.

"Huh?" Tomura began to scratch his neck angrily, "Kurogiri… you… If you weren't a warp gate and our ride out of here, I would've crushed you to pieces!" Tomura said angrily as he realized that now that Pros were coming as backup, it just made their situation a whole lot more complicated. 

Izuku was surprised at the reveal of the new situation, 'Somebody was able to escape and call for help? If I were to guess, then it must've been Iida since his Quirk makes him run really quick, so it would make the most sense for him to be the one to do it. This means that backup is on their way.' Izuku thought as he calmed down to his usual stoic self.

“Don’t let your guard down, Izuku,” Perun warned as she continued watching the scene in front of her. Izuku nodded and kept gripping his Megalance.

Tomura sighed as he stopped scratching his neck, "We can't win against dozens of Pros. It is game over. Man it's game over this time. Let's go home." 

Mineta gained a hopeful look on his face, "They're going home? Did he just say they're going home?" Mineta asked shakily as he thought his ears were deceiving him. 

"That's what I heard," Tsu said as she too now was getting hopeful at the fact that now the Villains would leave them alone and they wouldn't have to worry no longer.

However, Izuku was skeptical as he didn't believe them for a second. He kept his guard up, waiting for their next move, 'For them to simply retreat after doing all this… Don't they want to kill All Might? If they leave like this, U.A. will just beef up their security. Game over? No, I don't believe it for a second. What's going on? What are those guys planning?’ Izuku said in his head as he anticipated whatever next move the Villains were about to make. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at them intently. 

Shigaraki turned his head a little, "Oh, yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride… " 

In the blink of an eye, Tomura ran at towards the three hiding students at transonic speeds, with his hand aimed straight for Tsuyu's face. 

"... as the Symbol of Peace!"

“Perun!” Izuku shouted.

The white-haired Blade gripped Tomura’s arm, causing it to freeze. Izuku followed it up with a lance strike, but it was blocked by the Nomu. Tomura backed off, clutching his frozen arm.

“Y-You bitch! How dare you!?” Tomura shouted in anger as he glared at Perun.

Izuku backed off from the Nomu as he and Perun stood side-by-side in battle stance. “Try that again, and you’ll end up with more than just a frozen arm,” Izuku coldly said.

Tomura stared at the white-haired Driver in fascination and interest, "You move well. Are you a follower of All Might's?" Tomura asked.

Izuku just ignored him as he looked towards Nomu who was still leering over Aizawa. His blood spreading across the ground every second. Izuku looked Nomu dead in the eye with his most serious face as he shook in rage.

“Perceval!”

Perun dematerialized and Perceval appeared in her place and Izuku’s Megalance transformed into his Chroma Katana, causing Tomura’s eyes to widen.

Aizawa raised his head as blood trickled all over his face, he was so injured that it was difficult for him to even speak, "M-Midoriya! For-Forget about me… You and the others need to run now and save yourselves! You're too young! You have a long life ahead of you. Please go! It's too late for me!" Aizawa said as he was slowly dying by the second. He didn't want his students to have to die this early in their careers. He is alright in dying as long as his students are safe.

Izuku shook his head. "No, it's not too late. How can I call myself a Hero if I let one of my comrades die when I could've done something? I refuse to run. I refuse let you die," Izuku said as he couldn't allow his teacher to die at the hands of these Villains.

Aizawa widened his eyes as he couldn't believe that his student was actually disobeying his orders just for the sake of saving him. He thought that was the height of irrationality. Izuku was just like All Might in his eyes. Always going out of their way to do what they believed was right and save others while at the same time, sacrificing themselves in the process. While, it was a truly noble act, nobody can deny that, it doesn't mean it is always the smartest thing to do. Especially, when you know you're outmatched. Izuku is smarter than he gives himself credit for, so Aizawa knows that he realizes that he is going to a battle that Izuku knows that he cannot win. But he will still rush in to battle anyways. Aizawa is pretty sure that Izuku will try to buy him and Class 1-A enough time until the Pros arrive. But who knows how long that will take? Aizawa, who is a Pro Hero, was taken down in mere seconds by Nomu. So how long will Izuku, a Freshman with no Hero experience, last against a monster that was just as strong as All Might?!

Izuku looked at Nomu again. 

"Move."

Nomu said nothing as he stared at Izuku, not moving an inch, remaining in the same position as he awaited Tomura's orders.

“So be it. Perceval!”

Izuku and Perceval flew straight towards Nomu at a speed that easily surpasses sound. He landed a devastating slash to the head with his sheath that actually made the black monster moved back as the slash was much stronger than expected.

"WHAT?!" Tomura yelled out in disbelief as he didn't expect the kid to actually attack Nomu head on with no hesitation at all.

Izuku proceeded to land of series of slashes towards Nomu's mid-section. Each slash had more than enough power to level a whole skyscraper with no problem at all. The slashes made Nomu tumble as the blows were actually doing a considerable amount of damage to him.

Izuku then tossed his Chroma Katana to Perceval as he readied his attack.

“Blade Vortex!” Perceval shouted as he unleashed a flurry of dark slashes at visible speed at the moment of movement, causing the Nomu to crumble and fall to the ground.

The people present were in absolute shock at Izuku's strength. They had never seen anyone fight like that before. Tsuyu, Mineta, and Aizawa looked on in amazement of Izuku's strength with Perceval, while Shigaraki and Kurogiri could not believe that a 15 year old kid was powerful enough to actually push Nomu back.

Tomura began scratching his neck in nervousness, "Wh-Where is all that power coming from?! We didn't know that U.A. had a brat that was strong enough to fight Nomu! Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! He's using a cheat code!"

Izuku turned around and picked up Aizawa and carried him over to Tsu and Mineta, "You two, take Mr. Aizawa and get out of here now. It's going to get too dangerous for you guys to be here. I cannot allow you two to get hurt."

"But Midoriya, what about you?! Don't tell me you plan on taking them on by yourself!" Mineta cried out as he was worried for his white-haired classmate's safety.

"Do not worry. Backup will get here any minute. But I'm going to buy you and the rest of our class time with Perceval and keep these Villains busy until the Pros get here. If I don't, then they will just go and kill as many as our peers as they can until help arrives. I can't let that happen. So please understand and leave," Izuku said with a lot more seriousness as he needed for the both of them to leave immediately.

Tsuyu nodded as she took Aizawa, "Okay, we're counting on you Midoriya! Please stay safe!"

Mineta wiped his tears as he and Tsu began to leave and regroup with the others, "You better not die, Midoriya. Survive this!"

Izuku smirked, "I promise."

As they left, Tomura stepped up and said, "You must be foolish if you think I'm just going to allow them to get away!"

In a burst of supersonic speed, Izuku appeared right in front Tomura and encased his hand with green light as he grabbed hold of his right wrist and squeezed it hard enough that he could hear the bones crunching.

“Pathetic.”

Izuku then swung him by his arm and threw him towards Kurogiri as they both made hard impact to the ground.

Right as that happen, Izuku sensed Nomu's Power Level as he jumped straight back to where Izuku was in super high speeds. There was no scratch on his body at all as Izuku's series of attacks seemed to have no effect on him at all.

“Regeneration, huh? If only Yuri were here right now. Looks like I won’t be able to hold back. Perceval, ready yourself!”

“As you wish, my Driver.”

Izuku aimed an upward slash at Nomu's head and connected as it sent the beast flying. He then followed him as he wasn't done with his attack. He kept on sending a flurry of Dark infused slashes that created huge shockwaves that could be felt throughout the entire USJ. He then unleashed a shockwave of darkness towards the Nomu, causing an explosion.

Smoke was all over the place as a result of Izuku’s Art. He waited as the smoke cleared, expecting to see a knocked out Nomu. 

But what he saw intrigued him, more than anything. 

Nomu was standing there, completely unfazed, acting as if nothing happened at all. It was like Izuku’s attacks were pebbles to him.

"His Quirk is Shock Absorption. He can take all of your punches and then some, and not be hurt at all. Heheh!"

But Izuku looked on with a stoic look, surprising Tomura, as he was expecting a look of fear, but Izuku didn’t even have a hint of that, just a curious stare, but he was indeed panting heavily.

“Multiple quirks. So, it’s a man-made monster. Interesting.”

"I think it's time we put this to an end. Don't you think? You both put on a hell of a fight, but we've got more important matters to deal with. The main one being All Might. We can't allow you to live. You're just too powerful. You'll prove to be a pain the butt later on. I would invite you to join the League of Villains, but I already know you will decline. Such a shame. But such is life. Nomu! Finish him!" Shigaraki yelled as he gave his order to his puppet.

Nomu reacted by dashing towards where Izuku was standing. Izuku raised his blade and Perceval got in front in order to defend his Driver. An explosion occurred where the Nomu punched, causing everyone to worry for Izuku’s safety.

Izuku expected to feel pain, but didn’t. He didn’t hear a cry out of Perceval either. He opened his eyes and was elated.

“Yuri! Izumi!”

Yuri had neutralized the Nomu’s attack completely with Jin’s barrier and his Nodachi. 

“Brother! Thank god you’re alright!” Izumi shouted as she hugged her brother.

“Izuku, you held out as long as you could. I am relieved to see that you are alive,” Yuri said before he blasted back the Nomu with incredible force, causing the Nomu to fly back towards a wall and turning his attention towards Tomura. “You’ll pay for attacking my friends and endangering their lives.”

“You’re just a brat! What can you do that can even remotely stand up to Nomu!?” Tomura shouted in rage.

“You send a man-made monster made to kill All Might against me? Pathetic, this battle was over before it begun,” Yuri coldly said, causing Tomura to clench his fists harder.

“Nomu! Destroy this brat! That’ll teach him to not insult me!”

The Nomu immediately dashed towards him, but Yuri had his eyes closed.

“Jin, do it.”

Jin nodded as he readied the Nodachi.

“Zero Zone!”

The entire area became encased in frost. The Nomu started to move drastically slower as the frost got to him.

Yuri took this opportunity to slash its arm, causing the arm to fall off and bleed. 

Tomura smirked however, “He has Regeneration! Did you think that would work!?”

Yuri returned his smirk, causing Tomura to look in shock, “Then why is he not regenerating?”

Tomura looked back and saw what he wished he didn’t see. The Nomu, crying in pain as its arm did not regrow back.

“Wh-What did you do!? You cheated! Nomu was supposed to be able to regenerate at a super-fast rate!”

Yuri looked coldly at him. “All things are nulled, when it comes into contact with absolute zero,” he said before slashing off its legs, causing him to crumble. 

“Your precious weapon is down, you two stand no chance against an opponent when exposed to absolute zero. Last chance, stand down.”

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Tomura screamed as he was running to the boy.

"Tomura, wait!" Kurogiri screamed as he tried to get Tomura.

Yuri clicked his tongue as he readied his Nodachi. 

Everyone then heard a gunshot that came from the Pro Hero Snipe, who was with the rest of the U.A. faculty along with Iida who brought them here. 

"Enough games! This is the end of the line Villains! Surrender now or we can make things a lot harder for you!" Principal Nezu shouted as all of the U.A. students sighed in relief as they now knew they didn't need to fight any longer. 

Kurogiri immediately teleported himself and Tomura away back to their hideout as he knew that the jig was up, and they could no longer fight. They had lost, and they needed to live and fight another day… 

Yuri and Izuku collapsed and fell unconscious after extensive use of their powers, causing Izumi to panic and catch them both. All Might proceeded to carry both Izuku and Yuri out of the building and made their way towards Recovery Girl.

The U.A. Invasion, officially came to an end…


	15. The Aftermath

Izuku's body began to slowly stir as his eyes became lighter and lighter. His body felt weak and very heavy. He didn't feel like moving at all as he wanted his eyes to remain closed. He just felt like staying in bed and not waking up at all… he felt so tired for some reason. His body just felt broken, he could barely move.

But right as the white-haired Driver was about to once again fall into a deep slumber…

He remembered….

Izuku immediately widened his eyes as he sat straight up so fast that he nearly broke his neck. He panted very hard as he tried to move his arms in his defensive fighting stance, but immediately winced as he did so. He felt an incredible amount of pain in his left arm, while his right arm was relatively normal. He looked to see that his left arm was in a cast and the majority of his body was covered in numerous bandages. This was most likely due to the injuries that he suffered from the fight with Nomu….

“Nngh…” a voice cried out.

Izuku turned to see Yuri in a bed next to him. He wasn’t bandaged, much to his relief, meaning that Yuri probably collapsed from exhaustion. He then remembered the fight with Nomu and how Yuri maintained Zero Zone for a long time, a power like that must have exhausted him.

Yuri sat up and turned to look at Izuku.

“You’re alright. I’m relieved.”

Izuku chuckled before thanking Yuri for saving him, which he dismissed as saving his best friend was important to both him and Izumi after all.

"So, you finally woke up, huh kids? Sheesh, you both had us worried there for a minute."

Izuku looked to his right, only to see Toshinori in his skinny form alongside Recovery Girl who was sitting down near her desk with various documents in her hands.

“Hey, All Might. So, is it over?”

“Relax, Young Midoriya! Don't worry everything is fine. Your classmates are safe. Besides the ones who managed to escape, all of the Villains were taken care of. You don't need to worry." Toshinori said. Izuku sighed in relief.

“Onto the topic of the Nomu, young Takahashi, how were you able to neutralize its hyper regeneration?” Toshinori asked as he directed his attention to Yuri.

“My Blade, Jin, is capable of freezing the area around him to the point where the temperature falls to Absolute Zero. As his Driver I am immune, however it costs me my stamina as a result,” Yuri responded.

“A-Absolute Zero!? Are you really that powerful?”

“Core Crystals are thought to be the world’s most powerful phenomenon, defying all human capabilities and granting their Drivers unimaginable strength. I am still holding back its power even now, as well as Izuku.”

“I see…” Recovery Girl responded.

“Izuku! Yuri!” Izumi yelled bursting into the room, and tackling Yuri into a hug, burying her face into his chest.

“Urgh! Please take it easy, Izumi! We are fine now. It’s over,” Yuri responded before stroking her hair.

“Mom and Eri were worried sick about you, Izuku! You have some explaining to do once we get home!” Izumi turned her attention towards her brother, who flinched visibly from her gaze.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Izumi then turned her attention back to Yuri. "Okay, then can I do something that I'll regret not doing if something like that happens again?" she asked quietly.

“If believe it is something you must do, then do so,” Yuri responded.

Lifting her head off his chest, she looked into his warm, golden eyes before steeling her resolve and pushed her lips against his. 

Yuri was certainly not ready for her to kiss him so suddenly, but he returned the gesture with as much love and care he could. They kissed for a good thirty seconds, never going past the innocent declaration of love, before they split apart, Izumi resting her forehead on Yuri’s.

"That was, certainly better than I expected." Yuri said, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah. I wish it didn't take you almost dying for me to realize how I felt." She said, putting herself down.

"Well, I'm just glad you feel the same way about me." He said, as she repositioned herself to lay next to him, eyes still closed.

Izumi, remembering there was other people in the room and attempted to hide her face. They all laughed at her reaction, Toshinori spitting blood everywhere, but he didn't care. They were all just glad this terrible day had a happy ending. 

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you two." Izuku said before continuing, “Take care of my sister, alright Yuri?”

Yuri wore a deadpan expression before responding, “After that stunt? I’m more worried for your safety than hers,” causing Izuku to sweat drop and laugh nerviously.

"Now, tell me more about the USJ incident," Toshinori asked, with Detective Naomasa sitting there with his notebook.


	16. The Sports Festival

"Man, those news channels really made a big deal over the USJ didn't they," Kaminari said, leaning back in his chair lazily. 

"I know, right! I was really surprised when I turned on the news yesterday." Kirishima agreed. 

"I kinda expected it. The hero course that constantly pumps out pro heroes got attacked, so of course they would latch onto a story like that." Jirou commented, fiddling with one of her earlobes. 

"Yeah, who knows what might have happened it the teachers hadn't shown up when they did." Sero said, crossing his arms on his desk and laying down. 

"Shut up Sero! Just thinking about it makes me want to wet myself!" Mineta yelled, flailing about as the door slid open.

“SHUT UP! Grow a pair, wimp!” Bakugo yelled causing Mineta to shrink back in tears.

"Well, at least not much has changed even after having a near death experience." Izuku analyzed as he entered the room with Yuri.

"Midoriya! Takahashi! You're both already out of Recovery Girl’s office!" Kirishima said, Izuku taking his seat next to Ochako and behind Kaminari.

“As a Driver, my wounds heal really quickly. Though I had to spend the entirety of my break without leaving my little sister’s sight as she didn’t stop crying when she heard I was hurt,” Izuku replied.

“You have another sister?” Ochako asked.

“Yes, her name is Eri. But for her safety, that’s all I’m going to say,” Izuku said and Ochako nodded in understanding. Bakugo on the other hand was shocked to learn that ‘Deku’ had another sibling.

"H-Hey everyone, Sorry I'm late. I kinda forgot to set my alarm last night, and I woke up fifteen minutes late. I apologize for any inconveniences." Izumi said, bowing before taking her seat to the right of Yuri.

"It's good to see you, Izumi," Yuri whispered, remembering that she had wanted to keep their new relationship hidden.

"I missed you, Y-Yuri," She replied, blushing heavily.

Then, as soon as the clock struck 8:24, Iida entered the classroom. "Everyone! Class is about to start, so please take your seats!" He ordered.

"We're all seated already. You're the only one who isn't." Tsuyu pointed out, the rest of the class laughing as Iida stomped to his seat. 

"Shoot." He said, shaking in his seat. 

"Hey, Tsu. Who's gonna teach homeroom today?" Mina asked, leaning to far back in her seat as Tsuyu caught her. 

"I dunno. Aizawa-sensei is still recovering in the hospital, so I doubt he'll be the one teaching today." She guessed, Aizawa walking into the room a second later. 

"Good morning everyone." He said, arms and face wrapped in bandages.

"You're back so soon too!" The class exclaimed, Aizawa having the worst of the injuries other than maybe Izuku.

"Aizawa-sensei, does this mean you're alright?" Iida asked, as his teacher limped to the podium.

"I wouldn't call that alright." Tsuyu commented.

"My well-being doesn't matter at this point. What matters is that the fight is not over yet." He said, dread filling the room.

"D-D-Don't t-tell me it's the villains again?" Mineta whined, shivering in his seat. 

The class grew stiff with anticipation as they waited for Aizawa to say what was coming next. 

"The UA Sports Festival is drawing near." He stated simply, acting like he hadn't built up the situation. 

"THAT'S JUST A NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" They all yelled, deflating moments after. 

"But wait, isn't it a bit early to have the event so soon after the villains attacked us?" Jiro asked, most of the class agreeing with her. 

"Apparently, the higher ups think of it as showing the world that we are strong as ever and that our crisis management is solid as a rock. I don't know, something like that anyway. It helps that security is going to be strengthened five times that of the previous years." 

The class nodded in acknowledgement, but still open to the fact that the villains could crash the event. 

"Either-way, the sports festival is also a huge opportunity to show the world the you have the skill and quirks needed to be a pro. It's not something to be cancelled because of a villain attack." 

"What do you mean? A villain attack like that should be plenty for UA to shut down the festival for the year. I mean, it’s just a sports competition." Mineta shivered, showing how great his cowardice had grown.

"Wait, Mineta. Have you seen the UA Sports Festival, because someone who has couldn't call it that?” Izuku questioned. 

"Of course, I have, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to risk my life to participate in it!"

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest televised events. Once, the Olympics were called a festival of sports and the whole country when wild over them. Now, with reductions in scale and popularity, they are now a shell compared to what they used to be. And now, for Japan and many other countries, what has taken place of the Olympics is the UA Sports Festival." Aizawa explained, though it did little to calm the paranoid Mineta.

"As he said, many of the Top Heroes will be watching for scouting!" Momo claimed. 

"I know that, but still!"

"After we graduate, it's typical to join agencies as side-kicks!" Kaminari said, attempting to impress Jiro with his knowledge of the steps after college. 

"It's true, but most miss their chance at becoming independent after that and end up being a sidekick forever. I have a feeling you'll be one of them, since your dumb enough to not take the opportunities provided to you." She said, causing his attitude to change from smug to dreary. 

"Of course, joining these large agencies will give you more popularity and experience compared to the smaller ones. If you expect to go pro, the the path to your future starts with this event, and at once chance a year, that leaves a total of three chances throughout. No aspiring hero can afford miss this event! Understand that, and don't slack off on your preparations." He finished, the class giving a collective "Yes sir!" In response. 

"Good. Homeroom is dismissed."  
"Man, even after those villain attacks, I can't help but be super excited about this!" Kirishima beamed, bursting up from his desk in elation. 

"I know! If we put on a good show, we'll have taken the next step to becoming a pro!" Sero replied, bumping his shorter friend with his oddly-shaped elbow. 

"We will only have a few chances however, so we can't afford to mess this up." Tokoyami said, getting down from his desk. 

"Aww, ruining the good mood is so unmanly." 

"Oh my. What'll I do? I stand out just by standing still!" Aoyoma bragged, his enthusiasm scaring the nearby Koji. 

"While confidence isn't necessarily bad, you usually need have to have the power to back it up." Yuri blankly said, before focusing on his girlfriend. 

"Man, everyone's so into it!" Izumi commented to him. 

"I'm surprised you aren't. This is a really big step in the right direction. I understand Izuku as he is usually extremely calm, thanks to Ontos’ influence. Has Adenine influenced you too?" 

"Somewhat. It’s thanks to her that I’m getting through some tough times. I can’t wait for the big reveal during the Sports Festival though," She replied. 

"I suppose I understand what you mean. There is only one hero internship I am looking for." He said. Getting up from his desk, he stretched, body stiff from sitting in one spot for too long. "At any rate, I am going to get something to eat. Do wish to accompany me Izumi, Izuku, Ochako?" He asked. 

"We're right behind you!" Ochako said gladly, dragging her friends with her, face shrouded in a black shadow. 

"Um, Ochako, are you alright?" Izuku questioned, wondering if her sanity was intact. 

"I'm fine. I just want everyone to know that I'm gonna do my best!" She said, striking a pose with her fist in the air, forgetting she was holding onto her friend. 

"Ochako! Quit waving Izuku around like a balloon. You're gonna make him sick!"

Lunchroom

"Ochako? I never asked you why you wished to become a hero." Izuku asked, as Ochako, Yuri, Izumi, Iida, and himself walked through the halls towards the cafeteria.

"Well, it's kinda selfish, but I want to become a Pro hero for the money they earn." She explained sheepishly. 

"Wait, you said for money?" 

"Boiling it down to its bare minimum yes." She said, rapidly rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry for it being so unwholesome compared to yours and... I actually don't know why Yuri wants to be a hero, but that doesn't matter!" She said, looking away even more embarrassed than before.

"Why? How is goal to support your livelihood dishonorable?" Iida said, hands moving rapidly in different directions as he spoke. 

"He's right, it was just unexpected." Izumi agreed. 

"Plus, she said boiling it down to the bare minimum, so there are also other reasons too." Izuku pointed out. 

"Yeah, I said boiling it down to the bare minimum because the money isn't for me. My parents own a construction company, but they haven't gotten any work so we're flat out broke. I really should put my problems on you all though."

“Construction, I see…” Yuri muttered, thinking out loud. 

"Wait! If she got licensed, then the costs would plummet!" Izumi exclaimed. 

"Right! I told my dad that when I was little, but...

Flashback 

"You want to work for us?" Ochako's father said, kneeling down to be face to face with his daughter. 

"Yeah. When I get big, I'll help you and mommy!" She said, running towards her father before stopping a foot away. 

Placing his hand on her head, he ruffled her hair. 

"I appreciate the thought, Ochako. But as your dad, I'd be happier if you achieved your dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii!" 

End Flashback

A stray tear started to roll down her cheek as she gripped her school skirt tightly. 

"I'll definitely become a hero and make money so that my parents can live easier!" She claimed, wiping the tear off her face. 

There was a long pause before anyone spoke, Iida breaking the silence by clapping. 

"Bravo! Bravo Ochako! Bravo!" He yelled, bringing attention to himself and the others in their group. 

'Such a strong resolve. She doesn’t know, but Yuri wants to be a hero for the same reasons as Izuku and I. He is the light that came in our lives when it all went dark all those years ago. A light that I’ve come to love.' Izumi thought, pondering heavily on the topic as Iida continued to clap.

"Young Midoriyas are here!" All-Might boomed, giving a small twist to his iconic catchphrase. 

"All-Might? Is something wrong?" Izuku asked. 

"Do you both want to have lunch with me? Young Takahashi, I would like you to come to if you don't mind." He said, peaking around the corner with a lunch box.

'He's like a maiden!' Ochako thought, spit-taking at the absurdity of the scene in-front of her. 

The three of them looked to their friends for confirmation, getting a nod as a go ahead. 

"Yes, we would like to join." Yuri said, before he, Izuku and Izumi followed the giant man through the halls.

"Why do you think he needed the three of them?" Ochako asked Iida as they got in line for Lunch Rush's Eatery.

"Well, it’s probably because Yuri and Izuku have possibly the rarest and one of the strongest quirks in existence. In Izumi’s case I would have to believe it’s because she’s Izuku’s sister," Iida guessed, Ochako nodding in agreement with his speculations.

Teacher’s Lounge

"Anyways, how long can you hold your buff form now?" Izuku asked.

"About an hour and a half, two if I really push myself. Anyways, more importantly you three, the sports festival. You three would likely be sighted the moment everyone finds out about your Core Crystal Quirks. To be frank, this Sports Festival will be more important than most. Since I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace, I need you to announce to the world, you three, the surviving Drivers, need to tell them all that 'I am here!’" he said.

"Well, that was all I needed to say. You three can go ahead and finish lunch in here if you want. I have to go talk to Nezu about the security at the sports festival. I don't know how the hell he plans to multiply the security by five." Toshinori griped, walking out of the room, Izuku following him out as he made his way back to his friends, wanting to leave his sister and her boyfriend alone for the time being.

"You know, it is alright to breathe," Yuri said.

“O-Oh. Sorry about that Yuri.”

"Izuku was correct, you do apologize quite a bit," he said, placing a kiss on her nose.

Blushing bright red, she mumbled something incoherent before looking away. 

"Could you please repeat that? I did not hear you." He asked. 

"Y-You m-missed. My l-lips are below m-my nose." She mumbled, Yuri understanding this time. 

"Oh, I see. Alright then, allow me to make it up to you."

Gently grabbing her chin, he tilted her head upwards before leaning his head down and planting his lips onto her own. His hand lifted from her chin before finding a resting place on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated slowly, neither one of them wanting to stop, but knowing they should. 

"We should probably return to class now. There's five minutes before it starts and Izuku is waiting for our return." Yuri informed, both fixing their uniforms before walking out of the teachers’ lounge.

Classroom 1-A

"Man, after the beginning of the school day, the rest was super boring in comparison." Kirishima said, lay back in his chair. 

"Yeah, you're right. I was total snooze-fest after having the Sports Festival announced." Kaminari agreed. 

"Izuku, Izumi. I believe we will need to train hard as soon as possible; shall we meet at our usual spot?" Yuri asked.

“Yeah, after that incident, I need to unlock more of Perun’s and Perceval’s power before I can be considered ready for my third Blade.” Izuku replied.

“Agreed, this Sports Festival will prove if I’m ready to receive my second Blade.” Izumi added.

Ochako stood in front of the door as she tried to leave the classroom, but unfortunately, she couldn't get out. 

"Wh-What's going on?!" Ochako said nervously as she wasn't expecting to find herself in this kind of situation. 

Currently, there was a crowd of students from other classes blocking the doorway of Class 1-A.

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" Tenya asked sternly.

"We can't get out! What did you come here for, anyway?" Mineta yelled.

"Scouting out the enemy, Purple Grapes. We're the ones who made it out of the Villains' attack. They probably want to check us out before the Sports Festival. There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!" Bakugo said as he tried to walk through the crowd.

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Tenya exclaimed. 

"That's Bakugo, it seems he will never change," Izuku said with a stoic look. 

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all of the students in the Hero Course like this? Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned." 

A student with gravity defying purple hair, and a worn out and tired face that could give Aizawa a run for his money, said as he made his way to the front of the crowd to see all of the students of Class 1-A. 

"There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the Hero Course. Did you know that?" 

The student asked Bakugo who only grunted in response. 

"The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the Sports Festival, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. And it seems they may also transfer people out." 

Izuku's and Izumi’s eyes narrowed after hearing those words while Yuri simply pushed his glasses up, remaining neutral.

"Scouting out the enemy? I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the Hero Course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war!"

‘Interesting. He does not know what he has done. A pointless declaration, nothing more.’ Yuri thought to himself. 

"Hey, hey! I'm from Class B, next door! I heard you fought against Villains so I came to hear about it! Don't get so full of yourself!" A student with silver hair shouted.

‘And yet, there are others as well.’ Yuri continued to speak in his mind.

"If you bark too much, it will be embarrassing for you during the real fight!" 

Bakugo simply walked past the crowd and went on his way. 

"You ignoring me, bastard?!" The silver haired student yelled, obviously not too pleased with Bakugo's behavior towards him. 

"Wait a minute, Bakugo! What're you gonna do about all this? It is your fault that everyone's hating on us!" Kirishima said.

"It doesn't matter." Bakugo replied. 

"Huh?!" 

"It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." And with that, Bakugo walked off. 

Kirishima began shedding tears, "That's so simple and manly!" 

"What?!" Kaminari said. 

"You said it." Sato replied. 

"Huh?!" 

"The top, huh? There is truth in that." Tokoyami said, agreeing with what Bakugo said. 

"Hang on, don't be tricked! He just made more pointless enemies!" Kaminari pleaded. 

"That's right! We'll all just be at a disadvantage at the Sports Festival!" Mineta cried.

“'Disadvantage'. Is that all you think about?” A cold voice cut in. Everyone turned and that voice had belonged to none other than Yuri.

“Yeah! We’re here so we can win-”

“If a competition is all you ever think about here, then you will not last long in the real world, for you will always be at a disadvantage as the villains will know about your quirks. Either learn to work around it, or drop out,” Yuri coldly said before walking towards the door with Izumi and Izuku, not caring about the responses of 1-A. “I apologize for how one of my classmates addressed you all. As class representative, I am ashamed of his behavior and I hope we can get a chance to compete against one another in combat at the Festival and then proceed to form a working relationship afterwards.” He bowed as he addressed the other classes before leaving with the Midoriyas.

“Huh, that guy wasn’t too bad. He chewed out his own class and showed respect towards us. Maybe he and those two are the exceptions. So manly!” the silver-haired kid said.

“He’s class rep? Maybe I should’ve introduced myself,” The girl with orange hair said looking at the retreating forms of the top three classmates in 1-A.


	17. The Games Begin

The Next Day…. 

"Izuku, Izumi, be careful not to get hurt." 

"I know Mom!" Izuku and Izumi replied in unison. 

"I'll record it, okay? In high resolution!" Inko exclaimed. 

"Okay." Izuku said as he got and grabbed his bag and other belongings. 

"Do your best!" Inko said as she gripped her fists tightly, showing just how excited she was for her son.

“Good luck big brother! Good luck big sis! I know one of you can win!” Eri cheered, waving her hands in the air. 

“Thanks, little sis.” Both siblings said before reaching down and giving her a group hug.

“Perun, Perceval, Adenine, please continue to protect them at the Sports Festival.”

“Of course, Mrs. Midoriya.” Perun responded before dematerializing.

“As you wish, Mrs. Midoriya.” Perceval responded in the same manner.

“I will, Mrs. Midoriya.” Adenine responded as well.

"Go on Izuku and Izumi! I know one of you can win! I believe in you both!" Inko said with full confidence in her son and daughter.

“Win guys win!” Eri cheered as she jumped up and down.

Izuku then opened the door as he stepped one foot out. "I'm off! Wish me luck!"

“Me too!” Izumi added as she followed her brother.

Class 1-A Waiting Room…

"Oh man! I wanted to wear my costume!" Mina pouted as she preferred to wear her Hero gear than the standard PE uniform. 

"Well to keep everything fair, we can't. It wouldn't be fair if our costumes provided advantages to us while the other Freshmen don't have the privilege of doing so. If we all wear our PE uniforms, then it puts us all on an even playing fair." Ojiro said as swung his tail back and forth getting it ready for the Sports Festival. 

"I wonder what the first round's gonna be… " Sato said as the anticipation was killing him. 

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it." Tokoyami said in his monotone voice as he had his eyes closed and arms crossed. 

"Yeah, you're right. We just have to overcome whatever obstacle gets thrown at us." Shoji said as he wholeheartedly agreed with what the bird-like student was trying to convey.

“Midoriya, Takahashi, are you both allowed to use your Blades here in this Festival?” Ochako asked curiously.

“As they are a part of our quirks, we have free reign to continue using them in the Sports Festival. The teachers have informed me of this already.” Yuri responded, gaining shivers from the other students. 

Tenya then came barging in through the door. 

"Everyone, are you ready?! We will be entering soon!" Tenya exclaimed.

"Midoriyas. Takahashi." 

Izuku, Izumi and Yuri turned their heads in response to his name being called and the person who called them was somebody who he wasn't expecting. It turned out to be none other than Shoto Todoroki, the son of the Number Two Hero, Endeavor.

"Todoroki? What is it?" Izuku asked as he was curious on what the bi-colored teen would want with him. Shoto was a very quiet and reserved kid as he kept to himself most of the time. He is an introvert, just like Izuku, so he can understand why he was like that. So, this is one of the rare instances where he actually witnessed Shoto directly starting up a conversation with somebody in the class.

Shoto stared at him for a few seconds before he decided to speak. 

"If we were to look at things from an objective point of view, I think it is safe to say that you three and I are the four strongest standing in this room right now." Shoto stated blatantly not giving a damn about the other 18 people listening in on the conversation.

"But… All Might has his eye on you three, doesn't he?" Shoto continued.

“Perceptive, aren’t you?” Izumi retorted, but Shoto ignored her and continued once more.

"I'm not trying pry about that. But… I'm going to beat you three." Shoto finished as he gave the three the meanest mug that he could offer.

Kirishima stood up and placed his hand on Todoroki's shoulder. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, come on we're about to start the Festival." Kirishima said as he did his best to ease the tension and try to prevent four of his strongest classmates from engaging into a brawl.

“Spare me your pointless declaration.” A cold voice belonging to Yuri chimed in, catching the attention of the other classmates as he started walking past Shoto. “You lost in less than a second when I held back most of my powers during the training exercise. What do you hope to achieve when none of us are going to hold back like you are right now?” He continued, causing Shoto to look at him with anger.

“What could you possibly know-” 

“I couldn’t care less. Your declaration is pointless. If you hold back, you will lose just as swiftly. Whether it would be against me, Izumi, or Izuku, it is as simple as that,” Yuri finished as he and the Midoriyas walked out of the room, leaving everyone with surprised expressions that their class representative would talk down on one of their classmates like that. Shoto, gaining anger by the second thinking about the Driver.

Bakugo listened in the entire conversation before turning his head and sucking his teeth.

Sports Festival Stadium

"HEYYYYYYYY! Pay attention audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It is time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Present Mic announced as he was the commentator for the Sports Festival.

"Uhhhh! Why did I let you talk me into doing this?" Aizawa groaned as he was still covered in bandages since his injuries still have not fully healed yet. He was sitting right beside Present Mic.

"Well, because who else will be my color commentator?! Anyways, let's all wait patiently as the first years enter through the tunnel!"

All of the spectators looked towards the tunnel as they eagerly waited for the appearance of the participants. 

"Come on, Izuku, Izumi… " Inko said as she watched the event on her TV back at Izuku's house.

“Don’t worry mom! They can do this!” Eri cheered as she was watching the event alongside Inko.

A few seconds later, Yuri, Izumi, and Izuku could be seen coming out of the tunnel first with their classmates following closely behind.

"The U.A. Sports Festival! The huge battle where fledgling Heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero Course, Class 1-A, right?!" Present Mic announced as the entire crowd cheered at the entrance of Class 1-A.

Izuku kept a calm posture as he stared at the audience.

“Quite a lot of people have attended. A perfect time to showcase my Blades,” Izuku muttered.

"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero Course, Class 1-B!" Present Mic announced as the students of Class 1-B began to enter through the tunnel.

"Next up, General Studies Classes C, D, and E! Support course, Classes F, G, and H are here, too! And Business Course, Classes I, J, and K!"

All of the rest of the Freshmen classes came out through their respective tunnels. They didn't receive equal reception as the Hero Course but they were still positively received nonetheless. 

"ALL OF U.A.'S FIRST YEARS ARE HERE NOW!" Present Mic exclaimed! 

"We're just here to make those guys look better, huh?" One of the students from the General Studies Course said.

"I'm not really feeling it… " One of the other students replied. 

As all of the Freshmen gathered at the middle of the stage, a loud whipping sound caught their attention.

"Time for the player pledge!" A feminine voice shouted. Nearly all of the males in the stadium had immediate blushes on their faces. 

"Oh, this year's chief umpire for the First Years is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!" One of the spectators said. 

"What about the principal?" 

“The principal is at the third-year stage every year!” 

Most of the male students were flustered to say the least. 

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?" Kirishima asked as the outfit Midnight was wearing was little… revealing.

"That's an R-Rated Hero for you." Kaminari said. 

"Is it really okay for her to be at a High School even though she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami asked. 

"YES!" Mineta exclaimed as he shot a big thumbs up. 

"Of course you would say yes to that!" Kirishima said to the grape haired Freshman.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Midnight yelled as she swiped her whip as it effectively got everybody's attention. "Now representing the students is Yuri Takahashi, Class President of 1-A!" Midnight announced as all eyes turned to the Silver Haired Driver.

“Very well then,” Yuri said as he stepped towards the microphone.

“Crap, what do you think he’s gonna say?” Kaminari questioned.

“Is he going to boast?” Mineta added, causing Izumi and Izuku to glare at him.

"Take your time~" Midnight said as she winked at him.

Yuri nodded as he then decided to begin.

“We are all here for a purpose. All of us are here with one goal in mind. To become a hero, and help others for a cause. To all who wished to get into the Hero Course, today is the day to demonstrate your prowess and prove you are worthy. To the Hero Course, now is the time to step out of your shells and demonstrate what you can do to prove your place here. But we all, have the same dream. We will become heroes!” Yuri then drew his Nodachi and pointed it towards the sky before continuing, “SHOW THE WORLD THAT YOU ARE PREPARED TO BECOME HEROES! PLUS ULTRA!” Yuri yelled the trademark quote, causing everyone in the stadium to shout out cheers, even those from other classes. Nothing but absolute respect and admiration was present on their faces as they were truly moved by his words. He sheathed his Nodachi as he made his way down towards his class.

"*Sniff* So manly! I have never heard such words before. Those words hit harder than any punch I could ever throw! Thank you, Takahashi! You have inspired me to do my absolute best!" Kirishima said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"YEEEEEEEAH! Everybody, give it up for YURI TAKAHASHI! That speech will definitely never be lost in time as it will be repeated through the Ages!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering.

"I gotta hand it to you kid. Respect is given when respect is earned. And you have both impressed me and earned my respect. That is something not a lot of characters have been able to accomplish. So, consider yourself honored, Yuri Takahashi!" Aizawa said through the speakers as he was proud to have a student like him.

"Alright! Thank you, Takahashi for that inspiring Student Pledge. You have inspired the hearts of everybody in this arena. INCLUDING MINE! But we have to get back on track. While the speech was a work of art, we still have a schedule to follow." Midnight announced as now everybody was focused on the R-Rated Hero.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Present Mic announced as the cheer got all fired up now! 

Midnight smirked sadistically as she whipped the air. 

"NOW… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"


	18. The Obstacle Course and Cavalry Battle

"Now, let's get started right away!" Midnight exclaimed as she prepared to explain the rules of the first game of the U.A. Sports Festival.

Going off of his pledge, Shinso observed as Yuri as a humble young man who wanted everybody to do their absolute best. Maybe he has misjudged some of the students of Class 1-A…

People of the other classes were also having similar thoughts about Yuri. It was truly a surprise to the other classes to hear such words from a student of Class 1-A. A good majority of the classes thought that all students from the Hero Course would look down on the other classes, but they were wrong. They actually appreciated what Izuku said and just like Shinso, grew a newfound respect him.

"The first game is what you would call a qualifier! Every year, many drank their tears at this stage! Now, here is the fateful first game!" Midnight announced as with the swipe of her whip, a projection of a spinning wheel appeared behind the Rated-R Heroine. It immediately began to spin extremely quick as most of the participants began to grow anxious on what the first game will be.

"This year, it will be… " Midnight said ominously as the wheel continued to spin before it abruptly stopped. 

"...this!" The spin wheel landed on the words, 'Obstacle Race!'

“This will be simple,” Yuri, Izuku, and Izumi muttered with a smirk.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, which is about 4 kilometers long!" Midnight said as the participants in the Festival widened their eyes at how long the race will be. 

"Our school's selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Now, take your places everyone!" Midnight yelled as the crowd cheered as excitement filled the air at finally seeing the First years in action. 

The students went to the tunnel entrance to where the starting will be.

The first green light at the top of the tunnel, which was the countdown, went out.

“Jin, ready yourself. Izumi, remember your training.”

Then the second light went out.

“Perceval, ready?”

“Of course.”

Then, the final light went out. 

"START!" Midnight announced the official beginning of the U.A. Sports Festival.

At that moment, all of the students simultaneously began charging towards the tunnel as they wanted to begin with a good lead. 

"OKAY! Here's the play-by-play! Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?" Present Mic asked Aizawa. 

"You are the one who forced me to come in the first place." Aizawa lazily replied back. 

"Let us get started right away, Mummy Man. What should we pay attention to in the early stages?" 

"This part right now." Aizawa said as he looked towards what was happening inside the tunnel. 

"-Hey, hey!" 

"-This is too narrow!" 

"-Ouch!"

"-Hey, move!" 

Currently, all of the participants were smashed up together as they all started running towards the tunnel at the same time. The tunnel was way too narrow and small for all of the students to fit. It seemed as though it was constructed like that on purpose to test how the First years would get through it.

Suddenly, the temperature began to drop dramatically as ice covered through the entire tunnel. Many students were caught trapped in ice as they couldn't move. They then saw a bi-colored teen easily running past them.

"Sorry, but I have to get a move on." Shoto said as he left a trail of ice behind him. 

"-Owww! What the-?" 

"-It's freezing over! I can't move!-" 

"-So cold!" 

"-Outta the way! I can't get it off!"

Multiple students yelled out in agony as they couldn't move forward due to the ice that trapped them courtesy of the son of Endeavor.

"Naive, Todoroki!" Momo huffed as she effortless created a staff to propel her over the ice. 

"Your frost can't escape my sparkle," Aoyama simply stated as he shot a laser beam to get him over the crowd of students. Kirishima's hardening Quirk just let him break through the ice without any trouble. 

"I won't let you get away so easily! You half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo violently yelled as he ignited even stronger explosions to give him an extra speed boost. 

"You got me with that once. You won't get me again!" Ojiro said as he jumped over Todoroki's ice.

"They are used to using their Quirks, huh… " Shinso said as four participants seemed to be mindlessly carrying him over the ice trail.

Shoto looked back as he saw that quite a number of people were able to get across through his ice trap. "More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I had expected… "

Todoroki then looked in front of him to only widen his eyes in shock. Shoto saw that Izuku, Izumi, and Yuri were running ahead of him in a ridiculously fast pace. It seemed as though they had run past everybody else, including Shoto, right at the beginning of the race.

'What?! Nobody even saw him move! How are they running that fast without using their Quirks!?' Shoto questioned in his head.

"WOAH! It seems like the Midoriyas and Takahashi are already tied for the lead! I didn't even notice until now!" Present Mic shouted as the spectators were confused as to how the three Drivers had already taken the lead when they never saw them move.

"That is what happens when you don't pay attention! If you were looking carefully, right when the race began, the Midoriyas and Takahashi had already run past all of the other competitors. Takahashi figured out that the tunnel would be too narrow to fit in all of the students at once, so he made the smart decision on being the first one to go through the tunnel and the Midoriyas, knowing their friend, followed along." Aizawa stated as he knew his students wouldn't have fallen for such a trick like that.

Shoto's eyes hardened as he stared at them, "Why yo- What is that?!"

All three Drivers stopped in place as the Faux Villains stood in front of them and locked on to them as targets.

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with… the first barrier! Robo Inferno!" Present Mic announced as multiple Zero Pointers began emerging and setting their sights on the participants.

"So, this is what the rest of my peers had to fight in the Entrance Exams." Shoto said as he was looking at the Zero Pointers for the first time.

"I wonder where they got the money for it?" Momo said as the robots seemed very expensive to manufacture.

A Zero-Pointer began to lift its hand and aimed it towards Izuku as it planned to crush him.

“Perceval!”

Right before the hand could do so however, Perceval stopped the robot's hand with his own as he began lifting it back up. Izuku then sliced it clean in half with his Chroma Katana causing it to explode.

"I expected more of a challenge." Izuku stated as he continued running forward.

Izumi incinerated a few of the zero pointers with her flames while Yuri effortlessly destroyed all the Zero Pointers in his path with Jin.

"WOW! And just like that, the Midoriyas and Takahashi of Class 1-A destroy the Zero Pointers like they were nothing! What a display of strength, skill and speed, as they continue forward and are in the lead!" Present Mic exclaimed as the spectators in the stadium and watching at home were clearly impressed with the display of power by the two Drivers and Izumi (not knowing she is a Driver as well).

Shoto sucked his teeth in annoyance as he sees the Midoriyas and Yuri running in the distance.

'I can't let them out perform me!' Shoto said mentally as his right hand began emitting frost.

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've prepared something better. Since my dear old man is watching." Shoto said as one could notice a negative connotation in his voice when he referenced his father, Endeavor. 

The bi-colored teen then swiped his right arm upwards as he froze a horde of Zero Pointers with absolute ease. They all stopped malfunctioning due to Shoto's ice freezing their circuits.

"He stopped them!"

"Between their legs! We can get through!" 

Many of the participants began to go through the opening that Todoroki made.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Shoto began as he started trekking ahead. “They will fall over. I froze them while they were off balance…. On purpose!" Shoto said in a monotone voice as the Zero Pointers collapsed on a good number of students, effectively immobilizing them.

"Todoroki from Class 1-A! He attacked and defended in one hit! How elegant! Amazing! He is now trying to catch up to the top three in fourth place! It is you know, practically unfair. But it appears the top three are already at the second obstacle and about to clear it effortlessly!" Present Mic exclaimed as the audience saw just how overpowered Todoroki's Quirk is compared to the other First Years!

"His actions are logical and strategic." Aizawa said as he observed Todoroki.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations! He had never fought them before, but those Robo Infernos could not get past his elite moves!” 

"Like Hell, I'm going to let them get past me!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted Explosions from his palms as it propels him towards the head of the Zero Pointer. 

"Class 1-A's Bakugo! Since the bottom's blocked, he goes overhead! Clever!" Present Mic announced as Bakugo landed at the top of the Zero Pointer. 

"You seem like the kind of guy who would just plow straight through, but you can go around when you need to, huh?" Sero said with a grin as he used his tape Quirk to climb over the Zero Pointer. 

"I'm going to hitch a ride!" Tokoyami exclaimed as he used Dark Shadow to glide over the Zero Pointer. 

The crowd cheered as the students got through the first obstacle of the race. 

"As expected, most of the group that has gone ahead is Class 1-A." Snipe commented from the teacher's box as he and other Pro Heroes observed the Sports Festival from above. 

"Class B and the other courses are not bad, either! It's just… " Toshinori began to say. 

"...Class A does not spend a lot of time standing around." Aizawa finished Toshinori's thought as now more students were beginning to make their move.

The crowd could now see more students from Class 1-A beginning to take charge such as Tenya who kicked away a couple of Two-Pointers, Jiro who used soundwaves generated from her ear lobes to short circuit the robots, and Kaminari who simply fried the robots with yellow electricity. 

"Those who experienced firsthand that world above them through the incident at USJ…" 

"Release!" Ochako yelled as One-Pointers fell from the air behind her. 

"Those who had fear planted in their hearts… " 

Ojiro used his tail to swipe through the robots and counter attack as he destroyed them with ease. 

"Those who dealt with it and pulled through… They all used that experience to drown out their hesitation." Aizawa stated as he acknowledged what his students had to go through during the USJ invasion and is proud that they are using that experience to fuel and drive them in their pursuit of glory in the Sports Festival.

A multitude of explosions were heard as several Zero Pointers collapsed as they were destroyed. 

"Hmph! Piece of cake!" Momo said as she stood by a smoking cannon. She had her PE shirt open due to her needing to reveal some skin to use her Quirk. She was able to create a cannon to effortlessly destroy the Zero Pointers as they were play things. 

"She defeated those Zero-Point Villains so easily?!" One random student asked as he was gob smacked at the fact that Momo could just create a cannon out of nowhere and just fire down the faux Villains. 

"No wonder she got in through recommendations!" 

"Less gawking, more running! Come on she made a path for us! Let's get a move on!" Another student said as the rest of the participants began running to the next part of the obstacle race. 

"During the Entrance Exam, they were to be avoided. If you see them as things to be defeated, they are just dumb hunks of metal. You will start to see obvious openings." Snipe said as he was intrigued about the battle prowess of Class 1-A.

"Hey, hey! The first barrier's a piece of cake, huh? Then what about the second?" Present Mic grinned as Izuku, Izumi and Yuri looked on what’s in front of them, far ahead of the other students.

In front of them was what seemed to be a bottomless pit. There were tall platforms spaced out between each other but they were so far apart that it seemed like it was impossible to simply jump from one platform to the next. In between each platform were long and narrow trails of rope that honestly didn't seem like they were stable enough to hold the weight of a couple of students.

"If you fall, you're out! If you do not want to fall, then you have to crawl! It is THE FALL!" Present Mic exclaimed.

“Alliance?” Izuku asked his sister and Yuri.

“Alliance.” Both of them said in unison.

The three then held onto each other as Izumi prepared her flames, Izuku surrounded himself in darkness and Yuri surrounded himself in particles.

The three immediately launched together using their combined powers shocking everyone in the crowd.

“WHAT IS THIS!? The top three have agreed to an alliance and launched themselves across the pit!?” Present Mic shouted in shock.

“Those three have been close since they were children and have trained together since then. They have likely formed that technique whilst training.”

The three landed and nodded their heads as they continued to the third obstacle while the rest of the contestants made it to the second.

"So, you three think you can win so easily, huh? Well think again!" Shoto yelled as he used his ice slide through the gaps between each platform.

"DAMN DEKU AND NIGOU! Don't think you both and that silver-haired bastard can just take the lead without even trying!" Bakugo yelled. The ash blonde student then used his Explosions to boost him upwards over the pits and platforms as he made it over the obstacle.

"My older brother is probably also watching. I can't let him see me act so uncool!" Tenya saw that some students were already crossing the obstacle. He couldn't let himself be left behind in the dust. He proceeded to land on the rope and used the engines in his calves to thrust him forward and much faster along the ropes.

"That is so uncool!" Present Mic shouted as the rest of the audience agreed with him.

"The guy in fourth place behind the top three is way ahead of the rest of the pack!" A member of the audience commented as he and many others were impressed at the strength that Todoroki showcased.

"Yeah, his Quirk is really strong, but his natural athletic ability and judgment are also a cut above everyone else's."

"Of course it is. That is the Flame Hero, Endeavor's son." 

"No wonder! The blood of the guy second only to All Might, huh?" 

"There'll be fighting over who gets him as a sidekick!"

Many members of the audience now understood why Shoto was a cut above the rest. He is the son of the Number Two Hero, Endeavor. So it only makes sense that he was so powerful. 

"The lead pack is a step ahead, but below them, everyone's clumped together! They have not announced how many people will make it through, so you can not relax! Push forward!" Present Mic exclaimed as when the students heard that, they hastily continued through the obstacle course, not wanting to be left behind.

Izuku, Izumi and Yuri were nonchalantly running at very high speeds before they abruptly stopped as they saw the last obstacle ahead of them. There were signs that read, "Danger Mines!"

"And now, we have quickly arrived at the final barrier! The reality here is… that it is a minefield! It is setup so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So, you have to exploit your eyes and legs! By the way, these landmines are for games, so they are not that powerful, but they are loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!" Present Mic announced as he revealed the third and last obstacle.

"That depends on the person… " Aizawa commented as he didn't think those mines would make everybody pee themselves.

Yuri merely cloaked himself in Jin’s particles as he moved near the speed of light past the mine field without any of them blowing up, while Izumi boosted herself in the air with her flames and Izuku travelling through the air cloaked in darkness.

Behind them, several students were going through the mines carelessly and igniting pink explosion that slowed them down and in turn caused an area of effect where other competitors nearby were also stunned and slowed down. 

Shoto was right behind but he couldn't travel like the top three, so he was going at a much slower pace. 

Bakugo looked at the minefield and smirked as it didn't scare him the slightest. "This piece of shit won't affect me!" Bakugo yelled as he used his explosions to send him above the minefield. He then passed Todoroki who had a surprised looked on his face. He clearly was not expecting Bakugo to just rush through like that. 

"Bastard! Don't make a declaration of war to the wrong person!"

Bakugo then aimed an explosion towards the bi-colored teen, but Shoto was able to dodge the attack.

"WOW! And now we've got someone new in fourth place! Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you guys love!" Present Mic yelled through the speakers as the crowd cheered loudly as they finally got to see two students fighting for a place head to head.

Shoto and Katsuki were throwing blows at each other as each of them dodged each other's attacks as they fought for fourth place.

"Would you believe it? The Midoriyas and Takahashi cleared the minefield in an instant! "Eraser Head, your class is amazing! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?! " Present Mic announced.

Aizawa sighed as his nap was interrupted again, "I didn't even do anything. They got each other fired up on their own." Aizawa said as the cameras focused on Izuku, Izumi and Yuri, all running at the same time using their respective powers towards the tunnel that lead to the entrance to the stadium which was the finish line.

"U.A. Sports Festival, First-Year stage!" 

"Are you not listening?" Aizawa comically sweatdropped. 

"Who could have predicted the developments at the beginning of this conclusion?" Present Mic exclaimed as the audience were now eagerly waiting on who would come through the tunnel first. 

"Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that man... " 

The first thing that the audience saw go through the tunnel was a ponytail of white hair surrounded in darkness. 

"... Izuku Midoriya makes a huge splash!"

Rainbow colored confetti dropped as the crowd cheered furiously, happy to see White-Haired Driver and his demon Blade come out first.

After Izuku crossed the finish line, he took a moment to look around and observe all of the cheers and applause he was getting from the viewers in attendance. He then looked all the way up at the teacher's box and found Toshinori who was clapping and smiling down at him with proud face.

“Well done Izuku.” Izuku turned to see Yuri walk up to him. “Perhaps if I was able to keep Jin’s particles up a little longer, I would have beaten you. Alas, you have won fairly. Again, well done.”

“That was awesome! We had a blast with that race!” Izumi cheered as she hugged her brother and boyfriend.

“Thanks guys. We’ll make it through together,” Izuku said with a smile as he returned the group hug.

"Izuku! You were amazing!"

Izuku turned around to see Ochako running towards him to congratulate him as Momo and Tenya were not too far behind.

Tenya was sulking in the background as he was comically depressed over falling behind with a Quirk that was supposed to be most dominant in a racing type of environment.

"Ochako. Momo. I'm glad to see you guys and Iida were able to make it through the first round." Izuku said in his usual calm tone, though he was genuinely glad that his friends were advancing to the next round with him.

“Jeez, lighten up a little. You got first place after all! I mean, you guys got top three!” Momo exclaimed.

“Sorry, years of personality change doesn’t disappear so easily,” Izuku said with a blush.

Midnight then began to speak as she saw the last people who were able to advance through the first round.

"The first game of the First-Year stage is finally over! Now take a look at the results!"

1\. Izuku Midoriya   
2\. Yuri Takahashi  
3\. Izumi Midoriya  
4\. Shoto Todoroki  
5\. Katsuki Bakugo

(A/N: I am not listing these out. The results are relatively similar to canon, just everyone else is two spots under what they normally placed.)

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It is unfortunate but don't worry even if you did not make the cut! We have already prepared a special event where anybody can have the opportunity to showcase their skills. It will be revealed after the main event, so be patient! The real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! Give it your all!"

Katsuki growled in anger as he was still mad over getting 5th place instead of 1st over the top three.

Midnight then swiped her whip as the spinning wheel began spinning at high speeds to determine what the next game will be. 

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be? I just said it, and now here it is… " 

The wheel landed on the words, "Cavalry Battle."

"A Cavalry battle? I am bad at those." Kaminari mumbled as he clearly wasn't excited over what the next event will be. 

"It is not an individual event, so I wonder how it will work." Tsuyu said as she along with others were confused as how this whole Cavalry battle thing will function. 

"Let me explain! The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It is basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that is different is… based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value." Midnight said as a screen showed an image of Thirteen holding up All Might as the horse rider and Present Mic was supporting from the back. 

"A point-based system like the Entrance Exam, huh? That's easy to understand." Sato said as he understood the premise of the game.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who is on the team!" Ochaco concluded. 

"Oh, I see!" Mina said as she now got the gist of it. 

Midnight made a violent swipe of her whip towards the two female students, "You guys don't hold even though I'm talking, huh?! Let me speak!" 

'Scary!' Most of the First-Years thought in unison. 

"Yes, that is right! And the points assigned go up five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points and 41st gets ten points and so on!" Midnight elaborated as she showed the rankings and scoreboard for each place. 

"Understood. That is pretty simple. So, since I got first place, that means I got 210 points if I did the math correctly." Izuku said as he calculated his score. Midnight then gained a sadistic smirk as she pointed at Izuku with her whip. 

"Not so fast, Midoriya! You see there is one key exception. The point value assigned to first place is… TEN MILLION!" Midnight announced. 

"In other words, you can take down the first place player's team… " 

"... You can stand at the top no matter what place you are in!" 

Nearly all of the First-Years said in unison as they had their targets set on one person… Izuku Midoriya.

"That's right! It is survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Those at the top will suffer more. You will hear this many times as you attend U.A. This is what PLUS ULTRA means! Izuku Midoriya, who placed first in the qualifier, is worth ten million points!"

Izuku smirked, shocking Midnight and the contestants staring at him.

“Interesting. A challenge for me to defend my lead? Challenge accepted.” He said as he summoned his Megalance and Perun, frightening most of the contestants as they forgot he was a Driver.

"Hold on, Midoriya! Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So, the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!" Midnight said as she explained the basic rules of the cavalry battle.

"Which means… " Momo began 

"...since there are 42 people, there will be ten or twelve teams on the field the whole time?" Sato said as he finished her thought.

"That's tough." Aoyama commented. 

"One strategy could be to let someone take your points first so you will be more free." Mina added. 

"It is hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up, Mina." Tsuyu hummed. 

"During the game, it will be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a Cavalry battle. You will get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You will be removed immediately!" Midnight warned. 

"Damn it!" Bakugo shouted.

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. START!"

“Izuku, Izumi. Shall we?” Yuri immediately went towards his best friend and girlfriend.

“Are you certain? I am the biggest target after all.” Izuku asked with uncertainty.

“If I abandoned you because of such a reason, then it would not be any different compared to abandoning you in a real-life situation. We would not be friends if that were the case.” Yuri elaborated, making them both smile.

“Alright, we need one more then.”

“Hey, Izuku! Let’s team up!” Ochako’s cheery voice entered as she ran towards the three. “Oh wow! So the power team is assembled huh?”

“Excellent timing, Ochako. You will be able to make us lighter, allowing me to carry all of you and run at light speed at the same time. Worry not for your nausea as I can use my particles to remedy that.” Yuri responded.

“Oh, perfect! We’re gonna be unstoppable!” Ochako yelled in excitement.

“Jin, ready yourself. I’ve been given permission to use my Blades in this situation. On my signal, you snatch the majority of the headbands with the Nodachi, alright?”

“Of course, Yuri.”

“Perun, be prepared to counter with ice okay?”

“You have my word, Izuku.”

“Alright everyone, here is our plan…”

The buzzer went off, signally that the 15 minutes for gathering your Cavalry team were finally over.

"Time's up! Now then, it's about time to get started!" Midnight announced to the students as he did some arm stretches to prep herself. 

"Hey, hey! Come on, wake up, Eraser! The second round is about to start!" Present Mic said as he nudged Aizawa, effectively waking him up from his nap. 

"After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, twelve Cavalry teams are lined up on the field!" Present Mic yelled, attempting to hype up the crowd. 

Aizawa took second to take a look at all of the teams. 

"Hmmm… There are some interesting teams out there." 

"Now, raise those battle cries! It is time for U.A.'s bloody battle!" 

"You're dragging it. I don't think there is going to be any bloodshed." Aizawa commented. 

"Light the signal fire!" Present Mic shouted as he ignored Aizawa's comment. 

Izuku tied the headband around his forehead, holding his Megalance. Izumi had her flames ready. Ochako, reducing the everyone’s weight to make them easier to carry. And Yuri carrying everyone with particles surrounding him and his teammates.

"Alright. Here we go. Is everybody ready?" Izuku asked his teammates.

“Yeah!” All three of his teammates responded in unison.

“Alright, let’s begin!”

A 10-second countdown began as everybody got into their positions.

"ALL RIGHT! You've all made your teams, right? I'm not going to ask if you're ready or not!"

Present Mic yelled as now the audience was on the edge of their seats, eagerly anticipating for the second round of the Sports Festival to begin. 

"Now, let's go! Counting down to the brutal bloody showdown!" 

"You're dragging it." 

"THREE!" 

Katsuki cracked his knuckles, "We are aiming for… " 

"TWO!" 

"... One thing." Shoto stared at Team Drivers like how a predator stalks his prey. 

"ONE!" 

Izuku smirked as he saw both Katsuki and Shoto staring at him directly in the eyes. 

He then motioned his finger towards both of them.

"Then come if you dare!"

"START!" Midnight announced as she waved her whip thus beginning the Cavalry Battle.

Numerous teams all began rushing towards Team Midoriya as they shouted out battle cries. All with a common goal. 

"It is basically a battle for the ten million points!" Testutesu said. 

"Midoriya, I'll be taking those points! Thank you, very much!" Hagakure joyfully shouted. 

Izuku sighed, "So they're coming for us right from the get-go, huh?" He honestly shouldn't even be surprised.

"What do we do, Izuku?!" Ochako asked as she was ready to do whatever Izuku needed her to do.

“Perun! Now!” Izuku called as he threw his Megalance to Perun, who appeared above them.

"What the hell!?" Everyone screamed as they saw the White-haired Blade above them wielding the Megalance.

“Punishment Strike!” Perun shouted as she once more, twirled her Megalance above her head and froze the ground and the feet of the other teams while also covering the field in cold mist, blocking everyone’s vision.

“Is that even allowed!?” Tetsutetsu yelled.

“Yep! She is a part of his quirk after all! As such, they are allowed to do what they want with their Blades as long as they follow the rules of course!” Midnight clarified making everyone shudder in fear rather than the cold.

Perun tossed the Megalance towards Izuku before rushing to his team’s side.

Yuri coldly looked at everyone before speaking in a just as cold tone, “So you wish to target us? You have lost before it has begun. Jin!”

Jin appeared above them with the Nodachi in hand before accelerating all across the battlefield in light speed while everyone was immobilized by the ice and vision blocked by the mist.

Shoto looked the around to see people panicking and realized that it was Yuri’s doing. Rather his Blade. He told his team to keep their eyes open. When Shoto turned his head to the right he saw Jin and panicked. Jin appeared close to him and Shoto wasn't prepared for the speed of Jin as he flashed right in front of his face. Shoto unconsciously used his fire and Izuku saw the flames appear from where he was witnessing.

"Something seems to be going on in the mist cloud." Mic commentated to the fans.

"It's Yuri’s Blade, Jin." Aizawa said into the microphone and every one of the attendants began to widen their eyes.

When the mist finally cleared everyone knew what happened and looked to find team Drivers and when they did, they saw that the team had not moved. Jin finally appeared and what they saw next made them widen their eyes. Jin had points in his hands and gave them to Yuri and the teams realized that he had stolen their points.

"Yuri has stolen the other teams’ points!" Mic shouted and the scoreboard calculate how many team Drivers had and it came out to 10,002,025! Everyone widened their eyes and just couldn't believe what happened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if Team Drivers can hold out for another five minutes then that also will be a new record set in the Cavalry battle." Present Mic announced to the world and people began to wonder if what kind of person Izuku and his team is.

“Yuri! You got the points! And everyone is still immobilized!” Ochako cheered.

“This is a message to the other teams. Don’t underestimate us.” Yuri said. “Izuku, let us stall them, Izumi, ready your flames for distant combat.”

“Got it!/Understood.” Izumi and Izuku responded.

“Perun!” Izuku shouted as he tossed his Megalance to Perun once more and she created a gigantic ice pillar, boosting all of them up and locking Yuri’s feet in place so he doesn’t slip. She then proceeded to run up the ice pillar, shocking everyone present, to rejoin her Driver and return the Megalance.

“Oh, hell yeah! Team Midoriya was going to expire to them limit huh! Time’s running out! And the other teams finally broke free of their ice prison!” Present Mic announced.

‘D-Did Midoriya… just tempt me into using my left side?! What in the hell is going on with me? I never use my flames in battle! But I was just about to summon my flames, subconsciously without even realizing it! I-Is Midoriya… trying to MOCK ME?!' Shoto thought angrily.

Monoma smiled in acknowledgment. "Well played, Midoriyas and Takahashi. It seems I have misjudged you three. You are definitely a cut above the rest,” he said before gesturing to his team, “Let’s go after the explosion boy! The Drivers are too powerful we’ll just waste time trying to get them! Remember the plan!” He shouted as his team agreed.

"Wait, a second! Team Bakugo has zero points! What happened?!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Monoma appeared behind Bakugo as he snatched his headband cleanly off. Bakugo didn't know what happened until a couple of seconds later.

"Most of Class A is too simple-minded… "

"Crap! He got us!" Mina said as she too realized that Monoma stole their points right from under their noses. 

"What'd you say, bastard? Give that back or I'll come over there and kill you!" Katsuki shouted as he was angry at the fact that some Class B extra was able to catch him off guard.

"Since Midnight said that it was the first game, it wouldn't make sense for them to cut a ton of people in the qualifier, right?"

Huh? What bullshit are you spouting, extra?"

"Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, we just made sure we stayed within that number as we ran, observing from the back the Quirks and personalities of those who would be our rivals. There's no point in being obsessive over winning in the prelims, right?" Monoma sated with a smug smirk.

"You did this as a class?" 

"Well, it wasn't a consensus, but it was a good idea, right?" 

"Hey, Monoma! They're coming!" One of his teammates whispered as he noticed a couple of teams circling around them.

Monoma continued on with his monologue, "It's better than going after a temporary 'top' like a horse with a carrot waving in front of its face. Oh, while I'm at it, you're quite famous, aren't you? As the victim of the Sludge Incident! You should tell me about it sometime- About how it feels to be attacked by Villains once a year."

When he said those last few sentences, that struck Katsuki's biggest nerve. Being reminded of that incident, about a year ago made him remember when Deku saved his life… 

"Kirishima… change of plans… "

Kirishima looked up only to be horrified at what he saw. Monoma also turned his attention towards the Ash Blonde haired student.

Around him, was an aura of pure red, filled with absolute hatred and anger. 

"Before we get Deku, we're going to kill these guys!" Katsuki simply stated as he was irate at the fact that Monoma even dared to bring that sludge incident up.

"Tsuburaba!" Neito shouted, the brown-haired boy quickly reacted, seeing the explosive user was on them, after stealing some headbands including Bakugo's, the explosive user was enraged and so...he gave pursue to them.

"On it!" Then he blew air from his mouth that solidified into a circular glass-like platform, making Bakugo landed face-first on it.

"Serves you right!" 

Then as team Monoma was about to leave him, Bakugo use his sheer strength to shatter the solidified air and manage to steal a couple of headbands from them.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" 

"Tch!" 

Team Monoma was forced to retreat from Bakugo, who also retreated back to his team thanks to Sero's tape catching him along with two of the headbands. 

"Bakugo was starting to heat up! Only a minute left till the round was over!" Present Mic announced, causing more cheers erupted from the crowd. 

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bakugo shouted.

"!" 

Neito look behind to see Team Bakugo was closing in to them. 

"They're onto us! Hurry up!" Monoma shouted, his teammates nodded at that as they increase their pace, however it was never enough. 

"Time to get some real points, then after that, the ten million point headband was next!" Bakugo shouted, his speech actually encourages Kirishima, Sero and Ashido as they all grin. 

"FLAT FACE! TAPE!" Bakugo ordered, Sero grunted after being called by that, but he obey him nevertheless. 

"My name's Sero!" 

Sero then launch a long tape from his elbows, it pass Team Monoma, who all smirked 

"You missed!" Neito taunted. 

"RACOON EYES! ACID ON THE DIRECTION WE'RE GOING!" Bakugo yelled next, Ashido grunted just like Sero.

"It's Ashido Mina!" 

Then the pink skinned woman splatter some acid in front of them. 

Teacher's Lounge. 

"Young Bakugo...you exactly knew what you have to do, right?!" All Might said, realizing what he intended to accomplish. 

Commentator's seat

"This is the difference between on those who was aiming on the top and those who didn't, now you do realized it..." Aizawa said as he watch Bakugo ignited his palms with his tiny explosions and propel them in incredible speed, thanks to Sero's tape pulling them while having a very low friction on the ground thanks to Ashido's acid. 

Team Monoma look at them with shocked faces, Tsuburaba tried to defend using his 'solid air' quirk, but it was completely useless as Bakugo use his explosion along with the immense momentum they gained on the way to completely break it and grab the headband on Neito's neck.

"Bakugo was merciless..." Present Mic shouted as the crowd roars on excitement "This will put them in 3rd place!" he continued as explosions rained down on the stadium. Everyone looked up at the pillar of ice to see Izumi flinging flames at those trying to climb the pillars with extreme accuracy.

"NOOO! I refuse to give up! DEKU! NIGOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU CREATED A PILLAR OF ICE, DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!" Bakugo screamed at the top of his lungs as he used his Explosions to propel himself towards the air straight at the Drivers and Ochako.

"Oh, what's this?! It seems like Bakugo has different plans. He is dead set on getting those ten million points!" Present Mic said as the crowd was enjoying the show.

“Tch. What an annoyance,” Izuku muttered as he sent an icicle towards Bakugo, knocking him down towards his team, where Sero launched some tape to catch him.

“DAMN IT!” Bakugo shouted.

Shoto gritted his teeth when he saw the pillar of ice.

"Midoriyas, Takahashi, you three have made a fool out of me not once, not twice, but three times! I can't let you get three away with that. THOSE TEN MILLION POINTS ARE MINE!"

Shoto created a freakishly tall pillar of ice as he too also wanted a piece of Izuku and his ten million points.

"OH WOW! It looks like Todoroki wants a piece of Midoriya as well!" Present Mic announced.

“Pathetic.” Yuri muttered as he made on clean slice with his Nodachi, causing Todoroki’s ice pillar to shatter and Todoroki’s team to catch him.

"TIME IS UP! "That is the end of the second round, the Cavalry Battle!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering loudly, clearly satisfied with what they were able to see in the second round of the Sports Festival.

Izumi slowly melted the ice pillar they were standing on and lowered all four of them to the ground.

"Damn it. I was outplayed by those three again! How do you beat these guys?!" Shoto said as he was also frustrated at his 'rivals' who were able to win again. Yuri’s words then flashed in his mind.

‘Your declaration is pointless. If you hold back, you will lose just as swiftly. Whether it would be against me, Izumi, or Izuku, it is as simple as that.’ 

‘Damn him! I’ll show him!’ Shoto thought angrily.

"Now, let us take a look at the top four teams right away!" Present Mic announced as the rankings were displayed in the jumbotron.

“In first place Team Drivers, and with that win that sets a new record with a team winning the Cavalry Battle with the most points in UA history. So, congratulations to team Drivers on gaining a new record!” Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering as it almost seemed impossible that the same three people were able to win two rounds in a row.

"ALRIGHT! I knew we could do it! High-five everyone!" Ochako bubbly said as the team began high-fiving and congratulating each other.

“Well done, everyone. We practically controlled the match with our Blades. Izumi, thank you for your amazing accuracy in keeping the others back from damaging the Ice Pillar.” Yuri hugged Izumi with a smile and she smiled and hugged him back.

“Of course! You’re as intelligent as always Yuri!” Izumi shouted in his embrace.

“Yes, now we can fulfill the promise we made together,” Izuku said as he walked towards his team.

"To have everybody set their targets on you, and still be able to come out of top is nothing short of impressive. All three of them will definitely make it far when they go Pro." Aizawa said as he commended Izuku, Yuri and Izumi for their fighting skills and tactical minds.

"Oh, what's this? It seems that you have taken a liking to some of your students, Eraser Head?" Present Mic said.

Aizawa shrugged his shoulder. 

"Call it whatever you want. I'm just stating the facts. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"In second place, Team Todoroki!" Present Mic announced the team that had the second greatest amount of points.

“They were too powerful, perhaps we never stood a chance to begin with,” Momo said sadly.

“But still, we get to move on!” Kaminari stated.

“Yes! And we shall demonstrate our prowess. Just like Yuri said!” Iida declared.

"In third place, Team Bakugo!" Present Mic proclaimed.

"Ah, oh well. I guess third place isn't too bad. All's well that ends well." Mina said as she was just glad that they advanced. 

"Do you really think that's how he feels?" Kirishima asked with a sweatdrop. He was referring to Bakugo who was still yelling out profanities in anger. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I GOT THIRD PLACE!? Damn that Deku and Nigou! Once I get my hands on them in the tournament, I swear I'll make them regret ever making a fool out of me!"

"And in fourth place, we got Team Tetsute- Huh? What, it's team Shinso?! Where did he come from, getting fourth place out of nowhere like that?!" Present Mic asked in shock as he and the crowd had no idea that Shinso had made any moves in the Cavalry Battle at all.

For some reason, even Shinso's own teammates seem to be confused as they had no idea where they were at. 

"Thanks for your hard work." The purple haired General Studies student said, before he walked away with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"These four teams will advance to the final round!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered, as they were excited for the main event.

Shoto stared at Izuku as the White-Haired Driver was celebrating with his team. 

The son of Endeavor looked at his left hand as he remembered what he was about to do when Izuku made him look like a fool for the second time. 

'He tempted me into using my flames. I do not know if he did that intentionally or not, but one thing is for sure. I will NEVER use that man's power to attack. At least, that's what I decided… but I was overwhelmed… ' 

Todoroki then balled his left fist as he gritted his teeth. "At this rate, I will be doing what my old man wants… I can't let neither him or those three tempt me into using my left side."

"Now, we will take a one-hour break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya in a bit!" Present Mic announced before many people in the crowd got up from their seats as they went to go get something to eat.

"Hey, Eraser Head, let's go grab food." 

"Go get it yourself. I'm going to sleep." 

"How many naps does one man need?!" Present Mic asked as Aizawa had taken at least 5 naps already.

"IIDA! I had absolutely no idea that you had a super-secret special move like that! No fair!" Ochako whined as she was jogging in place. 

"It has nothing to do with fairness! I just wasn't using it as intended. I wanted to do something that could compete with the Midoriyas and Takahashi. But it seemed like it did not matter either way. Takahashi was always 5, 6, or 7 steps ahead of everyone! He truly was something else!" The Engine Quirk user stated as he still couldn't get over the fact that their Class Rep and Deputy Rep were able to completely overpower them. 

"YEAH! He was amazing! Speaking of which, where are Izuku and the others?" 

"Oh, Izuku? Well, when we were talking, Todoroki came up to him and asked if they could speak in private. He said yes and they went to go talk where nobody else would be around to eavesdrop into their conversation. Yuri and Izumi went after them in secret." Momo said as they were walking to go get something to eat. 

"Really?! What would Todoroki want with Izuku?" Ochako asked as she hoped that nothing bad happened between them. 

Momo placed her finger to her chin as she began thinking. 

"Honestly…. I have no clue."

Faculty and Student Entrance

Shoto led Izuku to a secluded hallway where Shoto could tell Izuku more about his history. 

"Why have you brought me here, Shoto?" Izuku said annoyed.

"You almost made me use it." Shoto told Izuku and he realized that he was talking about his fire.

"I saw that." Izuku replied plainly and it made Shoto glare at him. 

"Do you want to know why I don't use my fire?" Shoto asked Izuku and he said nothing.

"I will never use the power of the man that made my mother suffer, that made my life a living hell. You see my father wanted someone to surpass All Might-" Izuku put his hand up to stop Shoto. 

"I think I can see where this is going. Your father married your mother for her quirk which resulted in a quirk marriage. Then he began to train you day in day out so you will have the power to surpass All Might." Izuku said and Shoto widen his eyes. "Judging from your reaction I'm right. Listen Shoto and I mean really listen because I'm about to give you some truth. Yuri was right, we have power that surpasses that of the super natural, and we’re certainly not going to hold back against other people just for the sake of pride. All three of us plan to showcase our prowess not demonstrated yet in the competition. So, when we fight and I know for a fact that we are going to fight…you better use that fire. If not then you will be the quickest and easiest fight I've ever had. The same can be said for Yuri and Izumi." Izuku told Shoto.

“And what makes you believe your fire wielding sister can beat me?” Shoto coldly retorted, “She’s nearly like my fath-” Izuku stopped him again.

“You believe what you want to assume.” Izuku told Shoto as he left him in the hallway.

"Everything that was said here, stays between the three of us. I expect you to keep Shoto's personal information to yourself. I'll see you in a little bit… Bakugo."

Izuku then walked away to go get something to eat. He was pretty hungry after all those two preliminary rounds and needed to make sure he was at full strength for the real tournament.


	19. The First Part of Combat

Locker Rooms

"Are we sure we have to do this?" 

"Of course, Mineta told us and you saw those girls."

"Okay, what are you all doing?" 

"M-Midoriyas! Takahashi!" Ashido exclaimed as she stiffened out. 

"That didn't answer my question." Izuku replied.

"We are putting on cheer uniforms." Yaoyorozu answered.

“Hey Izumi, why aren’t you putting one on? Mineta told us that Aizawa expected to join the cheerleading,” Ashido asked.

Yuri put his hand on Izumi’s shoulder, gesturing her to not move.

"So, what you are informing me... is that Mr. Aizawa, our Mr. Aizawa, wants you girls to change into cheer uniforms. To cheer in the Sports Festival, and not prepare yourselves for the battles ahead?" Yuri asked.

"Well that's-"

"And you have received no word about this? I haven't even received word about it and I'm the class representative. Izuku neither and he is deputy representative."

"But what does this-" 

"You're being tricked. He's lying to you." Izuku finished.

"MINETA! KAMINARI! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Momo yelled in fury as she got a giant red tick mark. The two pervs told her and Jiro that everybody was required to wear cheerleading clothes to do a cheer battle in the afternoon. But clearly, that was all just a lie to get the girls to wear sexy outfits. Momo and the girls changed back into their P.E uniforms before stomping out to murder the two perpetrators. 

“Should we stop them?” Izumi asked.

“That is their conflict to resolve. I am only glad you did not get caught up in it.” Yuri replied and lightly gave her a peck on the lips, surprising Izumi and causing her to blush.

“Y-Yeah, thanks.”

“Guys, we should be going now,” Izuku told them.

All three of them made their way to the stadium before seeing the girls beat up Mineta and Kaminari, causing them to laugh.

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!" Present Mic announced.

"The last round is a tournament where we fight one-on-one, huh? I'm going to stand on the stage that I watch every year on TV!" Kirishima said as he pumped his fists. 

"Was it a tournament last year?" Mina asked. 

"It's different every year, but there's a one-on-one competition every year. Last year, it was a sports chambira match." Sero said.

"Now, let's prepare to draw lots to determine the bracket." Midnight said as in her hands was a yellow box labeled, 'Lots.'

"Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now from the first-place team-"

"Um…! Excuse me." Ojiro suddenly called out as he raised his hand. 

"I am withdrawing." 

Everybody gasped. 

"Ojiro, why is that?" Izuku asked with a calm tone as usual. 

"This is a rare chance for Pros to see you!" Tenya exclaimed as he too was shocked to hear that Ojiro wanted to quit.

"I barely remember anything from the Cavalry battle until almost the end. I think it was that guy's Quirk." 

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he scanned through the participants. 

‘If I remember correctly, Ojiro was with…’ 

His eyes then landed on Shinso who just turned his head away as soon as Izuku focused his eyes on him 

"I know that this is a great chance and that it's foolish to waste it… " 

"Well, if you know that, then why would you just quit after making it so far?" Izuku asked as he genuinely didn't want his classmate to waste his opportunity like that.

"Everyone here competed by giving their all! I can't… I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened." Ojiro said with a proud tone as he balled his fist.

“Understandable,” Yuri said, shocking everyone, even Ojiro, before continuing, “You have a pride to uphold. If you do not feel as if you can continue with that weight on your shoulders, then I support your decision as class representative. I commend you for making an effort to admit everything.”

Ojiro patted Yuri’s shoulder, “I knew you would understand! I appreciate that!”

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this Sports Festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?" One chubby student with silver hair said to Midnight as he also felt that he did not deserve to advance to the tournament.

"What's with these guys?! They're so manly!" Kirishima said with tears coming out of his eyes. 

"This is an unusual turn of events… We'll have to see what the chief umpire, Midnight has to say about this… " Present Mic said as they awaited the R-Rated Hero's decision. 

"Youthful talk like that is something… that turns me on! Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal!" Midnight said with a lecherous grin. 

"Did she just say that turns her on?" Kaminari asked with a sweatdrop. 

"Bro, just roll with it." Kirishima replied as he also sweatdropped.

"Hmmm… In that case, we will have to move up two people from the fifth place Cavalry Battle team… " Midnight hummed. 

"If that's what's going to happen, then rather than us, who barely did anything during the Cavalry Battle, it should be them, right?" Itsuka said as her teammates nodded in agreement. 

"The ones who fought to the end and stayed in the top, which is Team Tetsutetsu, right?"

"Y-You guys… !" Tetsutetsu cried out to the heavens thanking God for this opportunity. His team then agreed that Tetsutetsu and Ibara should be the ones to advance seeing as they were the two that did the most work during the Cavalry Battle.

"And so, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki have moved up to make sixteen! Now we will draw lots randomly to decide who faces who in the first round of the tournament. In this box are 16 balls numbered 1 through 16. The way the brackets will work is that when one person gets a number, the other person with the number directly after or before it will be their opponent. So, for example, if somebody draws number 1, then the person who draws number 2 will face the person with number 1. So, 3 and 4 will face each other and so on, until we get up to 15 and 16 which will be the 8th match of the first round! So, without wasting any more time, let's decide the brackets! Izuku Midoriya, come up first and draw your number!" Midnight announced as she explained the rules of determining the brackets which is just like how the old Tenkaichi Budokai tournaments were held back in the day in the era before Quirks long appeared.

"Okay! Now that everybody has drawn their numbers, let's take a look at the official bracket!" Midnight announced as she pointed her whip towards the jumbotron that displayed the entire bracket. 

1st Match- Izuku Midoriya Versus. Hitoshi Shinso   
2nd Match- Yuri Takahashi Versus Tenya Iida   
3rd Match- Katsuki Bakugo Versus Ochaco Uraraka  
4th Match- Fumikage Tokoyami Versus Momo Yaoyorozu   
5th Match- Denki Kaminari Versus Ibara Shiozaki   
6th Match- Mina Ashido Versus Izumi Midoriya   
7th Match- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Versus Eijiro Kirishima   
8th Match- Hanta Sero Versus Shoto Todoroki

“I’m against Yuri!?” Iida yelled, causing everyone to look at him in sympathy.

Izuku took a look at the bracket, as he saw the name of his opponent. 

'The first match of the first round, huh? Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, Shinso was the team captain of Ojiro's team… ' 

"It's you, isn't it? Izuku Midoriya." Shinso said out of nowhere as he was behind Izuku. Izuku turned around to face him, and as he did, he suddenly remembered where he saw this guy before. 'He was the one who came to our class making a Declaration of War! He said he was from the General Studies course and intended on making it to the Hero Course. He's pretty bold.' Izuku thought in his mind as this was the first time, he was socially interacting with the purple haired General Studies student. 

"I'm looking forward to our first match." Shinso said.

Izuku didn’t respond and proceeded to walk to get prepared for his match, causing Shinso to click his tongue and walk the other direction.

Ojiro followed him and proceeded to speak.

“Nice Midoriya, you figured it out, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, a brainwashing quirk that activates upon response. Perun and I can just blast him out.” Izuku smirked, causing Ojiro to shiver thinking of Perun’s ice.

“O-Okay, good luck then.”

"Okay. It's pretty much done." The Pro Hero, Cementoss said as he was using his Quirk to construct a tournament fighting stage. 

"Thank you, Cementoss! Hey guys, are you ready?!" Present Mic asked the crowd. They then proceeded to cheer loudly, showing their anticipation for the tournament to finally begin. The Recreational games were finally over, and it was finally time to get to the real fun. 

"A lot has happened, but now it has come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself! You have no teammates or comrades here. It is a classic one-on-one style tournament! Even if you are not a Hero, you will face lots of situations like that! You get that, right? Heart, skill, body, wisdom, and knowledge! Use all of that to rush up!" Present Mic exclaimed as he was hyping up the crowd even more. 

Izuku was currently in the tunnel that leads to the fighting stage. He was currently doing warm up stretches and doing his best to prepare himself mentally. It was his first ever match in a Sports Festival, so of course there were some nerves here and there, but overall, he was ready to compete. Perun stood beside him doing the same thing, preparing to aid her Driver in any way possible.

Flames ignited in all four corners of the fighting arena as now, they were finished with the preparations and were ready to begin with the first match.

"AUDIENCE! The tournament that you all have been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one- We got one of the Drivers that has been giving us surprises one after another and finished in 1st place in the two previous rounds! From Class 1-A, Hero Course, it's Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic announced as Izuku made his entrance, Megalance in hand, with Perun following after him. The crowd were cheering as he had gained a lot of popularity since the beginning of the Sports Festival. Some people have already put in their bets and said that Izuku will win the whole thing. Izuku's classmates were also cheering him on from the bleachers.

"Versus- Sorry, he has not done anything to stand out yet! From General Studies, it's Hitoshi Shinso!" Shinso ignored Present Mic's comment and proceeded to walk to the ring calmly.

"Okay, the rules are simple! They are classic tournament style! In order to win the match, you have to force your opponent out of bounds, immobilize them, or force them into submission! Bring on the injuries! I want this to be entertaining! Don't worry, we have our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby to patch any students up! Put your morals and ethics aside for a moment! But of course, anything life-threatening is strictly prohibited. Heroes should only use their fists to catch Villains!" Present Mic announced the rules.

"I will stop the fight if things go too far!" Cementoss said as he made a chair for him to sit on. 

Izuku took a deep breath once again to calm his nerves and got into his fighting stance. 

"Forcing your opponent into submission, huh?" Shinso said suddenly gaining the attention of Izuku, who retained a calm look. 

"This is a fight to test the strength of your spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances." 

"READY?" Present Mic called out.

"That monkey was going on about his pride… " 

"START!" Present Mic announced the official start of the match.

"...but don't you think he was dumb for throwing away his chance? What an idiot. Serves him right." Shinso said. 

Izuku’s expression remained unchanged, causing Shinso to click his tongue once more.

‘I have to get him to talk!’

“Come on! You have to agree-”

Izuku started twirling his Megalance above his head and a golden line formed between him and Perun. He swung his Megalance upwards, causing a large pillar of ice to come up from the ground and launching Shinso out of the bounds.

Shinso landed hard out of bounds, causing him to cough out spit. Shinso was shock at that, what the heck just happened to him? Meanwhile the crowd became completely silent at the one-sided fight, but nevertheless they were impressed at Izuku's performance, then Midnight announced the result.

"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!" she announced.

Then from the crowd came a loud round of applause after seeing the fight, it's not something that makes your nerves go wild due to the excitement but it was still great, and besides, this is only the first round so, there will be more battles that will give the crowd the excitement they're looking for.

Izuku bowed and left the field, leaving Shinso in shock of what just happened.

"That was awesome, dude!" Kirishima yelled at him, Midoriya simply nodded at that, to tell them the truth, he isn't really happy about his victory against Shinso. 

"Is that so..." he said as he took his seat between Ochako and Iida, everyone noticing Izuku’s sorrow look. 

"Is there something wrong, Izuku?" Uraraka asked him, the white-haired boy turn to him and smile. 

"Nothing, it's just that guy...I sense that he's actually depressed about something," he told her. 

"Really?" 

"Maybe. Anyway, Iida, Yuri, you’re next right?"

Iida shook in nervousness as he shuddered even thinking about facing off against Yuri. Yuri approached him and offered his hand.

“To a good match.” Yuri declared.

Iida shook his hand and they both made their way to the battlefield.

Then, the flames ignited in all four corners of the ring signaling that it was time for the next match to start. 

"Thanks for waiting! Next up are these guys! " Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered seeing the next two participants enter the ring.

"It's like he's the epitome of the middle of the pack! From the Hero Course, it's Tenya Iida!"

"Middle of the pack?!" Iida shouted.

"Versus- The most powerful Driver in U.A! Representing Class 1-A’s Hero Course, it’s Yuri Takahashi!” he announced as Yuri walked out with Jin following behind him.

"He's up against the famous Yuri, huh?" Jiro said.

“Yep, he’s screwed,” Kaminari declared.

“START!” Present Mic announced.

Iida wasted no time in rushing in, hoping to kick him out as fast as possible.

‘I need to get him out as fast as possible or he’ll finish me just as quick!’

“RECIPRO BURST!”

Iida shouted out his signature technique as he rushed towards Yuri, in hopes of taking him out.

However, a millisecond before he could make contact, Yuri and Jin immediately moved near the speed of light and evaded his attack, shocking the crowd.

“WOW! He’s so fast! I daresay he’s faster than the guy who’s specifically built for speed!” Present Mic shouted.

“Jin!” Yuri called before tossing his Nodachi to him, which he caught.

“Zero Blade!” he shouted as he sent ice spears towards Iida, knocking him out of bounds.

“Tenya Iida is out of bounds! Yuri Takahashi advances!” Midnight announced.

Yuri flashed over to help Iida up before speaking. “You have every right to be proud for your progress in this Festival. Continue training and we will have our rematch.”

Iida took his hand and smiled as Yuri pulled him up. "Yes, thank you for pushing me! I will continue to train hard as I await our rematch!" 

"SO YOUTHFUL!" Midnight cried out in delight as Yuri and Tenya showed good sportsmanship.

Izuku and Izumi looked on with smiles as they witnessed the match.

“I expected nothing less from our trainer and best friend,” Izuku said as Yuri led Iida out of the arena.

“Agreed. I think Ochako is facing Bakugo?” Izumi remembered.

He then zoomed towards the Player Waiting rooms…

Player Waiting Room 2

Iida opened the door to the waiting room with a comedic depressed expression as mumbled things such as, "I still have a lot to learn," or "How could I have been so naive!" 

"Oh, Urarak- YOU'RE NOT LIKE YOURSELF AT ALL! YOUR BROW IS ALL WRINKLED!" Tenya yelled out in shock as Ochako face was indeed not looking like its usual self.

"My brow, oh it is just my nerves… Must've reached my brow." Ochako said as her voice did not have the usual bubbly tone. 

Iida nodded, "I see… You are up against Bakugo, after all… "

Ochako sighed, "Yeah… I'm really scared. But you know, after seeing a match like yours, Iida…" 

"Like mine?" Before she could reply, the door was opened as a white blur rushed into the room. 

"Ochako." 

Izuku ran into the room as it was clear he had rushed to get there, though he remained as calm as ever. 

"Izuku?! Huh? Why are you here? You don't want to watch the others' matches?" 

Izuku shook his head, "I know your match is next… and I know exactly who you will be fighting. I know Bakugo is not going to go easy on you, so I came here to try to give you some advice."

"But, well, I don't think even Bakugo would use a full-strength explosion on a girl… " Iida chimed in.

Izuku narrowed his eyes. 

"He would." 

Iida gasped.

“He will stop at nothing to become Number One. He wouldn’t even think of holding back. For the several times you have aided me, I thought maybe I could help you a little. A plan to use your Quirk against Bakugo.”

"Oh, isn't that great, Uraraka?"

Ochako stared at the cover of the Hero Journal. Within its pages… lied all of the answers to how she could win. She has experienced Izuku's strategic and analytical planning firsthand, and she knew that his plans were nothing short of a genius. If she accepted his offer, then there was no question that she was more likely to win than if she rejects. All she had to do was open the notebook and let the knowledge overflow her…

"Thanks, Izuku… But it's fine."

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "Pardon?"

"You're amazing, Izuku… spectacular even. I keep seeing more and more amazing sides to you. During the Cavalry Battle, I thought it'd be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you. That's why, when Iida said he'd challenge you, it actually made me feel a little embarrassed."

“I see…”

Ochako began walking towards to the door. "That's why it's fine. Everyone's facing the future and trying their absolute hardest. That means we're all rivals, right? That's why… " 

Ochako faced Izuku as she gave him a thumbs up with a nervous and shaky smile. 

"Let's meet in the semi-finals!"

Stadium

"OKAY! So, after that whole marketing scheme fiasco, let's try to get back on track, shall we? We'll start the next match!" Present Mic announced as the jumbotron displayed both Bakugo and Ochako, thus making the crowd cheer as they anticipated the third match of the first round of the tournament.

"This next one might be the most disturbing match-up." Tsuyu said. 

"I almost don't want to watch…" Jiro shuddered as she voiced the majority of Class 1-A's thoughts. 

Ochako and Bakugo both began walking towards the ring. Bakugo looked dead on at Ochako as his expression remained neutral. Ochako however did not falter against his intense gaze. She was determined to win. Izumi looked on as she tightened her fists. 

'Ochako… Good luck.' 

"The third match of the first round! These are our participants!" Present Mic shouted. "He was kind of famous in middle school! That isn't the face of a regular person! From the Hero Course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!" 

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FACE!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as his face was kind of unsettling due to his mean mug. 

"VERSUS- She's the one I'm rooting for! From the Hero Course, it's Ochako Uraraka!" Present Mic shouted. 

"Wow, way to show how biased you are." Aizawa said monotonically. 

Then, Midnight raised her flag, "Are you both ready?" 

"YEAH!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Then...BEGIN!"

"You're the one that makes things float, right, Round Face?" Bakugo suddenly said. 

"Round… Face?" Ochako asked as she widened her eyes in shock. How doesn't he know her name by now? 

"If you are going to withdraw, do it now. You won't get off with just an 'ouch'." Bakugo said a she continued to stare at her with eyes that shone pure fury. 

Ochako grit her teeth as she stared back with defiance showing that she was not backing down no matter what. 

"Sorry, but no!" she then dashed forward in attempt to strike him first, Bakugo snickered, what a plain move. 

"Then, DIE!"

Bakugo ignite his palms, and then, he raised it towards Uraraka and a large explosion occurred on the arena. "GAH!" 

Uraraka wasn't able to dodge the attack due to the wide area it covers, smoke from the explosion was covering their line of sight. 

"Hn!" 

Bakugo saw a silhouette from the smoke, thinking that it was her, he ignited his palms again and trigger another explosion on that direction, but to his surprise, all he can see was a UA jacket. 

"Got you!" Uraraka suddenly appear behind him with an attempt to touch him so she can make him float, but Bakugo use his quick reflexes to sharply raise his right hand directly on her face without looking at her. 

"What!" 

"Don't you ever UNDERESTIMATE ME!" 

Then Bakugo set another explosion from that hand, Uraraka gasped as she was blown away for good, she panted lightly at the damage she had taken so far, she was about to make her move, but... 

"Too slow!" Bakugo was already in front of her, and then, using both of his palms, he triggered a continuous explosion towards her, Uraraka was left no choice but to cross her arms in front and withstand the attack, the explosion was so powerful that it causes the debris and rubble from the arena to be blown away. 

As the fight continued, the audience couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl and the pro Heroes were actually booing Bakugo for assaulting a girl. 

"What the heck is that?!" 

"That isn't a heroic act at all!" 

"Booo!" 

"He’s just toying with her!"

The crowd then began booing at Bakugo for "bullying" Ochako.

"There's booing from part of the crowd… But honestly, I also feel the sa-" 

Aizawa elbowed Present Mic in the face before he could finish that sentence. 

"An elbow?! What're ya doin?!"

"Was that a Pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a Pro?" Aizawa asked.

"Huh?" 

"If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home! Go home and look into changing careers!" Aizawa yelled. 

Everybody was now confused by what he was saying. 

"Eh? What do you mean Eraser Head?!" Present Mic asked. 

"Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent who has made it this far. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down." 

The smoke cleared to show Ochako still standing on her feet… panting… but still on her feet. 

'Not yet… She's still… not dead!' Bakugo thought as he acknowledged the fact that Ochako is a lot tougher than she looks. She commends her for lasting this long.

Izuku nods his head in agreement as he had been silently observing the fight this whole time. He noticed what Aizawa was talking about and even though Bakugo has the usual hatred in his eyes, he can also see something else in his red orbs… it was respect. 

"It's about time… I think… Thanks Bakugo… " Ochako brought her hands together. "...for not letting your guard down!" 

"Huh?" Bakugo asked in confusion as he didn't understand what she was referring to. 

"It can't be helped from where Bakugo is, but it's for a Pro in the stands to start booing without noticing." Monoma suddenly said as he now had everybody's attention. "She kept her body low as she advanced, concentrating Bakugo's attacks on the ground, storing up weapons. And then, she narrowed his field of vision with relentless attacks to keep him from noticing." Monoma then looked up and everybody saw what he was referring to. Up in the sky were a bunch of rubble and other debris that were created due to Bakugo’s explosions. Everyone stared wide eyed as most of them didn't even notice that Ochako had been using her Quirk all along.

"I'm gonna win!" Ochako shouted with determination as she released her Quirk. All of the debris began to descend to the ring at very high speeds.

"A METEOR SHOWER?!" 

"You should have noticed." Aizawa said. 

"She had a desperate plan like that up her sleeve?" Iida yelled out in shock as the majority of Class 1-A didn't even realize that she was planning this from the beginning. 

Izuku smirked, 'Impressive. You have created an opening. Now's your chance.' He had noticed what she was doing ever since the match started but kept quiet about it since he thought it was better to leave it as a surprise. Ochako then began sprinting straight ahead towards Bakugo. 

'With this much debris, whether he's evading or counter attacking, there will definitely be an opening! In that moment, I'll get close to him with my secret move!' Ochako then activated her Quirk as now she was ready to go for the win. 

"I will win! I will win… and be just like Izuku!' 

She outstretched her hand and she was fingertips away from touching Bakugo. She was fingertips away from victory… she was fingertips away from being just like Izuku! 

But right before she could claim her victory, Bakugo raised his palm up and ignited a huge explosion towards that sky that pushed Ochako all the way back. The resulting explosion was strong enough to completely destroy all of the debris that was about to fall on him. The explosion was also able to blow many people off of their feet. 

"Since you're friends with Deku and Nigou, I thought you'd be up to something… That nerd is too smart for him to not rub off on you." 

The smoke cleared to show Katsuki Bakugo… unscathed. 

Ochako stared wide eyed in horror.

"I-In one shot?!" After all of the planning and work she put into that plan, he just… blew it all away with one attack. 

"B-Bakugo delivers a satisfying explosion! He blasts boldly through Uraraka's secret plan!" Present Mic stuttered as he and the rest of the stadium could barely form words at the display of such raw power. 

Bakugo took a deep breath. 

"It's over!" Katsuki yelled as he reached Ochako and put his hands on her stomach to fire a powerful explosion.

"Arrgggh!" Ochako screamed as the explosion hit and sent her flying back out of the ring. 

"Winner and advancing to the second round is Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight said as the crowd erupted in cheers. 

"Not bad, not bad at all…Ochako." Bakugo said loudly as everyone heard him call the girl by her name. 

"I lost." Ochako said sadly, but she smiled because she proved to everyone that she was for real and that she was strong. As she was about to close her eyes from exhaustion, she felt someone pick her up and that person was Izuku.

Izuku had flashed over to her when the match ended, picked her up bridal style and carried her to health center. The camera was on the two students as Izuku walked back, the crowd making aww sounds thinking about how adorable and cute they looked. Some of the girls in the hero classes and in the crowd were envious that Ochako got picked up by Izuku. Izuku knew when this was all over, he was going to hear it from his mother and both his sisters.

"Izuku…" Ochako said tiredly her face a blushing mess. 

"Rest." Izuku told her simply and Ochako nodded her head, putting her head into his chest. 

"He called me by my name." Ochako said and Izuku nodded.

"You did a great job and earned something that many people don't have, and that is acknowledgement by Bakugo." Izuku told her and the girl let small tears out because of her accomplishment. Izuku made it back to the health center put down in the bed gently as Recovery girl made her way to the teens. 

"Thank you Izuku, I'll take it from here." Izuku nodded his head and said his goodbye to Ochako.


	20. The Second Part of Combat

"The third match of the first round… Oh, Uraraka... Oh yeah, Bakugo advances to the quarterfinals." Present Mic announced as with his tone of voice, it was clear that he was upset that Ochaco didn't pull off the miracle win that he and a lot of other people were hoping for.

"If you are going to do it, do it properly. Commentators are supposed to be unbiased." Aizawa commented with a monotone voice.

"Now let's pull ourselves together-"

"You're really letting your personal feelings take over… "

"We still have five more matches left in the first round! The next match should begin momentarily! Cementos needs a little more time to fix up the ring, but after he's done the fights will continue!"

The crowd cheered in excitement. After seeing a match like that, they couldn't wait to see what else was in store.

Player Waiting Rooms…

Izuku took small steps in the halls. He was looking downward as his eyes were shadowed.

_"Let's meet in the semi-finals!" _

_'Ochako… Forgive me.'_

Izuku knew that Ochako was giving her absolute best in that match. He could feel it all the way up in the bleachers. She was determined to win. She did her best… but it just was not enough. And unfortunately, they won't be meeting in the semi-finals as she had hoped.

Bakugo was walking up the stairs until he saw Izuku.

"Deku!" He snarled at the freckled boy like how he always does when addressing him.

Izuku turned to him with a cold look, “What is it? I’m in the middle of something.”

"What the-?! What the hell do you want?! Die, scum!"

“You addressed me first. Now state your business, or I will simply continue walking.”

Izuku began walking away but Bakugo walked up the stairs fully and called out to him again.

"That was your idea, wasn’t it? That damned desperate plan. You just have to be annoying, don't you? What the hell-"

Izuku turned around to look at Bakugo with a serious expression.

“All of what you saw was planned by Ochako from the very beginning. You seriously did not have confidence in her? This conversation is a waste of my time,” Izuku said as he continued walking.

He heard him growl behind him, "Hey you bastard!" Bakugou yelled as he ran in front of him, "You may have a strong Quirk that you've been hiding from me. And you may have been laughing behind my back all the while! But don't you fucking dare look down on me! I'll kill you!"

“Tch, you tried that last time, while I held back, and you still lost. Stop comparing yourself to me. You’ve lost the moment you decided to go against me.”

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET MAKING IT TO THE FINALS YOU FUCKING NERD!" He yelled before running off.

Izuku sighed and shook his head. He can worry about Bakugo later. Right now, he was more worried about Ochako. He walked to Player Waiting Room 2 and opened the door.

"Man, I lost… "

"Hm…?"

Izuku saw Ochako giving him a one-thousand-watt smile as she sat down with a new P.E. uniform wrapped up for her.

"I got carried away at the end thinking I could win, dang it." Ochako said with a happy tone as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ochako, what about your injuries? Are you alright?" Izuku didn't think she would seem… so happy.

"Yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me! It was only moderate healing so it wouldn't drain my stamina, so I've still got scratches and stuff, though. Man, but that Bakugo was really strong! He totally got me! I was so close, too! I need to work harder!" Ochako cried out in a frustrated tone as she raised her fist up, annoyed about her defeat.

Izuku looked at her with a neutral gaze.

"Are you certain?"

"I'm fine! Better than expected!" Ochako's phone began vibrating. The caller ID read, 'Daddy.'

She pushed the phone towards her chest, "I mean, you immediately started looking ahead, Izuku, and just because I lost, that doesn't mean you can lose! You better do your best! Don't worry about me, go focus on your own matches!"

"Are you certain? There are still five more matches left in the first round. So, I have time to keep you company if you wish."

"NO! I'm fine! Go and join the others. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Ochako reassured him.

Izuku gave her a soft smile as he walked to the door, "Very well. Take your time, Ochako." He then closed the door behind him.

As soon as Izuku was gone, Ochako pulled out her phone and dialed her father's phone number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Sorry about not picking up earlier, Daddy."

"It's fine! Sorry for calling when you were busy. Your mom and I watched you on TV. You were so close! But you were amazing!"

"It wasn't that close. And I wasn't amazing. I rushed too much in the end, too. I didn't have a plan for what to do after that, either. I was completely beaten." Ochako replied with a low and sad tone. Her eyes looking down the entire time.

"Is that so? I don't understand how all of this works and all, it's a little complicated to me, but just because you lost, that doesn't mean your path has been closed off, right? There's always next year, right?"

"The further you advance, the more you can show how well you do against different types. The scouts can't tell with just one match." Ochako began choking on her words.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I mean… I want to hurry and help you guys… " Ochako's eyes began to leak tears.

"Ochako, it's fine even if you don't rush. You feeling that way shows you're kind, so I know you'll be a Hero."

Ochako sobbed as her tears dripped on the table next to her new P.E. uniform. Her father was too kind. She failed but he still encouraged her.

"T-Thank you, Daddy! I won't give up no matter what. I will become a Hero and I will help you as soon as possible!"

"That's my girl. I'll leave you alone for now. Your mom and I are going to keep on watching the Festival. So, go and join your friends. Call us when you get home."

Ochako began wiping her tears, "Okay, bye Daddy. I will talk to you soon. I love you, and tell mom I love her too."

"I love you too sweetie. Don't worry, I'll let her know. Take care!"

The call ended. Ochako placed her phone on the table as she tried to wipe the tears that were still dripping.

She turned around to see Izuku standing behind her as he too had a sad expression. He had heard everything.

Ochako couldn't hold it in any longer. She immediately attacked Izuku with a crushing hug as she began sobbing again. Her tears wetting his shirt.

"W-What are you doing, h-here I-Izuku? I thought I told you, I was fine."

Izuku rubbed his fingers through her brown locks.

"Is it not obvious? There's no way you weren't frustrated. I knew you were lying to me when you said that you were okay. I could tell that you were sad, but you tried to hide it. It's okay though. I get it. But I just couldn't let a friend stay sad. You've encouraged me before, so I'm here to return the favor."

Ochako sniffed as she buried her face in Izuku's chest, "I-I want to help them. I really really want to, Izuku. But, I lost. I couldn't even get past the first round. I don't know how much longer they can wait, but every year, business has been declining and I couldn't even make it to the semifinals to face you like I said I was. I couldn't win, instead I lost like an idiot. I'm a fail-"

“Enough!” Izuku suddenly shouted.

Ochako gasped as she looked up to see him staring at her with unrelenting resolve.

"You are not a failure! Don't ever say something like that about yourself ever again. You hear me? Listen, it's okay to lose. Nobody is upset at you for that. Everybody was amazed at what you were able to do in your match. You put on a show. You even had Bakugo on the ropes. That in of itself is a win in my book. Do you honestly think that with all the skills you showed in that last match, that no Pro scouted you? Of course, they did! You were amazing and you did come close. So be proud for what you have accomplished in one match. I'm positive that there will be plenty of Pros lining up to take you in after the Sports Festival is over. So, you have nothing to worry about. Your parents are proud of you and so am I." Izuku exclaimed uncharacteristically as his voice was projected throughout the entire room.

Ochako sniffed and rubbed her eyes and looked at Izuku with her teary eyes.

"When you say all of that to me… do you really believe it?"

Izuku nodded, "I do. With every fiber of my being."

Ochako as she hugged him even tighter than before.

"Thank… you. That really means a lot to me, Izuku."

Izuku hugged back, "Of course. What are Heroes for?"

"Look at me acting like a big baby, crying in front of you! Sorry about that Izuku!"

“Worry not. It is important to release your emotions. You do feel better, correct?”

"Yes, yes I do! Thank you very much, Izuku!" Ochako chirped. She was back to her bubbly self again. Izuku smiled happily as he was always glad to help a friend out.

Izuku then began making his way to the door, "Alright, well since you seem all better now, I'm going to leave you so that you can change. I'll see you with the others."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Izuku! You're a great friend!" Ochako cringed when she said the word 'friend.' For some reason, it didn't sit well with her to refer to Izuku as a 'friend.'

“Of course.”

Izuku then left the Player Waiting Room and closed the door behind him. He immediately stopped in his tracks as he was now close proximity to the Second Strongest Hero.

“Endeavor,” Izuku calmly said.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you ever since your match ended." Endeavor turned the corner as he was now facing directly at the White-Haired Driver.

“What business do you have with me?”

“I watched your fight. You have a wonderful Quirk. The ability to create ice with a mere swipe of a lance. If we're talking about power alone, yours is comparable to All Might's.”

“An interesting insight. However, my Blade and I have nothing in common with All Might. We have our own style. That is all.” Izuku said as he started walking past Endeavor.

"One day, that boy will be the one who will surpass All Might and become the No. 1 Hero, that's why..." Endeavor started.

"You want me to make him use his fire." Izuku told Endeavor and he nodded, making Izuku sigh.

"I was going to do that anyway, Shoto needs to learn that he can't go through life with a crutch. He's only to hurt himself and others if he keeps going down this path. I will save him." Izuku told Endeavor.

“Interesting, so you do-”

"-But not in the way you want me to."

Izuku walked past Endeavor as he began to take his leave.

"I am not All Might nor am I Yuri.”

"That's obviou-"

"That's obvious, correct? Shoto is not you, either." Izuku gave Endeavor a hard stare before he began walking again.

Endeavor grunted before walking off.

"Now, we have no time to lose! Let's move on to the fourth match!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering, ready for the next match. The two competitors took their place in the ring as the fire ignited in each of the four corners, signaling for Present Mic to give proper introductions.

"Offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the Hero Course, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!

Versus- All-purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations so her abilities are certified! From the Hero Course, it's Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"Midoriya, Takahashi, what do you think of this match?" Ojiro asked as he sat behind the Green Haired Saiyan.

"I think time will be the key." Izuku replied as he had his Hero Journal in his hands, ready to take notes.

“Agreed,” Yuri replied, in a side embrace with Izumi.

"Time?" Ojiro questioned.

_'It's just as Mr. Present Mic says, I'm up against Tokoyami with Dark Shadow, offense and defense in one body. In addition, Tokoyami can bring out Dark Shadow with no time lag, so there is no doubt he will start with a preemptive strike. If I create a simple shield that doesn't take much time and block Tokoyami's attack… If I just give myself enough time to make a weapon- '_

"Fourth Match, start!"

Momo's train of thought was cut off by Present Mic who called for the start of the match.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called out as the black form of Dark Shadow was brought out of Tokoyami's stomach and was rushed forward.

"Got it!" Dark Shadow went in for an early attack against Momo.

'Quickly, create a shield!'

Momo produced a simple silver shield that easily blocked Dark Shadow's advance towards her. Dark Shadow was sent back towards the air.

'Next, a weapon!' But before she could do so, Dark Shadow immediately went towards her again and smack her shield with enough force to push her a couple of steps back.

'I can't collect my thoughts!'

Dark Shadow attack her again and knocked her shield out of her hand. She was forced to create another one. She saw Dark Shadow coming towards her again. She was able to dodge the last attack by rolling out of the way. She looked behind her to see that she was almost knocked out of bounds.

'Oh, no, at this point, he will just push me out of bounds! I need a moment to think without Dark Shadow attacking me. Wait, I know!'

Momo created a small flashbang grenade in her left hand. She then threw overhead towards Tokoyami.

Tokoyami's eyes widened as he saw exactly what Momo had thrown.

"Oh crap, Dark Shadow look out!" Tokoyami shouted but it was too late. The flashbang had already gone off as it lit up the entire ring.

"OHHHHHH FUCK! Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" Dark Shadow yelled out in agony. Dark Shadow's size began to get smaller as his form dissipated.

Momo saw this and gasped in realization.

'That's it! It's the light! The light is his weakness. If I can create a weapon and shield out of light, then I can overwhelm Dark Shadow easily! But… how do I do that?' Momo pondered in thought.

She then looked upwards towards the sun.

'That’s it! The sun! I’ll just reflect the light from the sun right back at him rather than just fight head on!’ Momo thought.

Momo then took the time to make another mini flashbang to stall Dark Shadow for time. Afterwards, she created a mirror shield of sorts and positioned it towards Tokoyami, which gathered the sunlight and reflected a beam of light towards him. The light caused Dark Shadow to howl in pain as he was exposed to it and was forced to go back inside Tokoyami. The light was too much for the dark entity to bear. 

Momo then pointed her newly created steel sword towards Tokoyami's neck.

"Do you yield?"

Tokoyami seeing no way out due to his Quirk literally being burnt out, sighed in defeat.

"I yield."

Midnight raised her whip, "Momo Yaoyorozu wins by submission. She will advance to the quarterfinals!"

Momo and Tokoyami both give a bow of respect towards each other as the crowd begins cheering.

"An overwhelming victory! A completely overwhelming victory! Yaoyorozu makes Tokoyami submit. Using the sun was smart! That Creation Quirk is really versatile!"

The next match was Denki Kaminari Versus Ibara Shiozaki. Kaminari attempted to finish the match in one second by discharging all of his electricity in one shot. However, Ibara was able to block the attack with no problem using her Vine Quirk. While Kaminari was in his retarded mode, she wrapped him up in many vines, getting herself the easy victory.

After that it was, Mina Ashido Versus Izumi Midoriya.

“Izumi, your match is up,” Yuri said softly, shaking Izumi out of her trance.

“Okay, wish me luck, Yuri. You too Izuku.” Izumi replied.

“Always.”

“Yeah, good luck sis.”

"Uh...Let's move on to the fifth match of the one-on-one battle, Shall we?" Present Mic announce, and then after few seconds, two new competitors was slowly making their way to the arena.

"From Hero Course Class 1-A, the Acid Queen, Ashido Mina!"

Ashido arrived at the arena first with a smile on her face, and now, she was waiting on her opponent.

"And her opponent, also from Hero Course Class 1-A, sister to Izuku Midoriya, Izumi Midoriya!"

Izumi arrived at the arena with a smirk on her face. Oh, Ashido won’t know what’s coming. The big reveal. Midnight then raised her flag and asked the two.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yeah, bring it!"

“Not yet!” Izumi yelled, causing the audience to look at her in confusion.

“What is she doing?” Kirishima asked in confusion.

Yuri and Izuku smirked.

“You are about to find out what she is capable of,” Yuri replied causing everyone to turn towards him.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Kaminari asked.

“Watch and see.”

Izumi brought her hands together.

“Adenine!” she called out.

And just like that, her signature Knuckle Claws resembling books appeared, encasing her fists and her Blade, Adenine was finally revealed to the world, wind blowing around the two of them, shocking everyone present, especially her opponent.

“WOW! It appears that Izumi Midoriya was a Driver all along! Then again, what did you expect from the sister to Izuku Midoriya!?”

“Y-You have one of those too!?” Ashido shouted, now becoming nervous about her chances of winning.

Izumi smirked as she got into fighting stance, a golden line forming between Adenine and Izumi.

“I’m ready, Midnight.”

"Then...BEGIN!"

Ashido began to slide towards Izumi using her acid before launching some at her. However, much to Ashido’s surprise, Izumi launched one punch and a tornado came out of her weapon, blowing away the acid and knocking Ashido down.

“Gah!”

“Adenine!” Izumi called before tossing her Knuckle Claws to her.

“Harness the Wind!” Adenine called out, compressing the wind into an orb and launching it, blowing Ashido out of bounds.

“Mina Ashido is out of bounds! Izumi Midoriya is the winner!”

Ashido got up and stared at Izumi.

“You go girl! I didn’t know you had a Blade too! You better win got it!?”

Izumi blushed before smiling back, “Yeah! You got it!”

Class 1-A looked at Izumi incredulously, now knowing that she was a Driver.

“Yuri, how long have you known this?” Iida asked.

“She awakened Adenine a day before the USJ incident. We have been training with Adenine ever since. She is a Wind-based Healer Blade after all, but still amazing in combat. No one can match up to her when it comes to intellect, so if you were wondering about Izumi’s intellect spiking, it is due to Adenine’s influence.”

Todoroki looked at his ‘rivals’ with more disdain as now he understood what Izuku told him.

_‘You believe what you assume.’_

He clenched his fists as he thought about the three Drivers.

_‘Again, he makes a fool out of me! I’ll show them!’_

The seventh match was Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Versus Eijiro Kirishima. Due to them literally possessing the same exact Quirk, the fight dragged on for longer than it should with each of them going back and forth. The match ended when the two landed a punch against one another and knocked each other out. Thus, Midnight announced it as a draw, and the two will compete against each other in an arm-wrestling match to determine who will advance to the quarterfinals.

Player Waiting Room 2

Shoto Todoroki exited Player Waiting Room 2 as he knew his match was up next.

Shoto turned the corner but then stopped when he saw who was waiting for him.

"You are in the way."

The person who Shoto was referring to was none other, than his father, Endeavor. He had his back leaning against the wall in the middle of the hallway.

"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto."

Shoto ignored him and continued walking down the hall.

"If you had used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the Obstacle Course and the Cavalry Battle. Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand? You are different from your siblings. You are the greatest masterpiece!" Endeavor said as Shoto walked past him.

"Is that all you can say, you damn bastard?! I will win and advance with just Mom's power. I will NEVER use your power when I fight!" Shoto replied as he still had his back facing towards Endeavor.

Endeavor narrowed his eyes at his son, "Even if that works for now, you will soon reach the limits of that power…."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening in.

_‘And I will be the one to show that limit’_

Stadium

"Thanks for waiting! It's now time to start the eighth and final match of the first round! Next up is… these guys!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered seeing the jumbotron displaying images of Todoroki and Sero.

"He's good! He's good, but what's with that plainness he just can't get rid of? From the Hero Course, it's Hanta Sero!"

"That's mean." Sero said in response to Present Mic's comment.

"Versus- Taking fourth place in the Obstacle Course and second place in the Cavalry Battle! You're way too strong, kid! He wasn't recommended for admission for nothing! Also, from the Hero Course, it's Shoto Todoroki!

And now, for the eighth and last match of the first round! Ready… start!"

"Well, I don't feel like I can win… "

Sero then wrapped Todoroki around with his Tape.

"...but I don't feel like losing, either!" Sero yelled as he began pushing Todoroki with his Tape towards the end of the ring.

"A surprise attack aimed to push his opponent out of bounds! Don't you think this was the best choice for this situation?! Seriously, get him, Sero!" Present Mic shouted as Sero was close to getting Todoroki out of bounds.

"Sorry."

Todoroki planted his foot down as he launched a stream of ice towards Sero. The ice transformed into a giant ice wall that resembled a glacier. It was able to reach the top of the entire stadium and it completely froze Sero in place.

Everybody gawked at the sheer magnitude of the ice wall that Shoto created.

"D-Don't you think that's a bit much?" Sero stuttered as he shivered. He was damn near freezing to death.

"Sero, can you move?" Midnight asked. She too had some ice on her.

"O-Of course not… Ow…"

"Sero is immobilized! Shoto Todoroki advances to the quarterfinals!"

Everybody in the crowd started chanting "Nice try," in attempt to cheer up Sero for his devastating defeat.

"Sorry, I went overboard. I was angry." Shoto said as he begun melting the ice glacier with his left hand. As he was doing so, he looked straight at Izuku, Izumi and Yuri in the bleachers with a cold glare. A glare which was returned by all three.

_'For some reason… he also looks very sad to me.'_ Izuku thought as he could tell something was troubling Shoto.

After the eighth match, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were both called down to ring so that they could have their arm-wrestling match to determine who would advance to the quarterfinals. After a little back and forth, Kirishima noticed a little crack in Tetsutetsu's iron. The Hardening Quirk user took that as an opportunity to gain the upper hand and pink his hand to the table, thus him winning the arm-wrestling match. Midnight announced that Kirishima was advancing to the quarterfinals. After the match, both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu made amends and promised each other a rematch in the future.

"OKAY! Now that we have all of the brackets settled, let's move on to the quarterfinals! We have the matchups shuffled here. And here they are!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered.

1st Match- Izuku Midoriya Versus Eijiro Kirishima

2nd Match- Katsuki Bakugo Versus Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd Match- Ibara Shiozaki Versus Izumi Midoriya

4th Match- Yuri Takahashi Versus Shoto Todoroki

Izuku got up from his seat, "Well, it’s time. I'll see you guys after the match."

"Good luck!" Izumi, Momo and Ochako said to him simultaneously as he went down to the ring.

"Alright, let's begin! Will the competitors step forth please!" Present Mic said. Izuku and Kirishima both entered the ring as the fire was ignited in all four corners of the ring, signaling that the match was about to begin.

"First up, we got the Driver that continues to shock us in each and every round, second only to Takahashi. From the Hero Course, it's none other than Izuku Midoriya!

Versus- He’s the rock-hard student who beat his fists against steel to come this far. It’s Eijiro Kirishima!”

“Hey man! Good luck to both of you!” Kirishima shouted as he got into fighting stance.

“Same to you,” Midoriya said as he readied his Megalance and Perun, supplying power to him.

“Begin!”

Midoriya opt to end this quickly by freezing Kirishima in place, however, Kirishima moved out of the way.

“Hah! I’ve learned from watching Todoroki you know!”

“Then you will love this.” Izuku stated as he tossed his Megalance to Perun.

“Wait what?”

“Extinction Icicle!” Perun shouted as she created a giant ice lance and charged towards Kirishima. He tried to dodge, but the attack was to quick. Instead of freezing him, the attack struck with enough force to knock him out of bounds.

Midnight raised her whip, "Eijiro Kirishima is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins, and advances to the semi-finals!"

“Whew! I thought I could just dodge. Guess I need to know more about Blades!” Kirishima laughed while rubbing his head.

“Don’t sell yourself short. Train hard and we’ll fight again someday.” Izuku stated before reaching his hand out.

“You got it man!” Kirishima took his hand and stood up.

When Izuku made it back to his seat, he saw that the second match of the quarterfinals was about to begin. It was Katsuki going up against Momo. Under normal circumstances, in a one on one fight, Izuku would say that Bakugo would most likely win as his fighting prowess was just on a whole other level.

When the match started, Momo immediately tried to create her red weapons of light, like she did against Tokoyami in the previous round. But she ended up creating her usual shield and staff. This confused her as she had imagined the weapons of light like she had done before. Bakugo proceeded to rush towards Momo with his Explosions.

Momo did her best to evade the attacks, but it was no use. His Explosions were just too strong and he was too quick. Without her light weapons, she was not strong enough to do any substantial damage to him. After a minute of going back and forth, Bakugo let off an explosion with enough strength to knock Momo out of the ring.

Midnight swung her whip, "Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugo advances to the Semifinals!"

The crowd cheered as two of the final four were decided. Bakugo smirked evilly as he turned and pointed directly at Izuku.

"Finally, I'm going to get my hands on Deku!"

He responded with a calm look as usual.

The next match was Izumi Versus Ibara. The winner was of course Izumi when she just straight up spammed fire shots towards Ibara's Vines. Izumi’s flames disrupted the flow of Ibara's Vines and they turned out to be completely useless even when she tried to produce more. Izumi took this as her opportunity to blow Ibara out of bounds with the tornado produced from her Knuckle Claws.

The final match of the quarterfinals was … Yuri Versus Todoroki.

“Ohh man, Todoroki is toast!” Ochako said.

“Yeah, he made a declaration earlier and Yuri just blew it off!” Ashido added.

“Well, good luck Yuri,” Izumi whispered.

“Good luck.” Izuku said.

Yuri smiled, “Thank you, but I’m certain I won’t need it.”

"At this year's Sports Festival, both have shown top class performances! It's like two great rivals fighting against each other!" Present Mic shouted as Yuri entered the ring with Jin behind him, while Todoroki approached the other side.

"Now-"

Yuri and Shoto both got into their respective fighting stances, with Jin supplying power.

"Takahashi versus Todoroki!" 

Everybody watching began to hold their breath as they waited for Present Mic's signal.

"START!"

"Go!" Todoroki cried out as he launched a huge attack of ice straight towards Yuri at a very high speed.

Yuri didn’t move and let the ice encase him, causing everyone to look in shock.

“D-Did Yuri just lose?”

“Why did he-”

“Everyone shut up for a moment.” Izumi commanded, causing them to stop before she continued, “Look.”

Everyone looked to see the ice crack before it completely shattered, Yuri with his palm out, causing everyone’s eyes to widen.

“HOLY CRAP! How did he do that!?” Present Mic shouted and the audience started cheering.

“Jin gives Yuri an immunity to ice. When you said that Todoroki was toast, he really is. Just using his ice puts him at an extreme disadvantage.” Izuku explained.

“So, you’re saying, there’s no way for him to win?” Momo questioned.

“Unless he uses his flames.” Izumi concurred.

'Just as I expected. He was prepared to negate the attack easily with his Blade. Such boundless power! It will be dangerous to let him use that power as he likes. If he lands a direct hit on me at full power, I'm done for. I have to keep him at a range. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near me. That way, I will have the advantage.' Todoroki concluded mentally as he saw that Yuri was waiting for him to make the next move.

Just then, Todoroki fired off the same ice attack as before.

However, this time, the ice was repelled away as Yuri started walking towards him.

"He stopped it again!" Present Mic continued on with his play-by-play commentary.

"Damn… "Todoroki scowled in annoyance as he saw Yuri staring back at him impassively, almost as if he was letting him know that he was going to have to do much better than that.

“Pathetic. I currently have an immunity to ice. Are you going to keep destroying yourself for the sake of worthless pride? Your attacks are meaningless. If you’re going to waste my time, then it is best if you surrender now.”

"You're… " Todoroki breathed out cold air and sent another ice attack towards Yuri. Yuri simply continued walking as the ice is continuously repelled from him.

“This is starting to become pitiful.”

"Fine, then! I'll end this quickly!"

Todoroki shot another ice attack towards Yuri at a speed even faster than the previous ice attacks.

The ice was once again repelled, but this time, Todoroki used that as a distraction to side step towards to Yuri's right side and was closing in on him. Todoroki came down and aimed an ice punch towards Yuri's head, attempting a knockout punch. But Yuri used his signature light-speed step and dodged before counter with a kick that blew Todoroki away.

He was able to shield himself with some ice, just before he got hit with the full brunt of the kick. Right before he was going to go out of bounds, he created another ice wall behind him, so he could balance himself and stand back up.

"You're keeping me at a distance. You haven't landed a direct hit on me, this entire match! You can't break through my ice defense!" Shoto said as he tried to egg on Yuri so that he could make a mistake and Todoroki could capitalize.

"Thanks, Takahashi. That guy's face is clouded over thanks to you." Shoto said, motioning his head towards Endeavor who was scowling at the fact that Todoroki had yet to use his flames.

"Let's finish this!" Todoroki sent another huge attack of ice.

However, this time, Yuri went through it at light speed and swung a horizontal slice with his Nodachi. The blade went through flesh as it cut Todoroki’s right arm.

“AAGH!” Todoroki screamed out as he clutched his arm.

"A SOLID HIT!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd began oohing and ahhhing as they were excited to finally see somebody actually land a direct hit on somebody.

“Did you honestly believe I was trying? I haven’t the need to use any of Jin’s Blade Arts. You’re saying you can win with just half your strength while having not done any damage to me yet? You’re as delusional as your father. Look at you, you’re shivering.”

Shoto gasped as he realized that Yuri had noticed his weakness.

"Quirks are physical abilities, too. There is a limit to how much cold your body can take, isn't there? And isn't that something you could solve by using the heat from your left side? Everyone's fighting with everything they've got… To win and get closer to their dream. To become Number One… and you over here want to win with just half of your power merely because of parent issues. You’re pathetic."

"Takahashi… What are you planning? You want my fire? Did my damn old man bribe you or something? Now I'm angry!" Todoroki began bum rushing straight towards Yuri.

“You don’t have the right to be angry when the right is mine.” Yuri merely dodged using his lightspeed and landed blow after blow with his fists and feet.

"We've got some action!"

"He got a hit on Todoroki!"

“Man, look at that speed! Is that coming from his Blade!?”

Many people in the crowd didn't want to know what it felt like to in Todoroki's shoes after seeing him get punched and kicked so many times from Yuri.

Todoroki got back up and coughed as that kick to the gut really did some damage.

"Why…?"

Todoroki sent some ice towards Yuri, but Yuri sent his own ice wave at Todoroki and neutralized it. He landed another kick towards Todoroki’s stomach and downed him.

“Give it up, or use your flames. Otherwise you won’t win.”

Todoroki struggled to get back up, "W-Why are you going so far?"

“I have my reasons to become a hero. But none of which are as selfish as yours. I made a promise to the one I love to walk this path with her. The path filled with the happiness of humans and Blades alike.”

Shoto eyes widened as he heard his mother's voice in his head, _"Shoto…"_

Shoto shook his head to try to get the memories out of his mind.

"I will reject my old man's power… "

“ENOUGH! It is your power! Do not think for a second that he controls your power!”

Shoto's eyes widened.

_"Yes, that's right! Children can inherit Quirks from their parents. But the really important thing is not that connection, but recognizing your own flesh and blood- recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: I AM HERE! You see?" All Might said on the TV as he gave a thumbs up. _

_"But you want to be a Hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one." _

_'Before I knew it, I had forgotten… ' _

_"You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood. It's okay for you to become, who you want to be…. "_

Before anyone knew it, Shoto Todoroki's entire right side was engulfed in bright orange flames. The flames lit up the entire fighting stage as everything spiked up in temperature. The flames looked so majestic. They were finally free to burn whatever they desired.

Shoto Todoroki… had finally found himself.

"Th-This is…?!" Present Mic stuttered in shock as everybody in the stadium was speechless. The flames just came out of nowhere and they were so beautiful to look at. It was like a roaring sun that was ready to evaporate all of its enemies.

"So.. hot! I can feel the heat all the way from here!" Ochako cried out.

Yuri smirked, “Finally.”

"What's so funny?" Shoto suddenly asked. "You do realize what you have done, right? Even though you want to win… Damn it… To help your enemy… Which one of us is screwing around now?! I want to be a Hero, too…!" Shoto also had a goofy smirk on his face. All of the ice that was over frozen on his right side was immediately melted.

He wasn't playing any more games. Endeavor was on cloud nine.

"YES SHOTO!" He yelled out as flames ignited around him.

"Huh?" Present Mic and everybody else was weirded out by the Number Two Hero's sudden outburst.

"Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! Very Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me… You will fulfill my desire!"

"Endeavor suddenly shouts encouragement… ? Such a doting father." Present Mic said as everybody in the crowd sweatdropped at that comment.

Shoto smiled and shook his head.

"Takahashi… you're crazy…. But in a good way. But this is still an official match and I don't plan on losing. So, don't blame me for what happens next. You had plenty of chances to win. You brought this upon yourself."

“Are you so certain? Very well then. KOS-MOS!”

An armored female [android](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android_\(robot\)) appeared before Yuri, shocking everyone with the appearance of another Blade. She is made entirely of mechanical parts and [nanomachines](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molecular_machine) with purple hair and magenta eyes with white armor and white and orange visors. She is programmed based on the tenets of [logic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Logic), [probability](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Probability), and the completion of her assigned mission. She is equipped with a "Simulated Personality [OS](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operating_System)" to aid in communication.

Everyone turned towards Yuri and saw that he now wields a large Ether Cannon with an aquamarine jewel opened with blue flames coming out of it.

“So, you wish to experience my third Blade’s power? Let us test it! KOS-MOS!” Yuri tossed his Ether Cannon to KOS-MOS as she begins charging her attack.

"Wow… I'm speechless… I don't know what to say! I have never seen anything like this before! It's so surreal! How can a Freshman student have so much power! Hell, even I'm scared to face him in fight! What are your thoughts on this, Eraser Head?!" Present Mic shakily said as he too was astonished at the raw power, Yuri and KOS-MOS were emanating.

Aizawa smirked, "The real battle… starts now!"

Todoroki, on the other hand, spun his body and swung his right arm, a chilling force was released and created a wall of ice. Yuri blocked it as he was now using KOS-MOS as his Blade and shattered the ice.

“Let’s finish this! KOS-MOS now!”

“WHAT!?”

KOS-MOS finished charge and began to release it.

“X-Buster!” She shouted as she fired concentrated laser beams at Todoroki.

Before the lasers made contact, Todoroki smiled.

“I see now. Thank you, Takahashi.”

The lasers exploded in contact, throwing Todoroki out of bounds and into the wall and causing a huge explosion in the arena.

"What was that madness just now…? What the heck is up with your class?!" Present Mic shouted from the floor.

"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded." Aizawa calmly replied.

"That's what created this explosion…? Just how hot was that laser?! Jeez, I can't see a thing! Hey, who won the match!"

Midnight got up groggily. Her glasses were probably vaporized somewhere during the collision. She tried to see what was going. When the smoke cleared, Yuri and KOS-MOS were still standing, with a few scratches on them. While Todoroki was unconscious and out of bounds.

Midnight suddenly raised her whip…

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Yuri Takahashi wins!"

The crowd cheered as Yuri bowed and walked out of the arena, while Todoroki was carried out on med bots.

“Thank god, Yuri. He really had me on the ropes!” Ochako sighed in relief.

“He wasn’t going to lose, but he wanted to make sure that his opponent was giving his all first. That is his creed,” Izuku clarified, “Isn’t that right Izumi?” he asked but got no response. He looked to her seat and saw she was gone.

Izumi immediately sped to where Yuri was heading and tackled him into a hug.

“Thank you. For helping him. And for blatantly stating that you became a hero for me.” Izumi spoke in relief.

Yuri smiled before stroking her hair, “Of course. And I meant every word.”

Izumi tilted her head up to kiss Yuri on the lips, not wanting to let go after what happened. Yuri kissed her back, conveying his love through their kiss.

Suddenly they pulled away when they heard Present Mic.

"Now that we have our final four, let's start the first match of the semi-finals!" Present Mic announced as the jumbotron displayed Izuku and Bakugo. The crowd cheered as they knew this was going to be a good match.

“I suppose this means we will have to fight each other,” Yuri said sadly.

Izumi smiled and hugged him, “Don’t hold back, okay? I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“As you wish Izumi.” Yuri responded before leaning in for another kiss, which lasted for a good 30 seconds before they pulled away and returned to their seats to wish Izuku luck against Bakugo.

Stadium

"We have two students who can pack a punch. First off is the Driver that has just kept on dominating this entire Sports Festival with each and every round. From the Hero Course, it's none other than Izuku Midoriya!

Versus- He's got some anger issues, eh? He has only faced girls so far in the tournament, let's see how he does against one of the strongest in his class! Also, from the Hero Course, it is Katsuki Bakugo!" Present Mic introduced the two combatants as Bakugo grew an angry tick mark.

"What did that bastard say?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled as he clearly did not take lightly to Present Mic's comment.

"This ought to be one to remember," Aizawa said as he knew Izuku and Katsuki both had a heated history between them. Both were exceptional in combat, but they were about to find out who was better between the two.

"Looks like we will be getting a rematch from their fight in Hero Training at the start of the school year." Tsuyu said as she could feel the tension in the air.

"A fated match between Rivals!" Ochaco said seriously as her eyes were now glued to the two Rivals.

"Man… this is going to be intense!" Kaminari said as if their first fight in the Hero Training was anything to go by, this match was definitely going to personal.

"You said it… a fight between Men!" Kirishima yelled out as this fight might be the most destructive out of the entire tournament.

“Not exactly,” Yuri chimed in.

“Wh-What do you mean? Aren’t those two like rivals?” Ochako questioned.

“Izuku is not even interested in Bakugo to have a rivalry with him. More than likely, he is just going to knock him out. Izumi certainly agrees with me,” Yuri elaborated.

“He’s right. Izuku and I call all our ties with him when we were 11. It was during that time we met Yuri. As of this moment, we distanced ourselves from him.”

“I see.”

"I am going to crush you, Deku!" Bakugo spat.

“Tch. Ready yourself Perceval.” Izuku said with an annoyed tone.

“Of course, Izuku.”

"Ready….. " Present Mic was about to begin the match but was cut off.

"Wait!" Bakugo shouted, stopping Present Mic before he could officially start the match. "I have a proposition to make for Deku."

“What is it?” Izuku asked with a cold tone.

Bakugo smirked as he pointed at Deku, "You. Me. One on one. No ring outs, no disqualifications. No Holds Barred. The winner is decided when one of us submits or is completely knocked out! And here is the best part; If I beat you, you and your sister have to quit at trying to become heroes!"

"HUH?" The entire crowd shouted as everybody thought that Bakugo was making an asinine offer. What kind of preposition was that?!

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "What's in it for me?"

Bakugo shrugged his shoulders, "If you win, I'll grant you one request. I'll do whatever you want me to as long as it's reasonable and it is within my power to do so."

Izuku narrowed his eyes further, “Pass.”

Bakugo looked steamed, “What!? You coward!”

“It’s always Deku this and Deku that. Perhaps if that deal involved only me then I would’ve considered it. But you dragged my sister into it. You will regret that,” Izuku coldly said as he readied his Chroma Katana.

"NOW BEGIN!"

"DIE!" Bakugoo roared as he launched himself towards Izuku.

“Pathetic.” Izuku said as he rushed in front of him and chopped his neck with the sheath of his Chroma Katana, making him crash onto the floor limp and unmoving.

...

...

"K-Katsuki Bakugo is unable to continue." Midnight said before raising her hand, "Izuku Midoriya is the winner!"

"What a waste of time..."

“H-He really did just knock him out! With just a single hit!” Mineta cried out.

“I suppose it is our turn now. Promise me, no hard feelings?” Yuri asked Izumi.

Izumi nodded with a smile, “I promise,” she said before both Drivers made their way to the arena, where Izuku was waiting for them.

“I wish you both luck. Whoever wins is the one I fight in the finals. I guess we all knew this would end this way.”

“Thank you. Shall we?”

“Yes.”

Both of them proceeded to the stadium.

“AND NOW! THE BATTLE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!” Present Mic yelled, “THE BATTLE BETWEEN TWO DRIVERS IN CLASS 1-A!

ON THE LEFT SIDE! THE STRONGEST DRIVER WHO IS NOW KNOWN TO HAVE THREE BLADES! YURI TAKAHASHI!  
  
ON THE RIGHT SIDE! THIS GIRL HAS FLAMES AND A HELL OF A LOT OF BUTT KICKING TO OFFER WITH HER BLADE! IZUMI MIDORIYA!”

"Are both combatants ready?" Midnight asked.

“Hold.” Yuri stopped them, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

“What is it Yuri?” Izumi asked curiously, while in her combat stance with her Knuckle Claws.

“You asked me not to hold back. I believe it is time to show the world my true power with Jin. Jin, let us do it.”

“As you wish.”

Both Driver and Blade grasped each other’s hands as ice swirled around them. As soon as the ice vanishes Yuri is seen with a large scar on his chest. He also has a black, armor appearance with neon blue lights around his body. A powerful ice aura emanates off of him as he shows the world his true power.

“Wh-WHAT IS THAT? IS HE SOME SORT OF WARRIOR!? WHAT IS THAT FORM!? SUCH POWER EMANATING! IT’S LIKE HE’S A GOD!” Present Mic yelled. The audience looked at Yuri in shock as they figured out that Jin had caused Yuri to transform. Jin still stood there behind him, ready to supply him with power as indicated by the golden line connecting them.

Izumi looked at him in shock. Not only because of his form, but his chest scar as well. She made a mental note to ask him about that later before getting back in her combat stance.

"Are both combatants ready?" Midnight asked again, both of them nodded, "Begin!"

*FWOOSH*

Izumi launched a huge fire tornado towards Yuri and Jin using her gauntlets and quirk. However, time slowed down as he made his move.

“Empty Moment!”

Yuri dashed out of sight, causing everyone to look for him, before reappearing in front of Izumi and landing a series of slashes, knocking her down.

Adenine proceeded to heal her injuries, good as new, shocking everyone as she got up and resumed her close-up assault. She attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, however, it proved useless as Yuri ended up dodging them all at light speed.

“Ultraslash!” Yuri shouted his Art before unleashing three strong slashes at Izumi, who blocked the first two, but could not block the third and got knocked down again.

“Let’s finish this. Jin!” Yuri called before tossing his Nodachi to Jin.

“Ice Revolution!” Jin shouts as he unleashed a palm strike, knocking Izumi down, then a rising tornado slash before slashing downward.

“That was a powerful technique! Is it all over for Izumi Midoriya!?”

“I’m not finished yet.” Izumi said as she struggled to get up. “Adenine!” she tossed her Knuckle Claws to Adenine.

“Ready! I shall finish you with my knowledge! Literacy Beatdown!” Adenine shouted as she unleashed a series of wind infused punches, before firing a blast of compressed wind that blew Yuri and Jin away.

Yuri came close to out of bounds before using his Nodachi to stop him. Izumi gave him one last smile before collapsing from exhaustion, with Adenine catching her.

“Izumi Midoriya cannot continue! Yuri Takahashi wins!”

Yuri flashed over to her and proceeded to take her from Adenine to Recovery Girl, transforming back.

“Man, she put up one hell of a fight.” Kirishima commented.

Everyone was silent for the entire match when it happened.

“Yeah, but I guess the student still has yet to beat the teacher. Did you see the power that came from that form? That was so cool!” Kaminari responded.

“And, it’s my turn next,” Izuku muttered, which worried Ochako.

“Um, good luck Izuku!”

“Thanks, Ochako. But I don’t think I have what it takes to beat Yuri. Even if I could keep up with Jin, he still has two other Blades that he could pull out.

"Man… that Takahashi is so intimidating! He effortlessly finished her with a series of slashes without even flinching in that form! How can someone so young have so much power at will like that?! And Izuku is going to have to face that?!" Itsuka cried out as she sat there agape at the tremendous feat that Yuri performed with literally just a flick of his wrist. She hoped he doesn't give Izuku frostbite or a serious injury.

Monoma nodded his head in agreement, "Tell me about it. He's a prodigy. And he's only now using his full power with one Blade! So, imagine him with all three of his Blades!"

Everybody in Class 1-B shuddered at the thought.

"It ended up being a Class A paradise, huh? Damn it! Why do they have students with such overpowered Quirks!? It's so unfair! These guys are monsters! Did you see the fight between Midoriya Izumi and Takahashi? That shit was crazy, man! They froze up the entire ring!" Tetsutetsu cried out in frustration as not a single student from his class even made it to the finals. Class 1-A was hogging all of that spotlight.

"It does not even matter who won or lost! This year's First Years are all amazing!"

"Looks like the draft will be exciting this year!" The Pro Heroes in the crowd commentated as there were so many prospects that showed off their abilities in the Sports Festival. An image displaying Izuku and Yuri was shown on the jumbotron which got the crowd hyped up even more in anticipation for the Main Event.

"I wonder who will win in a match between those two… Kirishima, what do you think? Midoriya or Takahashi? Who's taking the Gold Medal home?" Kaminari asked.

“I’d hate to say it, but Takahashi. The dude’s been training Izuku and has way more knowledge of Blades than Midoriya. And that form of his, he looks like he’s been through a lot to have received that scar.”

“You are correct, I nearly died with this wound.”

Everybody turned their heads to see Yuri standing behind them as he gave his classmates a wave. “The villain who attempted to kill me was after the Blade I had awoken. But that is all I’m going to say,” everyone looked at him with sympathy. “Enough about my scar, Izuku, I will not hold back, just like my match with Izumi. Are you prepared?”

Izuku nodded, “Prepared enough. Let us proceed.”

"AND NOW! THE BATTLE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! AGAIN!" Present Mic yelled, "THE BATTLE OF THE TWO STRONGEST STUDENTS IN CLASS 1-A!

ON THE LEFT SIDE! THE STRONGEST DRIVER WHO IS NOW KNOWN TO HAVE THREE BLADES! YURI TAKAHASHI!  
  
ON THE RIGHT SIDE! THIS BOY IS THE BROTHER OF THE ONE WHO LOST, BUT WITH TWO BLADES! IZUKU MIDORIYA!”

Yuri transformed once more into his Driver form and readied his Nodachi, Jin backing him up.

Izuku got in his combat stance with his Megalance with Perun to back him up.

"Are both combatants ready?" Midnight asked, both of them nodded, "Begin!"

*FWOOSH*

Both of them clashed, blade against spear as they created a field of ice that encased the stadium once more. Yuri quickly jumped from the attack shouted his attack once more.

“Empty Moment!” before disappearing from sight and unleashing a series of slashes Izuku, knocking him down.

Izuku immediately got back up and tossed his lance to Perun.

“Cold Sever!” Perun shouted before unleashing a series of high-speed stabs.

However, Jin erected a barrier to block them all. Yuri then readied his next attack.

“Stunned Swallow!”

He swung his blade in a slow-motion arc, leaving after trails. Izuku saw this as a chance to interrupt him.

“Why is he doing that? Is that an attack?” Kirishima asked.

“Oh, that’s not an attack. Izuku doesn’t know this yet.” Izumi responded.

The moment Izuku struck Yuri, a barrier came out of nowhere and knocked him into the air and kept him spinning in the air, causing the audience to become confused.

“What have we here!? Izuku gets knocked into the air by some invisible force!?” Present Mic yelled.

“It’s a parry. A counterattack that allows him to use his particles to lift them into the air.” Izumi finished, shocking everyone.

“Heavenly Disrupt!” Yuri performed an Art that resembled Jin’s Ice Revolution and knocked Izuku down with a slam.

“Had enough?”

“I’m not finished!” Izuku yelled. “Perun!” He shouted as he tossed his Megalance to her.

“I will have the final word! Snowflake of Judgement!”

She performed a series of trifling cuts with the Megalance and finished it with a giant pillar of ice, encasing Yuri. She then tossed the Megalance back to Izuku and he proceeded to shatter the ice.

However, Yuri broke out of the ice and parried Izuku with enough force to send him flying.

“I applaud the effort. But it is time to end this. Jin!” Yuri shouted as he readied his Art.

“We’ll finish this here Jin!”

Yuri shouted as he proceeded to let loose a flurry of slashes, before tossing the blade to Jin.

“Good, I’m with you!”

Jin unleashed some slashes of his own before throwing the blade back to Yuri and he continued his assault before throwing the blade to Jin once more.

“Whoa! Look at that teamwork! Who would’ve thought they could pass a weapon like that around!?” Present Mic yelled.

“He has obviously trained for a long time in order to master such a technique.” Aizawa analyzed.

Jin waved his sword around, leaving after trails while Yuri got into stance with his fists before both of them released a wave of ice.

“Midnight Sun!” Both shouted as they released their Art, causing it to collide into Izuku and blow him and Perun out of bounds.

“The result, is obvious,” Yuri said before transforming back and sheathing his Nodachi.

"Izuku Midoriya is unable to continue." Midnight said before raising her hand, "Yuri Takahashi is the winner!"

Yuri flashed over to Izuku and proceeded to heal his wounds before pulling him up and transforming back.

“You did well, Izuku. We still have a long life ahead of us. Let’s use this chance to train up our Blades with Izumi. You have proven worthy of a third Blade and Izumi as well.”

“Really!?” Izuku shouted uncharacteristically.

“Yes. You both have lasted long against my true form. It’s only natural. Now, let’s get ready for the award ceremony.”

Award Ceremony

The award ceremony. The time to award the top 4 ranking students their medals for achievement.

"GRR! HRRG!" Bakugo had to be chained up because... 'This is a family friendly programing'. At least it's quieter with him in a muzzle. Though Izumi got a little uncomfortable around him as he proceeded to continue growling in the muzzle next to her, causing her to step away a little.

"Now, let's break out the hardware. Of course, there is only one person worthy of distributing the awards." Midnight said as All Might's boisterous laugh echoed throughout the stadium.

"Citizens!"

"I am here with the medals!"

"All Might is the number one hero!"

"So now that you're here All Might why don't you start the presentation?" Midnight said as she awkwardly held out the medals. All Might laughed before handing Izumi her bronze medal.

“Young Midoriya Izumi, that was a wonderful display of your Blade during the one-on-one. Though you have lost to young Takahashi, I know you will continue your path to becoming a Hero with Adenine as you call her.”

“My thanks, All Might. Yuri is the one to help me awaken her, so I have a lot more to learn from him if I want to be effective with both my quirks,” Izumi replied giving Yuri a loving look, which Yuri returned.

All Might laughed before giving her a hug. As for the other bronze medal…

"W-Well this seems like a little much." All Might said as he pulled off the muzzle.

"All Might..." Bakugo growled before looking at him, "I... got humiliated. BY THAT DA-"

"Family programming Bakugo." All Might warned.

His anger rolled over from verbally to internally as he just stopped yelling. He handed him his bronze medal and didn't hug him out of fear of being attacked on live television.

All Might proceeded to Izuku.

“Young Midoriya Izuku, you have displayed an excellent use of two Blades throughout the entire Sports Festival. I have no doubts that you’ll be an incredible hero, just like I told your sister.”

“Of course, All Might. I must train harder in order to one day surpass you. My journey does not end here,” Izuku replied.

All Might proceeded to give Izuku a hug before handing him his silver medal.

“And finally, young Takahashi. Your prowess is unimaginable. You clearly have shown Pro levels of Quirk usage throughout the entire Sports Festival. You will certainly excel as a Pro in the future.”

“I am honored to hear such words from you. All Might. I pledge to surpass you one day, however, my words from the quarterfinals come from my heart. I will one day bring happiness to everyone, including Blades,” Yuri pledged.

“That is a wonderful dream! Keep going and you will achieve it!” All Might shouted before handing Yuri his gold medal and hugging him.

"Well, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw-Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of Heroes is definitely sprouting! So I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready, go-"

"-Thanks for your hard work!"

"-Plus Ultra!"

"WHAT?! It should've been 'Plus Ultra!' there, All Might!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"Well, I thought everyone worked hard… "


	21. The New Blades

After the Sports Festival, Yuri, Izuku and Izumi met at Dagobah Beach in order to discuss their progress.

“You both have shown incredible prowess at the Sports Festival. As a mentor, I cannot express how proud I am.” Yuri said with a smile.

Izuku and Izumi smiled wide and knew what was coming.

“As a result, you both have proven worthy of another Blade. Izuku, this will be your third Blade, and Izumi, this will be your second.” Yuri finished before holding out two Core Crystals for the two to bond with.

Izuku and Izumi nodded to each other before reaching out to grasp one in each of their hands.

Light engulfed them as two Blades made their appearances.

The Blade Izuku bonded with was a woman in a dragon like mech-suit which has three dragon heads that act as cannons that fire electricity. Her outfit is black in color with blue lines accentuating her design. A blue circular crystal can be seen on her chest.

She flew in the air and fired a concentrated electric blast towards the sand and dragged it, causing a huge explosion.

“My name is Herald. I pray you can contain my power.”

She flew slowly back to the ground and an ether cannon resembling a dragon head appeared before Izuku. He grasped it in both hands and readied it in battle stance.

The Blade Izumi bonded with was a built man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing stylish red glasses. He wears dark blue armor with a blue cape. A blue and red crystal is seen on his chest.

“The legendary Akhos, forever … at your service.” The blade, now named Akhos introduced himself before summoning his Driver weapon, his Calamity Bow. He fired several shots of lightning imbued arrows before jumping into the air and fired one more shot in the air, causing lightning bolts to strike down. He landed and pushed his glasses up.

“I have just the role for you!” Akhos declared as he gave his Calamity Bow to Izumi.

“Well?” Yuri asked.

“They’re amazing as always. Nice one sis, I can see you as an archer.” Izuku replied.

“Thanks brother, but I need quite a bit of work to properly wield a bow in combat.”

“Brilliant! Allow me to help you with that my Driver!” Akhos announced.

“With your three Blade types determined, you are an Attack-Tank Duelist type of Driver, otherwise known as a Wild Cavalier. This means you are more focused on dealing quite a bit of damage while drawing the attention of the enemy to allow yourself to constantly avoid and block hits. Enough talk, let’s begin training.” Yuri declared as all three of them started training with their new Blades.

After hours of training, the three bid farewell to each other as they went their separate ways, but not before Yuri and Izumi engaged in a make out session that made Izuku visibly uncomfortable.

Once inside their home, they were immediately greeted by Inko and Eri, the latter whom jumped towards them in a hug. While they did not win the Sports Festival, both Inko and Eri were proud of how close they had gotten and that their closest friend had won as well. Akhos and Herald were introduced to the family and Inko welcomed them in the same manner as the other Blades. Akhos, going so far as to perform skits for Eri and making her laugh and cheer. The family was certainly growing for the Midoriyas and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	22. The Internships

Izuku continued to browse through his phone before he heard the person standing next to him on the packed train trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me… excuse me! Are you Midoriya Izuku from Class 1-A?!"

"Hmm?" Izuku turned around to see a middle-aged man giving him a thumbs up. A lot of commotion started to brew thanks to somebody pointing out that Izuku, the runner-up of the First Year's Sports Festival was on the train.

"Good job at the Sports Festival! You really dominated! You were so close!"

“Ohh! Aren’t you Midoriya Izumi and Takahashi Yuri from Class 1-A too!?”

“The girl with the wind gauntlets and the winner of the Sports Festival are here too!?”

"You three were so cool!"

"Must be some kind of freak genetics!"

Everybody on the train started to surround Izuku, Yuri, and Izumi like they were celebrities. Everybody was giving Yuri congratulating remarks and praised him on his competence and nobility. A lot of people referenced his Student Pledge which struck at their heart strings. All of the males were especially envious of Izuku’s and Yuri’s well-defined and muscled bodies as most of them could not even dream of having the same build as Izuku and Yuri. That didn’t stop them from trying to flirt with Izumi, much to Yuri’s rage however. Many teenage girls and even some young women in their twenties were either fangirling, asking for their numbers, or flirting with them. The three Drivers silently bore the burden as they knew they would eventually have to deal with such an occurrence later in their lives.

After all of the fussing, Izuku told them that it was their stop and they had to get off or else they were going to be late for school. The civilians groaned in disappointment but told them one last thing before they left.

"Do your best, Heroes!"

Izuku, Izumi, and Yuri got back on the street and began walking towards the Number One Hero school in Japan.

"Good morning, Midoriyas! Good Morning, Takahashi!"

Izuku turned around to see a familiar face.

“Iida?”

"Why are you three walking so slowly? I've seen you three move way faster during our matches at the Sports Festival! I know you three can go much faster than that! You're going to be late!" Iida exclaimed.

"Late? There are still five minutes until the first bell." Izuku began to jog behind the Engine Quirk user with Izumi and Yuri. He was still sore, but it didn't mean he couldn't use some exercise.

"U.A. students should always arrive ten minutes early!" Iida proceed to speed off to inside the building.

Izuku merely sighed he generated a portal using green light from his hands to appear inside the building with Yuri and Izumi.

The three Drivers had an uneasy feeling. They had heard of the news of Ingenium and wanted to console Iida.

“You have my sympathies, Iida. For your brother who-” Yuri began.

"-If it's about my older brother, there is no need to worry. I apologize for worrying you all needlessly. Congratulations on winning First Place, though Takahashi! I saw the highlights on the internet and you truly outshined us all. Good work and I hope I can get to your level someday!"

“My thanks,” Yuri said; however, he was not so easily fooled as was Izuku and Izumi. 

Classroom 1-A

"It's different when they broadcast the matches on TV after all, huh? So many people talked to me on the way here!" Mina said. 

"Yeah, me too!" Kirishima stated. 

"People were staring at me, too. It was kind of embarrassing!" 

"Isn't that normal for you, Hagakure?" 

"I had some elementary schoolers suddenly tell me 'Nice try.' " Sero said as he was annoyed every time somebody brought up the fact that Todoroki one shotted him in like 2 seconds.

"Nice try." Tsuyu said.

"Not you too!"

Mina and other chuckled as they reassured Sero that they were just joking. Shoto was a cut above many of the others so it shouldn't be a surprise that he utterly dominated Sero in their match.

"After just one day, we've suddenly been thrust into the spotlight, huh?" Kaminari said as he conversed with Mineta.

“Yeah, but there is nothing we can do to outshine those three!” Kirishima shouted as he pointed at the three Drivers.

“Yeah, but they’re Drivers! I didn’t know Midoriya Izumi was one until pulled it out on me! I thought I had a chance!” Ashido complained.

“It was actually Yuri’s idea to keep Adenine a secret until the Sports Festival. I liked the idea of the big reveal after all.” Izumi clarified.

“By the way Izumi. I noticed you’ve been clinging to Yuri ever since the Sports Festival. Are you two a thing?” Hagakure asked slyly with Ashido coming close with a smirk.

That caused Izumi to blush and sputter. Luckily, Yuri rescued her.

“That information should not be of any concern for the two of you.” Yuri coldly said, causing to recoil and hang their heads in shame.

“Yuri, you didn’t have to go that far.” Ochako said.

“What I said was the truth. I won’t apologize for saying that,” Yuri clarified, making Ochako sigh.

Izumi on the other hand. “Thanks for saving me. I knew I chose the right person,” she whispered.

Yuri smiled and gave her a nod.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal Aizawa.

"Good morning, my students." 

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!" The class replied in unison. They proceeded to remove themselves from Yuri’s desk and went towards their own seats. 

"Ribbit? Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I'm glad." Tsuyu said as she noticed that Aizawa was back to 100% health. She had seen firsthand, the injuries he had sustained from Nomu in the USJ incident, so she was happy that those injuries are finally gone.

"Thanks for the concern. The old lady provided me with a special treatment that allowed me to recover a lot faster and easier." Aizawa gave Yuri a knowing look, referring to his Blades.

"More importantly, we are having a special Hero informatics class today." Aizawa said as the class began to sweat at what was to come. 

'Here it is!' 

'Special? Is it a quiz? I hope not…' 

'I'm bad at laws relating to Heroes and stuff like that… ' 

"Code names." Aizawa bluntly revealed. "You lot will be coming up with your very own Hero names today." 

"WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING EXCITING!"

Aizawa eye's flashed red as he activated his Quirk for a split second in order to calm his students down.

"This is related to the Pro Hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the Pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to First years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if the interest dies down after graduation." 

"Adults are so selfish!" Mineta mumbled. 

"So, we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?" Toru asked.

"That's right. And here are the totals for those with offers." Aizawa proceeded to use a remote to show the number of internships each student got.

Izuku Midoriya- 7,011  
Yuri Takahashi- 7,011  
Izumi Midoriya- 7,011  
Shoto Todoroki- 4,123  
Katsuki Bakugo- 3,556  
Momo Yaoyorozu- 502  
Ochako Uraraka- 499  
Fumikage Tokoyami- 360  
Tenya Iida- 301  
Denki Kaminari- 272  
Ejirou Kirishima- 108  
Hanta Sero-14

"In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on those three this year." Aizawa remarked as he pointed towards the names of Izuku, Izumi, and Yuri.

“A THREE-WAY TIE!?” Everyone exclaimed in shock when they saw the Drivers having the same amount.

"7,011?! WHAT THE HELL?! Are there even that many Pro Heroes in Japan?!" Mineta cried out in shock as everybody else was also surprised at just how many offers Izuku, Izumi, and Yuri had gotten.

"Gah, there's such a big difference!" Kaminari threw his head back in frustration at seeing his amount of offers and comparing it to the top five.

"Those Pros don't know a good thing when they see one!" Aoyama grumbled when he didn't see his name on the board.

"Todoroki got ahead of Bakugo?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, that's the exact opposite of how they placed in the Sports Festival." Kirishima said.

"They probably weren't excited about working with the guy who had to be chained up at the end." Sero whispered which set Bakugo off.

"If I scared a pro, they're just weak!" Bakugo yelled.

Momo sighed in relief. She had gotten more offers than she expected. Ochako thought the same as well. They mentally thanked Izuku for helping them unlocking their hidden power which allowed them to gain the attention of more Pros. She turned her head towards Shoto.

"You're amazing, Todoroki. You're only behind the Drivers!"

Shoto shrugged his shoulders, "They're all probably because of my Dad. The ones you should be praising are the Drivers. They got all of those offers because of their hard work and determination to be the best. Yuri gained all of his power through his own merit and not because of who his Father is and Izuku and Izumi trained under him to for such close bonds. That is why he is Number One."

"-Wow, we got offers!" 

"-Yes, yes." 

Ochako nudged Iida's shoulders after seeing how many offers they each got. She didn't expect to get offers in the triple digits. She gushed at how many opportunities she had to get drafted once she graduated.

"Moving on, despite the results, you all will be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers." Mr. Aizawa explained, bringing the topic back.

"Oh, so, we're all interning?" Sero asked. 

"Yes. You already got to experience with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But it'll still be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field. Firsthand." 

"And for that, we need hero names!" Sato yelled. 

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Ochako exclaimed. 

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or..." 

SLAM* 

"You'll have hell to pay later! What you pick today could be your codename for life. You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"It's Midnight!" All the guys exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's got a good point. Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte." Mr. Aizawa said as he pulled out his trademark sleeping bag. "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Take 'All Might' for example." He said before slumping against the wall and taking a light nap.

"Now! Let's get started!" Midnight yelled. 

"Yes ma'am!"

'All Might… My Hero name. A name for what I wish to be like in the future, hmm?' Izuku began pondering on what his name will be.

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready." Midnight announced. 

"We're presenting these?" 

"Man, that'll take some nerve… " 

After she said that, the students presented their names. Some were kind of comedic such as Aoyama's which was "I can not stop twinkling." Midnight actually approved it and only said to take out the "I" and shorten the "can not" to "can't."

Mina's code name turned out to be Alien Queen, but Midnight turned it down. Tsuyu went with Froppy and everybody agreed that it was perfect for her. Kirishima's was Red Riot, clearly inspired from Crimson Riot. Jiro went with Earphone Jack, Sato went with Sugarman. Mina finally decided on Pinky. Kaminari was Charged Bolt. Toru chose Invisible Girl. Momo decided on being the Everything Hero: Creati. Tokoyami chose Tsukuyomi. Mineta picked Grape Juice and Koda wants to be Anima. Ochako decided on Uravity, it was clearly a combination of her family name and Quirk, since her whole motivation for being a Hero is because of her family. Shoto and Iida settled for their first names.

“King Explosion Murder!” Bakugo displayed his Hero name.

“That’s too violent.” Midnight deadpanned.

“HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?”

"Choosing Hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would! All that's left is the Drivers!" Midnight said as everybody else have already decided on their names.

“I would prefer it if you refer to us as our names.” Yuri deadpanned.

“Alright then! You go first!” Midnight smirked.

Yuri sighed before displaying his Hero Name.

The God Reincarnate: Aion

“Ooh! I get shivers just from hearing that! I love it! And you practically have the powers of one after all!” Midnight exclaimed.

Yuri went back to his seat as Izumi got up to introduce her Hero name.

The Passionate Soul: Galea

“Aww! That’s so adorable! It really describes you well!” Midnight exclaimed and the class agreed.

Izumi when back to her seat, where Yuri gave her a loving look, one which she returned.

“Alright! That leaves you Midoriya Izuku!”

Izuku went up to the front to display his Hero name.

The Rising Driver: Ophion

“Makes sense! Looks like you three have names that practically proves how powerful you three are. Definitely my favorites!”

“Lord Explosion Murder!” Bakugo yelled.

“That’s basically the same thing.” Midnight deadpanned.

Staff Room…

"Oh? Offers for the first years are still coming. There's one more." Cementoss said as he saw a new offer come for three specific students. 

Toshinori was passing by as he heard him, "Who’re they for?" 

"Izuku Midoriya, Izumi Midoriya, and Yuri Takahashi." 

Toshinori was intrigued. He was aware that the Drivers got over 7,000 offers thanks to their dominant performance in the Sports Festival. Practically all of the Pro Heroes in Japan wanted the Drivers to intern with them. Toshinori was proud of them but he was curious as to who else wanted the Drivers to intern with them. 

"Really? Who is it…?" Toshinori looked at the name that the offer came from and began to have a heart attack. 

"This person is…!"

Classroom 1-A

"Now that everyone's decided on their Hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships. They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them, those who had offers from Pros will be given your own lists, so you can choose from those yourself. Those who didn't have offers will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties." Aizawa explained. 

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accidents and disasters more than fighting Villains." Midnight added as she explained that you have to be careful on what Pro Hero the students will choose to intern with. 

"Think carefully before you choose." Aizawa finished. 

"Yes, sir!" The students said in unison as the bell rang. 

"I want to fight crime in urban areas!" 

"I hope I can intern at a place with floods. I wonder if they are any?" 

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Aizawa said as he went out the door and Midnight gave the class a wave of goodbye. 

"What?! We've only got two days?!" 

"Make your decision efficiently. You're dismissed." And with that, Aizawa shut the door and went on his way. 

The students were trying to pick which Hero they wanted to intern with as they had fun discussing it with their friends.

"Hey guys, have you decided what Pro agency you're going to yet?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to-!" Mineta yelled.

"Mineta, you're thinking about something perverted, aren't you?" Tsuyu pointed out. 

"Of course not!" Mineta denied. 

"Ashido, you made it pretty far in the tournament, too. It's weird that you didn't get any offers." Ojiro said.

"You said it!"

"Izuku, have you decided already?" Ochako asked but immediately dropped her jaw when she saw the state Izuku in.

“I have not. But I do plan on interning in the same agency as both Yuri and Izumi. We need to augment our strength, speed and technique using our Blades,” Izuku responded. Inwardly, his calm composure broke as he was overwhelmed by the amount of offers received.

"Wow… Izuku seems to be overwhelmed." Ochako said with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would decide if I had gotten a large amount of offers like them." Momo said.

"You're really thinking carefully about this, huh?" Tsuyu asked.

"Actually, I've already decided!" Ochako announced. 

"Really?" 

"Where?" 

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency!"

Izuku widened his eyes in surprise, "Hmm? Gunhead is considered a battle-type hero. You wish to go there, Ochako?"

"Yup! I got an offer from them!"

"Really? I totally thought you were trying to be a Hero like Thirteen." Izumi replied.

"Ultimately, yes. But fighting Bakugo at the Sports Festival made me think- The stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have! If I only do what I want, I'll have a narrower perspective!"

“Interesting. A way to widen your perspectives. Very admirable.” Yuri replied.

Ochako then started to get a worried expression, "More importantly, this has been bothering me for a while, but… You're trembling, aren't you?"

"Oh, this? It's the air chair exercise." Izuku nonchalantly replied.

"Air chair?! Don't tell me you do that all through class?" 

"There's no way!" 

"That's such an old-fashioned exercise." 

Ojiro shook his head, "What are you saying? The isometric muscle contraction of the air means it's an easy way to train without moving!" Ojiro knew how beneficial that type of training was thanks to him being a martial artist just like Izuku (in a way).

“Idiots!” Bakugo muttered.

"He who follows two hares catches neither." Tokoyami randomly said a metaphor.

After that, sunset came and the Heroes in training were preparing to leave school to go to their homes. Izuku, his sister and his friends were about to go home together when All Might appeared in front of the door out of nowhere.

"I am here! In a bizarre position!"

“Is there something you need of us?” Yuri asked.

"You three. Come with me for a moment."

“Understood.”

The Drivers and All Might proceeded to somewhere they can have some privacy.

"Getting straight to the point, you've got an offer from another Hero!"

“Interesting. If this offer is better than the one we are choosing, we will consider it.” Yuri blankly said.

"The Hero's name is Gran Torino. He was a teacher at U.A. for only one year. The man who was my homeroom teacher and also my Sensei who trained me personally."

“A hero who trained you personally? That’s really cool!” Izumi replied.

“He probably has taken a liking to you three due to you all working well together as Drivers.”

“I can see that you are trembling. Does Gran Torino strike fear in you?”

"A-Anyway, it is my duty to train you, but since you got an offer from my old Sensei who is a far better teacher than I ever could be… you should most definitely g-go with h-him s-so t-that y-you can l-learn m-more…"

“Unfortunately, we must decline.”

“W-What?” All Might stuttered.

“Yuri?” Izuku and Izumi questioned at the same time.

“We have actually received an offer that is more suited for our strengths as Drivers. She calls herself, The Inquisitor. Also known as the Driver who wields the Jewel of Mor Ardain.”

“A Driver wants to mentor us!? And she’s a veteran!?” Izumi yelped out.

“Correct. As she is more experienced, I believe we would benefit more from training under her. I hope you understand, All Might.”

“Y-Yeah. I just didn’t think there would be other Drivers other than you three. If you have made your decision, then I will not complain.”

“We have. Correct guys?” Yuri asked the other two.

“Yes. The Inquisitor will definitely help.” Izuku responded.

“I’m excited to meet another female who uses Blades myself!” Izumi replied, ecstatic.

Train Station

"You all have your costumes, right? Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or anything." Aizawa said. All of the Class 1-A students were in the train station ready to head to their internships.

"Yessir!" Mina shouted.

"Speak clearly! It's 'yes, sir,' Ashido."

"Yes, sir…. " "Make sure you mind your manners with the Heroes at your internships! Off with you, now." 

"Yes, sir!" The class said in unison. 

Izuku, Izumi and Yuri walked over to where Todoroki was.

“Endeavor hmm? I suppose you have decided to accept your flames?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, and I apologize for treating you three with such disdain. I see you are interning with another Driver. I hope to see you three grow stronger from this.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Izuku said.

Izuku saw Iida in the corner of his eye.

“Iida, hold up!”

Tenya turned around to see Izuku give him a soft expression.

"If you ever feel hopeless, make sure you let me and the others know."

Izuku put a strong hand on Tenya's shoulder.

"We're friends, right?"

Iida gave Izuku a nod, "Yeah."

Iida then proceeded to walk away to go catch his train.

The three Drivers were not fools, however. They knew that vengeance was building up within Iida. However, they put that aside for now and got ready to meet their mentor.


	23. The Inquisitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the 1200+ people who have read my fic so far. This is my first attempt at a crossover and I hope to live up to your expectations of this crossover.

Yuri, Izuku and Izumi arrived at the estate in which housed The Inquisitor, the wielder of the Jewel of Mor Ardain. All three of them had their Blades all out and ready to go.

“I assume you three are ready?” Yuri asked for clarification.

“Yeah.” Both of them responded.

“Alright then.”

Yuri proceeded to ring the doorbell of the mansion.

“Get back.” Yuri commanded and the two obeyed.

The door blasted open, revealing a beautiful young woman with long purple hair that runs past her back and is blue at the tips. Her eyes are closed and her hair is styled in Chinese-styled buns that are constantly ablaze in a blue flame, along with blue flaming eyebrows. She is very tall, slender, and has a very curvaceous figure, possessing large breasts, and wide hips. Her outfit consists of a purple, long dress that is opened and has black frills at the ends. Underneath she wears a slightly transparent, brown shirt. On her legs are flaming blue thigh high boots, with her arms being covered by flaming blue gloves. She has a belt on her waist that secures a dagger, along with several orange glow sticks, further emphasizing her illuminating presence. 

The woman swung at the three using Twin Whipswords, which were parried by Yuri’s Nodachi. She swung again and Yuri did a cartwheel dodge before rushing in. The two clashed and held their ground.

“Well done. I expected nothing less from the Prodigy.” The women said before backing off.

“My thanks. I have also expected nothing less from you, Lady Brighid, Jewel of Mor Ardain.” Yuri responded, earning a smile from her.

“You’re a Blade?” Izumi asked.

“Correct. You two must be Izuku and Izumi Midoriya, the other two Drivers from the Sport’s Festival. My Driver will be here shortly.” Brighid responded, revealing her core crystal, which was in the shape of a tear of flame.

“Lady Brighid is an exceptional Blade. I am certain she and her Driver will be able to provide us the training during this internship.” Yuri said.

“You flatter me. You have displayed exceptional skills yourself. However, the other two will need training as they are but mere amateurs.”

“Understandable as I am the only one training them other than their Blades.” Yuri responded, gaining nods from the other two.

“Ah, here comes my Driver.”

Another person started walking up to them. A woman of black, long hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is rather tall and slim, with an average build. She wears a black and white uniform with white gloves, and a cape and a hat that has a knight-like face piece and the Mor Ardain crest upon it, signaling her name as Inquisitor. On her shoulder is a piece of white and golden armor, alongside her hips, knees and toes.

“Greetings to you, Prodigy. As well as you two, young Drivers. I am Mòrag Ladair, also known as the Inquisitor. It is an honor to meet you three.” The woman introduced herself.

“Greetings to you as well, Mrs. Ladair. My name is Yuri Takahashi. My hero name is Aion if you wish to refer to me as such. It is an honor to meet you as well.” Yuri responded, shaking her hand.

“Hello. My name is Izuku Midoriya. My hero name is Ophion.” Izuku introduced himself.

“Hi. My name is Izumi Midoriya. My hero name is Galea.” Izumi finished the introductions.

“A pleasure to meet you all. Please, refer to me as Mòrag during this internship. You two have indeed been trained well by Yuri, as demonstrated in the Sports Festival. However, due to the lack of good opponents, you were easily overwhelmed by another Driver, in this case, Yuri once more. As such, expect your training to be brutal here. Naturally, you will join them, Yuri.” Mòrag elaborated.

“I expected nothing less. Izumi, Izuku. Are you prepared? This training will be more brutal than anything I can offer.” Yuri responded.

“Yes. If I choose to back down now, I would betray my very resolve for becoming a hero.” Izuku answered with a determined look.

“Me too.” Izumi added.

“Then please, this way.”

The sounds of weapons clashing could be heard echoing across the neighborhood. Yuri, Izuku and Izumi often lied down with multiple slash wounds sustained throughout Mòrag’s brutal training. However, none of them backed down as they continued training. Izuku’s and Izumi’s skill with their new Blades grew significantly in the short time span of two days, Mòrag’s training proving to be fruitful. Yuri’s strength and technique also grew significantly stronger as he, Jin, Elma, and KOS-MOS proved to be fast learners. Jin’s former strength from his prime is slowly returning as he proved to be one of the strongest Blades in existence.

League of Villains Hideout

"So, you want to add me to your numbers? No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. It is only natural." The Hero Killer Stain said as he stared into the eyes of Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains.

"That's why it turns out like this."

Then, in a burst of speed, Stain pinned down Shigaraki by stabbing his shoulders with his swords. Neither Tomura or Kurogiri could react in time. The Hero Killer's speed was on a whole other level. In a blink of an eye, Stain had already toppled him and seemingly won the fight before it even started.

"Oww… That's too hard. Kurogiri, take this guy back." Tomura grunted as he realized that he made a mistake in trying to recruit the ruthless Hero Killer.

"I-I can't move my body… It must be the Hero Killer's Quirk... " Kurogiri said painfully as his left sleeve was bloodied. It seems like the Hero Killer had also landed a sharp blow on Kurogiri as he attacked Tomura.

"This society overgrown with fake Heroes, where the world itself has lost its true meaning, and the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged!" Stain exclaimed.

Shigaraki grabbed one of Stain's swords, "Hey, wait a sec… Not this palm… " He proceeded to use his Decay Quirk to break the sword.

"I'll kill you."

Stain widened his eyes in slight shock as he witnessed one of his swords be broken into pieces.

"You sure talk a lot. Conviction? I don't have anything grand like that." Stain's sword completed disintegrated into dust. "If I had to say… Yeah, it'd be All Might. I feel like I really want to completely crush this society, where trash like that gets worshipped!" Tomura said with a psychotic smile on his face as he reached his palm towards Stain's face. Realizing that he probably shouldn't let Tomura touch him, Stain immediately jumped away and drew a knife as he prepared to fight against the Leader of the League of Villains.

"My last injury was finally about to finish healing… We don't have a healer in our party, you know. Will you take responsibility for this?" Shigaraki proceed to scratch his neck as he angrily looked on upon the Hero Killer.

Stain looked at him in disgust, "So that's who you are…?

"Huh?"

"It seems our goals oppose each other. However, we do agree on one thing: to destroy the present." Stain said as he was able to find some common ground.

"Stop messing around. Go home. Die. I'm the kind of person you hate the most, right?"

"I was testing your true motives. People show their true colors when they are on the verge of death. It's different, but there is 'desire''- a warped sprout of conviction living inside you. How will you bud? It might not be too late to wait until after I've seen that to dispose of you… " Stain said as he outstretched his arms.

"You're gonna dispose of me?" Shigaraki questioned. 

"He's moving." Kurogiri stated. 

"Kurogiri, I don't want someone as crazy as this to be a party member." 

"Tomura Shigaraki, h will be a great asset if he joins us. The negotiations were successful." Kurogiri tried to reason with Tomura. 

"My business is done. Now, return me to Hosu. There are still things I must attend to there." Stain said as he licked his lips with a bloodthirsty grin.

On the third day of their internship

“Urgh!” Yuri, Izumi, and Izuku were blown back by Mòrag’s and Brighid’s strength.

“Enough! You three have shown an amazing amount of progress throughout the time you have been here. It appears you are ready for the next step. We are going to Hosu.” Mòrag said, clearly impressed.

“*pant* For what purpose?” Yuri asked.

“We are going to fight villains in order to for you three to enhance your technique against other opponents. You likely will defeat them swiftly, however, we do not know for certain until you do.” Mòrag elaborated.

“*pant* Understood.” Izuku responded.

“I will give you a few moments to rest. Afterwards, put on your hero costumes and meet me in front of my estate. We will take the bullet train to Hosu.”

“Understood. We will meet you once we have recovered.” Yuri responded.

Mòrag nodded as she left the sparring hall with Brighid, leaving the three young Drivers in the room alone.

“She is way stronger than I thought!” Izumi exclaimed.

“Agreed, she defeated me quite swiftly, predicting my every move every time I would approach with light speed. I know I did not use my true form; however, this is training in a situation I would not be able to after all.” Yuri added.

“This is good training whether or not it appears so. Anyway, are you guys alright now?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. We should not keep Mòrag waiting.” Izumi responded while Yuri nodded.

The three Drivers donned their costumes and met with Mòrag outside the mansion and they made their way to the train station where they boarded a bullet train for a ride to Hosu.

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window in thought, "We will pass through Hosu City… I wonder how Tenya is doing… I'll try to get in touch with him later.”


	24. The Hero Killer

Hosu City

The Hero Killer Stain was standing on the edge of a rooftop before he heard a swirling purple vortex behind him.

"Hosu City looks nicer than I expected." Shigaraki said as he came out through Kurogiri's portal. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I will reform this city. In order to do so, I require more victims." Stain replied as he looked on at the city below him.

"Is this what you meant the other day when you said you had business to take care of?" Kurogiri asked.

"I see you're someone who understands."

"Hey, what are you trying to say about me?" Tomura said in an offended tone.

Stain outstretched his hands as he took in the view of the city, " 'Hero' is a title given only to those who have accomplished great deeds! There are too many… Too many who act like Heroes but are really money-worshipping. Until this world realizes its mistake, I will continue to appear."

With that said, the Hero Killer jumped from the rooftop and went towards the city to proceed with his deed of purging the corrupt society of today.

"He talks all high and mighty like that, but basically he's trying to start a grassroots movement, huh? He's so noble I could cry." Shigaraki joked sarcastically.

"You can't make fun of him too much. The reality is that in all the cities where Stain has appeared, the crime rate has fallen. Some critics attribute this to a rise in Heroes' consciousness and shoot him down, though." Kurogiri replied as he realized that Stain did actually have a point.

"That's wonderful! Heroes are working hard to bring down the cost of food, huh? So, the 'Hero Killer' is also a 'Hero Breeder'!"" Shigaraki said as he laughed.

"It's too roundabout. We just can't agree at a basic level. And he annoys me… Kurogiri, bring out the Nomus."

A purple vortex appeared as several humanoid monsters came out with their brains exposed. They looked similar to the original Nomu, except they were smaller and were gray in color.

"You think you can get away with stabbing me? If I want to kill you, I just will. That's all. It will be a wild contest. I will crush your honor and your pride, sir."

Near Hosu City

Izuku looked through his messages with Tenya. He recently sent a message telling him that he will be passing through Hosu today and Izuku asked him how he was.

'He read the message but didn't reply… Tenya usually responds within three minutes of reading the message… We're almost at Hosu Station, hmm?' Izuku looked out the window as he worried for his friend. Izumi as well when she looked at Izuku’s phone.

"Hey, look at that!" A passenger shouted. "That building just exploded!"

"What's going on?" Mòrag asked as she readied her Dual Whipswords, Brighid appearing next to her.

“It appears to be an attack.” Yuri calmly said as he readied his Nodachi, Jin appearing behind him.

"Passengers, please hold onto your seats." The operator said.

But right as he said that, there was a huge crash through the train. Everybody yelled in panic and shock. A Pro Hero was seen getting up as he was bleeding through his mouth due to battle injuries.

"What's with that-?!" Before he could finish his sentence, a large hand smash the Hero's face onto the ground with a violent boom. The perpetrator went inside the train to show himself to the passengers.

Mòrag and Brighid immediately incinerated the Nomu with their technique.

“What is this monstrosity?” Mòrag asked.

“Tch. A Nomu. A similar type attacked U.A. mere months ago. It appears I did not leave enough of a warning last time.” Yuri said with annoyance.

“You three! Follow me!” Mòrag yelled and the Drivers nodded, readying their Blades and jumping out of the bullet train.

Around the city, there were multiple Nomus causing havoc and chaos all around Hosu city. Civilians were running for their lives as the Nomus set everything on fire. It was a war zone.

"This is good. Let's make this flashy!" Tomura shouted from the rooftop. He laughed in amusement as he sees the destruction that his Nomus stirred.

'Shigaraki and Kurogiri! No wonder there are so many Nomus that popped out of nowhere! Kurogiri must have transported them here with his Quirk! Crap! I wish I could go straight to them but I don't have any time for any detours. I need to show the fruits of my training… I have to do what I can and save as many people as possible!' Izuku thought with a panic tone.

“I will handle the monstrosities here! You three focus on saving as many people as possible! You all have my permission to engage in combat with any of the villains if necessary. As the Hero Killer resides here you will need to hurry!” Mòrag shouted.

“Understood. Let’s go guys.” Yuri replied.

“Yeah! Iida might be in danger! Let’s help!” Izumi yelled in agreement.

In the Back Alleys of Hosu

"So noisy… The idiots have come out, huh? I will dispose of them later. Right now… I will do what I should be doing." Stain said. He had somebody pinned to the wall. It was the Pro Hero Native and Stain had reduced him to a bloody mess. It seems as though that the Pro Hero had tried to engage the Hero Killer in battle but was easily outclassed.

"My body… won't move… You bastard… ! I’ll kill you… !" Native said painfully as he was completely paralyzed. He couldn't do a thing as the Hero Killer continued to have a vice grip on him.

"If you call yourself a hero, you should choose your last words carefully." Stain said as he drew his sword and was ready to deal the final blow.

"S-S-Stop! Please! Don't kill him!"

Stain turned his head to the left to see a black-haired teenage girl with cerulean colored eyes. Her hair was bob-shaped and she had an athletic build. She was wearing a Hero costume that consists of red bodysuit with a white collar trim, a matching V pattern going through her chest and upper arms. She had a white skirt with a red design at the front , as well as a baseball-cap like hat. She has a belt at her waist and straps around her shoulders. This young woman's name was Yui Kodai, who was a member of Class 1-B. She was interning with the Pro Hero Native. When she went on her internship, she did not expect to get caught up in a situation like this. Due to her not making much of a showcase during the Sports Festival, she didn't expect to get much offers. When she signed up to intern with Native, she thought she was only going to learn how to maximize the capacity of her Size altering Quirk. Never in the day would she have believed that she would unironically run into the dangerous Hero Killer Stain as she was patrolling with Native. He wasn't much of a famous Hero so the fact that Stain targeted him was a shock in of itself.

"Kodai no! Run! Leave me and go get help!" Native pleaded as he didn't want to be responsible for his intern to suffer life threatening damage from the infamous Hero Killer.

"I-I-I can't move! And even if I could, I wouldn't run away and leave you by yourself! That's just wrong." Yui said as she coughed. She too was paralyzed as she suffered wounds from the weapons of the Hero Killer. Stain wasn't expecting for the Pro Hero to have an intern with him. She wasn't his target so he was willing to spare her and only focus on Native. But she tried to attack him by shrinking his swords and knives to the point where he would have no weapons to defend himself with. Realizing that Yui was not going to leave him attend to his business, he paralyzed her as well so that he would not get any distractions as he finished his latest purging.

"Well, would you look at that, the young lady is actually Heroic and is concerned for you life, unlike you! Too bad the innocent girl is gonna have to watch as I purge you fake Hero from society!"

Stain yelled as he swung his sword to finish Native off.

But before that could happen, a large *clank* was heard as Stain's sword was met with metal.

It turned out to be Tenya Iida as he blocked Stain's sword with his armored leg. However the blow sent Iida backward as he landed on the ground.

"A child wearing a suit… Who is he?" Stain questioned as Iida looked at him with angry eyes.

Yui widened her eyes, 'I know him! That's Tenya Iida from Class 1-A. He made it to the quarter finals of the Sports Festival. He has a speed Quirk! But what in the world is he doing here! It's dangerous!' Yui thought in shock as she didn't expect another First Year student of U.A. to stumble upon the Hero Killer in a random alley way in Hosu city.

"Go away. This is not a place for children."

Iida got up as he stared at Stain, "A scarf as red as blood, carrying blades all over your body… You must be the Hero Killer: Stain! You are, aren't you? I have been chasing you! I did not think I would find you so soon! I am… "

Iida was cut off by Stain pointing a sword at his face, "Your eyes… Are you here for vengeance? Be careful of what you say. Depending on the situation, even children may become my targets."

Iida balled his fist in rage, "Are you saying that I am… not even a target? Then listen, criminal! I am the younger brother of a Hero you attacked. The younger brother of a most excellent older brother! I have come to stop you in his place!" Iida slowly got up as memories of his brother flashed in his mind. The day when he learned that Ingenium was officially retiring and wanted his younger brother to take his name.

"Remember my name for as long as you live! Ingenium. It is the name of the Hero who will defeat you!" Tenya exclaimed with vigor as he finally accepted the name that his brother had passed down to him.

Stain stared at Iida before saying, "I see. Die."

"Like I would!" Tenya yelled as he activated his Engine Quirk and swung a kick at Stain full of pent up rage and aggression. However, Stain swiftly and easily dodged the kick as Iida widened eyes at the amazing speed of the Hero Killer.

"Ingenium. You're brothers, huh? In order to let news of me spread… I let him live."

Stain proceed to stab Iida in the shoulder with sharp spikes from his shoes. He pinned him to the ground as he stepped on him.

"You're weak."

The Hero Killer coldly stabbed Tenya near the shoulder area with his sword as Tenya let out a painful scream.

Yui cringed as she saw one of her peers be utterly defeated by the Hero killer as blood seeped out of his body. Yui is shy, quiet, and reserved girl. She isn't one for violence. She only wants to be a Hero because she cares about the safety and well-being for others. So seeing such a graphic scene in front of her made her want to shut her eyes and cry. The worst part was that she was completely helpless as she paralyzed all over and couldn't move her body at all. So she was forced to witness Tenya get stabbed to death. No young aspiring Hero should have to endure such a trauma like that at such a young age. Especially when you're completely powerless against it.

"You and your brother are both weak. Because you're fakes." Stain said matter of factly.

"Shut up, Villain! He's paralyzed from the waist down due to spinal cord damage! He can't work as a Hero anymore! Tensei is an excellent hero who saved many people… and lead them until now… There's no reason for you to crush him… "

Memories once again flashed through Tenya's head. He remembered the humble words that his brother spoke to him about being a Hero to live up to their family name. A Hero who supports others. Tears began to leak out of Tenya's eyes as depression overtook him.

"He's my Hero… He was an excellent Hero who gave me a dream! I won't forgive you… I'll kill you!"

Stain chuckled in amusement as he witnessed the depressed boy cry, "It's funny that you call me a Villain. But look." He pointed towards Native and Yui. "You have not so much as spared a glance to those injured people. Save that guy and young girl first. Reflect on yourself and save others. Don't use power for yourself. Being taken in by the hatred before you and trying to fulfill your own desires… That is the furthest from what a Hero should be. This is why you are weak. This is why you are a fake. You put your selfish desire of revenge before the selfless desire of saving others from harm. You understand now? That is the hypocrisy of the society of Heroes today. This why I must purge all of them so that this disease of fake Heroes is cured!"

Stain lifted his bloodied sword and brought it to his lips.

"And that is why you must die!"

Stain proceeded to lick the blood off of the sword.

Tenya then felt a painful jolt of shock go through his body sporadically.

"M-My body won't move… "

Stain then readjusted his sword as he pointed it towards Tenya, "Goodbye. You're just an offering to a more just world."

"Shut up… Shut up… "

"If you admire me, Tenya, then I might become an amazing Hero."

"No matter what you say, you are the criminal who hurt my brother!"

As Stain was about to finish the deed he widened his eyes as he felt a new presence enter the battlefield.

“Zero Blade!”

“Sacred Wyrm!

“The Heavens Open!”

Just then, Stain was sent hurtling through the alley as an irresistible force of multiple icicles and lightning bolts exploded as they collided with Stain.

Tenya gasped as he looked up to the ones who just saved his life.

“W-who’s there… Takahashi? Midoriyas? H-How?”

Yuri, Izumi and Izuku stood there, holding their Nodachi, Calamity Bow, and Ether Cannon respectively.

“Learn from this Iida. We have come to save you as well as the others here.”

Stain looked in shock of the three Drivers present.

'Those kids… They’re the ones from Shigaraki's picture...They were number one on his kill list.. They’re also the ones who shocked the world with their unbelievable feats of strength in the Sports Festival. It seems I've attracted their attention…'

Yui gasped as she looked on who just entered the battle, 'Th-That's Yuri Takahashi, and Izuku and Izumi Midoriyas! The Class President of 1-A, Vice Representative and his sister and the ones who dominated the Sports Festival! What are they doing here?! Are they interning here too? And… are those new Blades!?' Yui thought as she witnessed Izuku’s and Izumi’s new Blades.

"Midoriya, why?" Iida asked.

"I sensed your energy signature. They also talked about it on TV. That 60% of the Hero Killer's victims were found in places without many people. That's why I searched away from the center of the commotion in the alleyways near Normal Hero Agency. And then I put two and two together and realized that there was a high chance that you were probably hunting down the Hero Killer to avenge your brother. I should've foreseen this. But thankfully I came just in the nick of time! Tenya, can you move?" Izuku asked.

"No… I can't… move my body... Ever since he cut me.. I think it is his Quirk… "

“It appears combat is inevitable. We have others in the vicinity.” Yuri clarified as he noticed both Yui and Native were injured as well.

"Midoriyas… Takahashi… Don't get involved! This has nothing to do with any of you!" Tenya yelled.

"Your friends came to save you. That's a great line isn't it? But I have a duty to kill him. If we clash, of course, the weaker will be culled." Stain said as the Drivers now stared at the Hero Killer. "Now, what will you do?"

“It is quite simple,” Yuri said as he readied his Nodachi. “We are prepared to fight if it means the safety of those present. I believe All Might saying that meddling when you do not need to is the essence of being a hero? Ready yourself, Jin.” He finished as Jin appeared behind him and a golden line formed between the two.

“That’s right! We will protect them from you! We won’t run! Let’s go, Akhos!” Izumi exclaimed as she readied her Calamity Bow, Akhos behind her ready.

“This, is the meaning of being a hero. This is my resolve! Let’s go, Herald!” Izuku finished as he readied his Ether Cannon, Herald behind him.

Stain smiled in glee, "Yes! That's it! That's what a Hero should be! I like your attitude, kids! And it seems as though you have the power to back it up! Now let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is!"

“So be it. I assume you both remember the plan?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah.” Both replied in unison.

“Let’s begin!” Yuri said as he rushed towards him with his Nodachi.

'To shorten the distance between him and an opponent with long reach… Smart move!' Stain acknowledged Yuri's combat strategy.

Stain then proceeded to draw his knife.

"No! If you get cut-" Tenya yelled.

However, Yuri seeming disappeared as he moved at light speed, causing an arrow of lightning to strike him, paralyzing him.

“Empty moment!”

Yuri reappeared and unleashed a series of slashes at Stain, knocked him down.

“Heh, good! You’re not too bad with a blade! However…” Stain praised before reaching his knife up.

However, a bullet of electricity struck his arm before he could lick the blade, forcing him to drop the knife and the knife proceeded to freeze in a block of ice.

“I must applaud you for landing a hit on me. Not many are capable of doing so. However, you need to ingest my blood, correct? You won’t be able to do so with an opponent who’s not only capable of moving at light speed, but also opponents with fast projectiles.”

‘He figured out my quirk!? Who is this guy!?’ Stain thought with shock, before he smirked.

"You pack quite of a punch, kids! But it's not that you saw through my movements. You left my field of vision and maneuvered so that you would definitely be able to bring me down… That was what your movements were like. People who are all talk are a dime a dozen, but you three are worth letting live. You're much different from these guys." Stain said.

Right as he was about to strike again, a torrent of flames stopped him in his tracks making him jump back and dodge.

"One after another…There are a lot of people getting in my way today."

“Hmm? How did you know we were here?” Yuri asked.

“Midoriya Izuku, you will need to send more than just your location next time if you want help to come sooner.” Todoroki said.

"T-Todoroki, you too?" Tenya asked.

“So, you are electing to use your flames. You have put your family issues aside, huh?” Yuri asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I also got over my mommy issues since she came back home. By the way, my mother told me that they invited you to dinner at our home whenever you can."

“We will accept once we have made it out of this alive.” Izuku replied.

Shoto then lunged his right foot forward, creating an ice wall to cover Native, and Yui.

"But first we have to deal with this! Don't worry. The Pros will also get here in a few minutes. They are almost done with the Nomus!" Shoto said as he launched a fire attack towards Stain who dodged.

"Someone's time will be up soon, huh? This is just like the information about him implies. I won't let you kill these guys, Hero Killer." Shoto said as he stood on guard.

“Do not allow him to ingest your blood as it will paralyze you. Are you prepared?” Yuri asked as he readied his Nodachi once more.

"He sucks blood to keep people from moving. That's why he uses blades, huh? I can keep my distance and-"

Stain threw a knife and made a small cut at the side of Shoto's face.

"You have good friends, Ingenium!" Stain said as he attempted strike Shoto but was blocked by an ice wall.

Shoto saw something in the air, 'A sword?! He threw it at the same time as the knife-'

Stain then reached to lick Shoto's cheek wound but he quickly ignited his flames which forced the Hero Killer back.

“Adenine!” Izumi called as she switched her Blade. “Healing circle!”

A wave of green light covered the area and healed the wound on Shoto’s cheek.

"Why are you four… Why? Please, stop! I've inherited my brother's name. I have to do it… That guy is MINE… !" Tenya yelled.

"You've inherited it? That's strange." Todoroki created another ice defense. "The Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face, though. You've got a lot going on behind the scenes in your family, too, huh?"

"You're pretty good, too!" Stain said as he aimed his sword towards Native to finally kill him which was his main objective.

“Not a chance! Perceval!” Izuku yelled as he switched his Blade and blasted the Hero Killer back with a wave of darkness.

“You mentioned a time limit before, correct? That must mean that your quirk must be dependent on blood type.” Yuri elaborated.

"Blood type…? Mine is B…" Native said.

"So is mine." Yui said.

"I'm type A… " Tenya added.

"Blood type? That's correct." Stain confirmed.

“I’m done holding back. It appears you will not fall so easily. Every second that passes puts us more at risk.” Yuri continued as he readied his Nodachi once more.

“Agreed. We need to do everything we can to carry these three out of here.” Izuku replied, readying his Chroma Katana.

“Right! I won’t let them die!” Izumi added, readying her Calamity Bow and Akhos once more.

“The Pros will be here any moment. We need to stall for time.” Shoto finished.

The Three Drivers engaged in combat with Stain once more with Shoto supporting from behind with his ice and fire.

"Please stop… I can’t watch this… " Tenya said with tears leaking.

Shoto grit his teeth, "If you want us to stop, then stand up!"

Stain knocked away Izuku. Stain then turned his attention to Shoto as he went to strike the bicolored teen.

'The only words I can say to you are:'

"Be the Hero he wanted you to be!"

Tenya gasped.

"Ingenium. It is the name of the Hero who will defeat you!"

'What kind of Hero am I? Protected by my friends… Having them bleed for me… !'

'Hero Killer: Stain. In order to teach him a lesson, I used my brother's name. I only saw what was in front of me… I couldn't see anything except myself…! It's just as you say, Hero Killer. I'm different from them. I'm immature. I can't hold a candle to them! Even so… '

Stain and Yuri clashed blades as they held their stance.

“You’re really good kid! Maybe in a different situation we could’ve been friends!” Stain praised.

“Not a chance. We will never see eye-to-eye. Do not think you can compare yourself to me.” Yuri said as he jumped back, forcing Stain to dodge a lightning arrow.

'If I don't stand right now… I'll never, ever be able… to catch up to them, or Tensei!' Tenya thought as he got up.

Stain noticed this, 'Damn… it stopped working.'

"Recipro… BURST!"

Tenya landed a thunderous kick as he knocked away Stain and his sword.

Yuri smirked, “Impressive.”

"You got free?" Shoto asked. "That Quirk isn't as great as I thought."

"Shoto, Izuku, Izumi, Yuri this has nothing to do with you four, and I apologize." Tenya said.

"You're saying that again?"

"That's why I can't allow you four to bleed more than this!" Iida said with a new resolve.

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake. A person's essence does not change so easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are a cancer to society that warps the idea of 'Heroes'. Someone must set you straight." Stain said with conviction as he narrowed his eyes with a violent resolve burning deep within him.

"You're an anachronistic fundamentalist. Tenya, don't listen to the logic of a murderer." Shoto said as he tried to make sure that Stain didn't taint Tenya's ideals.

"No, he's right. I have no right to call myself a Hero… Even so… I cannot give in. If I give in, then Ingenium will die!" Tenya yelled.

“Pathetic!” Stain yelled as he charged towards them.

"Idiot! The Hero killer is after me and that kid in white armor, right? Don't fight back. It'd be better if you ran away!" Native yelled.

“He would not even if we could, which we won’t,” Yuri replied.

“You’re in the way!” Stain yelled as he leveled a swift strike towards Yuri only for him to disappear from sight again.

Tenya grit his teeth, "I will defeat you! This time, you, as a criminal-"

"Keep after him!" Shoto shouted as he launched his fire attack.

"And I, as a Hero!"

Tenya then hit Stain with another Recipro Burst kick.

Shoto landed his fire attack. However, the Hero Killer was still conscious.

"What in the world?! How is he still kicking after that!" Shoto yelled in disbelief.

"We hit him with our strongest moves but he's still not out?! What is this guy made of!?”

The two then heard Yuri.

“Jin, go!” Yuri tossed his Nodachi to Jin.

“Zero Blade!” Jin shouted as he used the same attack used in the Sports Festival.

“Akhos! Finish this!” Izumi tossed her Calamity Bow to Akhos.

“My pleasure! Dark Judgement!” He shouted as he transformed the Calamity Bow into a scythe and spun like a drill, electricity encasing him.

“Herald! End this here!” Izuku tossed his Ether Cannon to Herald.

“Empyrean Salvo!” Herald shouted as she unleashed several missiles of electricity that homed in on Stain.

As soon as the attacks made contact, a bright flash of light occurred. After it subsided, there was the Hero Killer Stain… on the ground and Defeated.

“It is finished,” Yuri said as he sheathed his Nodachi on his back.

"Then, let's restrain him and get out to the street. Is there anything to tie him up with?" Shoto asked.

"Just in case, let's take all his weapons off him." Izumi said.

"Good idea."

After the Drivers and the others tied Stain up, they went ahead to the street. There they met up with the Inquisitor and Brighid who were relieved to see the Drivers alive and well. Other Heroes came onto the scene surprised to see four U.A. students who had already dealt with the Hero Killer, although Yui stressed that she did absolutely nothing as she was paralyzed throughout the entire fight.

Tenya apologized to both the Drivers and Shoto for dragging them into this mess. But they told him that it was no problem as what are friends for?

A Nomu started flying towards them, intent on taking Izuku, blood flying everywhere. Yuri redirected its trajectory by shooting icicles, causing it to back off.

Unbeknownst to them, Stain had a knife and used it to cut his binds. He then licked the blood of a nearby Hero to slow the Nomu down.

"This society overgrown with fake Heroes… and the criminals who wave their power around idly…"

Stain jumped up and stabbed the Nomu right in the brain, effectively killing it.

"...should all be purged."

"This is all… to create a more just society."

Most of the people there looked on in shock.

"He killed someone with no hesitation."

"Anyway, get ready to fight for now!"

“Why are you all just standing there! Hold on…” Endeavor arrived on the scene.

Stain looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes as his headband came off.

"Endeavor."

Endeavor smirked, "HERO KILLER!" The Number Two Hero was about to send a volley of fire balls.

“Do not be hasty!” Mòrag shouted, stopping him.

"You fake…"

Everybody looked at the face of Stain in horror.

"I must make things right… "

Everyone was shaking in their boots.

"Someone must be dyed in blood… I must take back what it means to be a Hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes!"

Even Endeavor stepped back as everybody was filled with absolute fear of the Hero Killer.

"The only one I'll let kill me is the True Hero… ALL MIGHT!" Stain yelled as his killer intent made everyone fall to their knees.

“Are you finished? Good, now stay down.”

Everyone widened their eyes as they saw Mòrag speed towards the Hero Killer and knocked him down along with Brighid. Stain was down on the ground, knocked out.


	25. The End of the Internships

Tomura Shigaraki was looking through his binoculars as he saw all of his Nomu defeated and being taken captive. The damage seemed minimal as they were already cleaning up the mess that they made. The Leader of the League scratched his neck in annoyance as used his Quirk to completely disintegrate the binoculars he was holding in frustration. His plan had failed. 

"Let's go back." Tomura simply said. 

"Were you satisfied with the results, Tomura Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked. His purple portal began to open in the background. 

"Idiot. That depends on tomorrow."

The Next Day…. Hosu General Hospital…

The Drivers were waiting as Todoroki and Iida awoke after staying for being injured after the battle with Stain.

Izuku sighed and looked up as he went over the events of last night, "Thinking about it now, we did something amazing, huh?"

"Yeah." Todoroki replied as it almost felt unreal that they just got done fighting and beating a serial killer and Villain on the level of the Hero Killer.

“He was quite a persistent opponent. In such an enclosed space, I was not able to use my full power freely. The fact we are standing here alive in nothing short of a miracle.” Yuri replied.

"Yes, it was due to our teamwork and strategy that we were able to get the job done. You four were amazing to have been able to face him head on with no hesitation. Especially with all of that murderous intent." Todoroki commented as he is content filling up the support role during that battle.

'No that's not it… I wasn't brave. I was only confronting him for selfish desires. That's not brave at all.' Iida thought but before he could say anything, the three students of Class 1-A heard the doors to their room shuffle open.

"Oh, are you finally awake?" At the door was revealed to be The Inquisitor and the Pro Hero Manual, who was the Hero that Iida was interning with.

“Mòrag!” Izumi yelled.

“I would like to congratulate you three Drivers on your bravery. However, you have a visitor.”

Just then, a tall figure walks through the door. He is an anthropomorphic dog with a black suit and tie with paw patterns. He is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae.

'The chief of police?'

Iida and Todoroki immediately stood up, the Drivers as well.

"Oh, you can just stay seated, woof. You must be the U.A. students who brought down the Hero Killer, right?" The Chief asked. The students nodded. 

'The chief of police came all this way… Why?' Todoroki thought suspiciously.

"Regarding the Hero Killer we arrested… He had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones, and is receiving treatment under strict guard, woof. Since you are U.A. students, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm, the police attached the highest importance to leadership and standards and made sure Quirks were not used as weapons. And then the profession of 'hero' emerged to fill that gap, woof. For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others-actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce-to be accepted officially is thanks to early Heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, woof. Even up against the Hero Killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their Quirks without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. I'm well aware that Izuku Midoriya, Izumi Midoriya and Yuri Takahashi were given permission by the Pro Hero The Inquisitor to use their Quirks to defend themselves against the Hero Killer and Nomu but that act was reckless as she let her interns go and fight against the dangerous Hero Killer, who was a renowned Serial Killer, on their own. You five don't have proper licensing to go and do such an act as you all did. And for your instructors to allow you to do so does not set a good precedent. The five of you, and the pro Heroes Endeavor, Manual, and The Inquisitor must receive strict punishment."

Todoroki grit his teeth as a surge of anger went through his, "Wait just a moment! If Iida had not done anything, the Pro Hero Native, and U.A. Class 1-B student Yui Kodai would both be in body bags by now! If Izuku, Izumi and Yuri had not come, then the three of them would have been killed. No one realized that the Hero Killer had appeared. Are you saying we should have followed the rules and watched people get killed?"

"Are you saying that as long as it turns out all right, it is okay to bend the rules?" The Chief countered.

"Who cares about some meaningless rules when people's lives are at stake!? So, you're putting rules above the lives and well-being of a Pro Hero and a Hero in training?! What kind of logic is that? Do you actually care about the well-being of other beings or are you solely focused on following your own agenda?"

"That is why you are not a full-fledged Hero yet. Goodness, what are you being taught by U.A. and Endeavor, woof?"

Todoroki clenched his fists violently, "You damn mutt!" He began to make his way towards the so-called dog.

“Enough,” Yuri said as he stopped him. “He clearly has more to say on the matter. Is that not correct?”

“Hmm, it appears there is at least one of you who has a level mind.”

The chief cleared his throat, "That was the official opinion of the police. And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made public, woof. If this were made public, you would probably be applauded by the public, but you would not be able to escape punishment. On the other hand, this is a bit underhanded, but if it is not made public, the burn scars and slash wounds would support The Inquisitor and her Blade here being the Heroes who saved the day, and it would end there, woof. The public would see it as the former Number 3 hero who came to save her students from him. Thankfully there were very few witnesses. This violation could be crushed here, woof. But this would also mean no one would know about your good judgement or achievements. Which do you prefer? Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake, woof." The chief finished with a thumbs up.

"Either way, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisory duties." Manual added.

Iida bowed to the Hero, "I am truly sorry."

"All right. You'll cause trouble for others! If you understand, then don't do it again!"

"I won't!"

"Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would probably gotten, but at least…" The chief bowed as well, "... as someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you."

"Please start with that next time." Todoroki said as he looked to the side in embarrassment of his outburst.

Yuri looked out the window in his thoughts as he clutched his chest scar.

‘I know firsthand, the unfairness of adults.’

Izumi got his attention and proceeded to give him a kiss on the lips, shocking him and the others in the room.

“You and Izumi are together!?” Iida yelled.

“I was not aware you two were in a relationship.”

Izumi blushed as she hid her face in Yuri’s chest.

“Yeah, I wanted it to be secret. But I haven’t kissed him in forever, so my needs won out in the end.”

The two injured laughed as they saw her become shy again.

“Well, I’m happy for the two of you. But keep that in control when in school alright!?” Iida yelled gaining a nod from Yuri and Izumi.

On the Final Day of Internships…

“Urgh!” Yuri yelled as he was pushed back once more. Izuku and Izumi were already down from Mòrag’s relentless assault.

“Enough! Once more you show your prowess. I have nothing left to teach you. If you wish to learn more when it comes to Blades, seek other Drivers like myself.”

“My thanks. I will never forget what I learned here.” Yuri responded as he helped up Izuku and Izumi.

“Yeah, you’ve done so much for us. Thank you.” Izumi replied.

“Thanks for all the training and experience. This is an internship I will not forget,” Izuku finished.

“As you shouldn’t, Aion, Galea, and Ophion. You have learned much, now do not waste it.”

“Of course, Inquisitor,” all three of them replied.

“Then I bid you three farewell. Do not hesitate to come back for sparring should you wish it.”

“Of course, farewell,” all three Drivers responded in unison as they parted ways with the Inquisitor and the Jewel of Mor Ardain.


	26. The Final Exams

"HAHAHAHA! Seriously?! Seriously, Bakugo?!"

"SHUT UP! My hair's gotten used to it, so it won't go back even after I wash it! Hey, stop laughing! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled in fury. He had just entered the classroom and they were already laughing at his hair. Over his internship with the Number Four Pro Hero Best Jeanist, he had a little "make-over" if you want to call it that. Instead of his usual spikes, he was now sporting a hairstyle similar to Best Jeanist himself, the only difference being that it did not fit Bakugo's hair at all. It looked utterly ridiculous and now Sero and Kirishima were laughing at that fact.

"I'd like to see you try, Pretty Boy!" Sero said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugo yelled, unbeknownst to him, his outburst popped his hair back to its original style.

"It's back!"

"Wow! You even got to fight Villains?! I'm so jealous!" Mina whined.

"I just helped people evacuate and did logistical support, so I didn't do any actual fighting, though." Jiro replied as she twirled one of her earphone jacks. 

"It is still amazing, though!" 

"All I did was train and go on patrols, too. There was just this one time when we caught smugglers from a neighboring country." Tsuyu added. 

"That's crazy!" Mina and Jiro gasped as neither of them didn't do anything close to that. 

"What about you, Ochako? How was your week?" 

The girls turned to see Ochako with a scary dark pink aura as she threw punches into the air like she was in some sort of trance. Her eyes were focused and bloodthirsty and didn't pay attention to anything else other than her target.

"It was very enlightening…" Ochako answered as she kept on with her business.

"Ochako has awakened, huh?" Tsuyu stated. 

"She went to that battle hero's place, right?" Jiro said as they assumed she learned a lot of combat during her trip. 

"That's a huge change for just one week…" Kaminari whispered to Mineta. 

"Change? That is not it, Kaminari. Women are all demons. They are just hiding their true personalities." Mineta cried as he bit his finger nail nervously. 

"What did you see at Mt. Lady's place?!" Kaminari questioned as obviously something must have happened for him to be horrified like this. "I was kind of fawned over and had a good time. But the ones who changed the most, or at least went through the most were you five, right?" Kaminari motioned towards Izuku, Izumi, Yuri, Shoto, and Tenya.

"Oh yeah, the Hero Killer!" Sero pointed out.

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive! Seriously." Kirishima said. 

"I was worried." Momo added. 

"I heard The Inquisitor saved you guys, right?"

“That’s amazing! As expected from another Driver!”

“Indeed. She has far more experience than us.” Yuri responded blankly.

Izuku also looked down, "Yeah." He didn't like lying. It wasn't in his nature. But for now, he had to just do what he had to do in order to avoid any trouble. It is not worth going through the trouble if the matter was already resolved anyway. He doesn't really care if he gets the credit. He is just content with the fact that everybody got out of there alive and that the Hero Killer is now behind bars. The streets are safer now. That is what matters in his view.

"I saw on the news that the Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains. Imaging someone that scary coming to USJ freaks me out." Ojiro said as everybody gained chills up their spine.

"He is scary, but did you see the video, Ojiro?" Kaminari asked. 

"Video? You mean of the Hero Killer?" 

'Video?' Izuku thought in shock. 

"Yeah seeing that, you can see how he's really single-minded and, like, tenacious. Doesn't it make you think he's cool?"

As Kaminari and the others kept discussing about Stain, Izuku took a moment to look up the video that he was talking about. It showed the scene where Stain was talking about purging the Heroes and how only All Might was allowed to kill him. And then it suddenly went black signaling the end of the video.

He put his phone away and looked up to see Tenya giving a speech on how he will use the Hero Killer experience to put him back on the path to becoming a Hero. He smiled as the class got ready for the day.

All Might had gathered the class in field Gamma. In there they would do a training exercise to test their mobility in a factory like area. The goal of the exercise was to reach All Might first. Pretty Simple. The first group consisted of Mina, Tenya, Ojiro, Sero, and Izuku.

Everyone minus Todoroki and Iida were surprised when they saw Izuku's new Blade, Herald. As soon as Herald appeared, she carried her Driver as they flew blazing fast speed towards All Might, shocking everyone even further.

“HE CAN FLY!?” everyone yelled out.

Bakugo was pissed because while he was stuck doing whatever with Best Jeanist, Izuku awakened another powerful Blade and looked like he received an extreme amount of training. If he received a new Blade, there was a chance Izumi did too.

‘Damn it!’

The second group consisted of Shoji, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Yuri.

Despite Bakugo wanting to win, the race was really one sided as Yuri used his light speed to jump from pillar to pillar, allowing him to win swiftly, pissing Bakugo off even more.

The third group consisted of Izumi, Asui, Hagakure, Mineta, and Kaminari.

Everyone was once again shocked as Izumi called forward her new Blade, Akhos and launched herself using her flames and electricity, before switching to Adenine and using the winds to guide her to All Might. Another one-sided victory.

Meanwhile, the boys were currently in the locker room getting dressed out of their Hero suits and into their standard uniform. They were discussing about the exercise, training, and whatnot.

"That was some hard training we just did."

"Our first class in a while made me sweat!" Aoyama said.

“I don’t think we’ll ever measure up to Yuri and Izuku at this rate. Let’s not forget about Izumi. Those two got new Blades and just keep getting better at what they do.” Kirishima sighed as he put is stuff into his locker.

"You must compensate for it by gathering information." Tokoyami chipped in.

"That will put me a step behind everyone. I'm jealous of guys like you and Sero." Denki whined.

"Don't be jealous. Just work hard and perfect what you are good at." Izuku said as he took off his shirt.

"Hey, Midoriya! I discovered something crazy! Come here!" Mineta waved Izuku to a small hole in the wall. "Look at this hole, Shawshank! It is probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before us! Next door is the girl's locker room!"

"Stop this, Mineta! Peeping is definitely a criminal act!" Tenya reprimanded the grape haired student.

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!" Mineta exclaimed as he was about to put his eye to the hole.

However, he was knocked away before he could do so. Everyone saw that it was Yuri who kicked him away.

“Damn you, Takahashi! First you make that costume and now you-!” Mineta started before getting cut off by his Nodachi pointing at him.

“You have consistently disappointed me with this behavior. How is someone such as you in the Hero Course? This is honestly appalling. I am honestly embarrassed as Class Representative,” Yuri said before walking towards the hole to call out, “If you girls can hear me, I would suggest you find a way to block the view if to prevent this incident from repeating itself.”

“Will do! Thanks Yuri!” Ashido’s voice called out.

“Yeah, thanks!” Izumi called out.

Yuri walked out of the locker room all dressed, leaving the boys except Izuku in shock and Mineta crying.

Classroom 1-A

"All right. That's it for class today. There's only one week left before your final exams begin. I'm sure you're all studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training. The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about. Good luck." Mr. Aizawa said before leaving.

"I haven't studied at all!" Both Kaminari and Mina yelled. Kaminari was freaking out, but Mina was smiling and laughing about it as if failing was funny.

"With the sports festival and internship, I didn't study at all!"

"It's true that we had one event after another, but…" Tokoyami said.

"For the midterms, we'd just started school, so they didn't cover much, so I didn't really have a hard time with them, but with the back-to-back events and stuff, the finals will be different..." Sato said to Koda.

"It will be tough since there is a practical exam, too." Mineta said with a smug look.

"T-Tenth on the midterm?! And here I thought you were one of us!" Mina yelled.

"Guys like you are only likable if they're dumb…! Where's the demand for this?!" Kaminari yelled.

"The world, I guess." Mineta replied.

"There's still time to study you two." Uraraka interjected, "That way we all can go to the camp together!"

"Yes! As a fellow student, I have high hopes that we'll all make UA proud." Iida chimed in.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class, isn't it?" Todoroki said with his normal tone.

"Why you gotta cut me down like that...?" Kaminari said gripping his chest in faux agony.

"You two, I may be able to be of assistance with the class lectures." Momo said as she shined. She tied with Izuku, Izumi and Yuri being 1st overall as she also got a perfect score on the midterm.

She then gained a gloomy look, "I can't help at all with the practical, though… "

“Perhaps there, I can be of assistance.” Yuri interjected, shocking the class.

"Really?" The class asked.

“You wished to see how I trained Izuku and Izumi? Prepare for an experience that will leave you ragged.” Yuri said nonchalantly, causing everyone in the room to shiver.

"Um, Yaomomo, I'm not one of those two, but can I join, too? I'm having some trouble with quadratic functions... " Jiro asked.

"Sorry, me too! How are you with classical Japanese? Sero pleaded.

"I'd like to join, too. There's a bunch of stuff I don't get… " Ojiro asked.

"Please!" They all asked. 

Momo gasped in delight, "Everyone! Yes, of course!" 

"All Right!" 

"Then let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!" 

"Seriously? I can't wait to see your house!" Mina said. 

"Oh, in that case, I must tell Mother and have her open up the hall!" 

'Hall?!'

"What kind of tea are you all partial to?"

'Tea?!' The class thought in shock.

"In my family, we always drink Harrod's or Wedgwood, so if you have any preference, let me know! Of course, you can trust me to help you study, too! I will definitely show you how I can help!' Momo exclaimed as the bubbly side of her personality was taking full effect.

“Sounds like I should be studying with her.” Kirishima chimed in.

“You think I don’t know enough!? Maybe I should beat the lessons into your skull!” Bakugo said with his signature look.

“I’m counting on it!”

“Hah. Everyone’s panicking right now, but it won’t do them any good to cram this late in the game,” Aoyama said.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned?” Shoji said.

He looked at Shoji with a denying look. “Are you talking about moi. I did JUST fine, thank you!”

"Alright then it’s set. Momo will help you all with the written portion. If any of you need any extra help with that, you can ask myself and Izumi. As for the practical, we can go meet at Dagobah Beach and train over there." Izuku said.

"Yay! I always wanted to go to that beach!" Mina exclaimed.

"Man, training with the Midoriyas and Takahashi? That is going to be ROUGH! But hey, we may need it for the practical." Denki asserted.

"Let's just hope we can keep up." Tokoyami said knowing how seriously those three take their training.

Thus, over the course of the week, the students from Class 1-A would go to Momo's house and study there. Even though Momo was good at teaching the concepts, Izuku being there was a major help. Sometimes Momo would be way too literal when she explained the concepts and it was difficult for some of the slower students to understand. However, having the Midoriyas there helped them a lot because they were able to break the concepts down into terms that would make it easy for them to understand. Izuku and Izumi really wanted everyone to pass. As Class Vice Rep, Izuku felt as though it was his duty to make sure that no one was left behind. It was the main reason he volunteered to help with their physical training. He really believed that everybody had latent potential within them just waiting to be brought out.

When they arrived at the beach, everyone was amazed at how beautiful and clean it looked. Just a couple of months ago, it was a massive dump. No Hero took credit for cleaning. It was still a mystery to the general public on who exactly did the good deed. Izuku thought about telling them it was him and Izumi, but he decided not to. It was better for it to remain a mystery. Maybe one day when he becomes a Pro, he will reveal it.

Once it was time to get to work, Yuri had split the class into two groups. One with Izuku and one with Izumi. Yuri would rotate between the two groups as he would also help out and give pointers. But he was mostly good so he could focus on his own training. Izuku gave everyone advice on how to improve their Quirks and told them to do exercises with them. He made them improve their cardio and calisthenics. They had no idea what the practical was going to be so they had to be ready for pretty much anything.

Yuri was hard on them when it came to combat training as he pretty much exploited their weak points with his Blades. As such, training with him is especially brutal. However, everyone was strengthened significantly by the end of the week.

Classroom 1-A

"Pencils down, everybody. The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them here." Aizawa announced signaling the end of the written exam. 

"Thanks, Yao-momo and Midoriyas!" Mina said.

"I actually felt confident in most of my answers. I understood what the questions were asking me and I wasn't totally lost." Kaminari chirped.

Their written exam was over. And then, it was the day of the practical exam.

All of the students geared up in their costumes and headed towards the Center Plaza. There they were met with the sight of various Pro Heroes waiting for them.

"Now, it is time to begin the Practical Exam! Of course, it is possible to fail this exam. If you want to go through the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes." Aizawa said.

"There are a lot of teachers… " Jiro commented.

"I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you will be doing."

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?" Kaminari asked.

"For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!" Nezu said as he appeared out of Aizawa's scarf. 

"Principal Nezu!" 

"Different?" Momo nervously asked. She was not expecting this. 

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and Hero Work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting. So… we'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!" Principal Nezu announced with enthusiasm. 

Most of the class had their jaws dropped, "AGAINST THE TEACHERS?!" 

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so here they are: 

First, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are one team, and they're fighting me." Aizawa smirked as he gripped his scarf tauntily. 

"And Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo are a team…" Izuku and Bakugo gave each other a glare as they heard this.

"... and their opponent…"

Just then, somebody came jumping from the sky as he landed on the ground making a dramatic entrance. 

"I will do it!" 

"All Might?!" Both Izuku and Bakugo said in shock as they weren't expecting the Number One Hero to be participating in a trial like this. 

"Work together to beat me, you two!" 

"Oh man, they have to go against All Might!" 

"Sheesh, what luck!"

As the others commented about Izuku and Bakugo’s opponent, the more Izuku thought about it, the more it made sense. Every other UA staff member wouldn't be able to test Izuku well since he counters almost all of them with his versatility. He is also on a whole other level, much stronger than the average Pro. So, if it were anyone else, the test would be way too easy. Especially if he had a teammate like Bakugo. All Might is probably the only one that could handle the two of them. Also, All Might could directly counter Izuku since he was the only Pro available that is above him in terms of physical strength. And Bakugo is his partner because he is probably the only one who could keep him in check and talk down to him. Bakugo would have no excuse but to cooperate with him. This is actually a brilliant match up. 

Except for the fact that the two teammates don’t get along at all.

"And now, we'll announce the teams and the teachers they'll be up against all at once!"

As they ran down the list, it was revealed that Izuku’s and Bakugo’s match would be the 10th and second to last match, before Yuri and Izumi (coincidentally). This was good, Izuku thought. It gave both of them enough time to prepare for a strategy.

"The time limit for the exam is thirty minutes! Your objective is either to put these handcuffs on the teacher, or have one of you escape from the stage!" Nezu explained.

The Class then went on to the waiting room. As they were making their way, Izuku noticed somebody lagging behind. He saw Momo who was obviously troubled about something. He decided to see what was up.

“Is something wrong, Momo?”

Momo looked down on the floor nervously, "Well you see… Me and Todoroki are going up against Mr. Aizawa. Normally I would feel confident but for some reason I'm doubting myself. Yeah I have an amazing teammate, but what if Aizawa erases both of our Quirks? Then what? I don't think I'm at the level yet where I can hang with somebody as good as Mr. Aizawa. I think we might fail…"

Izuku sighed. So that's it. She's having doubts in herself. Izuku decided to give her some advice that helped him in the past.

Izuku touched Momo with his index finger on her forehead. She was confused by this action and was about to ask what happened, but Izuku began to think.

"Always remember, that no matter what happens, your greatest weapon will always be your mind. Your mind will never fail you. You are a very intelligent person who was gifted with an amazing Quirk. Use it! It may seem like you're not as good as you would like to be, but the only thing that is hampering you is your own self-doubt. Just don't listen to it, okay? Trust yourself. You have to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. Only then will you succeed. Remember our training. You got this!"

Momo's cheeks flushed as she nodded with a determined expression, "Okay, I'll do my best!" 

Izuku smiled as he made his way to the waiting room.

As the matches went on, it was shown that the students were doing a lot better than expected. They were using very good teamwork and their Quirk usage were a lot better than before. It seemed as though Izuku's and Yuri’s training paid off. All of the teams passed so far including Momo and Todoroki's. She came up with a master plan that caught Aizawa completely off guard. Even when he erased her Quirk, she was able to summon her Ki to catch him completely off guard. And they secured the win. Even Mineta and Sero passed.

Before Izuku was about to start training, Nezu stopped him for a quick message.

“For your team fight, you both will be graded individually. I’d hate to fail a Driver for the incompetence of his teammate after all. Besides, I am certain you will work well in a team with young Takahashi and your sister, correct?”

Izuku nodded, “That is correct. We have made a pact as children after all. You have my gratitude.”

Nezu chuckled, “Gratitude is unnecessary. Oh, and do not inform young Bakugo of this. He’ll likely go off on his own whims if he knew this piece of information.”

Izuku chuckled, “He’ll probably do so anyway. Thank you.”

Nezu bowed before walking off, leaving Izuku to start his part of the test ‘with’ Bakugo.

“Team Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo. Practical Exam. Ready? Go!”

Izuku merely went towards the battle site without saying a word. The silence was eventually broken however.

“I have a plan for escaping. However, I need you to cooperate with me.” Izuku started, getting a pissed look from Bakugo.

“Shut it, nerd! I’m not gonna run away from this fight! It’ll look better if we blast that smile off his face!”

“That plan will not work and you know it. I’m giving you one last chance to cooperate-”

“Listen here, nerd! I don’t need your help and I sure as hell don’t want help from a loser like you! You think because you beat me in the cheapest way possible gives you the right to order me around!? Well screw you, Nigou, and that silver-haired bastard! Do me a favor and stay out of my way!”

Izuku merely stared coldly before turning his back on him, his last remnants of light fading away.

“So be it then. You’re on your own. Herald!” Izuku called out before the Dragon mech-suited Blade appeared and began carrying him.

A powerful gust of wind travelled down the road and towards the two. Izuku merely blasted it away with his Ether Cannon. The two immediately heard All Might’s voice from afar.

“Who really cares if I destroy this city?”

All Might can a stomp, which cleared the remaining dust with a shockwave of air.

“If you think of this as an exam and not a real fight, you’ll be sorry. I’m a villain now, heroes. Remember that. You’d better come at me with everything you’ve got. I won’t-!”

He was cut off by a lightning-infused ether laser that was fired from Izuku’s ether cannon, blowing him away to a nearby wall.

“I hope you would give it your all. I will not hold back either, All Might.”

“Damn you, Deku! He’s mine! I won’t!-”

“Be silent. As I said, you are on your own.” Izuku said as he flew off towards All Might with Herald.

“HAHAHAHA! It’ll take more than oof!” All Might started before getting blasted by another shot from Izuku’s ether cannon. “Come on! I worked hard on these monologues you know!” All Might complained, getting an unamused look from Izuku.

“In a real-life situation, a normal villain would already have been captured monologuing like that. Show the combat phase of a villain, otherwise I’ll fail from acting like a villain for shooting you multiple times before you attacked me.”

All Might looked shocked for a moment, but then gave his trademark grin.

“You asked for it, Young Midoriya!” All Might said as he flew at Izuku.

“Herald!” Izuku’s Ether Cannon materialized into Herald.

“Empyrean Salvo!” Herald yelled as she released several missiles of electricity from the dragon heads from her mech suit. All the shots homed in on All Might as they struck him.

Herald then immediately flew down as they saw All Might fly through the electricity.

“Damn it Deku! Stop trying to steal the spotlight! He’s mine!” Bakugo yelled as he proceeded to use his explosions to boost himself towards All Might, much to Izuku’s chagrin.

“*Sigh*. He will never learn.” Izuku said as he shook his head before continuing, “Herald, prepare to land. Perceval, get ready.”

“As you wish, master.” Herald proceeded to land slowly as Izuku switched his Blade to Perceval.

Meanwhile, Bakugo held out his right arm the moment he was in range of All Might. 

“How about a Stun Grenade!?” He shouted as he shined a bright light with the use of his quirk, then exploded All Might’s face with several explosions.

“How’s that, huh!? Better than Deku’s, right!?”

All Might then proceeded to grab Bakugo’s face and slammed him towards the ground, causing him to gasp for breath.

“Your rapid-fire blasts were weak – hardly more than a sting!” All Might said carelessly as he held Bakugo in an arm lock.

“Somehow, I knew this would happen,” Izuku said with a calm tone as he slowly walked towards the two, Chroma Katana in hand.

“And as you can see, I have your partner as a hostage! What will you do now!?” All Might shouted with his signature grin.

“Nothing, I shall put down my arms.” Izuku said as he slowly lowered his Chroma Katana to the ground.

“Wise Choice, Young Midoriya.”

Izuku then swiftly threw his Chroma Katana at All Might, causing him to bat it upwards with a fist. That split moment, Izuku vanished in darkness and caught his Chroma Katana before launch a blast of darkness towards All Might, pushing him back and causing him to clutch his side in pain.

“I won’t leave anyone behind. I will save anyone I can.” Izuku said with a determined look before he tossed his Chroma Katana to Perceval.

“Fall! Demon Dimension!” Perceval yelled before unleashing several Darkness imbued slashes before unleashing a gigantic horizontal slash dark enough to blot out the light in the area he slashed. He passed the Chroma Katana back to Izuku as he unleashed one final slash, knocking All Might down.

With All Might down, Izuku proceeded to handcuff All Might. And the horn blew.

“Izuku Midoriya passes the exam. Katsuki Bakugo fails!”

“WHAT!? Why did I fail!? The damn nerd didn’t do everything!” Bakugo yelled, seething in rage.

Izuku ignored him as he helped All Might up. He bowed and left the area, leaving All Might to wonder about the young white-haired Driver.

‘He didn’t even hesitate to throw his blade, even knowing I held young Bakugo hostage. Almost as if he was prepared to deal with this kind of situation. Heh, you never cease to surprise me, young Midoriya.’

As Izuku returned to the waiting room, he was bombarded with praises from the students there, praising him for his victory against All Might. He proceeded to watch Yuri’s and Izumi’s test against Nezu and laughed when Yuri immediately found out where Nezu was hiding as he sliced Nezu’s contraption in half and Izumi proceeded to shoot Nezu with an electric arrow from her Calamity Bow, paralyzing him and allowing Yuri to cuff him.

With the final exams completed everyone except Bakugo passing, everyone went home at the end of the day, thanking Momo, Yuri and Izuku for their help in this exam.

Yuri, Izumi, and Izuku were on their way home. However, they were stopped by Bakugo.

“Stop right there, shitheads!”

The three Drivers clicked their tongues as they stopped.

“State your business.” Yuri said simply.

“You think you’re better than me!? I’m above you all! Don’t think that this proves-”

“What is it going to take? To finally get rid of you?” Izumi coldly said, shocking Bakugo.

“We’ve severed our ties with you and you came again and again. Are you that desperate for our attention? Like I used to be for you?” Izuku said just as coldly.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I’LL-”

“Your threats are worthless. I’ll say this once more. We. Are. Done. Stop following us and comparing yourself to us. We don’t have any interest in even conversing with you, for you destroyed any chance of that over a decade ago.” Izuku said as he opened a portal with the green light in his hand, allowing the three to pass through and leaving behind a shocked Bakugo.

Bakugo felt his world get destroyed right there and then.


	27. The Sixth Blade

The three Drivers met once more at Dagobah Beach at Yuri’s request after the final exams were over. 

“I think I know what’s coming.” Izumi said excitedly.

“Yes. This will be your third and final Blade. I certainly hope your mother and Eri are alright with having six Blades in your family.” Yuri asked jokingly.

“Don’t worry, I called my mom and said that this is the last Blade that would be added to our family and she approved. And I’m glad that they’re willing to help around the house. It really does make my mom’s and Eri’s life easier and more entertaining.” Izuku replied with a smile.

“Now. Here is your final Core Crystal.” Yuri said as he held out a Core Crystal for Izumi, which she took and grasped to her heart.

The usual light engulfed the area around them as a Blade appeared in front of them.

In front of them stood a girl with kitsune like features. She has amber eyes, three white stripe tattoos on her face, and elongated canine teeth. Her silver hair extends down to her legs and is styled into very low twintails tied up with red Shimenawa-like rope. Her ears are long, point upwards and outwards, and are decorated around the base. Her clothing resembles a miko outfit and consists of a white gold-and-red trimmed leotard with her Core Crystal visible on her sternum, and matching large detached sleeves with white gloves. Both the leotard and sleeves are adorned with red rope with the former decorated with gold-colored bells. Her boots are red with large gold spikes on the toe caps, with gold-trimmed white thigh-high leggings. 

“I am Nia.” The Blade, now named Nia introduces herself as she summons her Catalyst Scimitar. Her default Catalyst Scimitar is a long blue blade with flowers running along it, with a guarded golden hilt. She swings it around, releasing water waves from it before bringing it to her side and transforming them into Infinity Fans and causing water to rise up as she dances with them. “There is no wound one can inflict, that I cannot heal,” she finishes as she brings the Infinity Fans to her sides and the water comes crashing down.

She walked up to Izumi and gave her the Infinity Fans, allowing her to wield them as Izumi does a small dance with them.

“Wow Izumi, those are interesting weapons. I honestly think it suits you, with your costume.” Izuku complimented.

“Agreed, this fighting style does suit you. With your three Blades determined, you are effectively a Healer oriented Driver. Your fighting style would involve inflicting quite a bit of damage while at the same time, healing yourself and any other allies in the vicinity. An important class if we are to be the Big Three. As a Team.”

Izumi blushed and immediately hugged Yuri and Izuku.

“Thank you, both of you. I could not have come this far without the two of you.” Izumi said.

“No, I have to thank you. You protected me during the times of darkness, when Bakugo turned on us. The person we both have to thank is you, Yuri. When you came in to our lives, everything changed for the better. You’re like family to us, a brother we never had.” Izuku replied, turning to Yuri.

Yuri closed his eyes and smiled, tightening the hug.

“I swore to Ontos to help you out, and relations grew from there. I do this not for Ontos, but for myself and you all. I still have my dream and my promise, and I intend to fulfill them for you both.”

The group hug lasted for quite some time before they broke off, getting into fighting stances, ready to train with Izumi’s new Blade and family member.


	28. The Encounter

The next day of class rolled by in the morning, and everyone with the exception of Bakugo eagerly greeted Yaoyorozu and the three Drivers as they walked in.

“Hey Yuri! Thanks for training us and our quirks before the final exam! I would’ve failed if you hadn’t trained us!” Ashido gratefully thanked Yuri.

“I only did so as it was what Izumi and Izuku wanted. I would not have done so otherwise, so gratitude is unnecessary.”

“Be that as it may, you really helped us! So just take the thanks!” Kaminari jumped in.

The door then slid open quickly from the force that Aizawa pulled upon. He stood tall in the doorway and said to his students, who quickly rushed to their seats, “Once the bell rings, you should be in your seats.”

…

“Morning. As it is, there is only one of you who did not pass your final exam. So, when it comes to the training camp in the woods … EVERYONE IS GOING!”

‘It’s a last-minute twist!’

“The good news is that no one bombed the written exam. One failed the practical badly as that test was graded individually under the Principal’s order.”

“That damned Principal! I should’ve passed too! I fought All Might too!”

“Didn’t you just get captured and nearly made Midoriya Izuku fail by jumping in?” Sero asked with a snarky tone.

“Shut it, Flat Face!”

“Enough, both of you. For the practical battles, the teachers made sure to leave a way for the students to win. Otherwise, you would’ve never stood a chance. We were interested in observing how you each worked together and approached the task at hand.”

“But didn’t you promise the teachers wouldn’t be holding back?” Ojiro asked.

“That was true for one battle. I’m pretty sure you can guess which one.”

‘Of course, Yuri and Izumi.’

“Otherwise, that was just to get you on edge. Besides, the training camp will focus on building you strength. Those who failed need those lessons most. We were never going to separate you. That was just a logical deception we used!”

‘A LOGICAL DECEPTION!?’

“It should not even be surprising at this point,” Yuri muttered.

“Mr. Aizawa, this is the second time you’ve lied to us! Aren’t you afraid we’ll lose faith in you?”

“Uh, a little blunt there, Iida.” Ochako jumped in.

“That’s a good point. I’ll consider it. But I wasn’t lying to you about everything.” He snapped to look at Bakugo.

“Failure is failure. We’ve prepared extra lessons for you. Frankly, they’ll be far tougher than what you’d face at summer school.”

School ended for the day, and all the students were all given books that held information of the training camp they were to visit. 

“This is awesome!” Ojiro held a book with the info in his hands, “I’m so glad we’re all going together!”

“Perhaps this will be a good time to prepare,” Yuri said blankly.

“Yeah, I don’t even have a swimsuit. Guess I need to buy some stuff,” Kaminari added.

“Like night vision goggles!” Mineta jumped in.

“Guys, since we’re off tomorrow, and we finally finished exams, I have the best idea!” Hagakure proposed, “Why don’t Class 1-A go shopping together!”

“Hey, yeah!” Kaminari was thrilled at the idea of having the class joining together at a small event for all of them. “We’ve never hung out as a class before!”

“Will you come, Todoroki?” Yaoyorozu asked.

“No. My mom is making dinner for us today.”

“YOU PARTY POOPERS! Don’t you ever get tired of being so serious?”

“I must decline as well. My mother’s memorial is today.” Yuri said, looking down.

“Oh. Yuri, I’m so sor-” Yaoyorozu started.

“Do not apologize. It won’t help. Izuku, Izumi, will you come with me to visit her? I would like for her to meet you both.”

Izuku and Izumi turned towards each other before giving him a nod.

“Of course. I would love to meet her,” Izumi responded.

“Agreed.” Izuku added.

Yuri nodded before responding, “Thank you both.”

The next day had rolled by within the hours and the afternoon had already started. While most of Class 1-A had travelled out to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, Izuku, Izumi and Yuri went to visit Yuri’s deceased mother as promised.

Yuri kneeled in front of the gravestone as he made his prayers.

“Mother. Not a single day has passed without me thinking about you. If you were alive or if you were at my side. I believed you would’ve been happy, if you were still here. That is why, I will continue to live for your sake. I have certain close friends I wish to introduce. Their names are Izuku and Izumi Midoriya. Izumi specifically, is my girlfriend. I do have people in which I wish to spend my life with, and we made a pact together, as children. May you live a peaceful afterlife, mother.”

The three Drivers proceeded to convey their prayers as they clasped their hands together and prayed. They stopped when they heard footsteps and all three of them turned towards the source.

What they saw was a tall, muscular man with a black coat covering his entire body and head.

“Why are the three of you here? What is your relation to the one who sleeps here?” The figure asked.

Yuri proceeded to respond, “The one who sleeps here, is my mother.”

“Y-Your mother!?” the figure asked, clearly shocked.

“Yes, which leads me to ask, what is your relationship to my mother?”

The figure began to remove his hood as he answered.

“This person… is my deceased wife.” 

The figure revealed his silver hair and golden eyes. His answer and appearance shocking Yuri out of his calm composure.

“Y-Your deceased wife!? Does that mean…”

“It is good to see you again, my son. I am sorry, I could not rescue you in time before you were kidnapped. You deserved more from me than a Blade and a scar.” The man responded.

Yuri immediately ran towards him, not caring about his outward appearance, and embraced him. For the first time, he cried.

“F-Father! Y-You’re alive! Thank the gods!”

Izuku and Izumi could only smile as they saw Yuri get reunited with his father, whom he believed was lost forever.

After a while, the two broke off and began introducing each other.

“My name’s Addam Origo! I don’t want to brag, but I am practically the strongest Driver in the world as of now!”

“Really!?” Izuku and Izumi exclaimed.

“It’s true. His Blade, Mythra, is the strongest Blade in existence. Also known as the Aegis. Father, these two are my closest friends, Izuku and Izumi Midoriyas. Actually, Izumi is currently my girlfriend,” Yuri blankly said as Izumi blushed under the sudden confession.

“Hahaha! So you’re the one who’s captured my son’s heart, eh? You clearly must be special to capture his attention!” Addam proceeded to laugh, causing Izumi to sputter and blush heavily.

“I-I’m not that special. We trained to-together and j-just developed f-feelings as time went by.” Izumi stuttered.

“If you did not know, Addam is the pro-hero, Torna. He should have been number 2, however…” Yuri started.

“Endeavor just had to manipulate the government into giving him the Number 2 spot, even though he doesn’t deserve it. What a pain. Anyways, it’s not like I’m active much! Haha!”

“True. However, that’s just how Endeavor is. Trust me, once you demonstrate your prowess and willingness to help others, you’ll surpass that, if you so wish.” Izuku said.

“Thanks, Izuku! Now, you two are Drivers correct? And you’re being trained by Yuri?”

“Um, yes.”

“Here’s my address and phone number for the three of you! Come to me for work study sometime!” Addam said happily.

“Work under the most powerful Driver in existence? Sounds good to me!” Izumi yelled.

Addam then proceeded to turn towards Jin.

“Continue to take care of my son, will you? You may be one of the strongest Blades in existence, however, right now, you’re family.”

“Of course, I promise.” Jin replied.

“Well! It was good to see you again, son! I’ll see you all then!” Addam said before walking off.

“He was interesting…” Izumi whispered to Yuri.

“Agreed. It appears he has not changed.”

The three left the cemetery.

Police Station

Shigaraki had made contact with one of the students in the mall and caused the mall to be shut down. 

“All For One again…” All Might with his fists clenched, “This time, we have to capture him.”


	29. The Training Camp

“Huh? Class A’s got a kid in remedial? So, in other words, one of them failed the test!? And to top it all off, it’s the explosion boy!? Oh, that’s rich!” Monoma taunted, causing Bakugo to turn red from rage.

“What’d you say blonde bastard!?”

“Hah! Good thing they made that test graded individually! I would’ve hated if you were the reason one of your best students, the Driver, got dragged down because of you!” Monoma continued while laughing hysterically.

Before he could continue, Kendo jumped and simply knocked him out unconscious in front of them with no consideration towards the blonde-haired teen that she carried with the grip of her fist after falling in his current state.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

Bus Ride

Izumi sat with Yuri as usual, with Izuku sitting in the seat next to them.

“Soon, we will see if this benefits us,” Yuri blankly said while holding Izumi’s hand.

“I’m sure it will, after all the whole class will see us train. You’re still thinking about Torna, are you?” Izumi asked.

“Yes, I do not know if I am worthy enough to take his place. However, I will put in all effort regardless of worthiness, if I am to make my dream a reality.” Yuri responded.

Izumi giggled a bit before responding, “I know you will. I’ll be there with you all the way.” Izumi proceeded to lean her head on his shoulder as they both slept throughout the bus ride.

With only an hour of a bus ride, the students all had high spirits upon them and were told to take a short bus stop for a ‘break’ by Mr. Aizawa. One by one, students carefully walked out of the bus and stretched as they examined their surroundings.

“This is an unorthodox location for a ‘break’. Where is Class B?” Izuku asked.

Aizawa walked by them with his hands in his pockets. “This would all be pretty meaningless without some goal, so…”

“YO, ERASERHEAD!” A loud, energetic voice cut in, “You haven’t contacted us in a while!”

Yuri merely pushed up his glasses, clearly unamused.

“Look on target with our sparkly eyes!”

“While our cute, cute stingers sting!” 

The two female adults did a simple pose and pronounced themselves as “Wild, Wild, Pussycats!”

“Why is it that the Pussycats are here?” Yuri asked blankly, still unamused.

“The Pro Heroes who’ll be looking after you are the members of the ‘Pussycats’,” Aizawa said simply.

“I see.”

One of the females attempted to thrust a paw towards Yuri, however he dodged with his light speed, glaring at her when he stopped at a distance away from her.

“We’re 18 years of living at heart! Come on, you don’t have to be like that! Come closer!”

“Pass.”

“Boo. We actually own this area! And your lodge is at the base of that mountain!” The other female said as she pointed at a far distance that was in the top view of the trees that they were above.”

“THAT’S SO FAR!”

“Huh?” Ochako held her hands together with nervousness, “But then why’d we stop halfway to getting there…?”

“Couldn’t be…” Sato started to process the whole idea.

“Let’s go back… to the bus… right, guys? Come on, quick…”

“Right now, it’s 9:30 AM. If you make it early… you might get there around 12!”

“No… you’ve gotta be kidding me…” Kirishima said breathlessly.

“Let’s go back!” Ashido yelled.

“BACK TO THE BUS! QUICK!”

Yuri, Izumi and Izuku remained still, however, unmoving as they stared at their classmates.

The female grinned at their reaction, “All you kitties who don’t reach the lodge by 12:30 don’t get any lunch!”

“Sorry kids,” Aizawa said in his monotone voice, as he watched the grass moving most of the students off the cliff with strong force before they could get to the bus.

“Your training camp has already begun.”

Of course, Yuri, Izuku and Izumi dodged the assault and remained there.

“You three, join them, you are a part of this.”

“Very well,” All three responded in unison before they slid down the cliff of their own volition.

The students that fell, fell upon the trees and safely landing on the ground with leaves and dirt breaking their falls. They then heard one of the members yelling to them, “You can use your quirks all you like on our private land! You have 2 hours! Within that time, make it to the facility on your own two feet? And make it past… THIS FOREST OF DEVIL BEASTS!”

Yuri continued to stare on ahead as he proceeded to activate his light speed particles and sped through the forest, tearing up anything in his way with his Nodachi.

Izuku followed suit using both his green light and Perceval’s darkness to cloak him and speed through the forest, slicing up anything in his way with his way with his Chroma Katana.

Izumi used Adenine’s wind to propel herself in the air and flew past everyone, following Yuri and Izuku as they sliced up the demon beasts.

“That’s not fair! They’re Drivers!” Mineta yelled.

“Come on! We gotta get moving too!” Kaminari shouted. 

And every student started to run towards them, though they already disappeared from sight. More demon beasts continued to appear in front of them as they attempted to follow the three Drivers.

Student Lodge

The three Drivers had made it by 9:35 AM, shocking the teachers and the Pussycats present.

“H-How did you guys get here so fast!?” Mandalay exclaimed, “It took us 3 hours to make it here at top speed!”

Yuri blankly responded, “Our top speed far surpasses many people’s. I was certain you would’ve known that.”

The Pussycats recoiled as they haven’t even heard of the three Drivers before replying, “I-I see. Since you’ve made it here early, y-you three may help yourselves to the food.”

Yuri, Izumi, and Izuku bowed before proceeding to the dining room, leaving the Pussycats with Aizawa.

“He sure is a ball of sunshine, isn’t he?” Pixiebob said to Aizawa.

“Something such as this would not even pose close to a challenge to those three. It’s likely Takahashi will never be satisfied with anything we throw at him. Oh, and I forgot to mention to you two, those three are Drivers.”

“D-Drivers!? No wonder they surpass us in almost every way! Drivers are like the stuff of legends!”

The small boy widened his eyes when he heard that the three who entered the dining hall were Drivers. A small smile appeared on him.

‘Maybe those three would be worth talking too. I hate Heroes, but Drivers? A Driver saved me after all.’

Dining Hall

The three were enjoying their lunch as they placed bets on the time the others would make it here.

“How long do you think it will take the students to get here?” Izumi asked.

“I’d say around 3:00 p.m.” Izuku replied.

“I’d say around 2:30 p.m.” Izumi replied back.

“I would assume around 5:30 p.m.” Yuri said.

“Harsh don’t you think?”

“Harsh, but true. At least we now have this chance to kiss.”

Izumi giggled as she leaned up to press her lips against Yuri’s, who proceeded to move his hands to her waist while she moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

Izuku smiled as he witnessed the two, happy that the bond between the two, never wavered in the slightest. In fact, it only grew stronger from there.

Front of the Student Lodge

“Finally made it, eh, kitties?”

The morning had finally made it to sunset, at only 5:30 p.m., with the rest of the students panting and walking lifelessly towards the lodge. Every student there were exhausted and had dirt splattered on their uniforms and looked ill or exhausted.

“Well for starters, looks like you didn’t make it close to lunchtime! Except for these three here!”

The students began to glare at the three Drivers as they groaned at aggravated tones at Pixiebob. The three Drivers merely conversed upon themselves.

“You were right Yuri, I guess you win.”

“I suppose. It does not matter much however.”

The students continued to groan an complain upon the to women that they wished to be put on with sympathies.

“Were you joking when you said it’d take ‘Three hours’…?” Sero asked, rubbing his elbows.

“I’m so hungry… gonna die.”

“Our bad! For us, three hours is normal! For those three, apparently, 5 minutes?”

“Enough, I would prefer it if you do not put us on the spot.” Yuri said coldly.

“Now you’re just bragging? That’s so mean!” Sato complained.

“I’m starving!” Kirishima added.

“I thought it would take you guys longer! You all seriously impressed me! Especially… you six!” She pointed her finger at the three Drivers, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida.

“Could it be that lack of hesitation came from experience?” She licked her lips as she jumped towards them, “I CALL DIBS ON THESE KITTENS! I’LL GROOM THEM MYSELF!”

The three Drivers merely jumped over her as she did… questionable things to the other three.

“Mandalay. Was she always like that?”

“She’s at the age where she’s looking for a mate.”

“Referring to people’s ages…” Yuri started before being forced to dodge the incoming paw from PixieBob.

“Choose your words carefully boy.” She threatened, but Yuri just sent an icy glare back at her, making her inwardly shiver.

“I was referring to the kid present. Who is he?”

“Oh, him? He’s my nephew. Kota! Come and say hi! We’re going to be spending the week with them after all!”

Yuri merely walked up to the boy and kneeled.

“My name is Yuri Takahashi, a Driver attending U.A High. A pleasure to meet you.”

Kota sputtered before asking his question, “Um, do you know Addam?”

Even the Pussycats were shocked at the conversation as they had never witnessed Kota converse with someone without getting mad.

Yuri responded, “Yes. He is my father.”

Kota merely jumped up and down excitedly, further shocking the Pussycats.

“Your father!? Well can you tell him ‘Thank you for saving me!’ from me? I want to be just like him when I grow up! Drivers are so cool!” Kota exclaimed with Yuri giving an amused look.

“Of course. I will pass the message. Izuku, Izumi, come introduce yourselves. No need to worry, they are Drivers, like me.”

“Hi! I’m Izumi Midoriya a Driver, like he said!” Izumi introduced herself.

“Hello, I’m Izuku Midoriya, Izumi’s brother and another Driver. A pleasure to meet you.”

“And it’s an honor to be meeting Drivers like you three! You’re much better than those wannabe heroes!”

“’Wannabe!?’ How old are you!?” Iida yelled.

“I’m certain you will become a Driver if you don’t lose that resolve.” Yuri replied, ignoring him.

“Thank you! I want to see your Blades later! Drivers like you and Addam deserve to be Heroes after all!” Kota exclaimed. Yuri smiled before the three Drivers got up from kneeling position before proceeding to the dining room for dinner, leaving the shocked audience behind.

“Alright enough with the silence and go take all of your stuff out of the bus.” Aizawa said, breaking the silence then gesturing to the entrance of the lodge. “Once you’ve brought your bags to your rooms, dinner’s waiting for you in the mess hall. After that, you can hit the baths, and then it’s lights out. The true start to camp will be tomorrow. And be quick about it.”

After a nice feast, the girls and boys parted ways and were washing themselves in the hot springs provided. Boys and girls were separated by a tall wooden wall that had equal room for both of them, and they were all pleasantly well with the good condition they were given of the steaming and relaxing water they relaxed in.

“Man, to be blunt… I couldn’t have cared less about the food… that’s not what I’m after. Oh yes, I’ve known I have… What I’m after is beyond this wall…” Mineta said as he leaned towards the wooden wall separating the genders.

“Mineta, stop that! What you’re doing is a shameful deed that will cheapen both yourself and the girls!”

Yuri turned towards Izuku and put a hand on Iida’s shoulder, “I suggest we get out of the water.”

“What? Why?” Iida asked.

“Trust me.”

Iida nodded as the three got out of the water, much to the confusion the other occupants faces.

Mineta was just about to climb the wall using his quirk when…

“Izumi! Go ahead!” Yuri yelled out.

Out of nowhere, an arrow of electricity came down at the exact spot where Mineta was about to climb and electrocuted him, Mineta screaming extremely loud. As he was wet, the electricity amplified. After it ended, the pervert fainted.

“Thanks, Yuri!” Ashido yelled out.

“Mineta is the worst, isn’t he?”  
Kota tilted his head slightly as he saw the girls staring upon him with either embarrassed or speechless reactions. One sight was all it took for him to faint and fall towards the direction of the boys. Yuri immediately reacted using his light speed and caught him.

“Can y-you guys warn us the next time M-Midoriya Izumi fires a bolt of e-electricity in a place full of water.” Kaminari said shakily, still feeling the tingle.

Yuri ignored them as he and Izuku took Kota to Mandalay. Izumi was behind them as she worried for Kota after he fell.

Mandalay’s Room

“He just fainted from fear while he was falling. Thank you, Midoriyas and Takahashi.”

“Gratitude is unnecessary.” Yuri replied.

“I heard from Eraser that there’s an ‘avatar of pure lust’ in your class, so I had him keep guard but… girls these days are so well grown. Not only that, it looked like you three handled the situation on your own. Next time don’t electrocute your fellow classmates?”

“Unfortunately, as this is not the first incident, I cannot promise that.” Yuri replied blankly.

“I-I suppose I understand.”

“Kota despises heroes, doesn’t he?” Izuku asked Mandalay.

“You’re right. Perhaps if he had been raised in a normal home, he might’ve come to look up to heroes too.” Mandalay admitted.

“I do not understand.”

“Mandalay’s cousin… Kota’s parents, were heroes, but they died in the line of duty.” Pixiebob jumped in.

“And while the media praised them for ‘dying with honor’, to Kota, he interpreted to be that the public thought it was a good thing his parents left him. To further this, Kota is forced to live with the Pussycats as he has no other living relatives, correct?” Yuri finished.

Mandalay and Pixiebob looked at him with shock as he guessed their entire story.

“Y-Yes.” Mandalay stuttered.

“However, that begs a question. How did he meet Addam, my father? He mentioned to us that Addam and Mythra saved him at one point. This alone sparked his desire to become a Driver rather than a hero. So much so that he would look up to any Drivers in the vicinity, even myself and the Midoriyas, even going so far as to already considering us heroes.”

“I honestly don’t know. He never told me about him. Of course, I would know the number 3 hero, but I don’t know Kota’s relation to him.”

Yuri nodded as he and the other 3 Drivers began to leave the room. “Thank you for sharing this, I have a better understanding of why he hates heroes and praises Drivers.”

“No problem, Takahashi, just… do everything you can for Kota. He looks up to your father, after all.”

Yuri nodded his head as the three Drivers left the room.

Day 2 of Camp

The time had hit 5:30 a.m. and the students woke up before the rising of the sun, most of them weakly walking out of the lodge, wearing their gym uniforms. Some were exhausted and had horrible bed hair, or they were either wide awake and weren’t exhausted at all, considering the number of hours they had sleeping.

“Morning students,” Aizawa greeted in his monotone voice, “The true start of your boot camp happens today. The goal of your stay here is to toughen up enough to acquire a provisional license. Villain hostility is growing more concrete by the day and this is to prepare you all to face off against it. We’ll approach them with caution. 

Which brings us to this.” He threw a baseball to Bakugo, “See how far you can pitch the ball Bakugo.”

“Yeah sure, like in the fitness test.”

“Your current record was 705.2 meters when you first started. Let’s see if you improved.”

“Oh, I get it! You’re checking our progress!” Ashido yelled.

“Lot’s happened to us these past 3 months. Maybe he can throw it a whole mile now!” Sero added.

“Come on get it Bakugo!” Kirishima encouraged.

He pulled back his arm and lifted his leg high at a starting position, “All right, no one blink!” He threw the ball with all his strength with the use of his quirk as he yelled, “GO TO HELL!”.

Aizawa tracked the distance and showed the results to Bakugo and the class.

709.6 m

“That’s it? I’m kind of disappointed.”

Aizawa explained to them, “You’ve had an single semester in U.A. And due to your various experiences, all of you have definitely improved. But those improvements are limited to mental prowess and technical skill. With an increase in stamina throwing you all the way. As you can see, your quirks themselves have not improved much on a fundamental level. And that’s why we’re going to focus on developing your powers.

“It’ll be so tough you’ll feel like dying, but please. Try not to. Takahashi, step forward and throw this ball. Your current record is 2 kilometers. We’ll see if you improved.”

“If Bakugo hadn’t improved much then maybe he won’t?” Mineta cut in.

“This is Yuri you’re talking about!”

Unlike before in the Quirk Assessment test where he used Elma to augment his throw, he instead summoned Jin.

He threw the ball in the air and shouted his Art.

“Skyward Slash!”

He swung his Nodachi upward with one arm, leaving a trail of ice as the ball travelled at an extremely far distance.

Aizawa then held up the results.

4239 m

“HE OVER DOUBLED HIS DISTANCE!?”

“This is an example of a student who has improved his quirk over time. From what I heard from the Inquisitor, he along with the other two Drivers, the Midoriyas, have spent the week of their internships improving their Blades as well as themselves. This is the example I want you all to follow. Again, try not to die.”

Yuri, Izumi and Izuku readied Jin, Perun, and Adenine respectively as they got ready to spar like usual. Aizawa approved as he knew that this was the best way for them to get better as none of the training methods he could offer would help the Drivers get better.

“Nia!” Izumi called and her newest Blade materialized along with her Infinity Fans, shocking everyone.

“Another new Blade!?” Ashido yelled.

“Are those fans!? I didn’t know you could use those as weapons!” Kaminari added.

The Drivers once more got in their stances and resumed their training session, which was mostly a three-way fight between them.

“Kota! Do you want to watch the students train?” Mandalay asked.

“I want nothing to do with wannabe heroes!” Kota yelled back.

“Ok, what about the Drivers, do you want to watch them?”

Kota immediately did a 180. “Yeah! I wanna watch them!”

As expected, Kota watched as the three Drivers went all out with their Blades, all the while cheering, making the others jealous.

Izumi had developed techniques using the Infinity Fans thanks to her prior training when she first awakened Nia. She was able to use the Infinity Fans as projectiles that were extremely versatile as either boomerangs, locking an opponent in place by spinning them fast in the air like buzzsaws, and even having one orbit her.

Izumi was able to conjure rising water tornadoes at any location within her vision by swinging her Infinity Fans up in a specific gesture, trapping her opponents in the air. Of course, she was able to transform her fans into the Catalyst Scimitar, further shocking the students. She showed to be able to release shockwaves of water from the Catalyst Scimitar and even cause water to erupt from the ground.

All three of them continued to dash around, clashing with their weapons and even releasing some shots at each other.

Tiger wanted to jump in and offer them pointers, however one cold glance from Yuri was all it took for him to back off and realize that he would not be able to help them improve without knowledge on Blades and Drivers.

After several hours of training in the place they called “boot camp”, with the time being 4:00 p.m., most of Class 1-A once again had to go through a challenge given by the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Cooking.

“Remember what I said? We’re not serving you food anymore!” Pixiebob said.

“From now on, if you want to have a nice meal, you make it yourselves! Starting with curry!” Ragdoll said with enthusiasm.

Most of the class, with the exception of the Drivers looked down in disappointment and exhaustion, but said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Ragdoll couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of them, “You guys look exhausted! But that doesn’t mean you can coast by making sloppy cat food!”

However, Yuri and Jin were already approaching the ingredients and picking some up to prepare the curry.

“Jin. I assume you’ll be teaching me your recipe today? I do not think they will allow you to cook for me this time.”

“Of course, there are enough ingredients here to prepare my special curry. You will need to follow my exact recipe.” Jin replied.

“Understood.”

The students and even the Pussycats looked at them with awe.

‘He can cook too!? Is there anything he can’t do!?’

“Do not get the wrong idea. I will not be cooking for you all. Ragdoll is correct, regardless of her wording. You will need to cooperate to make your own food to get by.” Yuri said, dropping the mood of the class even further.

Izuku and Izumi also gathered ingredients to make their own curry special, courtesy of Perun and Akhos.

Iida perked up, realizing something, “Now that you mention it… during times of disaster or like, providing for the physical needs of evacuees at the refuge forms part of rescue procedure. This is a great opportunity! Let’s make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!”

In just minutes, the students were flaming the pots that were filled with juice of the liquid that were to mix with the vegetables and meat provided by Ragdoll and Pixiebob. The students were separated in groups and had different tasks at hand. One group was cutting the meat and the other group was setting up the fire or other minor tasks. Yuri, Izumi, and Izuku worked alone with their individual curries, working along with their Blades.

“Todoroki! Give us some of that fire!” Ashido demanded in her peppy tone.

“Bakugo, use an explosion to light that!” Sero asked.

“This is so beneath me!” Bakugo said before proceeded to blow up the stove.

“Too much!” Tokoyami yelled.

“Rely on others and you’ll never learn to start a fire yourself. We should focus on acquiring new skills,” Momo said before proceeded to create a lighter.

“Here let me.” Todoroki said before lighting the stove with his fire with a smile.

“Perfect.” Everyone heard Yuri say.

They turned to see Yuri and Jin tasting the progress made from Jin’s recipe.

“Absolutely sublime. Well done, Yuri.”

“My thanks. It was you who taught me after all. What of you two?” Yuri thanked before turning his attention to Izuku and Izumi.

“Absolutely perfect.” Izumi declared.

“Well done! You have played the role I’ve given you perfectly!” Akhos declared with drama.

“The taste is amazing.” Izuku said when he finished.

“I’m proud of you, my Driver.”

‘Why can’t we get Blades if they could do that!?’

After an hour and a half of cooking, everyone finished making their curry.

“We did it!”

Kirishima was the first to comment on the food, “If I got this at a restaurant, I’d send this crap back, but after today, I’ll eat every bite!”

“Don’t say that!” Sero replied.

“Whoa you’re scarfing, Momo!” Ashido pointed out.

“Yes. My quirk transforms lipids into brand new atoms to create inorganic materials. That means the more I eat, the more I can make.” Momo explained.

“Like how poop works,” Sero commented, causing Momo to look down in sorrow.

“Apologize!” Jiro shouted while punching Sero.

“Okay I’m sorry!”

As Kota stared at them, he clicked his tongue and proceeded to walk off, catching the eye of Yuri, Izuku and Izumi.

“Kota! It’s time for dinner! Where are you?” Mandalay called out.

“Allow me. I believe I know where he is going.” Yuri declared, holding a plate of curry made by him, “Besides, I’m sure he’ll like to try Jin’s recipe.”

“Yeah! Let me come with!” Izumi shouted excitedly.

“I would like to know some things.” Izuku replied.

“A-Alright. Sorry to trouble you three.” 

“This is not something you need to apologize for.” Yuri said before turning to the students eating. “I still have some leftover curry in the pot! If you wish to try it, then it’s first come, first serve!”

That immediately sent the entire class in an uproar as everyone was rushing to try Yuri’s curry.

“Did you have to do that?” Izumi said with a deadpan stare.

“Yes.” Yuri replied blankly, causing them to chuckle.

Kota sat on the edge of the tall cliffs, with a cave right behind him, trees surrounding the environment, as he stared up at the night sky that twinkled several stars above him, and the partial part of the tress covering, but showing a good view of the stars. The young boy ignored the growl that came from his stomach and stayed completely silent.

“I believe you must be hungry.” He blinked at the sound of the male voice behind him.

“How did you- Oh it’s you three!” Kota looked mad at first, but immediately cheered up at the sight of the Drivers.

Yuri immediately handed him the curry, saying it was Jin’s recipe and Kota happily ate it. After he finished, Yuri asked him his question.

“Can you tell me how you met my father, Addam? You said he saved you, but from what?”

Kota looked up at the stars as he began reminiscing.

“After my parents were killed, a fire broke out in my house. That monster wanted to kill me too. But he was there. He saved me and took me into his home. Addam, I’ll never forget that day. The day he saved me and told me I could become a Driver someday.”

“The same exact words I said.”

“Yeah! I didn’t want to leave, but he said that the laws force me to be with my aunt, who was a hero. I hate heroes, especially those wannabes. But Drivers? They were the ones to save me. They are the heroes.” Kota finished as he looked down.

Izumi took this as a chance to step in, “Not all heroes are what you think, but I can understand what you’re coming from.”

“Yeah, some kinds of people try to be heroes for selfish reasons and others just praise the death of others. But there are some like us. Passionate and filled with the wish to save others.” Izuku added.

Kota looked at them with shock, before nodding his head.

“Thank you, I knew you would understand. I’ll try to bond with my aunt a little more. I just don’t want to lose her.”

“You have my word that the villains will be down before that happens.” Yuri said with resolve.

“Thank you. I knew Drivers were cool!” Kota exclaimed, gaining a smile from the three as they walked off.

Day 3 of Training Camp

“Come on, is that all you’ve got Bakugo?” Aizawa said nonchalantly as he wrapped him up with his scarf.

“Shut up! I should’ve passed too damn it!”

“You chose to worsen the situation by jumping in to attack All Might when Midoriya had a strategy in mind. And as a result, you nearly failed Midoriya with your decisions. That in of itself deserves a failure. Now get up. You’re in remedial so get to it. You’ll think long and hard about why you’re more exhausted than the others.”

Pixiebob then informed the students with a grin plastered on her face, “I wouldn’t laugh much with catnip! Putting all that aside, guess what we’re doing this evening? We’re putting on a Class versus Class TEST OF COURAGE! After intense training, comes intense playtime!”

Jiro groaned and looked down in disappointment, “Ugh, I hate scary stuff…”

“All of which is to say, RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO GIVE IT YOUR ALL!”

“Yes ma’am!”


	30. The Ambush

After dinner, which consisted of meat and potato stew (Yuri, Izumi, and Izuku cooked alone again, much to the dismay of the other students). The students made their way to the forest entrance.

“Now then! Your bellies are full and the plates are washed! Next up, it’s time for…”

“The test of courage!” Ashido finished with a fist pump in the air.

“Before that, the remedial person is to come with me for a remedial lesson.”

“Like hell I will!” Bakugo yelled before being wrapped by Aizawa’s scarf and dragged away.

Once the two had left, Pixiebob the explained the activity to the 2 classes, “All right, the first class to be doing the scaring will be Class B. Class A will enter the route in groups of two, spaced out by three-minute intervals. In the middle of the route, there’ll be tags with your names written on them, which you’ll be returning with! The scare providers aren’t allowed to touch you directly. They’ll try frightening you using their quirks, so this should introduce you to some of them. Whichever class uses their creativity to scare the most people wins!”

Within minutes, lots were drawn and 11 groups had complete groups of 2. With the exception of one.

1st Pair – Tokoyami and Shoji  
2nd Pair – Todoroki and Ojiro  
3rd Pair – Jiro and Hagakure  
4th Pair – Yaoyorozu and Aoyama   
5th Pair – Uraraka and Tsuyu  
6th Pair – Mineta and Sato  
7th Pair – Kirishima and Ashido  
8th Pair – Kaminari and Sero  
9th Pair – Iida and Koda  
10th Pair – Midoriya Izumi, Midoriya Izuku, and Takahashi

“Don’t get use to it you three. We know how inseparable you three are and we’d hate to ruin that!” Pixiebob pointed at the three with a smirk.

“I suspected as much.” Yuri said, pushing his glasses up.

“At least we’re together!” Izumi yelled excitedly.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Izuku added with a smile.

In just 12 minutes, at least four of the groups were now in the deep forest and following down the tracks they followed. Now came in Pair No. 5.

Yuri then saw smoke in the sky with a blue light underneath. “A fire?”

“What’s going on?” Mandalay questioned, as she and Tiger began to get concerned.

All of the sudden, a pink aura appeared around Pixebob which the blue hero started floating. “H-Hey! What the!?” Pixiebob screamed as she flew towards an unknown source.

“There!” Yuri shouted as Izumi proceeded to launch an arrow of electricity towards the two unfamiliar men, causing them to dodge, and the pink aura to fade, dropping Pixiebob to the ground.

“T-thank you, Midoriya Izumi!”

Izumi said nothing as she readied her battle stance with her Infinity Fans, Izuku following suit with his Chroma Katana.

Yuri on the other hand…

“Kota is in danger. I need to get to him.” Yuri said before starting rush off with his particles.

“Wait! Let me come too!” Izumi yelled.

“Myself as well. Please!” Izuku added.

Yuri nodded, “Of course, we’re a team, are we not? Let’s go.”

All three of them rushed off as the two men began to engage Mandalay and Tiger.

Kota’s Secret Hideout

Once Kota had received a message of panic that came from his aunt, all he thought of doing was continuing to step back away from the black hooded villain that was in front of him. 

“Hey, nice hat kid! You wanna trade for this lame mask?” A dry voice asked.

Kota hurriedly ran off to the direction that lead down the hill and tried to escape from the villain’s sight as soon as possible.

“Hey wait!” The villain grumbled and cautiously took off his mask. He then zoomed near the speed of sound, and ended up in front of Kota. “Let me have a drink to cheer up!”

“Y-you!”

And what stood in front of him, was the villain that killed his parents.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed hold of him and sped off with him in the speed of light.

Kota looked to see a trio of familiar people and cheered.

“Y-Yuri! Izumi! Izuku!”

“Hm?” The villain saw the full appearance of the three teenagers that stood in front of him. “You… You three were on the list…”

“I promised you, didn’t I Kota?” Yuri said and Kota clutched on to him in tears.

“That’s an “aspiring hero” for you, I guess.” The villain couldn’t help but chuckle at the three of them. “Always showing up everywhere with those smug looks of righteousness.”

“Muscular, correct? I suppose the League of Villains still haven’t gotten my warning.” Yuri said blankly.

“So, you three would be the ones named ‘Takahashi’ and the ‘Midoriyas’ then? Awesome. I’ve been notified to take the initiative to kill you.” Muscular declared as he extended out an arm to form strong forms of muscle on the left of his arm. “Let’s play!”

Muscular took a high leap towards the three and went for his first attack. All three of them dodged with inhuman speed as they landed a good distance away from them.

“Ah, whoops. Almost forgot. If you know, do tell. You wouldn’t happen to know where that ‘Bakugo’ kid is would you? Gotta do my work requirements first.”

“You really think I would provide you any information?” Yuri coldly said.

“So that’s an ‘I dunno’? All righty then. Now we can play!” Muscular said about to ready his attack.

The three dodged again, this time proceeding to draw their Blades. Yuri drew his signature Nodachi with Jin, Izuku drew his Chroma Katana with Perceval, and Izumi drew her Infinity Fans with Nia, shocking Muscular.

“What are you three? So you’re gonna fight back? Good!” Muscular said as he rushed them again.

The three Drivers proceeded to rush past him, causing them to stop on opposite sides. 

“What was your plan, huh!?” Muscular shouted out.

“Why don’t you take a look.” Izuku nonchalantly replied as he pointed at his left arm.

Or what would’ve been his left arm if it hadn’t been severed. Muscular saw this and began to scream in pain.

“Kota, if this bothers you, look away.” Izumi softly said.

“N-No! Drivers in action are amazing!” Kota yelled out.

“Y-You three are Drivers!? N-No, then they sent me in with the most dangerous opponents!” Muscular said with fear.

“That’s enough out of you.” Yuri simply said before he gestured to Izuku and Izumi, asking them to draw Herald and Akhos. 

Both of them combined their attacks for an extreme electric shock, knocking Muscular unconscious. Izumi then used Nia to regenerate Muscular’s arm to rid them of any evidence, due to the law.

They went back to Kota as he was cheering.

“That was awesome! You guys took him down like he was nothing! I hope to be like you guys and Addam!” Kota yelled.

“Firstly, I need to get you to safety. Muscular will remain knocked out for quite some time due to that electric shock. After that, there is something I need to do. One of our classmates is being targeted. Along with the possibility of other students being targets. The villain here may not be a challenge to us, but to the other students, it would’ve been extremely difficult. Everybody is in danger. Not only that, your quirk is needed to put out this forest fire. Save everyone, prove to us you can be a Driver, and a Hero. Come, we need to drop you off at the facility.”

Kota looked to the three of them before nodding.

“Ok, but you three have to come back alive, alright!?”

Yuri gave him a smile, “I promise, otherwise, I would be letting my father down. Now come.”

The Drivers sped through the bushes, with no time to waste. The three listened to Kota’s directions and used his quirk to start putting out the fires.

“Hey! Over there!” Kota noticed a figure running by the trail.

“Mr. Aizawa!” Izumi yelled out.

“Midoriyas. Takahashi,” Aizawa noticed the dirt that was on them and narrowed his eyes.

“I ask you to protect Kota as we deliver Mandalay a message. I am aware that we fought a villain with our Blades, however, we were not given a choice but to fight for our lives. Do you have any messages for us to send as well?” Yuri finished.

“As I expected from my top students. Though you did engage without permission, tell Mandalay a little something from me too.”

Tiger was fighting Magne as he kept thrusting palm strikes at him, Magne dodging all of them.

“No fair! Back off! Let me equip my item!”

‘Damn it! How is he predicting my cat combat!?’

Mandalay backed away from the villain she was fighting and said with aggravation, “You’re persistent!”

The villain she was fighting, Spinner, went for a high jump towards the hero, holding up a long-lengthened sword, gripping it with both hands, “As are you. You’re just a fake hero, and you should be purged!”

But before he could even get an inch closer to Mandalay, a shockwave of darkness came in and broke the sword. An Infinity Fan spun towards Magne and cut his leg, causing him to crumble.

The Infinity Fan returned to Izumi as both Izuku and Izumi got into their stances with their Chroma Katana and Infinity Fans. Yuri walked towards them menacingly.

“Kota is safe in Eraserhead’s hands. You need not worry, Mandalay.”

“You found him!? And he’s safe!?”

“Yes, and I also have a message I need you to relay that is also from Eraserhead. He has given everyone in Class A and B permission to engage in combat with the villains.”

Mandalay nodded and proceeded to relay the message with her telepathy.

“EVERYONE IN CLASS A AND CLASS B! IN THE NAME OF THE PRO-HERO ERASERHEAD, YOU ARE HEARBY GRANTED PERMISSION TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT WITH THE VILLAINS! I REPEAT, USE YOUR TRAINING! YOU MAY FIGHT THESE VILLAINS!”

“We appreciate the message; however, you need to go back as soon as you can!” Mandalay yelled to the three Drivers.

“Unfortunately, we cannot. We have received information on one of the villains’ targets,” Yuri said, causing the two villains to look at him in surprise, “They are after Bakugo. Relay this message as well. Izuku, Izumi, go into the forest and find the other students. I’ll handle things here.” Yuri replied gravely.

Izuku and Izumi nodded before proceeding to the forest to find the students.

“H-How did you get that information!? The only people who should have that information would be us and… another villain.”

“Muscular, correct? Did you honestly believe that pathetic excuse for a human would stand a chance against three Drivers? His quirk wasn’t even enough to stop me from de-arming him.”

“Y-You what!?” Mandalay exclaimed.

“Rest assured, after he fell unconscious from shock, one of Izumi’s Blades regenerated his arm as if nothing occurred. He is still unconscious and will likely be for quite some time.”

Spinner got back up and drew his knife, “You may be on Shigaraki’s kill list, but you were deemed a true hero by Stain. Leave, unless you want me to change my mind.”

Yuri covered himself in particles and proceeded to unleash a flurry of slashes at both villains. After he finished, both of them crumbled to the ground, covered in several wounds, shocking both the heroes and villains alike.

“Pathetic. I grow tired of villains who believe they are powerful. Reality continues to find other ways.”

“Y-You, how are you so strong!?” Spinner exclaimed weakly.

Yuri said nothing as he approached the entrance of the forest, but not before reminding Mandalay.

“What is keeping you? Relay the message of the villains’ target. I will join the other two in finding the students.”

Mandalay shakily nodded her head before activating her telepathy.

“Listen! We’ve discovered one of the villains’ targets! It’s a student named Bakugo! Bakugo you should try to avoid combat! And stick to a group! I hope you can hear me!”

Unbeknownst to everyone however, Bakugo was in the forest, fighting a villain named Moonfish with Todoroki.

“Don’t be so reckless! You heard them, right!? The villains are after you! You aren’t even supposed to be here to begin with!” Todoroki exclaimed.

“Shut up! If they gave me permission to fight, then why waste that opportunity!?”

“Is that what this is all to you!?” 

“Like I care what the hell they say anyway!”

“Bakugo! Todoroki! We need some light!” Shoji yelled at the two. But before the tooth blade could even hit human skin, Dark Shadow had obliterated Moonfish down upon the ground with all its strength. Within one second, Dark Shadow destroyed the tooth blades and slammed Moonfish to a tree, knocking him out.

“NOT ENOUGH!” Dark Shadow yelled in ballistic rage and went to attack Bakugo and Todoroki.

Immediately, Bakugo and Todoroki both used their fire quirks and the chaotic creature was soon put into slumber by the light.

“I’m sorry. You saved me.” Tokoyami apologized.

“Hey, are you guys alright!?” a voice chimed in.

The guys turned to see both Izuku and Izumi running in, with their Blades drawn, Nia and Perceval running behind them.

“You just missed it. Where’s Takahashi?”

“He’s looking for and directing the students to the facility. What are you doing here, Bakugo?” Izumi answered before asking Bakugo in a cold tone.

“What!? Am I not allowed to come here!?”

“Tch. I suppose we need to escort you back.” Izuku simply stated before continuing, “We can go through the center now as Yuri took care of the villains there.”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

“Let’s go. You’ve caused enough problems as is,” Izumi said and started walking, ignoring Bakugo.

“DON’T IGNORE ME!”

As the escorts were rushing through the forest, they saw Ochako and Tsuyu, the latter pinned to a tree and the former being pinning down a villain, Toga.

Toga pouted and pushed off Ochako, knowing when it was time to retreat.

“Wait!” Ochako yelled in aggravation. 

“It’s too dangerous, we don’t even know what her quirk was!” Tsuyu assured her.

“Ochako! Thank goodness you’re safe!” Izuku yelled before hugging her, making her blush and hug him back.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. Thank you, Izuku.”

“Here, let me heal you,” Izumi said before a green light was emitted from Nia’s palm and the cut on her arm as well as the stab wound on her leg was gone.

“Thanks, Izumi!”

“We are currently escorting Bakugo, we need to move.” Izuku said.

“Then where is he?” Ochako asked confused.

Izuku then brought a palm to his face, “I should not have let my guard down so easily. Tokoyami is gone too, isn’t he?”

“Indeed! You are correct! I used my magic and palmed them. We’re gonna take them to a stage where he can really shine!”

“Get out of the way!” Todoroki yelled before creating a trail of ice to catch the villain, but no luck.

“Sorry folks, deception and running away are my only saving graces! New Genesis Unit! Retrieval mission complete! Head to the Recovery Point within the next five minutes!”

“We can’t let them escape!”

Izuku sighed before he gestured to Izumi, her nodding.

“Shoji, Todoroki, hang on to us.”

“Are you…” 

“Our speed is more than enough to catch up to them. We’ll rescue Bakugo and Tokoyami.”

“Alright, we trust you both.”

Izumi and Todoroki began riding on water and zoomed at an amazing speed while Izuku shrouded him and Shoji in Darkness, allowing them both to move at supersonic speeds.

Recovery Point

“Huh? It’s still only you two here?” 

“The psycho’s made it back, I see…” Dabi said, “Did you take your blood? How many people’s?”

“One.” Toga made it simple.

“ONLY ONE!? Didn’t they tell you to take at least three?” Twice said to her in disbelief.

“Couldn’t be helped. I thought I was gonna get killed.”

“Shut up would you…” Dabi then saw at the corner of his eyes to see Izuku, Izumi, Shoji and Todoroki pinning down Mr. Compress with all their strength on the ground.

Dabi lifted an arm and aimed it at the four, “Get outta the way, Compress.”

“Roger!” Mr. Compress obeyed.

With a use of his arm, Dabi created a strong flare of fire, however it was neutralized by Izumi’s Infinity Fans creating a water vortex.

“Hi Izuku! I’m Toga! I’ve been thinking, you’re hotter when you’ve got more blood all over you, Izuku!” Toga said as she rushed at Izuku, knife in hand.

“You first.” Izuku said as he slashed once with his Chroma Katana, causing a slash wound to open and Toga to crumble.

“Ow! Come on! It’s not fun when I get cut!” Toga said before getting kicked in the head.

“Stay down.”

Izuku then immediately felt the pretense of a Nomu as a Black Vortex was formed in front of them. He grabbed the compressed orbs, “We have them, let’s go!” He alerted to the others before proceeding to run.

“The target is secured; we can now make our escape.” Dabi said as he was about to walk into the portal.

“Wh-What?” Izuku said before stopping.

“Ah… it seems as though they’re so happy they’re about to pull a runner, but hey, they can keep them as a parting gift.” Mr. Compressor slowly took off his mask and revealed that Tokoyami and Bakugo in small marbles in his mouth. “And with that, I’m beckoned backstage! Thank you, thank you!” Mr. Compress bowed to the four and walked backwards into the vortex.

That was until one of Izumi’s Infinity Fans boomeranged back and sliced off a partial of Mr. Compress’ mask, causing him to cough out the two marbles.

“Now!” Izuku yelled as he and Todoroki rushed to grab them. Izuku successfully grabbed one of them, however Dabi snatched the other one before Todoroki could grab it.

“Aw, how sad, Shoto Todoroki. Target acquired release them.” Dabi taunted before directing Mr. Compress.

With a snap of a finger, Tokoyami and Bakugo were both released from the marbles and Dabi dragged Bakugo by the neck into the vortex.

“Bakugo!” Izuku and Izumi yelled.

“Stay back, Deku and Nigou…”

Yuri appeared with light speed with an injured Ragdoll in his arms, just seeing the black vortex vanish and fell to his knees.

“I was… too late.”


	31. The Decision

The three Drivers all waited at hospital after Yuri had dropped off Ragdoll, due to the critical injuries she sustained. Izuku and Izumi had both gotten a text their mother signifying her and Eri’s worry for them. From what they found out, Eri was crying again after finding out that they were attacked again, even if they weren’t hurt this time.

“Hey Midoriyas and Takahashi! You guys are here too?” The three Drivers looked over to see Kaminari.

“What are you doing here Kaminari?” Izuku asked cluelessly.

In that minute, Kaminari and the majority of class 1-A entered the waiting room, looking upon the Drivers with concern plastered on their faces.

“Did you guys watch any TV? U.A.’s all over the news, it’s pretty bad.”

“Everybody in class 1-A came for us?” Izumi asked.

“No.” Iida said with disappointment, “Jiro and Hagakure are still unconscious from the gas. And Yaoyorozu is also here at the hospital after sustaining head trauma. She regained consciousness yesterday.”

“All of us makes 17 people,” Ochako said, trying to give positivity.

“Because Bakugo’s gone.” Todoroki added.

“We were so close. We could’ve saved him! If only we were able to use our powers a little longer!” Izuku replied.

“Though we were not able to save him, he created this situation himself. He was supposed to be at remedial, meaning he was in the facility. From what I heard from Todoroki, he willingly left the facility to fight the villains the moment Aizawa gave us permission. Once again, he chose to worsen a situation.” Yuri said blankly, gaining gasps from the others.

“How could you say that so casually!? Does anything even remotely phase you!? Do you even have a heart!?” Ashido yelled.

Yuri merely pushed his glasses up, “Regardless of the reason, it does not change the fact that I was too late to save him.”

“Then let’s go save him. If what you said was true, then let’s go.” Kirishima said making Yuri look up, “Truth is, me and Todoroki came yesterday too and overheard All Might and the police speaking with Yaoyorozu.”

‘I had Awase from Class B help me place a transmitter on of the villains, and this is a device to pick up the transmitter’s signals. Please, use it for your investigation. I regret that this is the only way I could help… when my classmates were in danger…’

‘And that very feeling is proof you have the stuff of heroes! Now leave the rest to us!’

“So you plan to have Yaoyorozu make us another transmitter?”

“Exactly.”

“There is no need.”

Kirishima and Todoroki looked at him with confusion before Yuri called out his Blade.

“KOS-MOS. Locate the Nomu that attacked us at the Training Camp.”

His android Blade appeared and started to scan the whole city before projecting a map with the location, indicated by a red dot, was made known.

Suddenly, Iida bursted out into protests against the red-haired teen, “We should leave this to All Might! This isn’t the place for us, you fool!”

“Maybe! But there was nothing I could do! I was out in the forest fighting villains too you know! I heard my friend was targeted and I couldn’t save him. If I can’t save him now then how could I call myself a hero or a man!?” Kirishima yelled back.

“You guys. All of us were shocked when we learned that Bakugo got kidnapped. But, we have to think about this. If you guys go after the villains and attack them, you are basically breaking the rules. You would be acting as villains, not heroes,” Tsuyu explained.

Everyone stayed silent at what she said, until Yuri broke it.

“Enough. This is not the place to start an argument. Kirishima, give us time to decide, we have exhausted our Driver powers as is right now. Iida is correct in a way. We could leave this to the heroes.” Yuri said coldly.

“Why!?”

“Because not only would All Might be there, but also my father. For those of you who do not know, my father is currently the strongest Driver in the world, with the strongest Blade to ever exist, Mythra. Those two, along with the other Pros, will ensure Bakugo returns to us. However, there are other variables that keep me from making a definitive decision. For now, we must take our leave, this is a hospital after all, not a place to have this discussion.” Yuri said as the others nodded and began to leave the hospital, leaving the Drivers alone.

“Are you sure that Bakugo will return to us?” Izuku asked.

“I am never certain of anything. But I have faith he will come back. And then we will wish that he’s off our back again.” Yuri joked, gaining a chuckle from the other two.

“Isn’t that true. Thank the lords you defused the argument before it could break out.” Izuku replied.

“As class rep, it’s my duty to support my class after all.”

“Hey, we’re going to save him, right?” Izumi asked.

Yuri simply brought her into a kiss, shocking her before she reciprocated. After a good 30 seconds, they broke off with a sigh.

“Of course. We will make sure to bring him back. Not even he deserves a fate like mine.”

The other Drivers nodded as they walked out of the hospital ward.

Outside the Hospital

Night had fallen and Kirishima and Todoroki stood outside the hospital, waiting patiently for Yaoyorozu despite knowing Yuri tracked down the location of the villains. The atmosphere only grew quiet and awkward for the two teenagers of having to waste their time in waiting outside in the chilly wind.

“Yaoyorozu… man. She told me to ‘let her think’. So that’s how she’s gonna answer.” Kirishima muttered.

“Well… being on edge the whole time isn’t helping. It’s ultimately up to her.” Todoroki assured the red-haired teen.

Suddenly, in that second, Kirishima was the first to see the tall female exit out the hospital in matters of seriousness and a tense decision that she was to make. “Oh! She’s here!”

The three then glanced to the side to see the Drivers also approaching.

“Midoriyas. Takahashi.”

“Yaoyorozu, what’s your answer?” Kirishima asked.

Yaoyorozu looked down in hesitation and started, “I…”

“Wait.”

The group was then disturbed by a stern voice they heard right behind them.

“Iida.” Yuri said with his usual blank tone.

“Why… Why of all people, are you going!?” He said in aggravation. “I’m still grateful you told me off when I went rogue. And yet you, the four that received the same amnesty! Why are you trying to make the same mistake I did!?”

“What are you talking abou-” Kirishima was cut off by Todoroki has he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re still only kids. We’re still being looked after. And the situation at U.A is already bad enough. Tell me, just who do you think had to take responsibility for your actions!? Just because you’re Drivers doesn’t mean-!”

Iida was suddenly cut off by a punch to the face by Yuri, shocking everyone present.

“Is that all of you see us as? Just Drivers who happen to bask in the glory of our actions? You don’t think we’ve thought this through? I’m the Class Representative. It is my duty to watch over my classmates. That is the reason I’ve chosen to go. The Midoriyas are my mediators. Are you going to compare us to your brother because you think we’re reckless?” Yuri chastised as Iida rebalanced himself, holding his cheek.

“He’s right Iida. We have no intention of just busting down their front door and invading.” Todoroki assured.

“Yeah, it’ll be like a stealth mission. We get Bakugo back without fighting.”

“I trust Yuri’s judgement. He hasn’t led us astray yet Iida.” The Midoriyas said in unison.

Yaoyorozu then jumped in, “I trust Todoroki and Izuku… however, should the worst come to pass, I’ll be there to stop you!”

“Yaoyorozu! Not you too!?” Iida said to her in disbelief.

“Yaoyorozu!” Kirishima said with excitement in his voice.

“It is your decision Iida. My past is far darker than anyone should ever have to experience. I was forced to mature over the hardships I have experienced. As a result, I am not allowing another person to experience the same hardships as I have. Izumi and Izuku as well.” Yuri said with determination in which Izuku and Izumi nodded, though they still have no knowledge of his past.

Iida still had second thoughts filling his head, but either way, he gave in to their reasons, “Looks like we’ll never see eye to eye…” He sighed in defeat. “In that case… then take me with you!”

The League of Villains

“Bakugo Katsuki, the wannabe hero! I know this is taking things a little fast, but… What say you become one of us?”

“Choke on that and die, you bastard!”

With the Seven

The seven students, Kirishima, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Izuku, Izumi, and Yuri have decided to start their first move in their so-called “plan”. They started to march out the pathway of the entrance of the hospital and now had tense looks on their faces.

“I hope you can forgive me for the violence I displayed earlier Iida.” Yuri said.

“It’s alright! You had a good reason for doing so! As class rep, you were only doing what’s best for all of us!”

“By putting us in danger?” Yuri asked blankly.

“By trying to save someone from said class! You have good morals.”

“It does not change the fact that we are breaking the law.”

“True, but…”

“Enough, what I am doing is close to vigilantism. As Class Representative, I should not be doing this. But as a Driver, it is something I must do.”

“I see…”

“However, I am counting on you and Yaoyorozu to call the retreat. As the logical and realistic members, you know such a situation that doesn’t involve fighting does not exist. When the time comes, you are aware of what to do.”

“Of course, I will be your acting guardian.”

“And I as well.”

“Good.”

“Are you guys done over there?” Kirishima asked and the seven continued walking.

Kamino

“We’re here! This is Kamino!”

“So those bastards are hiding somewhere in this neighborhood, huh?”

“Man, there’s a lot of people.”

“All right, Yaoyorozu. Where are they!?” Kirishima asked with determination.

“Hold. The villains know of our appearances. It would be wise to disguise ourselves.” Yuri said.

“You’re right. We can’t easily be hidden in this crowd.” Izumi added.

“I actually have a suggestion here, if you would!?” Yaoyorozu pointed to one of the stores in the shopping district they were not too far from.

Once they had entered the store, each group were changed out of their initial clothes and replaced by more casual clothes or either fancier clothing that didn’t show their familiar faces to the villains they were to encounter.

Todoroki wore a white collared shirt and a black waist collar over it, along with a simple pair of black colored pants that matched his waist collar. He also wore a black colored wig to have the long and big bang cover his scar on his left eye.

Yaoyorozu made her hair more decorative and curly with a simple dress that went with the pair of sunglasses she wore.

Iida had his black hair gelled back and wore a short collared shirt with a bow tie and fake attachments of mustaches.

Kirishima had his hair naturally down and attached his head with two fake horns, wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of black colored pants.

Izuku had wore a black colored jacket over t-shirt and grew colored pair of pants with a chain of a golden necklace. He also wore a pair of sunglasses and his white hair dyed black and let down.

Izumi had her hair and bangs tied all the way to the back to form a bun and a leather jacket over her crop top and grey shirt, wearing a pair of fake glasses over her eyes.

Yuri’s attire consisted of a red mini jacket, with a black sweater underneath, along with matching shorts and boots along with his silver hair dyed blonde and wavy styled (figure out the reference yourself).

“The shopping alley at night! If we were just kids walking around we would stand out!” Yaoyorozu gave a tone of relief over her voice.

“Yaoyorozu, couldn’t you have made all of this stuff for free using creation?” Todoroki asked with a hint of curiosity.

“Th-that’s against the rules! If I were to create anything as I wished, then the circulation of money, why, it would… that’s right! As a member of the economy, we must make sure it’s all running smoothly!

“You wished for an excuse to shop weren’t you,” Izuku deadpanned.

“We must hurry, the media is continuing to undermine U.A as we speak.” Yuri said.

“He’s right, the more time we spend on getting Bakugo, the less of a reputation U.A. will have left.” Izumi added.

The seven hurried towards the location as indicated on the tracker and KOS-MOS’ scanner.

League of Villains

“It’s strange, isn’t it…” Shigaraki said to the blonde-haired teen that was chained to the wooden chair, extending his arms carelessly at him. “Why are the heroes getting so much blame? Things have gotten so strict, so rigid with heroes these days, Bakugo! They just slipped a little, that’s all! You gonna say it’s their job to protect? C’mon, everybody makes a mistake or two! They might as well be telling them to be perfect!”

“The moment the simple act of providing protection started meriting compensation was the moment heroes stopped being heroes. That’s what Stain taught us!” Spinner added.

“The grotesqueness of converting people’s lives into money or personal fame. A society that would enforce that with suffocating rules upon rules. Our battle or question. What is a hero? What is justice? Is this society truly just? We’ll make everybody question those things, one by one! And we plan to win.” Shigaraki continued to talk in his dry voice before turning to Bakugo with a question, “You like winning too, right? Dabi, remove his bindings.”

Dabi looked at Shigaraki incredulously, “Huh? The kid will go apeshit.”

“That’s a win. We’ve gotta treat him like an equal. We’re scouting him.” Shigaraki assured, then looking at Bakugo with a deathly look in his eye, “Besides, you’re not someone who could possibly win in a situation like this, are you? Oh student of U.A.”

“Twice, release him.” Dabi came into defeat and demanded Twice.

“WHO, ME!? No way!” Twice protested, but unlocked the bindings in defeat.

As soon as Bakugo was freed, he rubbed his wrists free of the tanned marks. When Shigaraki began approaching him, Bakugo jumped out of his chair with a medium sized explosion from his right hand, knocking off the hand prop off of Shigaraki’s face.

“I tried not saying a word and just listening, but you just won’t shut up for so long! Do you just like the sound of your own voice or something? Long story short, you just want me to join your little group so you can cause trouble right. Well screw you!” Bakugo said before continuing after a flashback, “I wanna win just like All Might! And that ain’t gonna change, no matter what you assholes say!”

He then heard one line from the television that spurred him.

“Make no mistake… we will retrieve the student who was taken from us.”

Within that sentence being heard from the monitor that stood upon the high cabinet, Bakugo kept his initial grin on his face and snickered for a minute.

“Hah! Good ol’ UA, sticking up for me…” He jerked his head up and pushed the wooden chair aside. “Get it now, League of Scumbags!?”

“Just so you know… I’ve still got permission to fight back!” Bakugo yelled to the group of villains with an attempt of a threatening look.

“This boy really seems to understand his position! Clever little thing!”

“Can I stab him!?”

“No, you idiot.”

“If that’s your attitude, then why not just pretend that we’d won you over?”

Bakugo replied back to Compressor with a wide grin on his face, “If I’m not feeling something, I ain’t gonna lie about it. And I’m tired of being surrounded by a bunch of lame ass wannabes!”

In that moment, Shigaraki stayed in complete silence in the rage that started to form in his veins. Kurogiri immediately knew Shigaraki’s silence as a signal for his anger to be coming up once again.

“You mustn’t, Tomura Shigaraki! Calm yourself!”

Shigaraki then stared at Bakugo with an eye of anger and a terror of a glare that gave Bakugo a chill in the spine with wide eyes as he looked upon Shigaraki speechlessly.

Shigaraki extended an arm out to his group to assure them calmly.

“Just stay back… all of you.” He crouched down to grab the hand mask that was on the wooden floor, holding it on the palm of one of his hands. “This kid… is an important pawn.” He slowly put on the hand mask to cover his terrifying face.

“I wish… you would’ve listened. I thought we might understand each other…”

“What you think we’re the same? Not a chance!”

“Then we don’t have a choice. The heroes said they were going to continue the investigation of our group, so we don’t have time to stand here and talk. Master, lend me your power.”


	32. The Battle of All for One and One for All… With the Aegis

“Master…? I thought you were the boss around here! Pretty disappointing.” Bakugo said with his initial grin kept on his face.

“Kuroguri. Compress. It’s time to put him back to sleep.”

“If you want me to listen then get on your knees and beg!”

_‘I wanna blow them away with maximum firepower, but that warp guy’s too fast! Think! I need to make an opening somehow, and get to the back door!’_

Suddenly, the tense scene was interrupted by a few knocks on the metallic door. “Hello, Kamino Pizza delivery.”

And in that moment, one of the brick walls was punched to pieces by a strong force that came from the on and only All Might.

“Kurogiri! Gate!” Shigaraki demanded, but before the purple vortex could even form, one of the heroes, Kamui Woods jumped in and grabbed each of villains with his signature move, the Lacquered chain prison.

“Wood huh? That’s easy.” Dabi said as he was about to form fire, but was stopped by a strong kick from Gran Torino.

“Don’t do anything foolish! It’s in your best interest to cooperate with us!”

“You can’t run anymore, League of Villains! Because WE ARE HERE NOW!”

“One must never neglect defense. Take a look…” The door was opened by Edgeshot, allowing the swat team to enter. “Endeavor’s out there, along with other skilled heroes and the police. You’re surrounded.”

“You must’ve been scared… you did a good job on holding out! I’m sorry, but you’re okay now kid!” All Might complimented Bakugo.

“What!? I wasn’t scared! Not even close!” Bakugo yelled back.

“After I went through all the trouble of preparing this, the final boss goes and shows up on my doorstep. Everyone’s been restrained. There’s no easy way to escape. It can’t be helped, so they’ve got back up huh? Well we do too! Kurogiri! Warp over as many as you can!”

“The Nomu, right?” All Might clarified.

After a minute of nothing happening, Shigaraki turned to Kurogiri.

“What are you waiting for, damn it!?”

“I’m sorry. The Nomus were supposed to be at a fixed location, but they’re gone.”

“Huh!?”

“It seems you have a lot to learn Shigaraki. You’re still green. Your little league, underestimated all of us. Enough is enough! Your game as come to an end! Tomura Shigaraki!”

“You think it’s over? Don’t be stupid! I’ve only just begun to play! Justice, peace, you created a garbage society by living up such ridiculous ideals! That’s why I targeted you, All Might! That’s why I started gathering people to my cause! You think this is the end!? You’ve lost. Kurogiri!”

Kurogiri was about to form a vortex, but however was once again interrupted by a sudden strike that hit him. He slumped over, causing his comrades to look confusingly at him.”

“What just happened!? I couldn’t see anything! Did they kill him!?” Magne shouted.

“I played around with his insides and made him fall unconscious. He was such a nuisance, he had to sleep.” Edgeshot said.

“So Shigaraki, one question. Where is your boss hiding?” Gran Torino asked.

“This is… not over! Just you wait! The game is still mine!” Shigaraki muttered.

“You’ll tell us where he is right now!” All Might demanded.

“Go away! Disappear!”

“Shigaraki!”

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!”

With that comment made, Nomus started to appear with the pretense of black gushy liquid that splashed around the room as a vortex of Nomus walked through.

“Nomu!? From where!?” Kamui Woods panicked.

“Damn it Edgeshot! Stop Kurogiri!”

“He’s still out! This isn’t his doing!”

“Don’t release them, under any circumstance Kamui Woods!” All Might commanded before he noticed Bakugo choking on the Black liquid that had fell in his mouth.

_‘Oh crap!’_

“Bakugo!” All Might yelled, trying to grab him, but he disappeared from sight. “NOOOO!”

“Endeavor! Help us! No!”

“Tsukauchi! Evacuate the area!”

Suddenly, beams of lights rained down and destroyed the Nomus present, shocking everyone and causing them to look for the one responsible. Then Endeavor noticed two figures.

“I-It’s you.”

Addam and Mythra walked through, the former suited up in his hero costume.

“I’m disappointed you guys didn’t invite me to this mission. Well, I’m here to help!” Addam said with an excited tone.

“Seriously, those things couldn’t be more a challenge.” Mythra said with a sassy tone.

“We have things handled here! Help All Might!” Tsukauchi ordered, causing both of them to nod and jump towards the building, but they noticed that All Might was gone and rushed to his location.

Kamino Ward

“Everything’s fine now. The heroes were on top of this way before we were!” Iida declared.

“Great!” Kirishima said with joy.

“Alright then, let’s return. We won’t have to explain ourselves anymore.” Yuri said.

The others started to walk out, when the three Drivers looked back… and noticed an abnormal appearance that appeared before a blast caused a huge explosion.

“I don’t need your quirk. It isn’t one that would suit Tomura.” The man said in a monotone voice, not noticing six of the seven teenagers still hidden behind the concrete wall still in stance and at the verge of breaking.

_‘Who is this guy!? What just happened!?’_

_‘He took out three Pros, in an instant!’_

_‘We have to run! I know that but…!’_

_‘I’m so scared! My legs won’t…!’_

_‘My body! It won’t move!’_

_‘Is this, fear!? Am I really… feeling this!?’_

Yuri however, maintain his composure and continued to witness the situation that occurred. It was as if he didn’t feel any fear.

Soon the seven heard coughing from Bakugo and heard that the villains speaking to one another. Yuri prepared himself for a counterattack, but Izumi hugged his arm before he could do so.

Yuri glanced over and his eyes softened. “Izumi…”

“You are not going out there. Just… just stay here… please…”

“I… As you wish.”

Izumi continued hugging his arm and leaned her head down on his shoulder. He could practically feel her shaking from fear. He wrapped his arm to comfort her.

“I knew you’d come.”

The seven’s eyes grew much wider at the voice coming from the man, however, the man wasn’t saying the original quote towards the seven.

It was towards the hero who stepped onto the battlefield, All Might.

“I’ll have you return my student! All For One!”

“Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might!?”

A tumultuous was broken into the battlefield, creating a large circle of strong air that flew around the two’s surroundings, including the wall that the group of 7 teenagers were hiding behind in defense.

With Bakugo fighting off the villains, All Might was in a situation where he could not focus on All for One. That was, until a beam a light came down and blew the villains back.

Yuri stood tall; arm still wrapped around Izumi. “He’s here.”

“W-who!? Who’s here, Yuri!?” Iida asked with a panic.

On cue, Addam and Mythra jumped in, the former with his Aegis Sword drawn and in battle stance, ready for combat.

“My father…” Yuri replied and Izumi and Izuku’s eyes went wide.

“You mean, Addam’s here!?” They both whispered loudly at the same time.

“With Mythra it seems. This is a message to us, whom he knows are hiding here. This is our last chance to save Bakugo without combat.”

“Tell us your plan.”

Soon a gigantic ice ramp was formed and a large explosion occurred at the wall. The villains turned to see the Midoriyas, Iida and Kirishima speeding up, running on the ice before jumping.

Kirishima held out his hand, “COME ON!”

Bakugo gritted his teeth and scowled, and before Shigaraki could even lay a finger on him, Bakugo used his quirk to boost his way towards the direction of the 4 flying above.

“You idiots!” He yelled as he grabbed Kirishima’s hand.

After the rescue, the League of Villains were forcibly warped away by All For One, leaving behind himself, All Might, Addam and Mythra.

“Hahaha! It appears my son really is intelligent! To come up with that! Now All Might! What do you say we put this villain where he truly belongs!?” Addam exclaimed.

“I couldn’t agree more, Driver of the Aegis.”

“Hmph, so the strongest Driver in existence makes his appearance here today. You still fear her power, don’t you?”

“That doesn’t matter! Your atrocities end here!”

A fierce battle soon ensued between the four present. It continued until Addam was blown back with an extreme amount of force, sending him to the direction of Yuri, who was still there. He remained silent as he checked on him.

Meanwhile, the unthinkable happened. All Might’s true form was exposed to the world.

However, with the cheers of everyone, All Might swings his last punch.

“UNITED STATES OF AMERICA SMASH!”

The punch broke the last piece of All For One’s mask, with the strong force of air, forming into a small tornado. All Might slowly rose his hand up in the air, showing his own sign to them. He had won,

Meanwhile, back with Yuri.

“Can you stand, father?”

“Yes. Nice job with the ice escape for your friends.”

“This is no time to joke, father. You nearly died.”

“I might as well be. As I am now, I can no longer handle Mythra’s power.”

“Wh-What!?”

“I can still wield other Blades. Just not Mythra. Which is why, I must ask you…

Are you willing to become the next Driver of the Aegis?”

Yuri stared at him with a shocked look before recomposing himself.

“Yes. I will gladly accept all of Mythra’s power.”

“Good,” Mythra chimed in, “You definitely can handle my full power. My powers as Pneuma, my true name and form. I hope you’ll do better than he can at using my powers for good. I used to fear my powers, but another Driver told me I’m able to use my powers for the protection of this world. I know you will do the same.”

“I will.”

“Then place your hand on my Core Crystal. And we shall resonate.”

Yuri placed his hand on her Core Crystal located on her chest. And the light surrounded them, engulfing their bodies.


	33. The Dorm Rooms

After a grueling process of convincing everyone else’s parents, All Might and Aizawa move on to the Midoriyas.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Aizawa asked before sliding up the window of the car.

“Yep! We need to make rounds by day’s end, right? At this rate, it’s getting dangerously close to dinner time! So I’ll go here, and maybe you should hurry over and visit the others… maybe?”

All Might locates the Midoriya household and encounters Inko, Izuku, Izumi, and Eri, who all gave nervous and awkward expressions on their faces.

“P-p-p… c-c-come in, please!” Inko stuttered.

As he enters the apartment, All Might follows the three and notice the nervous whimpers under Inko’s breath.

“All Might is in my home…”

“There’s no need to panic, mom.” Izuku reassured her.

“Nothing to be scared about!” Izumi added.

“So, that’s All Might?” Eri asked.

“Yes.”

“He looks different.”

“This is what he really looks like. He got injured after all.”

“Oh no! Can I rewind him?”

“Maybe. But after we try out Nia’s powers on him.”

“Okay!”

Inko had prepared All Might a cup of tea with his own preference of herbs. “I believe you’ve been informed in advance, but, regarding the U.A. Boarding Policy…”

“Yes… about that, um, for both of them, I will allow it. On one condition.”

“Mom?” Izuku and Izumi asked in unison.

“I want you to take me and Eri with them as well.”

“HUH!?” Izuku, Izumi and All Might exclaimed.

“Let me explain. Izuku’s and Izumi’s entire life, was living hell for the both of them growing up. Izuku was quirkless at one point, and Izumi came home with injuries caused by protecting him. Then when Izuku came home with Perun, I couldn’t have been happier. It was also thanks to Perun and Izuku that I came to adopt Eri. Such a sweet thing, she didn’t deserve what happened to her. After that, more and more Blades came into our home, joining our family. It’s because of them that they haven’t suffered any injuries. Not you, not U.A. I’ve seen the Sports Festival. They are perfectly capable of handling themselves, and the winner, Yuri, he is important to them as well. I want to be with them for their journey. And you, you better support them.”

All Might soon buffed up and gave a thumbs up, “You have my word, Mrs. Midoriya. As for your decision to live at U.A. Permission granted!”

“Thank you All Might. This will also provide a safer environment for Eri, thank you for understanding.”

“No problem!” All Might said as he left the door.

“Um, Mom?” Izumi started.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Would now be a bad time to say that, Yuri and I are dating?”

The room was silent for a moment before Inko suddenly crushed Izumi in a death hug.

“I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!”

“M-mom! C-can’t… b-breathe!”

Izuku just watched the scene before whispering to Eri.

“At least you get to see us all day now.”

Eri jumped for joy at the thought of seeing her family all day.

After, an hour of calming down their mother, Izuku and Izumi received a text from Yuri telling them to meet at their usual meeting spot.

Dagobah Beach

Yuri awaited there, training with both Mythra and Jin. Now that he had become the Driver of the Aegis, he needed to get a grasp on Mythra’s power. He also had access to Mythra’s alter ego, Pyra, who was shown to be much more kind and serene, unlike Mythra’s sassy nature.

It would’ve been surprising to see Yuri in the hang of Mythra’s power so easily, however knowing that he’s considered the Prodigy makes it hard to say so.

Izumi and Izuku finally made it to the beach, with Izumi running towards him and tackling him in a hug. They proceeded to tell him everything that transpired, including the fact that Inko had found out about their relationship and supporting them, making Yuri smile briefly.

“Where were you? How come you weren’t with us when we escaped?” Izumi asked, her tone laced with a bit of anger.

“That is what I am here to talk about.”

Yuri then proceeded to explain the battle between his father, All Might, and All For One and how his father became injured enough to be unable to use Mythra, garnering shocked expressions from the two. He then showed them Mythra, signifying that he is now the Driver of the Aegis and explained that he has the fundamentals of Mythra’s powers, teleportation and emitting beams of light from the sky as examples.

“I ask that you keep Mythra a secret for now. I plan to use her power in the Provisional Licensing Exam, but no one can know of this until then. And… I’m truly sorry for leaving you all alone, not knowing if I was alive. I hope you can forgive me.” Yuri apologized after his explanation.

“You really worried us. But considering the situation of your dad, I can understand.” Izuku said.

“Just don’t do it again! I can’t lose you! Please!” Izumi wailed as she crashed into his chest.

“I promise.” Yuri said before gently tilting her chin up to kiss her on the lips. Izumi gladly reciprocated it as she wound her arms around his neck and Yuri’s hands went to her waist. Izuku just stood there, glad that his sister and close friend reconciled.

After a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart and panted, trying to regain their breaths. They then gave each other loving looks as they stared into each other’s eyes. After they finally broke their embrace.

“Let’s get ready. We have the U.A. dorms to prepare for.”

The three once again went their separate ways as they prepared for the day they will live with each other.

U.A. Entrance

Now that every student of Class 1-A were all gathered into one group, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa had finally appeared to ensure them of the rules and introduction to the new dorms they were to call their ‘home’ for the rest of their high school years.

“For now, I’m just glad we were able to bring Class 1-a back together again.” He says with reassurance.

Sero grins at his classmates to note, “Everyone was allowed to enter the dorms, huh?”

Hagakure sighs in aggravation, lowering and bending her body slightly to slouch her arms. “I had a hard time!”

  
“That’s normal…” Jiro chuckles sheepishly and scratches her cheek softly.

“The two of you were directly affected by the gas.” Ojiro realized and commented.

“We were all able to be together again because of the teachers. When I watched the press conference, I thought we’d lose them, and it made me sad.” Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin as she responded.

Aizawa then lowered his arms and looked back at his students. “Now, I’ll explain briefly about the dorms, but first… We will focus on getting the provisional licenses we were planning to have you get during the training camp.”

“Oh yeah, they did talk about that!”

“So much happened that I forgot about it.”

“This is important. Listen up.” Aizawa stopped them from continuing to chat before looking at seven specific students. “Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Midoriyas, Iida, Takahashi. These seven went to go save Bakugo that night.”

A silence had now befallen between them.

Aizawa closed his eyes and lowered his head down slightly. “Your reactions tell me that you all were at least aware of it. I’m going to set aside a number of issues and say this: If it weren’t for All Might’s retirement, I would’ve expelled everyone except Jiro, and Hagakure.”

Yuri remained stoic as Aizawa continued.

“Of course, the seven that went, but also the twelve who knew but didn’t stop them. You have betrayed our trust, no matter the reason. As for Bakugo, you disobeyed orders back at training camp in order to simply fight the villains, forcing the heroes to spend resources to save you from a situation that was clearly preventable. As it stands, you all will need to follow the rules, down to the letter from now on. That is all for now.” He finally turns his back to walk ahead of them to the entrance of the dormitory. “Now we’re going inside. Let’s have some energy!”

_‘We’re supposed to be motivated after that!?’_

Bakugo wandered his eyes over to where Kirishima was, who was sulking in despair of what his teacher had just announced. The blonde-haired boy clicked his tongue before he gripped on the sleeve of Kaminari’s shirt. “Come here.” He said as he dragged him behind one of the nearby bushes.

“A-huh? Wait for what!?”

The entire class watched as Bakugo dragged him behind the bush before they saw sparks flying out. Kaminari walked out with a dumb expression on his face, causing Jiro to laugh through her hand.

“Dude! What did Bakugo do to you!?” Sero asked with a grin.

“Kirishima!” Bakugo marched down to Kirishima, gesturing out a handful of money for him to accept.

“WHOA DID YOU SHAKE HIM DOWN FOR CASH!?” Kirishima yelled as he stared at the money.

“No! This is my money you idiot! To replace what you spent!”

“How’d you know I bought night-vision goggles…?” But before he could finish, Bakugo shoves the money to his chest and walked past him.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything. Now I’m not in your debt. Kaminari, show them your dumb side!”

Aizawa looked at his class from the corner of his eye. _‘I guess sometimes it’s necessary to let loose…’_

Yuri merely maintained his stoic look as he and the Midoriyas started walking towards the building.

“Hey! Midoriyas! Takahashi! Wait up!” Kirishima called out.

The three then turned and stopped.

“We’re all going to eat yakiniku tonight with this money. Wanna come?”

“Of course.” The three said in unison before resuming their walk.

As they made it inside the building, Bakugo was waiting for them.

“Hey you! Silver-haired bastard! Just to be clear, I-!”

“I have nothing to say to you and I do not want to hear another word come out of your lips.” Yuri coldly said as the Midoriyas resumed their walk, leaving Bakugo shocked.

U.A. Dormitories

After the tour of the building, the class then headed to the common area where they saw a few people there.

“Mom! Eri!” Izuku and Izumi said in unison.

“Izuku/Big bro! Izumi/Big sis!” Inko and Eri said at the same time before they rushed at each other with a hug.

“So that’s their mom and younger sister, huh?” Shoji questioned.

“Oh my gosh! She’s so cute!” Hagakure squealed.

Eri then saw the other students in the vicinity and proceeded to hide behind the siblings.

“Greetings, Mrs. Midoriya. My name is Yuri Takahashi. I presume Izuku and Izumi have told you much about me?”

“Oh! You’re Yuri! You’re the one dating my daughter, right?”

“Mom!” Izumi yelled, covering her cheeks.

“YOU’RE DATING MIDORIYA IZUMI!?” almost everyone in the vicinity yelled.

“While we were meant to keep it secret, I believed it was displayed multiple times.”

“You’re dating Big sis? Please take good care of her.” Eri meekly said.

“Of course, Eri. I promise.” Yuri said, kneeling down, getting a smile from Eri.

“Midoriyas. Your mother and younger sister are staying here as well?” Todoroki asked.

“It was one of the conditions she had if we wanted her permission to even stay here.” Izuku responded stoically

“Oh! We also had a visit from someone who knew you, Yuri! She was spending time with Eri before she left to do something. Oh, here she comes right now!” Inko said as a girl walked into the common room.

She has lavender hair with long pigtails that reach down to her legs, and during the main arc of the game, she wears her humanoid armor, with which she was born. It consists of a gray suit with a pink over-vest that has magenta lining. She wears a black belt that connects to her white leg warmers, and on her arms are large dark blue gloves, fastened by red rings at the top. She wears light pink shoes, with a red ribbon on each, and an anklet on her right foot.

Yuri widened his eyes as he looked at the new arrival.

“Sophie?”

The girl perked up after hearing Yuri call her name. She then ran towards Yuri and encircled her arms around him in a hug.

“Big brother! You’re here!”

Yuri returned the hug before asking, “Did father ask you to stay here by any chance?”

“Yes, he said I’m safer here with you than with him. Plus, U.A. has agreed to train me along with you.”

“Yuri. Is she your sister?” Izuku and Izumi asked, voicing the question that’s been on everyone’s mind.

“Yes. This is Sophie Origo, my younger sister.”

“But she looks nothing like you!” Ashido pointed out.

“She inherited her looks from my mother, while my look drastically changed due myself becoming Jin’s Driver.”

The class accepted that answer as they introduced themselves to Inko, Eri, and Sophie. All of which were accepted by them and Eri even stopped hiding behind them. That is, until Bakugo came when Eri started hiding behind Inko again, much to his chagrin.

“Which leads me to another rule as class representative. Should any of them be present, there will be no cursing or foul language of any kind. I would rather not have them curse at a young age.” Yuri declared, with everyone agreeing, even Bakugo, albeit reluctantly.

Everyone then retreated to their respective rooms as they started to decorate their rooms.

Day had finally turned to night and each of the classmates were already done with unpacking their belongings and already settled into the new environment of the dorms they were provided. A majority of the boys were already slouching and chatting with one another in the common area.

“Ahh! I’m so tired!” Kirishima released a sigh of exhaustion.

“Understandable, much has happened after all.” Yuri replied.

“Kirishima, are you done unpacking?” Kaminari asked.

“Yeah, finally.”

“Well done.” Izuku grinned.

“Living together…” Iida used his arms to create several hand gestures. “This is also training to help us learn cooperation and discipline!”

“You’re really going all out, huh, Iida?” Kirishima asked.

“Boys, are you all done with your rooms?” Ashido and the rest of the girls enter in the common area to encounter the boys.

Kaminari raised an arm. “Yup. Just relaxing now.”

Ashido leaned down slightly as she proposed her plan. “Well, the girls were all talking just now…”

“…and we have an idea!” Hagakure finished her sentence.

“We’re going to have a room presentation contest!” Ashido finished her proposal.

“Huh?” Mineta turned completely white in fear.

Dorm Rooms

Izuku’s Room

“Whoa!” everyone exclaimed.

Izuku’s room was designed with walls painted with different designs. One side had a design of a grassy plain with several cliffsides (Gaur Plain). The other side had a design which consisted of a beautiful marsh with ether particles and waves dotting the area and a pillar with an orb of light on top (Satorl Marsh (Night)). On the desk had a purple glowing crystal that certainly caught some people’s eyes.

“Wow Midori! I didn’t know you were such an interior decorator!”

“These designs were shown to me in a dream. I thought to put it on canvas at one point.”

“A location from a dream?” Iida asked.

“It is a possibility.”

Tokoyami’s Room

Tokoyami leaned against the door of his room with crossed arms and closed eyes.

“No way.” He said.

After a moment of silence, Ashido and Hagakure worked together to push Tokoyami to the floor after some effort and enter the room, along with the other classmates.

“So dark and scary!” The two chorused.

“You fiends!” Tokoyami muttered.

“Oh man, I had a keychain like this in middle school!” Kirishima said as he picked up a keychain on Tokoyami’s desk.

“So this is how boys like to decorate,” Ashido commented.

“Please leave.”

“Hmm? A sword? Interesting,” Izuku said as he saw a sword.

“GET OUT!”

Aoyama’s Room

It was no surprise that his room was nothing but full of glitter and shiny objects, along with mirrors.

“So bright!” The class chorused.

“Non non, not ‘bright’, it’s mag-ni-fique!”

Everyone had already started to leave the room with no hesitation before he could finish.

“Exactly what I pictured!”

“Honestly, I expected more.”

Ochako clenches two fists in excitement and skips along with her classmates. “This is starting to get fun! The last person on the second floor is--" The girls looked over at the last room to sense a dark aura from Mineta, who peeked from the slight crack of his door.

“Come in…” He said, specifically to the girls, gesturing them with his finger. “I’ve got something to show you.”

The girls and the rest continued to walk away to the elevator. “So, the third floor?”

“Where are you going? Come back…”

Third Floor

Ojiro’s Room.

“It’s so bare in here!”

“Did you move anything in at all?”

“Please tell me you haven’t unpacked yet!”

“Um, if we’re done here, let’s go.”

Iida’s Room.

“Whoa! It looks like a library in here!”

“That’s a diligent student for you!”

“You’ll find nothing wrong in here!” Iida gestures to everyone his organized and simply made room.

Ochako couldn’t help but to laugh at the several rows of glasses on the shelves. “You have so many glasses!”

“Of course, I do! I expect them all to be destroyed during training!”

“You do realize that I have been wearing the very same pair of glasses during my first day here, correct?” Yuri pointed out, implying that he has not shattered his glasses once.

Iida opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it, having no argument.

Kaminari’s Room.

“Really!?” The girls echoed.

“This is the kind of store I’d avoid.” Jiro added.

“What!? It’s perfect!”

Koda’s Room.

“He has a rabbit! It’s so cute!” Ochako and Ashido petted the rabbit and looked thrilled to see such an adorable animal before their very eyes.

“It’s not fair to have a pet.” Kaminari pouted at Koda. “You’re trying to buy the judge’s love!”

Third Floor

After the some of the boys pouted at being judged so harshly on their rooms, they proposed that the girls are to be judged as well (well, Mineta proposed as he goaded them using their bruised prides). The girls agreed, some reluctantly.

Fourth Floor

“Let’s see. Who else is on the fourth floor? It’s Bakugo, Kirishima and Shoji, isn’t it?” Ochako pointed out.

“Where is Bakugo?” Iida asked.

“He thought that this was lame so he went back to his room to sleep. I could use some z’s too.” Kirishima answered.

Yuri merely pushed up his glasses in annoyance as Hagakure and Ashido began to run ahead.

“Then we’ll do your room next!” Hagakure exclaimed.

“You can sleep all you want later!” Ashido added.

Kirishima’s Room

“Not that I care, but you might not get what I’m going for.”

His room is filled with motivational posters and certain stuff for training.

“A debt of manliness!” He added as he flexed his arm out.

Ashido only nodded.

“If I found out my boyfriend had a room like this, I’d dump him,” Hagakure said.

“So bold! Makes me want to work out!” Ochako exclaimed.

“You get it!”

Shoji’s Room

“You’re not gonna find anything interesting here.”

The room was nearly empty.

“More like nothing at all, dude.”

“So, you’re a minimalist, huh?” Todoroki asked.

“I just never understood why someone would want to fill their room with junk.” Shoji replied.

“Guy’s like this always have a pervy side,” Mineta muttered as he searched Shoji’s room.

“Next, let’s go to the fifth-floor boys’ rooms!” Hagakure lifted an arm.

“We’ll start with Sero!” Ashido exclaimed.

“Are we seriously doing everyone?”

Sero’s Room

Ashido presses her fingers together with enthusiasm. “Exotic!”

So does Ochako. “And lovely!”

“Sero, I didn’t peg you as someone who liked this stuff.” Jiro commented, gaining a chuckle from Sero.

“Yep, that’s me! Always the wildcard!”

Todoroki’s Room.

_‘One of the most capable students in the class!’ _Yaoyorozu thought.

_‘One of the handsomest students in school!’ _Ashido thought.

_‘A chance to glance into his quiet private life! How exciting!’_ Hagakure thought.

“Let’s get this over with. It’s late.” Todoroki said as he opened his door.

Ashido’s and Sero’s eyes grew wide with disbelief at the sight of the dorm room completely different compared to the rest. Literally. “So Japanese!” The two exclaimed.

“It was even built differently!” Kaminari added.

“We’ve got these comfort mats at my home. They’re much more comfortable then hard wood.” Todoroki explained.

“This isn’t your house!” Kaminari exclaimed.

“How did you remodel this in one day!?” Mineta cried.

“With hard work.” Todoroki replied.

“You are a beast!” Kaminari commented.

“He’ll make such a good pro!” Hagakure said as she and Ashido walked out of the room.

“Pretty boys always have a trick up their sleeves!” Sato pouted outside the room.

“Ok, next!”

“Me…”

Sato’s Room.

His room was ordinary, but was filled with cooking materials that were to come to use. “Anyway, it’s a pretty boring room.”

“All of them are after Todoroki’s. Something smells good though, what is it?”

“Oh crap, I forgot about that! I finished unpacking really early, so I started to bake a chiffon cake! I thought we can all eat it together! It hasn’t been iced yet but, want some?”

“YEAH!” The girls immediately yelled and ran towards him.

“The strong guy’s an expert baker!?” Mineta and Kaminari cried.

“It’s delicious! So fluffy!” Ochako exclaimed, poking her finger on her rosy cheek with a cheery expression.

“I could eat this every day!”

“I got Sero but this is unexpected!”

“I think it’s great that you have such a wonderful hobby Sato! Would you bake something to go with my tea one day?” Yaoyorozu asked.

Sato’s face turned red with steam pouring out of his ears.

“I didn’t expect this reaction! Most of what I bake is training for my sugar quirk. Store-bought sweets tend to get pricey.”

“Interesting. Perhaps I could have Jin teach you the recipe for his famous Wingberry Cake sometime.” Yuri said.

“Wingberry Cake? I definitely want to try that!” Sato exclaimed.

“And last but not least for the boys is Takahashi!”

_‘The strongest and most powerful student in the class! Maybe in the school!’_

_‘The most handsome student on the campus!’_

_‘The one who trained us for the practical!’_

_‘A glimpse in a room like his is even more exciting!’_

Takahashi’s Room.

“Come. It’s late as it is.” Yuri said before opening his door.

“WHOOOOA!” Everyone exclaimed.

Yuri’s room was designed as if it was in the future. The room was lit up with several holograms that made up 3-D images out of blue lights. An altar was in the middle of his room with a blue Core Crystal on it, shining a beacon towards the ceiling. Even his bed was redesigned, with a more futuristic bed frame. (Architect’s Room).

“SO FUTURISTIC!”

“It certainly resembles my home. An atmosphere I came to like over the past few years.”

“How much did you spend on this!?” Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

“And how did you remodel it like this in one day!?” Mineta cried out.

“Similarly, to Todoroki. With hard work and light speed.”

“Jeez, that was way more than I expected from Takahashi.”

“He’ll definitely make a fantastic pro.”

Most of the students walked out of the room, leaving Izumi and Izuku alone with Yuri. The Midoriyas soon glanced upon a picture that was on Yuri’s altar. A group picture of all of them and their Blades. Izumi teared up at the sight.

“You kept this… all this time.”

Yuri smiled, “Of course, I could never throw this away. We made a pact, correct?”

Izuku immediately left the room once he knew what was coming. Izumi quickly latched onto Yuri in a kiss that was more passionate than any they’ve ever had. She even grew bolder as she slipped her tongue past his lips, his parting and accepting it. Their tongues danced around in a French kiss as they continued to make out as the room contest continued. After a while, they finally broke apart and rushed to catch up to the students.

Fourth Floor

Izumi’s Room.

“You guys are late! We were just about to do your room, Izumi!” Ochako exclaimed.

“Okay…” Izumi said before opening her door.

“Whoa!”

Similarly to Izuku, her walls were redesigned with different locations based off her dreams. One wall was designed after a region that is characterized by its white sandy terrain and exotic spherical trees. A [massive glowing sphere](https://xenoblade.fandom.com/wiki/Noctilucent_Sphere) can be seen over the southeastern part of the region. (Sylvalum). Another wall is a design that was reminiscent of a jungle, with lush greenery and murky swamps. Much of the region is bordered by tall crags that separate it from the oceans, with some lagoons where gaps meet the ocean (Noctilum). Her bed is also futuristic looking, similarly to Yuri’s.

“Like brother, like sister, huh?”

“Also, from a dream, I presume?” Iida asked.

“Yeah.”

Common Room

“All right, everyone…” Ashido held out a box that held the votes from the 20 students, including hers. “Have you all voted? You can’t vote for yourself!” She gathered the result and announced the winner, “And now, here are the results of the first Room King competition, minus Bakugo and Tsuyu! With a total of five votes each! It’s a tie for the top! Rikido Sato and Yuri Takahashi!”

“Huh!?” Sato looked at Ashido in disbelief. He understood Yuri, but him!?

“By the way, they were all girls! Well, except for Izumi, because… that cake was delicious! We want some more!”

“THAT’S WHY!?”

“You villain! An aspiring hero should resort to bribery!”

“It wasn’t on purpose! What the heck!?”

“Is it over? Can I go to sleep now?” Todoroki looked over to Izuku, Izumi, Yuri, and Iida for confirmation.

“Yes! And since you had cake, don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Iida said, performing brushing hand gestures.

“Well done for sticking it out.” Izuku added.

“Oh, Todoroki, wait a minute!” Ochako said, gaining his attention, then looked over at 6 other people. “Izuku, Izumi, and Iida too. Kirishima, Yaoyorozu and Yuri. Do you have a minute?”

Front of U.A.

“So uh, where are we going?” Kirishima asked before noticing Tsuyu standing aside the stairs of the dormitory.

“You see, Tsuyu said she had something to tell you all.” Ochako said.

“You guys know I’m pretty straightforward. And I always speak what’s on my mind. But sometimes, I don’t know. I’m at a loss. Remember what I said back at the hospital? About the rescue mission?”

Almost everyone winced after remembering every word.

“My heart was hurting, and the things I said must have upset you. Especially you, Yuri. You took the initiative from both sides, but I can hear the coldness in your voice.” Tsuyu said looking down, causing Yuri look down with a stoic look. Ochako comforted her with a few strokes down her green hair. “Despite my warning, you still went and saved Bakugo. I didn’t know that until this morning. I’d thought I stopped you, but it turns out I was worthless, like a complete failure. And suddenly I had no idea what to say. I didn’t think I deserved to joke around or have fun with everyone like usual. But… it made me so sad to be without you. That’s why I wanted to talk to you, even if I’m not sure how I’m supposed to be feeling. I wanted you to know so that we could talk and have good time again.” Tsuyu finished as she began wiping her tears and crying into her hand.

“It’s not you that feels this way. Everyone felt uneasy and wanted to make that feeling go away. That’s why we did the Room competition, to bring us closer, and make us feel like a class again. It’s all we can come up with, so please don’t think as if we’re trying to trick you or anything. Look, what I’m saying is, let’s go work hard on our training and be good friends again, okay!?” Ochako declared with a fist pump in the air and grin.

“Tsuyu! I’m sorry thanks for telling us!” Kirishima cries, running up to her, resisting to cry with clenched fists.

“It’s okay!” Yaoyorozu and Izumi joined.

“I apologize!” Iida added.

“You shouldn’t feel bad.” Todoroki continued.

“Tsuyu.” Izuku added.

“I won’t do it ever again!” Kirishima declared.

“Me neither.”

“I promise!”

Yuri finally responded. “What we did, was indeed irrational. And we have caused far too many imbalances as a result. For that, I apologize. As Class Representative, I could not be more ashamed. We will work hard to amend our relations. However, they will not be the same.” He said, garnering shocked looks from everyone before continuing,

“They will be stronger.” He finished, everyone sighing in relief.


	34. Ultimate Moves (edited)

Yuri woke up the next morning, feeling a weight on his chest as he looked down to see Izumi sleeping happily on his chest. He smiled, kissing her forehead like he did the night before, and the girl began to stir. After a minute or so she woke up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she rose from her slumber. She looked down to see Yuri, and chuckled when he was looking at her with his trademark smile.

"Good morning, Yuri." Izumi said, kissing him softly. She snuggled close to him, as he was stroking her hair with one hand and keeping the other on her lower back.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?" Yuri asked.

Izumi nodded, and tried to stand. "I would love to.”

Before Yuri could stand up, Izumi pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes before they broke apart and leaned her head against his chest.

“I love you.” Izumi said softly.

Yuri smiled before he responded, “I love you too.”

The couple decided to leave for breakfast, with Yuri carrying Izumi due to her not being able to move her legs after their little… activity, earlier.

Common Room

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" Mineta yelled, as Mina turned to the ladies.

"It wasn't me. I was asleep." Mina said.

"I was watching a movie with Uraraka, kero." Tsuyu said, as Ochako nodded.

"I was practicing some music before bed." Jirou said.

"I was also asleep." Hagakure said. "Well, trying to at least." She added with a small invisible blush.

“I was as well.” Yaoyorozu added.

"Then that just leaves Izumi." Mina said. "And if none of the guys present were in the girls' side last night, then that just leaves..." The boys stopped their arguing over who did it to look to Mina as she made her final deductions, eyes widening as they all knew which boy had gone over. Hearing footsteps, everyone turned to the hallway to the girls' side to see Yuri walking in, with Izumi in bridal carry, Izumi smiling as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, head leaning in his chest. He gently set her down on a couch, and stood up, looking left to see the entire class staring at him with eyes wide and looks of surprise.

“What is it?” Yuri said in his blank tone.

"TAKAHASHI, YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" They yelled at him, charging at him. "TEACH US HOW TO GAT LAID LIKE YOU!"

Yuri merely sidestepped as he used his particles to trip them.

"Next time you and Midoriya Izumi 'do it,' please be less loud. Everyone could hear you." Todoroki said, causing Izumi to blush.

“So, we were not quiet enough, unfortunate. I apologize. I will simply grab breakfast for now.” Yuri’s face remained unchanged as he walked away to grab some food for Izumi and himself, leaving the class to stare down at Izumi.

“Sister, I didn’t think you would advance your relationship with him that far that fast.” Izuku deadpanned.

“I’m sorry, brother. I didn’t want to lose him after what happened with that rescue mission. I trust him with my life, and I truly wanted to show him that. And to send a message to the guys looking at me who I really belong to.” Izumi said, gaining pouts from some of the boys, particularly Kaminari and Mineta.

"Sexual behavior at our age is inappropriate for school and for our training in heroics!" Iida yelled, arms flailing wildly with his words. “However, given your circumstances and love for Yuri, I understand. But please do not make this a habit! We are still training for heroics after all!”

“Of course. We will not engage in any sexual activities unless we have the time to do so.” Yuri said as he walked back in with two plates of American-style pancakes.

The class nodded and decided to move on with their day by grabbing breakfast. Yuri and Izumi ate together and stayed there to chat until the girl got her legs working again, as today promised brutal training.

Classroom 1-A

“I believed I mentioned this yesterday, but for now, Class 1-A of the hero course will be focusing on getting their provisional licenses.” Aizawa announced to the class.

“Yes sir!” The entire class chorused.

He then furrowed his eyebrows and added in his stern voice, “A hero license bears with it the great responsibility of human life. Of course, the exam to receive on is very difficult. Even the provisional license has only a 50% passing rate each year.”

Mineta looked at Aizawa with widened eyes. “Just the provisional license is that hard to get?”

“That’s why today, we will have each of you come up with at least two…” Within that sentence, the door then swung open to reveal three of the Pro-Heroes, Cementoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm. “…Ultimate moves.”

“Ultimate moves!?”

“Ultimate! This means that this move will give you a sure win!” Ectoplasm exclaimed.

“A move so ingrained into your body that others cannot copy it.” Cementoss then continued, then lifted up a finger, “Battle means seeing how much you can force what you’re good at on your opponent.”

“Your moves represent you.” Midnight states. “These days, pro heroes without ultimate moves are an endangered species.”

“We will tell you more as we go along. We want to proceed logically. Change into your costumes and meet in Gym Gamma.

Locker Rooms

Everyone had finished changing when they noticed something different.

“Whoa Takahashi! What’s with the sudden change!?” Kirishima exclaimed.

Yuri now wears medium platinum armor with teal crystals decorating it along with platinum gauntlets that have a single emerald gem in the center of each gauntlet and blue leggings with platinum and emerald crystals encasing it. His boots, like the rest of his costume, are made of platinum with emerald crystals encasing part of the design. To finish his new costume, he also wears a diadem with green lights resembling wings. (Shulk’s Argos Armor Set from XC).

“This costume offers far more protection and mobility than my previous one. Such a costume also provides reinforcement to my hero name.”

“That’s right! The God Reincarnate: Zanza! Anyways, you look amazing in this costume!” Hagakure exclaimed.

“You look so manly in full armor!” Kirishima added.

“May I ask you to design my costume some time?” Yaoyorozu asked.

“As you wish.” Yuri replied.

“Man. Izumi is so lucky to claim you first. So many girls would definitely fawn over you!” Ashido exclaimed.

“And that’s why he’s mine and mine alone!” Izumi exclaimed before hugging him closely, shocking everyone present.

“Wow, so bold! And adorable!” All the girls exclaimed.

“That’s quite enough. We are going to be late at this rate.” Yuri pointed out.

“That’s right! Let us proceed to Gym Gamma!” Iida added.

Gym Gamma

“Gym Gamma, also known as the “Training Dining Land”, or TDL.”

_‘TDL might make a certain mouse mad at us…!’_

Cementoss activated his quirk to demonstrate to the class of how he can use the cement materials of the floor to create boulders and towers. “I came up with the idea of these facilities. Terrain and other things can be prepared specifically for each student. That’s what the ‘dining’ part refers to!”

“I see…” Kaminari is the only one to react back.

Iida raised an arm. “Please allow me to ask a question! Why must we have ultimate moves for our provisional licensing exam? Please tell me your reasoning!”

“I’ll tell you everything in order. Calm down. The job of a hero is to save people from danger, like crimes, accidents, natural disasters, and man-made disasters. The exam to become one naturally look at how well you are able to do that. Your ability to gather information, move, make decisions, and fight, in addition to communicate, draw people to you, and lead… Every year, a different test is used to look a how well you are able to do these things.”

“Of course, your ability to fight is especially important to your future as heroes. If you are prepared, you won’t have to worry. Whether or not you have an ultimate move will greatly affect whether or not you pass.” Midnight added with a finger pointing up.

“Not being influenced by circumstances and being able to act consistently will make you a great asset on the front lines.” Cementoss smiled with reassurance.

“Your ultimate moves do not necessarily need to be of the attacking type. For example, Iida’s Reciproburst, a temporary burst of speed is enough of a threat to be worth calling an ultimate move. Not to mention the Blade Arts performed by the Drivers.” Ectoplasm stated.

“In order to demonstrate an example of a devastating attacking move, Yuri, please direct the person to perform the demonstration.” Aizawa said.

“Of course. Sophie if you would.” Yuri gestured, shocking everyone.

“Your little sis!?” Kaminari exclaimed.

“From what I have heard from your father, Sophie Origo as developed several moves worthy of being called Ultimate Moves. Please demonstrate one.” Cementoss said before gesturing to the target.

“As you wish.” Sophie said, getting into stance with her gauntlets in hand.

"Release! A fury of fists! Come to the sky! Zero Dissolver! Farewell..."

Sophie summoned several beams of light and directs them toward the enemy. After they successfully hit the enemy, Sophie jumps and transformed into several beams of light herself and hit the enemy several times into the air. The beams then combined together into Sophie, and she finished the enemy with an uppercut, landing on the ground with her back faced to her opponent.

Everyone looked at her with shock before turning towards Yuri.

“Your sister is insane! What was that!?” Ochako yelled.

“Zero Dissolver, one of her Ultimate Moves.” Yuri replied.

“Good work, Sophie. You may return to the common room.” Aizawa said.

“Understood. See you, big bro!”

“Of course, little sis.” Yuri replied before they both gave each other a hug. Sophie then proceeded to leave Gym Gamma.

“Get through this with a “Plus Ultra” mentality. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir!”

Everyone then proceeded to get to work on their ultimate moves.

Yuri already had an Ultimate Move in mind other than Midnight Sun, the Art he performed during the Sports Festival and Zero Zone, which he did not use since all the way back to the USJ Incident. He and Jin just needed to perfect it, and that’s what they planned on doing.

Izumi and Izuku started practicing their Blade Arts with their more recent Blades to perfect their technique on them.

Watching from afar the field, Aizawa silently stood at his exact spot, seeing nothing but flames and sparks and other sound effects of several quirks being activated at the same time. He then heard the cheerful voice of the now retired hero, All Might from behind.

“Everyone’s working hard, huh?” He tilted his head to the door of the Gamma Gym, seeing that the retired man was still recovering his right arm, leaning an arm on the doorframe. “I am…” He transformed into his muscle form. “…here even though I’m on break because I don’t have anything else to do today!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be recovering?” Aizawa asked coldly.

All Might transformed back into his original form and walks down to Aizawa and Midnight. “Now don’t be like that. This is the class for Ultimate Moves, right? There’s no way I want to miss this.”

“Bladeless Blade!” He heard Yuri and Jin shout.

He turned to see Yuri and Jin disappear from sight as they unleashed numerous slashes that eventually sped up and carried the Ectoplasm clone in the air before causing the clone to explode with frost.

“Whoa! Yuri already came up with another Ultimate Move!?” Ochako exclaimed as she witnessed Yuri’s new technique.

“That looked so cool!” Sato exclaimed.

“He’s definitely going to ace the provisional exam at this rate!” Hagakure exclaimed.

“Whoaa!” Ochako nearly lost control in the air.

“Focus!”

“Y-Yes sir!”

Aizawa then turned to see All Might giving helpful advice to the students present all of the sudden.

_‘He’s suddenly good at this!?’_ Aizawa thought to himself. He then spotted a book in All Might’s back pocket titled, “Even Dummies Can be Teachers! Easy Education Theory.”

“Nexus Force!” All Might heard Izumi and Nia shout.

Izumi had Nia out, one with each Infinity Fan as they surrounded the Ectoplasm clone with a medley of fire and water, before combining both in a stream of fire-water fusion and completely obliterated the clone.

“Well done, young Midoriya Izumi. It looks like you have found a way to utilize your Blade and quirk at the same time.”

“I have done that since the Sports Festival. This is just my first time doing so with Nia since fire and water is quite difficult to combine.”

“At least you have found a way to do so! Man, no wonder Yuri had to baby you!” Nia exclaimed, causing Izumi to groan and All Might to look at her with a confused look.

“Is she like this?”

“Yes…”

“Also, how are things going between you and young Takahashi?”

Izumi blushed as she answered, “Uh, w-we’re doing fine.”

All Might understood as he moved on to the next student.

4 Days Later

“How are things progressing, Aizawa?” All Might said as he entered in the Gamma Gym.

“You’re here again?” Aizawa looked over his shoulder, “We’re getting there. There are those who have finally solidified their styles, and there are those who are already trying to create multiple moves. Then there’s those three.” Aizawa finished as he gestured to the Drivers, who have made move after move, tossing their Blade weapons around multiple times to their Blades before said Blades tossed them back to their Drivers as they continued their assault. All Might proceeded to look over to where Bakugo stood.

Bakugo released a soft breath before forming a fist on his left hand, placing it over his right hand. “Not from the whole palm if my hand, but an explosion from a single concentration point… AP Shot!” He shot a flare of explosion that darted through the cement wall, creating it into big pieces of crumbled parts that still remained. He grinned and laughed heartily. “I did it!”

“Young Bakugo’s really doing well, as usual.” All Might noted.

“Yes.”

“Suddenly from the same wall Bakugo broke, the corner of the wall broke into a gigantic boulder and started falling down to where All Might stood. Bakugo noticed and called out to him, “Hey, watch out!”

Aizawa was about to use his scarf when Izuku and Herald shouted out their Art.

“Heaven on Earth!”

Herald and Izuku flew in towards the boulder. Several gigantic lasers made of electricity fired from Herald’s mech suit and Izuku’s ether cannon converged to one huge laser that completely destroyed the boulder, breaking it into several pieces of pebbles and rocks, then disintegrating them.

“All Might. Are you alright?” Izuku and Herald flew down to All Might after they had rescued them from the boulder that was easily destroyed by their new Ultimate Move. All Might nodded with a simple smile of reassurance.

“What was that Midoriya? You just waltzed in there and wasted that rock!” Izuku turned to see Kaminari and Kirishima in their new designed costumes. Izumi and Yuri also came over, still in their original costumes.

“Dude! What was that huge laser!?” Kirishima exclaimed.

Izuku smiled as he started to explain, “This power taps into Herald’s true power. Though she had gone into rampages several times because of this power, Yuri, Izumi, and I continued reassuring her that we can use this power to protect. As such, Heaven on Earth was born as my Ultimate Move.”

“That move is definitely viable for the Provisional Licensing exam. Think of all you can do with your power.” All Might stated.

Aizawa walked down to All Might to reassure him, “All Might, it’s dangerous, so don’t get too close.”

“Oh, excuse me!” All Might gestured out a hand in sincerity. He then looked above him at Bakugo’s direction, “Young Bakugo! I must’ve worried you huh?”

“Worry about yourself, All Might!” Bakugo exclaimed.

“You both have made improvements to your costumes as well?” Izuku asked Kirishima and Kaminari.

Kaminari grinned at him, “You noticed, didn’t you?”

Kirishima puts both hands on his hips. “You’re not the only one with a new style! The others are making changes here and there, too. This is no time to lose focus!”

“There’s nothing to stop us three Drivers from dominating this!” Izumi exclaimed cheerfully.

“That’s enough, Class A!” The group of five glanced over to see Vlad King in front of the group of students in Class 1-B. “Today, Class B is scheduled to use this place in the afternoon.”

“Man, what terrible timing!” Kaminari hissed in irritation.

“Eraser, hurry up and get your students out of here.” Vlad King said harshly.

“We still have almost ten minutes.” Aizawa protested in his monotone voice. “You’re not good at using time wisely, Vlad.”

One of the students in Class 1-B, Neito Monoma, spoke up towards 1-A in his sarcastic tone. “Hey, did you know? The provisional licensing exam has a 50% fail rate. All of you should just fail!” He then glanced towards the three Drivers, “Oh, but not you three! At least you have the decency to help others and stay smart, unlike that explosion boy!”

“What did you say!? I’ll kick your ass!”

“Be silent, Bakugo.” Yuri said coldly.

As Monoma laughed hysterically, Kaminari whispered to Kendo and pointed at Monoma’s hero costume, dressed in a formal tuxedo. “Wait, is that Monoma’s costume?”

Kendo recalled what Monoma said, quote-by-quote, “‘Since my quirk’s copy, there’s no need for anything eccentric,” he said.”

“That’s him not being eccentric?” A bead of sweat drops from the back of Kaminari’s head.

Kendo then looked over and notices the Driver’s costumes before rushing to them, squealing.

“Oh my god! Your costumes look absolutely amazing! How did you design this!? What is it made out of!? And how much did you spend!?”

Yuri proceeded to answer all the questions in a calm tone and even said if she did not like her costume, he would design a new one in the future, making her squeal in delight.

“Still, his opinion is reasonable.” Tokoyami agreed with Monoma’s statement. “As long as we’re taking the same exam, it is our fate to crush each other.”

“That’s why Class A and Class B applied to different locations.” Aizawa stated to both classes.

“The hero licensing exam takes place each June and September in three different locations across the country at the same time. In order to avoid students from the same school fighting each other, all schools subscribe to the theory of splitting up their students by time or location.” Vlad King added.

“It is unfortunate that we will not be able to fight each other directly!” Monoma laughed hysterically once more.

Yuri merely pushed up his glasses as soon as he heard this information.

“‘All schools’, huh?” Sero repeated and lowered his eyes. “That’s right. I didn’t really think about it that much, but we’ll be fighting against other schools to pass.”

“We are accelerating the process of acquiring them,” Izuku added.

“In addition, there are very few first years in the country trying to get their provisional licenses. In other words, the test will have those who’ve trained longer than you, with quirks you don’t know about what they’ve polished up until now. The actual contents of the exam are unclear, but what is clear is that you all will have a hard time. Ok, maybe not the Drivers, but it’s not good to get too hung up about it, but keep that in mind.”

“Yes, sir!”

Common Room

Mina Ashido released a loud groan across the dormitory living room and slouches on the couch. “We’re working hard every day…”

“It’s not called ‘intensive training’ for nothing, huh?” Hagakure informed to the group of girls.

“Even so, there’s less than a week let before the provisional licensing exam.” Momo stated.

“Yao-momo, how’s your ultimate move coming?”

“There’s something I want to do, but my body can’t keep up yet, so I need to develop my quirk a little more first.”

“What about you, Tsu?” Hagakure asked.

“I’ve perfected a move even more frog-like than before. I’m sure you’ll be surprised, Toru.”

“We’ve seen Izumi’s! It’s absolutely incredible! I’ve never seen fire and water go together like that before!”

“Yes, this is the first time I’ve tried it out like that. Definitely my strongest technique to date.”

“What about you Ochako?”

  
No response was heard from Ochako, who was dazed off and drinking her milk carton she held with one of her hands. Tsuyu poked Ochako to gain her attention.

“Ochako? You seem tired.”

Ochako snapped back into reality and her cheeks became flustered with pink.

“Oh, no, I’m not tired at all!” Ochako reassured and clenched her hands into fists, staring off into the distance. “I’m just getting started!” Her face started to sweat in nervousness. “At least, that’s how it’s supposed to be, but, how do I put it…? Recently, my heart’s been feeling all stirred up…”

“It’s love!” Ashido said bluntly.

Ochako blushed and waved her hands around nervously, “Wh.what? Glove? Shove? Dove? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Is it Midoriya Izuku, or Iida? You’re always around them!” Ashido said excitedly.

Izumi’s head immediately turned towards Ochako with a stare when she heard her brother’s name.

Ochako blushed severely more and covered her face, accidentally activating her quirk, lifting herself above the group of girls. “You got it all wrong! It’s not like that!...” She muffled repeatedly through her hand.

“Well, who is it? Which one?”

“Spit it out. You’ll get a lighter sentence if you confess.” Jiro grinned.

“That’s not it, really! I really don’t know anything about that stuff…” Ochako reassured.

It’s not good to force an investigation you know.” Tsuyu jumped in.

“That’s right.” Yaoyorozu stood up from her chair, though she was blushing slightly. A sight caught by Izumi. “More importantly, we have an early start tomorrow, so I suggest we should turn in.”

“What? No way! I want to hear more! Even if we don’t talk about anything important, I want to force it to be about romance!” Ashido protested.

Izumi sighed before getting up suddenly and returning to her room, processing what was discussed.


	35. Notice

I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this fic. As this is my first fic and I can see that I've made a lot of mistakes. Namely, my ocs overshadowing the actual main characters of the story, as well as making them into Mary Sues of the story. I apologize to those who have enjoyed this fic, but I have lost any motivation on this fic.


End file.
